The two Sides to the Affair
by lightpathetic
Summary: The world is at war. Their country is invaded by an oppressive regime. The Kiriyuu twins and their mother witness calculated atrocities by the occupiers, the systematic eradication of their class. As they await the inevitable, a high-ranking officer arrives, commandeers their home and... their hearts. Warnings: AU, human chars, threesome: ZxK/IxK, no pairing/event restrictions.
1. Chapter 1

The two Sides to the Affair

 _by lightpathetic_

 **Prologue**

The City of … was on tenterhooks, awaiting the implications of the horrible news: the country's forces had fallen and the Monolith Army was finally invading the country. They were a major city; rich, prosperous and proud. Many of the able bodied men had joined the army to fight against the evil they had heard were the Monoliths, a regime born of a country in transition, seemingly for the worse. Its eventual leader, the victor in a civil war that had raged for almost half a century, sought to unite her devastated, war-ravished, virtually barren country by promising the one thing they still had - their ability to wage war - would be used in conquest, like their proud ancestors before, to bring in riches and prosperity beyond their wildest dreams. She wrought a vision of the enemy: those rich, immoral states that had stood idly by as their children burned in the streets. She told them they deserved to taste their steel and their resolve, for their children, for their future!

There was overwhelming support as the unpopular surrounding countries were suddenly targeted, they having committed the sin of indifference as the losing faction had torn their country apart. It was a solution, they thought, as they watched people in their luxury furs and full markets and hoped to simply take it for themselves as they sought to survive. The past supported this stance, they were told. In the past their people had control of the entire continent. They were only taking back what was theirs.

Understandably, the people of this city, who had simply been minding their own business, were rather concerned as they stood to be conquered by their rather irritable neighbour. Many persons with means, simply fled to another part of the country or the world while others stayed to protect what was theirs. This was their land, their property. And they would be damned if the Monoliths would destroy their own country and then simply take theirs without a fight.

 **Chapter 1 – Meet Cute**

" **COME ON, ZERO.** Wish me luck."

Zero looked up from the point on the train platform he'd been focused on as Ichiru and their mother said and kissed their tearful goodbyes. He was almost near tears himself but he was too angry to let them fall. Ichiru sighed as his identical twin brother, save for their hairstyle – Ichiru preferred a rather rakish tousled shoulder-length cut with bangs that just swept his eyelids and Zero chose a more practical tapered style that didn't get in the way of the work he did on their land. Their hair, though, was a stunning silvery-grey which matched their eyes in a way that made them both appear frosty and aloof on occasion, when Ichiru wasn't being a complete ass, that is…

"Come on, Zero…"

"Good luck," came the terse reply.

Ichiru sighed again and turned back to their mother who was just shaking her head in despair. Shizuka Kiriyuu knew better than to either make Zero be civil or to beg Ichiru to stay. They were both right in her eyes and equally set on their course of action. Ichiru wanted to leave and fight the Monoliths. They were already marching into their country unhindered as their leaders had surrendered. But there were still pockets of resistance and Ichiru hoped to join and fight a war against the invaders. Zero thought he was a naïve idiot. They had watched as these people had all but destroyed their own country in a civil war that consumed a generation and many lives. People had fled to many countries, including theirs and now welcomed the Monolith army with open arms. He felt that to lead their country into a similar civil war with these occupying forces would defeat the purpose, would destroy everything they held dear. He wanted to stay and hold onto their lands, keep to his obligations and survive under the Monoliths until the tide changed. Of course, Ichiru had responded, quite forcefully, with: how did he expect the tide to change if they didn't fight? Shizuka had heard the shouting and disagreement for months now and she knew that the only way for peace to reign in her household was if she saw her younger child leave her. He was old enough to decide, she'd decided. They were both nineteen this last January. Perhaps, he would make the difference he hoped for. Perhaps, she would be able to see him again.

Shizuka reached for her "baby" again and hugged him as the train's whistle sounded. He had to board. He was going to the south where it was rumoured that the rebellion was forming in a remote town. He promised her he would return victorious… and write every day. She made herself let him go as he turned to hop onto the train.

"You'll regret not kissing me goodbye, Zero. You know you will."

Zero stayed stubbornly silent as the train began to move. His tears were already pricking his eyes, clouding his vision. He impatiently wiped his face and looked up to find he was in a tight embrace, one he returned with some desperation.

"I'll be back. I promise. Take care of mother for me."

"Don't go. This is madness, 'Ru…"

"Goodbye."

And he was gone. Running to catch one of the accelerating cars. Zero was next trapped in his mother's embrace.

"You both are so close. It took a lot of strength for you both to do that, I know."

"He'll get himself killed, mother…" Zero sobbed, liberally soaking his mother's silk covered shoulder.

"No, he won't," Shizuka pulled away and looked into her son's distraught face. "You know he is too smart and immature for that. He'll be back. You'll see."

" **SIR!"**

The room rose as a tall figure entered and marched resolutely to the head of the table. He gave the room a brief once over, noting each of the twenty-four odd officials present, nodded and sat at which time there was a chorus of scraping chairs and relaxed stances.

"General Ichijou. Your report."

The blonde, blue-eyed officer sat forward in a self-assured way that immediately made his superior feel that the worst was over.

"We have sent troops into every major town and city in the country. We have met some resistance but this has been dealt with. Efficiently. The country will be assimilated in a matter of weeks. We are working on securing the borders now."

"Good. How long before we can open a Southern front?" The Monoliths were not going to stop with just this country. _She_ wouldn't stop with just this country….

"…Perhaps a month or two. Right now we need to establish order, a new, stable system of government. The sooner we can develop a peaceful way of life and convince these people that life can be normal under our control the less trouble we will have with resistance. We can concentrate our efforts elsewhere…"

"Good. I will expect regular reports."

At this the Second Leader stood and left the room, again with the chorus of scraping chairs and vocal acknowledgement. There was a palpable sense of ease amount those present as they began to disperse. Once he was happy, none of them should lose their heads.

 **THE SECOND LEADER** nodded to the officer holding his car door as he ducked inside to a much needed respite. He removed his hat and slapped it and the many decorations on the brim onto the seat beside him as he rubbed his temples, his fingers disturbing the bit of grey nestling there that marred the otherwise pristine head of black, silky hair. He was hoping for a full night's sleep tonight, this offensive seemingly, finally coming to a close. But he'd yet to find out where he'd actually be staying…

"Commander Souen?"

"Sir!"

The glass rolled down between the driver and the back seat of the armoured vehicle he was travelling in. A woman of some beauty could be seen on the passenger side beside the driver.

"Have you sorted out my sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes, Sir! We found an estate that fit your specifications."

"Not too far from…"

"No, Sir. It is perfect. It belonged to an old aristocratic family. They seemed to have held on to quite a spread as the City grew around them. It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to stay on a _farm_? The Presidential Palace has been prepared for your arrival…"

"Yes. I am sure, Commander." What was the point of doing all of this if he didn't get what he wanted? "Take me there immediately. I will deal with everything else in the morning."

"Sir!"

 **SHIZUKA** watched as her son dropped their hastily stuffed bags onto the floor and walked over to the window of the cottage. She saw as he leaned on the windowsill, the muscles in his arms bunching tellingly as he tried to again console himself. She wasn't like him. She couldn't bear to look. She walked over to a chair and dusted it off as she sat, suddenly exhausted.

"We have to clean this place. I don't think our staff will be allowed to help us…"

"They are… looting our house. Loading our possessions onto trucks like its Christmas…."

"I know, honey. I know…"

"If it wasn't for you I'd shoot every last fucking one of them."

"Maybe that's what Ichiru's doing now. I wish he would write."

Zero turned towards his mother, watching her face become taken over by worry for her other son. Zero came over to her and stroked her greying pale-blonde hair.

"We did get that letter, mother…"

"That was weeks ago. And this was when he was still making contacts…"

"He probably found them. These cockroaches are everywhere. It's probably too difficult for him to send the letters."

"I guess…"

"I know. What we need to do is survive this."

"Yes. Which means you can't go killing them. That one, the Second Leader… I can't believe he's here. It's the worst thing…"

"Mother, please. I'll be fine. We'll co-operate. He won't have a reason to hurt us…"

"Someone like that doesn't need a reason, Zero."

Zero nodded and bent to kiss her cheek before going back over to the window. She was right of course. They'd seen in the last month how their city had gone from a bustling metropolis to a ghost town of fear and distrust. The Monoliths marched into their city in triumph and declared all they saw, all that had existed in peace and prosperity for centuries, theirs. Companies, lands, homes, stores were confiscated. They began to round up the city's officials and imprison them. Some they shot in public for defying the new order. People were thrown onto the street as the Monoliths moved in to occupy the finest their city had to offer. Some of the oldest families became servants in their own homes, their money now belonging to the Monoliths or was worthless. Zero knew it was only a matter of time that they would come. They hid what they could and waited. And waited. Now they knew why it seemed they were taking forever. It seemed their home was being reserved for someone very special indeed.

"The thought of that man lying on our sheets…"

"At least we are alive. In a way, I am glad Ichiru left. He would have actually tried shooting him. And the entire household would have been sentenced to death." They had heard of and witnessed the results of the Monoliths zero-tolerance policy. They thought nothing of riddling dozens of citizens with lead from their machine guns if they thought it was warranted. And leaving their bodies on the street for days, as unholy, psychological war-fare.

"Yes. He would have had the balls to do it," Zero whispered in reply, pursing his lips as the first of the trucks began to move off with furniture, artwork and other possessions that had been in their family longer than any of them remembered. His father must be rolling in his grave.

"I'm glad father didn't live to see this."

"Me too, Zero. Me too."

 **THE SECOND LEADER** rolled over on the bed and, finding he was conscious, immediately sat up and swung his legs over the side. He winced as he accidentally rubbed some healing scars on his legs but otherwise his expression did not change. It had been heaven to actually sleep in a bed, on a mattress. It had been too long. But it was someone else's bed. Someone that had been thrown onto the street a short time before he arrived, he was sure, judging from the hastily prepared room. Dark-brown eyes roamed the pale-plastered walls and beautifully appointed wooden furniture. It was a masculine taste. There was a larger bedroom they had shown him to. But his sense of it was decidedly feminine, even stripped of the personal effects as he noticed from the brighter spots of floral wallpaper on the walls. He requested an alternative and was glad he did. This suited him better.

He rose and walked over to the window, unselfconsciously nude, the golden, early morning light playing lovingly with his pale skin and taut, pleasing musculature. He was not that old by any means being thirty-two years of age. His greying temples were premature and a testament to his hard work and dedication to the cause. He completely believed his duty lay with assimilating what they needed to make their once great society great again. If you listened to his wife, milk and honey had practically flowed in the streets until it was taken from them, until they were relegated to this patch of earth with no resources. Oh yes, that was the other reason he had risen so quickly to his position of second-in-command. The Supreme Leader. His wife. He had the good fortune to be married to the said orchestrator of the Ultimate Wars, Her Most Excellent and Righteous, Yuuki Kuran – she'd taken his name, approving as she did of his stock.

But, he thought, he'd acquitted himself well, if he said so himself. He'd made sure that he more than earned his own reputation.

He looked over the acres of land that were now at… their disposal. He reached up to turn the latch and pushed, his eyes closing as he tasted fresh air, without chemicals and dust, with just the slightest scent of farm animals, soil and flowers.

Heaven.

It was just like in his dreams. Even as his world for his entire life had been scorched earth and crumbled buildings, he'd let his mind go to this place he'd read about; green fields, gently sloping hills and vegetation of all kinds: flowers, trees and crops. Even as he dodged mortar fire and been engaged in slaughtering human beings simply because they belonged to The Opposition, he'd close his eyes when he could go crazy… and see this place. Including the quaint cottages.

He inhaled deeply as he felt the emotion rise inside him. Yes, he was sure this was what he wanted. He even knew what he wanted to do now. Go horseback riding, get his hands dirty, till the soil and watch with wonder as things actually grew. Maybe he could just…

The knock on the door was soft but it sounded loud in his ears. At that moment, that second, he hated the sound and the person behind it. It wasn't over. Not yet.

He walked over to a chair and picked a robe to cover his nudity.

"Come in."

The person came in carrying a tray. He didn't recognise her. Probably one of the maids. He looked behind her to the sight of a soldier standing guard by his door. He decided to lower his guard a little.

"Breakfast, Sir."

"Thank you."

The maid went over to a table near the window and lowered the tray to table. The fine china jostled a little as she did this. He realised she was very nervous. She turned, curtsied and headed for the door. He thought of simply checking out the meal but…

"Wait."

The maid stopped and turned back to him slowly. Her eyes were on the floor as if she didn't want to set off a wild animal by making eye contact, clutching her bodice to her bosom like a talisman. He wondered if she'd drawn the short straw in the kitchen. He had looked her over from his perch on the bed. Neat, clean, a bit plain but nice legs. This life could have its benefits but, despite his reputation, he preferred… willing, experienced partners.

"Close the door. Please."

He noticed the slight twitch in the guard outside as she reached, with a trembling hand, to close the door. She stayed near the door, all the better to make her escape but Kaname beckoned her closer. She eventually, painfully, came up to the bed…

"Can you tell me," he whispered, leaning in conspiratorially, "where the original owners are? I would like to speak to them."

 **ZERO ROSE** from the seat where he'd been turning the ignition on the tractor he'd been working on, jumped down from the vehicle, and began to kick the hell out of the left, front tire in a practically lethal, bad humour. Stupid, stupid piece of junk! Of course he used more colourful language, certain his mother was several yards away. He flailed at the rusty excuse for farm equipment he'd had to salvage for his own purposes on his own land while that piece of vermin took over all his family's hard won…

"Ahem."

Zero had finally came to a halt as he tired of punishing his own feet on the inanimate object. He panted wildly as he thought he was feeling a bit better, not much, but better. That evaporated, however, as he turned to see this man standing there next to his horse, patiently awaiting a suitable opportunity to speak. Well, it _had_ been his horse, Lily. Poor girl, he thought. She hated being whipped or spurred unnecessarily. He hoped…

"Yes?" Zero prompted, as it seemed they were both were going to simply stare at each other all day.

Zero told himself that he'd been stunned by the intrusion but the truth was that the man currently patting Lily's nose – the traitor – was fairly stunning to look at. As men went. Thick wavy hair, large brown eyes, full lips, all framed in a face with a slightly feminine edge that made him disarming. If it was wasn't for the tall, muscular stature, the broad shoulders, the square jaw with just a hint of a shadow, you'd almost wonder about his gender.

"I heard you… own this place…"

"That's a rumour. It's overrun with Monoliths now."

Zero turned and got back up into the carcass of a vehicle and began to pull at the controls again. The man led the horse over to him and wrapped the lead around a nearby post.

"Maybe I can help?"

Zero blew a frustrated breath and looked down his body towards the open door. He wasn't gone?

"You know about how to fix junk?"

"…Yes. I do. I was quite handy during the Great War…"

"The Great…?" Zero began, but stopped as he began to colour painfully. The man noticed the light of recognition but began to unbutton his shirt cuffs anyway.

"You're a Monolith soldier, aren't you?"

The man looked at him, frowning in some puzzlement but he continued to remove his shirt, eventually hanging it on a nail under the rudimentary shed.

"I am. Get down. Let me have a look."

Zero recognised the tone of a command. From a Monolith soldier. He scooted off the seat and hopped to the ground. The man looked down at his bag of tools, removed a pliers and hopped onto the rusty chassis, scooting inside the beast, all while Zero wondered about killing him and dumping his body in the river. One less cockroach.

"This is in very poor condition… but if you by-pass this switch…"

Zero hid the wrench behind his back as the man popped up to try the ignition. The tractor rumbled to life and Zero began to think about something else besides killing a Monolith soldier. Gratitude.

"Fuck me! How did you do that?"

"Just experience."

The man hopped down, barely getting out the way before Zero dove under the control panel to get a look at the results. He'd cut away a few wires that did look as though they were broken… Zero looked down his body to where he stood watching him with some interest. Zero decided he had better find out what he wanted or he may not leave.

"Thank you…." Zero muttered grudgingly as he regained his feet. The man smiled knowingly. He had an idea that his being a Monolith soldier would not be easily forgotten.

"No problem. Glad I could help. Perhaps… you could help me?"

Zero folded his arms and waited. Like a Monolith soldier would give him a choice. The man turned away to get his shirt…

"Wait. You'll ruin your shirt. Here."

Zero got a clean cloth from his bag and walked over to nearby pump. He returned and began to rub the dust and grime from the man's back, ignoring the spidery scars over his right shoulder. He hoped the wound had nearly killed him…

"Here. Wipe your hands."

"Thank you."

The man finished and handed back the cloth. Zero took it and tossed it into the corner with some contempt. The man, with deliberation, removed his shirt and began to dress.

"I want a comprehensive tour of the estate. I want an idea of what this place is capable of. I want the grounds to stay just as they are, but maybe with a few more crops. Maybe we can come to an agreement on terms..."

"What terms?"

"You managing the place. You know it better than anyone…"

"Go fuck yourself."

"I see."

The man got back onto Lily and turned her back towards the main complex but he stopped to look back at Zero.

"I don't think you really want us to have free reign with your lands, Zero. I think you really want to take care of it as it clearly was. You have a beautiful place here."

Zero looked away, simply waiting for him to go. He'd rather die than become a groundsman on his own property by choice. He'd had to hold a gun to his head.

"The house is huge. If you agree, you and your mother could move back to the main house…"

"Into the servant's quarters?"

"Perhaps not. If you co-operate, you could even forget we even came. I would be away for a lot of this campaign anyway…"

"You must be joking."

"The offer is better than what other people in this city have been able to say about their own lands. Think about your mother shivering away in that outhouse…"

"She'd rather be there. Trust me."

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind. Just come up to the main house. Ask about the position… of estate manager. I'll know it's you."

The man made to slap Lily's rump, thinking the conversation was over. But…

"Wait! What about this Second Leader-person? Isn't he living in our home as well? Is he leaving?"

The man looked back at Zero, an amused expression on his face. Zero frowned at its portent.

"He won't be a problem. I promise. It's even possible you'll never meet him."

At this the man spurred Lily on galloping off across the field towards the main house. Zero turned back to the humming tractor and kicked the tire again for good measure. He was thinking about it, dammit. The cottage was draughty and unfamiliar. His mother longed for her own home, he knew. Would probably find this situation more bearable just living there. She could almost pretend life hadn't changed for the worst. Wasn't his job to protect her, even from life's harsher realities? Zero shook his head ruefully. Just offering that, his own home, and Zero was almost ready to do his bidding.

How fucked up was that?

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not her characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kaname Kuran

 _by lightpathetic_

 **"SIR!"**

The entire outer office rose as he entered.

The Second Leader, Kaname Kuran when he was at home, briefly nodded in acknowledgement before crossing the seemingly endless expanse of crimson carpet to his office behind the opulent double doors of heavy rosewood. The guards opened them ahead of him and he entered listening for the satisfying click of the latch before removing his hat to the nearby coat-rack and settling in behind the large, wooden desk. He had a few matters to attend to: some reports to read, some inspections to carry out and an attendance at a firing squad. Some rebels that needed to be made an example of. A myriad selection of things stood out as to require his attention.

But his mind was on just two…

There was a knock on the door and Commander Souen entered with his schedule, no doubt. He resisted the urge to groan.

"Sir, you have two appointments waiting…"

"What? I don't recall…"

"I'm sorry, Sir. They are diplomats from two southern states. They arrived this morning…"

"Ah. So it has started. What are they offering?"

"A Tribute. Twenty percent of their Gross Domestic Products for the next five (5) years in exchange for a truce."

"A truce." No doubt a stall tactic while they negotiated an alliance with the stronger Eastern countries. He settled back in his chair and pretended to regard the scenery outside his office. The Presidential Palace had a gorgeous view of a rear courtyard of cobble-stones and classically inspired fountains, nestled in between strategically placed planters of roses of various colours. The gardens beyond the office buildings and courtyard were also full of beautifully manicured bushes and floral hedges. It didn't compare to his farm, however. Still, he'd find himself longing to take a walk among the greenery and inhale everything. It was easy to take such beauty and vitality for granted. Only when it was lost did you value what you had. Kaname made a mental note to ask for a rose garden to be installed near his room...

"We both know the Supreme Leader, our people, would not stand for a truce. In fact, our country's hopes and our mandate ride on seeing those who would look down on us crushed beneath our boots."

"Sir."

"So why did you really let them stay?"

"Perhaps we could negotiate a peaceful take-over? With full military fanfare, of course. It would save a lot of our resources for the states near the Mediterranean, who, we've noticed, have not been countenancing any such negotiation."

He looked back at her.

"Fine. Show them into the conference room. I'll be there in an hour. Or so."

"Yes, Sir."

Commander Luca Souen clicked her heels together and took her leave as Kaname turned back to the view. He did have a lot to do. But the nagging problem at the estate consumed him. The previous owners were proving quite stubborn. He'd gone to see the boy – who, he'd been made to understand, was responsible for the management of what was an impressive and fully functioning estate – and his mother quite a few times over the last three weeks to no avail. He'd even promised the return of most of their previous belongings that had been confiscated and their old rooms. Nothing. He supposed he could simply hire someone else and leave them be or send them packing, especially as time was running out. The Monoliths would be opening the Southern Front soon. Most of his attention would soon be elsewhere and he'd rather the work begin on the farm so he'd have something wonderful to look forward to on his return. The boy was young and misguided. It could be more efficient to simply move on.

But he wouldn't.

It wasn't a matter of conscience. He firmly believed the end would justify the means. Once his world was at peace and thriving under the Supreme Leader, his methods, he, would be honoured for centuries to come. Why have so many people suffering and so many people so rich, well off and oblivious when all could share and live comfortably? Some people didn't know what was good for them until they tasted it. And he was good for them. He just had to show that to them. Including the Kiriyuus. Nudge them in the right direction. The boy already knew the place, the procedures. He didn't think finding someone else now was the best use of his limited time.

Not to mention, he really hadn't much liked how that over-privileged, beautiful boy had looked down on him. Like an inconvenient infection he was waiting to be cured of, or a gummy, smelly thing he needed to clean off his shoe…

He picked up the phone. His insecurities were showing.

He didn't care.

" _Sir?"_

"Send a detachment to my lodgings. Have the Kiriyuus arrested and sent to the camp. Then await my order."

" _Sir!"_

"Make sure they are not harmed."

" _Sir! Right away, Sir!"_

Now he was able to concentrate on his reports.

 **"SECOND LEADER!"**

"Lieutenant."

Kaname nodded to the person whose office he was invading and marched over to the window. From there he could see down to the holding pens full of prisoners and the clearing where the executions would take place. He, however, only had eyes for two…

"Where are they?"

"On the right. Top corner."

Kaname eventually spotted them. Zero was cuddling his mother and was wearing just a thin shirt. He gathered the coat over his mother's shoulders was his.

There was a light rain peppering the outside just now and they looked soaked. They were probably ready to renegotiate their intransigent position now.

"Who is that?"

"Sir?"

Kaname spotted that Mrs Kiriyuu was actually holding someone else, a young person with long matted hair…

"One of the rebels. Apparently they know each other."

"I see. Bring the boy to Interrogation. I will speak to him. Alone."

"Yes, Sir."

Kaname turned to head to the door and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above a small wash basin in the corner. In all his finery. It was tempting to let the boy know who he'd been trifling with. He probably would get what he wanted a lot faster. But… he wanted to stay anonymous to them just a bit longer. He rather liked that they saw and related to him as just a "Monolith soldier" and not "the Second Leader". It was disarming, and not to mention damned amusing.

He looked back at the Lieutenant, giving him a slow once over with his eyes. The man began to sweat a bit, as if he were being touched…

"I know this is an inconvenience. I do. But I wonder if you would exchange clothing with me for half an hour."

"Sir?!"

"Strip, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir."

 **KANAME** entered the interrogation room to the sight of Zero glaring at him. No surprise there. What gave him pause, however…

"What happened? He was not to be harmed!" Kaname was livid from what he almost considered to be unforgiveable damage to his property. Zero was nursing a broken lip and a black eye. He was also holding his left side gingerly.

"He needed to be softened up. The boys obliged, with pleasure."

Kaname heard the laugh and turned to the grinning guard with quite a rather readable expression… which anyone would have been sobered by, but the guard missed the effect as he only saw a Lieutenant. Was he really so unrecognisable without his uniform? He supposed that was what he'd wanted.

"Leave us. _Now._ "

"Yes, Sir. Just be careful. He is stronger than he looks."

The guard turned to go and Kaname walked over to the table to sit opposite the prisoner.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

This was awkward. The boy hadn't moved since he came in. He'd only wanted to scare him into seeing sense. You know, between "friends". Now he was a bit on the back foot as the boy looked resigned to being executed today. Maybe he'd gone a bit too far.

"Look. I need an answer to my offer or I will have no further need for your presence at the estate. What is it to be?"

"You're saying… I have a choice?"

"Of course. You all do."

"I see."

"Well?"

"If I refuse, what will happen to my mother?"

"You want to refuse?"

"You'd said I had a choice. And frankly the thought of working with you is not what I want to look forward to in the morning. Especially now."

"I see. Well, of course she will join you."

"So you'll let us leave?"

"No," Kaname stood and walked away from the table. He was becoming angry and hurt again. He got a bit vindictive when that happened. "I will let you join the others."

"The others?"

"The ones awaiting their executions today. I think your mother is currently bonding with one of the dead men walking right now…"

"No!"

Kaname returned his gaze to the boy. He was on his feet. He looked less bored with the proceedings.

"What is it?"

The boy closed his eyes and made himself calm down. It seemed he was finally thinking about the situation he was in. Kaname decided to help him along.

"Look. I have no choice. When I communicated your refusal to the Second Leader, he wasn't pleased. Either you die or I do. You could make things easier on the both of us and…"

"I want them all released too. They're just kids…!"

"Out of the question. _They_ must die. You and your mother don't have to. Focus on the problem here…"

"Please. I will do whatever you want but… let my mother's… friend come with us. If she found out what will happen to him, she'll die anyway."

"You want me to get a rebel released? I'm not sure I can do that. The Second Leader gave strict instructions to…" Referring to himself in the third person was almost refreshing.

"He wants the farm to produce, right? That… person used to work there. He knows his way around almost as well as I do. Together we can make the place thrive like you've never seen…"

"Who is this person? A foreman?"

"Even better. You... probably won't even need me."

Kaname was taken aback by this comment. This person had great value to both his mother and Zero. So much so that Zero was… _offering_ to take his place?!

"It's a family member, isn't it? A… brother, perhaps?"

Zero stayed silent. The family of conspirators were often shot. But he couldn't make himself walk away. He had to try.

Kaname pretended to consider Zero's request carefully, complete with hand-wringing. "It will... take some doing. The Second Leader is a bit of a tyrant. He rather likes things done his way or…"

"Then why obey him?! Don't give me that shit about following orders! He's a murderer! There are nothing but children being held like cattle out there! If he were here, I'd…"

Zero stalled crucially, realising he wasn't helping his cause as the soldier's face grew stonier as he ranted. Said soldier still wondered about the ending however.

"What? Please go on. _What_ would you do?"

"I'd… I'd ask him to please have mercy. Please. I'll do anything. Anything." Zero came around the table and grabbed his arm. Kaname looked at it and then up into the boy's gaze. It was no longer frosty, regarding him like a multiple-legged pest. It was a warm grey that pleaded with him. Drew him in. He was close. So close. He could feel his hot breath on his face from his parted lips. His hand squeezing his arm felt strong and warm. He found himself, inexplicably, wondering about their touch on his bare skin…

"I… I'll ask him. Okay? I'll try."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I appreciate the risk you're taking. I do. You won't be sorry."

Kaname nodded and pulled away to leave the room. He felt a little shaken. Uncertain. Like _he_ was following an order. Why?

 **"SIR!"**

Kaname waited until the door to the holding cell closed behind him and turned to the officials present. He noticed the guard that had had Zero in his custody appeared a little more attentive. He suspected he'd been filled in on the circumstances.

"Take him and his mother back to my lodgings. They are to wait there until my return. Bring the rebel they were associating with to me."

"Sir!"

Kaname made to leave, to return to the Lieutenant's office. He had to retrieve his clothing and then go down to his special viewing box for the executions. He paused however, and returned to the guard that had laughed before at the disobedience of his instructions. His word must mean something otherwise it could quickly mean nothing. Also, actually, he really _, really_ hadn't liked that Zero had been touched.

The guard stood even straighter as he approached. Kaname leaned in as if divulging a delicious secret.

"Bring me the men who carried out the beating on my prisoner or I will have you shot in their stead. Am I clear?"

The guard deigned to look him in the eye at this order... and instantly regretted it. He looked forward again with morbid fear in his heart.

"...Sir!"

 **"THANK YOU, MAGGIE."**

The maid, who'd had the first opportunity to meet the Second Leader in the next to altogether almost a month ago, nodded as she began to fill Mrs Kiriyuu's cup with soup as well. Her demeanour was a lot different with the both of them. More relaxed, familiar but full of respect. They had been good employers, firm but fair. Her family had served theirs for many generations but since Zero had taken over from his father things had been much better. It felt more like a team was running the place and not a feudal lord. Zero got involved with every aspect of the running of the estate and his brother had followed suit, although he eventually concentrated on the horse and animal breeding. That is, until he left…

"Do you both need anything else?"

"No, thank you. You'd better go before he sees you being nice to us."

"He'll just have to get over the disappointment, Mr Zero."

Zero smiled. He'd always liked Maggie's spunk. But he was too concerned to outright laugh. He and his mother had almost seen the wrong end of a firing squad and now they were awaiting the fate of his brother. He didn't think the Second Leader was a laughing matter.

The room seemed to freeze as they heard the approach of a convoy. Maggie fled to the window. After all, she was the one allowed to move around.

"He's back."

"Is it…?"

"Yes," Maggie whispered, disappearing from the room. It appeared as though she'd rethought her earlier stance.

Zero went to sit beside his mother on the couch in their fairly sizeable lounge, made even more spacious by the absence of a lot of their furnishings and knick-knacks. It was a bit gloomy in the evening's retiring light as even their light fixtures had been looted. They saw none of it though, as they waited for news of Ichiru. Had he been shot? He noticed his mother's soup had not been touched. He took it from her and held her hand.

"At least, I got to see him again. At least I got to kiss him goodbye…"

"Mother, I'm so sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault, Zero. Don't cry, please. Or I'll…"

One of their guards left them alone as the vehicles pulled up to the door. They closed their eyes and began to pray as they heard footsteps on the steps…

"Mother! Zero!"

"Ichiru!"

They were in a tight embrace before they'd even stood up properly. They both kissed him repeatedly, their hands roaming to make sure he was really all there. He'd looked terrible earlier. He was different.

"You've shaved. Your hair…"

"I was cleaned up. Apparently I couldn't meet the Second Leader _looking_ like an abused prisoner."

"Ichiru! He could be…"

"That's alright, Mrs Kiriyuu. I am quite used to you sons' almost suicidal candour."

Zero turned to see the Lieutenant. He immediately walked over to take his hand, not seeing the quick, almost detrimental action of the guards nearby and the equally quick motion to stand down.

"Thank you. Thank you." Zero was pumping the trapped hand as if afraid to let go. Kaname allowed it for a while then retrieved it before it fell off. The kid _was_ strong.

"You are welcome. If you'd just told me he was your identical twin you wouldn't have had to beg so hard."

Zero half-smiled at this and went back to where his family stood. Ichiru was staring daggers at the man. Zero wondered at this. He didn't have to much longer.

"Second Leader, Sir. The trucks are here."

"Good. See that everything is unloaded and replaced."

Kaname looked back towards Zero and watched as the realisation sunk in. The boy noticed his change in uniform for the first time. The decorations were different to the ones earlier. And more plentiful. Kaname smiled with some smugness as Zero's face eventually registered his horror and met his eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you all. I am Second Leader, Kaname Kuran. I hope you all will be happy here. Please consider yourselves at home… as my most honoured guests."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rejection

 _by lightpathetic_

The Kiriyuu "house" was a large, manor-style home, which, unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the side you were on, checked one of Kaname's boxes. From the driveway leading up to its columned steps, one could almost expect the entire cast of characters of Pride and Prejudice or The Importance of Being Earnest to spontaneously appear on the lawns.

There really were servants' quarters on the top floor, up narrow stairs hidden behind camouflaged doors on the main floor and entrances in the main kitchen. The main family's bedrooms were on the second floor: twelve good-sized, well-furnished rooms, one for each member of the family, including the husband and wife, and guests. Then on the ground floor there were the two salons, – one large, one small, which faced the back - the two storey foyer, a den, a library, a main dining room, breakfast room, the kitchen, butler's pantry and various utility rooms. Kaname, who'd previously been just ecstatic to be able to stay in a building with doors and windows he could actually close against the elements, was delirious when he'd first seen it. It was like his dreams or the pictures in his mind had come to life. How hard he'd worked, all he'd had to do… had been worth it. He did think he'd earned it. _Deserved_ it.

Kaname found it all a bit daunting, though, and probably found himself over at the Kiriyuu's cottage trying to charm the usurped owners purely because the cottage was far less intimidating - and lonely - than the mansion. Mrs Kiriyuu, who had such impeccable manners to allow for the practically daily visitor with grace and warm hospitality, all while her son – who didn't share her level of breeding, apparently - would open the door then slam it in his face when he realised who was outside. Shizuka Kiriyuu would actually apologise and invite him in and offer whatever was hot at the time, probably thinking he was just an ordinary soldier doing his job, which he was, he'd rationalised. He'd actually even visited her when he knew Zero would be in their fledgling vegetable garden, ostensibly to get her on his side, but really because… she reminded him of his own mother and… simply being treated like he deserved kindness made him… blossom in an indefinable way that seemed to warm his battered soul. He enjoyed being accepted for being himself and even being disliked for simple things - like being inconveniently persistent (a pest) - with the type of tolerance that "normal" people seemed to have. So yes, he knew he didn't have to visit so many times to simply get an estate manager. It was a ploy to intrude and become ensconced in a unique family that made him briefly forget his own reality.

As such, he hated to see the easier atmosphere go. Now that they knew who he was, he wondered if the charming, incorrigible soldier would stay in their memories or be replaced with the tyrant he had to be to get things done. Kaname sighed, already knowing the answer. It was the latter.

Still, he was not the type to give up. If they understood that all they had to do was cooperate then they would all get along fine. Just fine.

Kaname didn't waste time staying in his room when he woke up. He immediately got dressed at the crack of dawn and left the room. He wasn't alone in this place anymore. The Kiriyuus were actually here. That changed everything.

He did remain in the room he'd been shown to initially. He loved its simplicity and the views of the stables and fields. He had an idea that it belonged to either Zero or Ichiru but their being back in the house was all the concession he was willing to make.

He walked down the hallway, ignoring the guards at his door and at strategic points along the hall. He finally came to the room he wanted. He'd been briefed on their activities after he'd left them to their own devices during the tense and silent dinner. Even Mrs Kiriyuu could barely bring herself to respond to his attempts to make conversation. He noticed his bringing up their earlier interactions drew censorious glances from the "new" Kiriyuu. He could be a bit sadistic but not always heartless. He excused himself before dessert and retired early, after giving his instructions to keep an eye on them and report their movements.

He knew which room was Zero's, even what time they'd all retired. He walked up to it and knocked. No answer. He eyed the guard who shook his head to indicate no-one had emerged since ten-seventeen last night. He knocked again. Harder. Then he let himself in, knowing what he would find. He walked straight over to the window. It was indeed unlatched and there were marks on the sill that suggested an unusual exit. He looked back in the room. He'd had their things taken from the cottage and unpacked in the rooms of their choosing. Only Ichiru would require his personal effects to be replaced as these had been lost or disposed of. Kaname walked over to the armoire and side tables and having searched them, immediately confirmed that the trip would be longer than he'd hoped. Probably permanent.

It was an escape.

Kaname's face briefly showed amusement at their audacity, which quickly changed to intense disappointment and anger. Why was he suddenly such a pariah? Just because they'd found out his _title_? Everyone else in this sorry place was grateful to be alive, to have what they could hold on to and this family – which he'd been doing his best to accommodate - kept… refusing to even see how much he'd been trying to… please them. They would simply leave him behind. Like so much… _garbage_.

Kaname took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair - a nervous habit that presented itself during times of stress or anxiety. He'd wanted this more than he'd realised. He'd really liked these people. Even Zero, who, when he could forget he was the enemy, was actually kind, knowledgeable and patient. He'd actually tolerated his efforts to "help" him with his garden with such a good humour that had made them finally relate to each other with a bit more warmth than an armed truce. He had actually become invested in having his dream, complete with visions of Mrs Kiriyuu running his household as before while the boys and he kept up the grounds. He realised now it was stupid to think he could just fit into their lives, even if in exchange for the minimal disruption he'd wanted to cause them. He was the enemy. _The_ enemy. An ordinary Monolith soldier would have been palatable. Worthy of sympathy. But not him. That was the point. The irony was that Kaname thought he deserved far more simply because of his high position. A high position he was willing to use to get them to appreciate his point of view.

Kaname's face lost its anger and took on the cold determination he was infamous for as he headed for the door to the bedroom. They'll definitely have a reason to hate him now.

"They're gone. I want them found and brought to me. Alive. Get the dogs and search the grounds. Get soldiers to every port of entry and exit in the City. I want check points on every road out of this city. Don't return until you have them. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

 **ZERO AND ICHIRU** dismounted from their horses as they came to the pond. Ichiru ran to help his mother dismount as Zero got into the boat and prepared to cast off. At the other end of the pond was a wall that separated their main holdings and one of the city streets. There was a tunnel under it that, not only housed some of their most prized possessions but also led to the basement of a house they owned that would lead to street level and a car they had parked nearby.

Yes, they were getting out of "Dodge", but had no idea of the effect it would have on their "host". They'd had a discussion last night which mostly involved Ichiru recounting being rounded up in a raid on the Resistance's Headquarters in …, the beating and incessant questioning by the Monolith soldiers, the horrible conditions in the prisoner transport back here and then, being led eventually to the open air pens on the former sports' field in this city for what would have been his execution. Ichiru also mentioned what he saw the soldiers do under orders from the Second Leader and what he'd heard as rumours. The only thing he hadn't mentioned was how he'd looked at him when he'd been first brought to him. The surprise, confusion and then delight that had stolen over his face. That had scared him more than anything. But then he eventually understood that Zero and he were "friends". Still, Ichiru suggested they shouldn't stick around until they fell out of favour with their host. Zero and Shizuka, understandably, didn't think their recounting their side of their experience with this man would help matters any. He had tricked them, making them think he was just a soldier who enjoyed getting his hands dirty, a good conversation, a cup of tea and constant rejection.

Shizuka herself fought to reconcile her experiences, remembering particularly when her hair had fallen out of its pin as she urgently bent to retrieve some slightly overdone biscuits from the oven and he'd immediately been there to help her… with her hair. It was long, falling to just above her knees in a cascade of pale gold and white. She kept it long out of habit, she supposed. Her husband, then children, had liked the length, texture and thickness of it. A too severe trim, even now, would bring annoyed looks from her boys. And with their father's death and now the war… she thought it was almost a duty to keep this source of constancy and comfort in their lives. Shizuka remembered how stunned he was… and the pleasure he took in sinking his fingers into it as he swept it back up onto her head. She also remember how his hip had pressed against her… He was a handsome man and very sexy. Seemed at ease in his own skin. She found herself wishing she were twenty years younger as she felt his warmth and strength against her, watched his biceps bunch as he fixed her chignon. To think he was the same one that had almost shot her son was a stunning betrayal.

Zero too felt that betrayal, feeling he'd been misled into trusting that monster. Just a Monolith soldier. Just doing his job. What a lie! To think he'd been fraternizing and grovelling to that scum, that Head Cockroach that took over his bloody country! Zero's mind kept going back to the time he'd taken the wrench from his bag… Zero's eyes squeezed together as he helped their mother into the boat. All he'd had to do was walk around the cabin of the tractor and hit him on the head. He was lying there fixing that damned rust bucket. All he'd had to do was have the courage and the war could have ended. His brother was right. He was a coward…

"Zero! Come on. Let's go!" Ichiru hissed, running to the front of the boat.

Even now he still wondered if they were doing the right thing…

 **"WAIT, ZERO.** "

Zero was leaving the salon he'd been holed up in for the better part of the day with his mother, when the Second Leader had waylaid him. He looked down at the hand on his arm thinking if there was anything he wanted less to touch him right now. It seemed the other read his mind as he was suddenly released, the brunette walking away from him and motioning for the guards to leave them alone. He spoke as soon as the doors closed behind them.

"I know you must hate me."

Zero stayed silent and still, looking away from him to some vague point in the room. He wanted to be with his family. He wanted to not have to lay eyes on this man again. Kaname felt regret at the breakdown. Yes, he'd enjoyed pretending. Mostly because he'd been able to interact with Zero and his mother on a genuine level. When he'd been able to make Mrs Kiriyuu blush or Zero laugh it had been because they'd liked his jokes and weren't trying to pander to him. He knew they hadn't been in any real danger. He'd actually been amused when they'd made comments about "the Second Leach" in his presence. It was as though he could walk away from his life and into a normal one by just being with these people and it had been a break his soul craved, he'd realised. Yes, it had been a dirty trick but a harmless one, as he saw it. He could have stopped it at any time but didn't. He was enjoying himself. They must have seen that.

"I didn't mean to… mislead you. I thought it was funny..."

"Funny? Lying to us like that?" Zero's eyes finally lost their hopelessness and looked at him with anger. Kaname walked over to him.

"I didn't lie. You merely assumed…"

"Then you could have corrected us. You could have allowed us to know we were fraternizing with the Devil himself. What must our friends, our neighbours think?"

Kaname drew back as if he'd been slapped, but went over to a nearby chair. He took off his hat and tossed it onto the seat and ruffled his hair, sighing as he did. As if a heavy mantle was lifted from him with just this one act. He would remove the jacket if it wouldn't have been a hassle to get dressed again to leave. When he was calm again he turned back to where Zero stood practically stabbing him with his eyes.

"Your friends and neighbours are too busy with the changes in their lives to gossip about your family, I'm sure.

"You are missing that you all are in a very privileged position here. There are worst things than having the favour of the Second Leader. Like… not having it."

"Another threat?"

"No. I am merely saying that your lives could be very comfortable if you would just cooperate…"

"With _you_? Are you mad?"

Kaname became quiet, watching Zero for a while in silence while the other calmed down a bit. Had an opportunity to think about what he was saying. To him.

"I know you know the alternative, Zero, and you begged me to save your brother and mother from it. So what would it take to get past this petulance? Physical violence? Do you want to hit me?"

"What?! No!"

"I'll let you, you know. Just like I let you make jokes about my office in my presence. I haven't had you shot, have I?"

"Not yet…" Zero muttered.

"Come on. You talk big when you think I'm just a soldier. Now's your chance. Believe me, I can take punch."

Zero did feel the urge to… but stayed where he was. He closed his eyes as he began to shake. Suddenly, when it came down to doing something… all he could feel was fear. Pervading, all-encompassing fear. The soldiers were outside. This person killed anyone who crossed him. He hadn't the courage. Like then, like now. …Like always.

Kaname walked over to the boy, seeing his distress. He was a farmer, not a soldier. He liked that. That and the fact he was so beautiful. When he'd realised there were two of them, it resonated. Like it was a sign he should save them for himself.

Before he knew it he'd reached up to stroke the silver strands on his brow with tender fingers. Zero flinched away but Kaname held on, going to inspect his cuts and bruises. He'd claimed him. Them. That made them lucky in all the madness that was going on around them. He believed, with time, they would soon realise that.

"I won't hurt you or your family, unless, you force me to. You have my word. What happened to you today was unintentional. They will be punished. I promise."

Zero's face registered pain, which was not physical. He'd come to almost like the cockroach himself. For Kaname to be this thing they despised… Zero pulled away.

"You won't even scar. I've seen worse."

Kaname decided to give up for now. He reached for his hat and donned it.

"I want us to have dinner together. Eight o'clock. See you then."

 **"ZERO?"**

It was all an act. It had to be. Ichiru said those boys, those kids he'd been captured with, had met in the camp, had been killed. And he'd heard the stories. He couldn't trust anything he said. He was sure the tide would turn, Zero decided, as he resolutely gunned the motor. He wanted his family to be nowhere near here when it did.

 **KANAME** was sitting in a strategy meeting, hearing other people speak… but listening to none of it. He knew he was tense, worried, willing the phone to ring or the door to open and the to report come in that they were found.

 _Why are you doing this? Why not just let them go?_

Kaname moved away from these questions in his mind. He had a vision of what he wanted and… now, it included them. It had been almost a week and he'd already realised the estate was …hollow without them. The satisfaction and excitement he'd initially felt had somehow become mixed up with their being there. Now when he looked out his window and saw the cottage where they'd been staying he just felt loss. He hated that. Felt the need to fight back. Because he could. There was no reason for them to leave their home. He just needed them to see that. That was what he was choosing to believe. And his stubbornness, not to mention that fact that he had the power to, made him want to try to make them see it.

Besides, where would they go? How was being a refugee better than what he wanted?

And he was worried about them. He really was.

 _Why are you doing this? Why not just let them go?_

Because he couldn't make himself. It was like all he'd ever wanted was within his grasp. He wasn't the type to just let it go without a fight.

"Sir?"

Kaname looked up at the sudden silence and the gentle prodding. He knew his mind was not on this occasion. It was not like him. He was wasting time yearning after such a relatively trivial matter when the future of his country rested on his shoulders. His needs, his deepest yearnings don't matter. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"I… Could you repeat that last?" That's right. Don't apologise. Pretend you'd been thinking on other weighty matters of State…

"Sir?" The officer looked down at the clearly troubled Second Leader and said gently, "The fugitives. They were found. The call just came in. They are at the camp near … awaiting transport back to the City."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Persuasion

 _by lightpathetic_

" **WHERE ARE THEY?"**

Kaname got to the point as soon as he got out of his vehicle. He was already annoyed that he'd been barely able to concentrate on anything else for the last several weeks until he'd gotten an opportunity to meet up with them, and the delay in doing so. The Monoliths had begun campaigns to the South and East and he'd been very busy organising these fronts, away from his beloved estate. If they'd just trusted him they could have seen he would hardly have factored in their lives. His position didn't allow him to settle in one place for too long. The estate was more of a means to orient himself, a pet project to ground his sanity in the midst of so much madness. Their actions had made him worry about them and the estate while he'd had so much on his plate and it made him a little spiteful. He'd ordered them brought back to the City but kept in the local camp until his return... which at the time would have been a few days. But the days had dragged to over a month as the resistance to the Monolith assault became complicated by an injection of technology from the Eastern States. He'd had to invest more of himself and his talents than he'd anticipated and, of course, his personal project had had to take a back seat. Still, his solace and motivation, especially during the almost catastrophic shelling at … on the Southern front that had taken out an entire Monolith airbase, had been that they had been found, were safe and he would keep it that way, until he could see them again. While they were being transported back and imprisoned, he'd done what was expected of him so he could earn the much needed respite. And now, since the Monolith army was pressing forward having captured many strategic positions in the South, Kaname headed back in absolute secrecy to lay eyes on the one thing he'd been looking forward to since he'd left.

It was a pity the Kiriyuus didn't get to see their imprisonment in these terms. Might have put a few horrible events into perspective…

"Sir! Right this way. We will have them brought to you!"

Kaname tried not to scream as he waited in the office. He sat behind the desk of the Officer-in-Charge, waiting in tense silence for his prisoners to, no doubt, be prepared for an audience with him. He had forgotten about the reality of the camps. His only request were that they not be harmed. This had been deliberate. Besides being punishment for making him chase them down, he'd wanted them to rethink defying him and hopefully make the choice of living on the estate with him a lot more palatable. However, he had been away far longer than he'd anticipated and it had finally hit him that… they really must now hate him, considering what they must have gone through. Damn, he should have placed them under house arrest at the manor…

"Sir! Do you need anything…?"

Kaname lifted his eyes from his agitated thoughts and noticed the Officer-in-Charge looking at the way he'd been massaging his left arm. It was in a sling. The bunker at the said airbase had taken a direct hit and so did he. Fortunately, he'd been ushered into a nearby vault just in time and had a heavy file cabinet to thank for his sprained and lacerated arm.

"I'm fine. I am more angered by the wait."

"Sir! I apologise. Your arrival was unexpected…"

"I am painfully aware."

Kaname stood and walked over to the windows of the office. The building was a hastily constructed cabin in one of the wooded areas outside the City. The camp housed all manner of people: dissidents, political officials, criminals, the former elite and any person the Regime did not approve of. The conditions were poor, the Monoliths not willing to invest in persons they would prefer dead or forgotten. Kaname bit his lips and cursed himself for his rash decision. The more minutes ticked by, the worst they looked in his mind's eye.

"I've had enough. Get them. Now."

The Officer-in Charge rose and excused himself to leave and Kaname rolled his eyes. Another delay. The rational questions intruded on his mind again but he lobbed them away, hating to countenance giving up when he'd been looking forward so much to seeing them, looking forward to spending time healing his wounds on the estate, with them, before having to face the world again. These were unusual times, he told himself. He was unusual. If he didn't take what he needed now, there were no guarantees he would ever have it. And he could take it. Whatever he wanted.

The door finally opened and the Officer came back in.

"Sir. They are in the Interview Room…"

He didn't get to finish. The Second Leader was already out the door.

 **THE BOYS** were holding their mother as if they couldn't bear to separate from her. They hadn't seen her in weeks. She looked terrible. Her head had been shaved and she was now quite gaunt, the food in the camps leaving much to be desired. She also had a persistent cough that broke the silence on occasion as they were not allowed to speak, all while they sat and awaited whatever ordeal was next.

Shizuka was also weeping. She'd been beyond worried about her boys, unable to eat or sleep since being separated from them on arrival at the camp. She now saw that they too had lost weight and had been divested of their distinctive hair, saw that their hands were roughened, worn and scarred by the hard labour the men had been forced to do in the camp. She also saw the haunted look in their eyes… and feared the worse. They were both very handsome men. She wondered… No. She wouldn't survive the answer, she was sure.

The door opened and the family stood to face the next thing to befall them. Right now they preferred the firing squad to going back into the camp. Was that too much to hope for from these vermin in all this destruction and cruelty? That one little bit of mercy?

It was with very mixed feelings that the family watched as a certain brunette walked in the door.

 **KANAME** waited with almost unbearable tension as he stood in the salon at the Kiriyuu Manor, the same salon they had all met in before, awaiting the meeting he had called after they'd had a chance to wash, change, sleep and have a decent meal.

He'd taken one look at them in the Interview Room and knew that he had to take them from there. Nothing he could have said would have mattered. He would take them home first, let them see that it all had been a horrible mistake and then ask them to forgive him.

He'd faced all manner of horrors in war but this felt like the worst he'd ever have to face. He'd seen their condition. It had almost broken him more than anything else could have done. He couldn't even bring himself to sit in the same vehicle as they, electing to send them ahead in his car as he walked behind to embark onto one of his convoy vehicles. He was sure that action had set a few tongues wagging. But he didn't care. What he wanted was law. That was the problem.

The door opened and he turned to see one of his guards. The officer saluted and then stood to one side as the Kiriyuus began to file in. He just stopped himself backing out the window as they walked silently to stand in the middle of the room before him, avoiding his eyes as they awaited the fall of the axe. They knew without being asked that this was where they should stand. The conditioning that was whipped into every prisoner in the camps. He hated this. This wasn't what he'd wanted at all.

"Leave us."

"Sir!"

The guards filed out the door, only one looking back in concern at the obvious national security issue…

"Please. Have a seat."

They ignored him. This wasn't a social visit. They wanted to know what he wanted. Kaname sighed and turned away to look out the window. From the window he could see the driveway and the Manor's gardens. Nothing had changed here. It was almost insulting that this place had stayed so constant and idyllic when so much had transpired.

"I'm sorry," Kaname finally said, almost to no-one in particular but really to the traumatised persons behind him who would, no doubt, find the platitude inadequate. The only indication they'd heard was the sob from Shizuka.

Kaname turned back to see Zero holding his mother tightly as Ichiru continued to stare at him with such hate.

"It's true. I had no idea… this would happen. I was away… and…" Kaname stumbled to a stop as Ichiru fists bunched, his jaw working. He appeared to want to try what Zero couldn't before.

"What do you want? Just tell us!" Zero cried, finally, stepping in front his suicidal brother. "You have everything else! We left you with everything we've ever cared about…!"

"It's not that simple…"

"How is it not? How? What do you want? Have you any idea what we've been through? Now you bring us back here… Are we prisoners? Slaves? What?!"

Kaname was cowering a little. He knew it. He couldn't make himself stop. He was standing there holding his aching arm and taking the onslaught with much discomfort. He felt their anger, pain and hate. He felt the tragedy of the situation as much as they. He wanted to leave. Run away. But he stayed. He was determined to give them that much. The chance to confront him, heal this.

"I do know… what you've been through. I do. I was captured during the war. The conditions at the prisoner-of-war camp were… not dissimilar. That's why I know I will never be able to make it up to you. But I will explain myself. I was away up until this morning. I did not expect to be away so long. You were to be detained a few days until…" Kaname trailed off as Shizuka sobbed again and the boys' eyes narrowed in a singular indication of a lack of sympathy for his situation. He continued however. What else did he have to lose?

"I was angry you ran away when I was willing to compromise on this situation. Your situation. For me to show mercy and have it thrown back in my face was embarrassing. To my office. To me…"

"So you rounded us up. Slaughtered the people that were helping us and plunged us into hell." Ichiru finally spoke. Kaname saw this as a good sign.

"I am unaware of the details of your capture…"

"Details," Ichiru scoffed. " _Details!_ "

Kaname looked up at Ichiru. He felt his ire rising. He wanted him to feel shame for the deaths of a few collaborators?

"I have seen many people die, Ichiru. And I'm speaking of just the last month. There is a war going on, in case you haven't noticed.

"I'm sure you all are aware I don't have to do this: stand here to be judged by the likes of you. Even for defying me I should have had you shot, so ending up at the camp was your good luck. I came back here for a bit of rest before I leave for the Eastern front, so the last thing I want to do is spend what little down time I have defending my actions to you. But here I am. Because… I want to mend this with you. Ichiru won't be able to appreciate why but the rest of you do. That's what I am counting on now. I never wanted to hurt you. Not like this. But in war the unthinkable sometimes happens and there are casualties and… unintended consequences on both sides. You ran away, defied me, during a precarious time. You snuck away in the night probably suspecting you would be pursued. Knowing who I was you must have known no resource would be spared to recapture you, especially as I had explained what I'd wanted for this estate. What _I_ had deemed your role here would be…"

"I don't believe this," Ichiru seethed. "You're trying to blame us for what happened…?"

"I'm saying you should take some of the responsibility for the unintended consequences. I didn't intend for you to suffer as you did and you didn't intend to get your collaborators killed in your capture. But I am not the type to waste time on regrets. I move forward. We are all here. All alive. We have the choice. What is it to be?"

"The choice to do what?" Ichiru demanded. "Stay here and work for you?"

"Correct."

"Or?"

Kaname stayed silent, his gaze narrowing meaningfully as he stared back at them. They must know the alternative by now.

Zero stepped forward and grabbed his twin's arm.

"Ichiru…"

"I'd rather die."

"You know it's not that simple. The choice is here or the camp…"

"Zero, don't…"

"Think of mother…"

Ichiru pulled away from him and rounded on his twin.

"You're weak. You've always been weak!"

"How dare you say that me?" Zero's eyes held a wealth of meaning only Ichiru would understand. Ichiru turned away and hugged himself. The images, his brother's cries, rose to a crescendo in his head and robbed him momentarily of his self-righteous indignation. Zero took advantage of this, even though he felt the hollowness of the victory. He turned back to Kaname.

"Okay. You… have a deal."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Settling in

 _by lightpathetic_

Zero nodded to the estate's produce manager, dropping the fruit back into the crate and waving along the driver. It was one of the things he'd been happy to do as the overall owner and boss: inspect the produce going out to the markets. Of course, now, it all went towards the Monolith Regime, stock piled and sent back to the home country while a few rations stayed for the local populace. The estate, though, never wanted for much. Not only did they produce the vegetables and fruits for the tables on the estate, the Second Leader commanded a certain… first preference to all rations in the City, a preference which went on even in his absence. The estate really was an escape from the horrors of the ongoing conflict outside the walls. They really were lucky to be back and into the original routine that they had loved before. It didn't stop them from growing to hate it, though.

Zero turned away from the manager and walked over to his horse. He had vehicles for use on the estate but liked to ride when he could. He didn't stop to chat with the workers as he used to do. Since returning there hadn't been the same level of congeniality or trust there had been before. He couldn't blame them. They'd tried to run away and leave them and now they were back, obviously recovering from being tortured and living in the house as before and working for the enemy, all while their friends and neighbours had been routed or imprisoned or killed. His family was viewed with suspicion, if not judged for the perceived cowardice. It was something they would have to live with. If they were to live, that is. It was not as though they could explain they had no choice, or the odd reasoning of the Second Leader.

Zero nudged Lily up to the grassy incline, to head towards the stables. He had resumed his mantle of overall responsibility whilst Ichiru contended with the animals. As before. Ichiru was still steeped in his anger and resentment but he didn't take it out on the creatures in his charge, immersing himself again in his talents. The only challenge came with the shortage of feed but they tried to make do… until it was mentioned to his assistant(...?) Not that she identified herself when she called for a report on his behalf – a weekly occurrence and the only indication he was still alive. The next thing they knew trucks arrived with the necessary feed.

Just like that.

But he was still gone.

After that peculiar conversation in their salon almost two months ago, they'd yet to lay eyes on the Second Leader. They had retired to their rooms, under guard, and awoken to the circumstance of Kaname being gone, despite his injury.

They had to admit they were relieved.

Eventually, they faced the world again. Actually, the boys had been tentative in their movements for a few days, until Ichiru decided to go riding… and no one followed him. Soon they began to insist on a few of their old habits and the next thing they knew they were living their lives. Aside from the odd conversation, their mother or they trying to find out what had happened to the other in the camps, – they each refused to voice the truth in any completeness, an attempt to protect their loved ones that had the unfortunate effect of only making them think the worst – things slowly began to feel like normal.

Zero allowed Lily to take the bit as she opened into a gallop towards the stables. It was time for lunch and they always ate together in the small salon. This time of year they opened the French doors and let in the unfettered view and fresh air from the garden and… the new rows of rose bushes – these had been sent four weeks ago with a note containing written instructions in a tour de force of black handwriting signed "KK". Zero, who did leave them on the driveway for a few days in a show of defiance he'd still felt the need to indulge in at the time, soon let his curiosity and respect for all life take him over. Early one morning – with as few witnesses as possible - he took each of the twenty bushes behind the house and began to plant them. He'd always loved the feel of dirt between his fingers and the excitement of watching things reach their potential. Which he would require as the bushes were all stripped of the buds. The only way he would know what they were like, what _he_ had chosen was if… they didn't die, if they made the choice to take care of them and let them grow. Probably planned it that way, the bastard…

Zero waved to Ichiru as he led Lily to the stables. His brother was already heading to the house. He would be able to let their mother know he was on his way. Zero looked forward to all their times together. If there was one thing Kaname had taught them, it was to cherish the time they had together.

Always.

 **ZERO** , came in and kissed his mother on the cheek, as usual, before taking his place at the table. Maggie hovered with his plate and he thanked her as she placed it before him. It appeared to be chicken salad sandwiches, a side of leafy salad and a pear meringue pie for desert. He wanted to launch into it. He was starving.

"Go on ahead, Master Zero. No need to stand on ceremony with us."

Maggie and the household staff were the only truly warm reception they had among "their" staff. After all, they knew what they saw, what had come through the door from the camp weeks ago. Their battered bodies, their sick mother who had had to be nursed back to health from a chest infection she'd brought with her from the camp and now, was fitted with as many headscarves as the resourceful personnel could find. She wore them constantly, changing the colour as she began to be comfortable with life and to care about her appearance. The boys didn't say but they drew a lot of solace from their mother's smiles and attempts at gaiety. Normalcy. When she'd begun to take charge at home was when they'd allowed themselves to think they would truly be okay.

"What was the crop like, Zero?"

Zero swallowed on his sandwich and took a sip of water before answering, a sly glance forming in the interim.

"Okay. Lots for the Monoliths to choke on."

His mother shook her head and eyed her studiously quiet "baby boy". Ichiru would agree no doubt. She could tell from the deliberation with which he ignored her stare. She looked out on the garden.

"The roses are coming along."

"Maybe we can put them on his grave."

"Ichiru!" Must she always remind them the walls had ears?

Ichiru sat back in his chair and also looked out on the garden. Some of the bushes looked ready to bloom. He wondered about what they would look like as well, considering Zero had spent half a day on the damned things. He soon realised he wasn't the only one wondering.

"Who is that?" Ichiru asked, twisting a little to direct his full attention out the open doors.

"Who?" Zero asked between mouthfuls.

"There's someone out there inspecting the trees…"

Zero turned to look. He was certain it would the gardener. Who else would it be? But Ichiru knew Sano as he did. The old man had been knocking about these gardens long enough to see three generations of Kiriyuus.

It wasn't Sano. In fact…

Zero got to his feet, wiping his hand on the napkin. The black cap and high black collar of his jacket obscured his hair and face, backing them as he did, but he began to suspect the identity as the man bent to touched a bud with infinite reverence.

"Fuck," Zero cursed. His suspicions were confirmed by seeing the way the guards that stood fully erect on the edge of the garden, gave the figure all their attention.

"What? Who is it?" Ichiru was soon beside him, staring as well but his questions were soon answered. The figure straightened and began to walk toward the house, eventually looking up to see them as well. He paused as if uncertain of his welcome before, seemingly, remembering he owned the place. He began a perfunctory march towards the house, as if eager to get it over with.

"The bastard," Ichiru spat. "It's like Hell doesn't want him."

Zero squeezed his brother's shoulder, then looked behind him to where his mother seemed to be absorbing the news as well.

"Come on," Zero chided, encouraged, looking at his deflated family. "He was… kind enough to give us time to get used to this. He'll probably be gone in the morning. Ichiru, he's okay when… you get to know him."

Ichiru gave Zero a look that didn't bode well for diplomatic relations and left the salon. Zero looked back at his mother who eventually fiddled with her head-scarf and walked over to join him at the French doors.

"He doesn't know him like we do so… I can't blame him. Sometimes I wonder if it had been a dream myself."

"But if Ichiru isn't careful he'll push his hand. You know he's been leaving the estate at night…"

"Shhhh, Zero! The guards…!"

"They know too. They watch us like a hawk. Remember that night he didn't come back until dawn? The soldiers came to our rooms… I was sure we'd be put back in that camp…"

"I spoke to him. He won't do that again."

"He'll get us killed, mother, if he doesn't stop this reckless defiance."

"Not now, Zero. Here he comes."

 **KANAME** reached the steps and ascended. He'd known there would be hostility and part of him had dreaded returning. But another part still wanted to see them again. His glimpse of the boys had made him inexplicably happy, even if he noticed Ichiru had disappeared inside and left his mother and brother to welcome him. He'd thought of this moment for weeks and it was going better than he'd imagine. Which was encouraging. Ichiru would come around… eventually. The war was going well on both fronts. It was why he'd risked taking some time to come back… home.

"Second Leader."

Zero and his mother nodded as he entered and knocked the dust from his shoes. Evidently the news had spread of his return as another household maid, Julia, appeared to take his jacket and cap.

"Surprised?" Kaname smiled with some irony as he walked over to the table to inspect the offerings.

"Would you like a plate?" Shizuka offered quickly, gesturing to Maggie who left quickly.

"Thank you. I am starving."

Silence descended again as Zero stood there awkwardly, counting in his mind to a decent interval to excuse himself, as his mother ushered Kaname to the seat beside her, removing Ichiru's forgotten meal to the side cupboard. She resumed her seat and her practiced polite smile.

"How was your trip?" she asked, more to dispel the silence.

"Fine. You make it sound like I went on vacation."

"It was unintentional! I know you were… working…" Shizuka trailed off awkwardly. Kaname looked at her wearily.

"I didn't mean to make you defensive. I kind of like that. I can pretend I just came back from a resort on the coast and we can have a pleasant conversation."

Shizuka smiled uneasily, recognising the slight bitterness in his tone. Why had he returned if he resented their pretense at welcoming him? She looked over to where Zero was fading towards the French doors as if to leave and this brought Kaname's attention over to him.

"I was admiring the rose bushes. They are exactly where I wanted them."

Zero cut through his disappointment at being thwarted and started back to the table, sitting by his own forgotten meal. It was surreal. He remembered the times before in the cottage. With "the Monolith soldier". The memory seemed to draw him in and he decided to take hold of it. He looked at Kaname and saw a man weary of war, responsibility and bloodshed who desperately needed a respite but feared he wouldn't get it. Still, that was why he was here. That was why he'd risked coming back to field the hate he'd run away from several weeks ago. Zero looked over at his mother's uncomfortable visage, knowing she had picked up on the same thing. They could choose to drive him away or give him that respite he needed. Did they have the inhumanity to do the former?

Zero reached for a sip of water and then picked up his sandwich.

"You'd sent clear, detailed instructions a child would have had a hard time messing up. It must have taken you half the night."

"Not quite," Kaname replied, sensing the tension leaving the room, and his shoulders. "Who did you get to plant them?"

"I did. Seemed easier than inflicting your scrawl on the gardener."

"Thank you. They're lovely. Just what I had in mind."

Kaname's sandwich came at this point and he dove in, easily catching up to them for dessert. They were used to his… efficient way of inhaling his food. As if it would evaporate if he took his time. The pie would have gone the same way but Shizuka reminded him to count to ten in between forkfuls. Kaname eyed her with some impatience, but did as he was told in the face of her resolute glare. She'd had some experience staring down stubborn men.

Kaname asked after the crops and animal husbandry, inserting little details that showed he had been receiving the weekly updates. Zero gave him a response he seemed satisfied with. He asked if he would take him out tomorrow morning for a tour. Zero nodded in agreement. He seemed to be really making the request.

"I saw Ichiru earlier, didn't I?" Kaname asked finally, addressing the absence of the other twin.

"Yes. He had to get back out to the stables…" Zero trailed off unconvincingly.

"I see. Perhaps I'll see him at dinner."

"Of course," Shizuka replied, smiling reassuringly.

"In that case, I think I'll take a nap. It was a long trip back. Wake me for dinner," Kaname ordered, as he rose. The guards nearby snapped to attention and Zero gae in to the urge to reply, "Yes, Second Leader. Sir. We usually eat at seven. Someone will wake you at six?"

"That's fine. And Zero?"

"Sir?"

"…Never mind." Kaname changed his mind on his request, even though he still appeared irritated by some circumstance. He seemed tense again as he headed for the door. "I'll see you both later."

Zero and Shizuka watched as Kaname swept out of the room, followed by two of the guards, then looked back at each other. They noticed that one guard stayed with them and surmised that security would be tighter with the Second Leader around. They'd also surmised that Ichiru was a part of the package deal, surprised he had mentioned him like that.

They had a feeling that the next few days could be pivotal to the rest of their lives.

 **ICHIRU** heard the odd smattering of sympathetic exhalations as he again crashed onto the earth in the training pen. He had a small but engaged audience witnessing his gluttony for punishment as he tried to "train" a potential show horse called Iris.

Okay. So he'd bought a horse at the market that he'd fell in love with at first sight. She was a beauty. Dark. Long legs. Great posture. And a bad attitude towards authority. Just his type. He'd taken a chance and simply refused to admit his mistake. The entire estate knew when Ichiru was in a snit about something or was in the mood to be stubborn. He'd resume his battle with Iris.

Like now.

Ichiru sat up slowly and looked over to where Iris was being held by one of the hands so she wouldn't stomp on him. She was a vindictive bitch as well. He really liked her. He'd probably be bitterly disappointed if she actually decided to do as he wanted.

The thing was, as he drew himself to his feet, refusing to obey his aching back and shoulder and stay down, he didn't hear the usual claps of encouragement – nothing the crown liked better than to see him fall on his ass. He wondered at this and at the uncomfortable looks behind him of the hands beside Iris - who, incidentally, only had eyes for him. Ichiru looked around… to meet the eyes of the one person he did not want to see.

Fuck.

He was leaning on the rails of the pen as if he belonged there but without the sadistic delight of his usual audience. He looked concerned. Ichiru turned to face him and waited as everyone fell silent, some had even left the area for good measure. The man was a menace.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Kaname eventually said. He'd been standing there for a good ten minutes watching the madness before someone from the household pointed him out.

"Another unintentional consequence, I suppose," Ichiru shot back before gesturing to the hands to take back in Iris. He'd be damned if he would perform for him. He followed the flustered equine animal through the gate and walked over behind the buildings to the water-pump to clear some dirt from his face and eyes. He next saw a pair of exceptionally shiny boots in his line of vision. He looked up, into the eyes of his tormentor.

"Second Leader," Ichiru greeted with an exaggerated bow and waited for him to state his point so he would sooner leave. He noticed the other begin to grind his teeth but he eventually said.

"I just left Zero and your mother. You all appear to recovering well."

"You came out here for small talk?"

"I came out here… to apologise to you. Again. And to see if we can move forward. I am not a fool, Ichiru. You would do well to remember that."

"What are you…?"

"I saw you at the door earlier. You left without greeting me."

"So?"

"It was rude, disrespectful and incongruous to the agreement we have."

"Zero agreed to be nice to you. Not me."

Ichiru turned away from him and began to walk towards the stables, thinking he'll get on with it. Not greet him? Rude? The gall of this man! When _he_ shot old ladies and children?

Ichiru was next aware of the sound of boots and being grabbed from behind. His right arm was wrenched painfully behind him as he was returned to the owner of the shiny pair of boots.

"I wasn't finished."

"Fuck y..."

Ichiru gasped as his arm was again twisted for good measure. Tears came to his eyes to accompany the stars in his vision. He was sure it was dislocated.

"I think he'll shut up and listen now. Let him go."

Ichiru dropped to his knees and clutched his shoulder. The same one he'd landed upon earlier. He drank huge gulps of air as the boots circled him patiently. Eventually brown eyes appeared in his line of sight as Kaname stooped to speak softly to him.

"Like you and that horse, Ichiru, I'm not serious about breaking you either. But there are certain things I cannot tolerate in front of my men. One, is disrespect. Two, is betrayal."

Ichiru frowned in confusion as Kaname reached into his pocket and took out a photograph of a girl.

"I'm sure you recognise her? You met with her the night you returned late to the house."

"I don't…" Ichiru began. Kaname flipped the page to the photograph of the two of them talking.

"You really are stupid, Ichiru, or you think I am. Either mean the same thing to me."

Ichiru stayed silent. He wasn't afraid to die. In fact, he'd thought of doing the deed himself many times since this asshole had left. But instead of growing more self-destructive, he became motivated by a bit of revenge. He didn't miss that he was in a very good position to make the Monoliths sorry they crossed the Kiriyuus. He was living with the Second Son-of-a-Bitch after all. That had to account for something strategic and ultimately crippling to the Monoliths. He'd gone about making contacts these last few weeks, with the end result of seeing about killing the Deputy Head vermin himself. He had not too long succeeded with making said contact…

"I know it looks like you are having a nice walk with your girlfriend. Not being able to resist that type of leverage over you, I had her followed. To a derelict house near … What I found, though, was interesting. You may not know this but quite a bit of activity was occurring in her house for a run-down property. So we took a closer look. Can you guess… what we found?"

"You bastard!" Ichiru cried, his tears falling for another reason. She'd just been a girl! "I hope you rot in hell…!" No one will come near him now. No one!

Kaname stood and gestured for help getting the boy to his feet. He'd made his point. He tucked the photographs back into his jacket pocket as he came closer and began to run his hands firmly along the boy's shoulder and arm, ignoring Ichiru's loud protests. He stepped back, appearing content with the state of the youth's physical health.

"This is your third life, Ichiru. The next time you put me in this position you will _not_ get another chance. In fact, I'll take great pleasure in shooting you myself for the embarrassment you are causing me.

"Now. I will expect to see you at dinner. Lunch was pleasant so I am looking forward to it. Seven o'clock, I believe. Don't be late."

With that, Kaname removed the photographs and handed them to Ichiru before he spun on his heel, heading back to the house. He hoped to still have at least a couple hours sleep before then.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews and comments!_

Chapter 6: Tea with the Family

 _by lightpathetic_

 **ZERO** heard the knock while he was in the shower. He ignored it thinking whomever would know to come back in a few minutes or let themselves in, depending on who it was. His brother wouldn't even have bothered. However, he heard the door open and close and thought perhaps it was his mother. He reminded himself to don his towel as he turned off the spray and stepped out of the shower stall – the white marble affair that had been installed in every bedroom during the major renovation almost fifty years ago. Still, it was different in his eyes, even the way the light hit everything in it in the morning. He'd had to quickly get used to his new room – yes, it was his room that Kaname had taken, so every time he retired he was reminded of the dramatic change in his life.

Zero opened the door and walked out, expecting to see his mother and preparing to deal with whatever she needed so urgently, wrapping a towel around his middle, a token nod to modesty born of his respect for his mother. He was surprised to see who was actually waiting…

"Second Leader."

Zero nodded towards the figure waiting by the windows of his room. He hesitated, thinking he should go back into the bathroom and retrieve another towel but the other began to walk towards him. Zero wasn't sure but he appeared to be… checking him out. His eyes lingering on his tanned and toned shoulders, chest and stomach a little too appreciatively.

"I wanted to let you know I was ready."

"I too will be soon. Just give me a few more minutes," Zero said, a little too pointedly. Kaname looked away to the windows.

"I also… wanted to speak to you before we went out."

Zero frowned at this, a little puzzled by what could be so urgent. He gestured for him to have a seat while he went back into the bathroom for more coverage.

"What is it?" Zero asked as he returned. He'd found a robe in the linen cupboard and walked over to where Kaname sat in a small seating area near the windows, towelling his hair as he went.

It was Kaname's turn to gesture that he sit down and Zero obliged, sitting opposite him in a single chair.

"I think Ichiru told you what had happened between us yesterday."

"I don't know…"

"Before you lie to me, I should mention that I know you both spent half the night together. Your voices also became quite audible at one point and some of the statements were quite revealing. Not to mention, his behaviour at dinner."

Zero sat back in the chair to listen. He was getting quite tired of this situation. And it was only the second day. Dinner last night had been a travesty of pretence, with Ichiru excusing himself early after exactly four monosyllabic answers, obviously upset about something. Zero had confronted him about his childish behaviour and had been clued in on the "conversation" he and Kaname had had earlier. Zero was appalled. For Kaname to go out to the stables himself after indicating he was fatigued from his trip showed a singlemindedness and obsessiveness that alarmed him. The strong-arm tactics was just the absurd cherry on top. He had the cooperation of his mother and himself. Why not just ignore Ichiru? Zero understood where his brother was coming from, obviously. To be responsible for more deaths weighed heavily on him, especially of such a young girl. But Zero had warned him. They were living with the second in line in this Regime. The security would be more than just tight. It would be awe-inspiring. Ichiru, still, wanted to try. He couldn't live with such evil and do nothing. He couldn't.

So. Here they were. With Zero in the middle.

Kaname sensed rather than saw Zero's desolation. He realised the danger in it. Hopelessness carried with it the promise of a breakdown in their tenuous relationship, and with it reckless action. He had to build the hope of this working back up again or he at least could lose a valuable ally. Kaname stood and came over to sit nearer to him, pulling the chair closer.

"I had to do what I did. If Ichiru becomes a liability to me, he becomes a liability to all of you. If I had followed my usual course of action and shot him then I would have lost you and your mother. A circumstance I definitely do not want. Ichiru is not as mature as you. He needs a firm hand, which I chose to provide as an alternative..."

"It's not that simple, Second…"

"Zero, I was to tell you… please call me Kaname. Our relationship is not based on my being Second Leader."

Zero would beg to differ. He swallowed the retort, which was still well-spotted by the veteran interrogator and continued.

"Ichiru doesn't… know you like we do. All he has known is your being the Second Leader…"

"That's why we're having this chat. I am hoping you would help lead him to look at me in this manner. Encourage him to see me differently."

"That's impossible, S… Kaname."

"If I thought so, Zero, you all would not still be here."

Kaname stood and walked over to the window to give Zero a chance to absorb this last. What Ichiru had tried took a lot for him to ignore. Commander Souen's loyalty to and trust in him was probably the only things stopping her from reporting his harbouring such a risk in his household to the Supreme Leader. She probably thought he had his reasons. The raid on the rebel hideout was an important factor in this supposition. No, Kaname wasn't under any illusions that he had absolute control. "His men" were really loyal to the Regime, the mandate of conquest and prosperity for the country that united his people. As long as he and the Supreme Leader achieved that, they could do whatever they wanted. But if it looked as though they would jeopardise that, they risked being deposed or worse, plunging their country back into civil war.

Kaname felt the weight of his obligations. The stress he was under, the importance of his role, also made him think he should grab hold of and keep whatever he needed to keep him on an even keel. He didn't think he was asking for too much. And because he liked these people, liked this project as it was, he was willing to forgive Ichiru based on his youth and his importance to his relatives but they all should see that he didn't have to try so hard. So much demanded his attention. So much…

"I'll leave you to get ready. I will no doubt see what you have decided in the days ahead. I will await you both downstairs…"

"Do you mean… Ichiru should come too?"

"Or course."

Kaname could see he desperately wanted to beg off his brother from the ordeal but was also getting a sense of his own mood on the subject. Kaname's face showed he would not compromise on his position. What he wanted, what little he wanted, was all that mattered.

Zero sighed.

"I'll need a few minutes to…"

"You have ten. Otherwise, I'll come in myself, belt swinging."

"You wouldn't…"

"That's how we handle stubborn teenagers where I'm from."

Kaname smiled with a certain glitter to his eye that made Zero get up to find some clothes quickly as Kaname let himself out. He looked forward to the tour of the estate… and his interaction with the Kiriyuus.

 **KANAME WAS HAPPY.** Of course, the Kiriyuus would not be able to tell as he had the same enigmatic expression on his face the entire tour. But he was. The place was huge despite its location and it had taken them all morning to finish the tour of the working portion of it. It was a good thing Zero had insisted they wait to eat breakfast and take sandwiches for lunch, which they had eaten under an oak tree near a stream. Kaname barely paid attention to the cold duck with mustard sauce, fresh lettuce on crisp, lightly toasted bread and butter and serving of assorted fruit. He was surrounded by such lushness and beauty, all dotted here and there with milling farm animals. Hell, there were even fish in the water instead of garbage and dead bodies…

Kaname'd loathed to leave that place, but only because it meant the day's outing would come to an end. But he would be able to return, he told himself. Even by himself, now he knew it existed. That paradise existed.

Zero and Ichiru's conversation, their interactions between them, were the tensest aspects of the outing. Zero had had to choose a side in order to get Ichiru to be less… self-sabotaging, and Ichiru thought he'd chosen the wrong side. It didn't help when Kaname had finally lowered his guard and asked Ichiru if he could touch the animals – they were riding near a herd of cattle at the time – and Ichiru ensured he was pushed over by a somehow startled animal. Fortunately, Kaname took the childish stunt in good humour and continued with his activity of trying to milk the cow, with Zero's assistance, only eying Ichiru meaningfully and waving his guards away – he'd had to bring at least two along, for the sake of prudence. Since then, though, Zero and Ichiru had had even less to say to each other.

Kaname didn't let it dampen his spirits. It was a definite improvement on Ichiru's previous attitude and the boys would eventually mend their differences, he was sure.

They now approached a boundary fence that, he was told, marked the Eastern boundary of the land – he now understood that the leisurely pace at which they were travelling would never allow them to cover the distances necessary to see all of the estate in one day. They would need a vehicle. He easily resigned himself to this, however, as he was having a great time.

They were manoeuvring along the rocky riverbed in what looked like a valley with steep hills to either side. The fence was just beyond the river basin and one could see beyond it up the wooded hill. Kaname loitered back as the boys picked up pace as if to escape the valley and move quickly onto the flatter portions to the south – a move he would have appreciated if he wished to avoid an ambush but not if he was sightseeing - to look up the hill, searching the placid tree line, wondering whose land it was as he disliked the placement of the fence. It was then he noticed… Kaname spurred his horse to catch up with the twin boys.

"What's that?" Kaname demanded, pointing back behind them.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything…"

"There's smoke up there. I think I see a chimney…"

"It's nothing. Sir, we have to get a move on if we're to get back by nightfall."

Zero was already spurring his horse along, hoping that Kaname would move along too. The Second Leader, however, pulled his horse away from the procession and headed over to the log fencing. As he drew closer, he noticed there was a style and faint worn track that led up onto the hill on the neighbouring land from his. Towards the source of the smoke.

"Tell me what I'm seeing, Zero." Kaname ordered, as the youth drew alongside. He had no doubt Zero knew what was going on.

"It's just a neighbour. She's harmless…"

"I'll be the judge of that. Who is she?"

"She's an old aunt. Fairly eccentric and reclusive. On occasion we take her some food…"

"I'd love to meet her," Kaname responded, dismounting from his horse. It was obvious from Zero's hesitancy that they had hoped to hide this person. He was more disappointed at yet another attempt to trick him than curious about a shack in the middle of nowhere. If they had mentioned her up front he probably would have let it go.

"Please, …Kaname. It's not a good idea."

Kaname looked back at Zero. The use of his given name was deliberate. Forced. He could also hear the panic behind his calm words. He could heed the request and then send his men back to investigate later, but no.

"My suspicions are aroused, Zero. Given your brother's proclivities, and your clearly unpalatable position, trying to steer me away from this house is not going to be ignored. Either I go or my men. Which do you prefer?"

Zero really did seem to be torn on this decision. Kaname strode over to the style and mounted it. Zero became galvanised into action, riding over to the fence and tethering his horse before following Kaname over the fence. Kaname turned back to signal his men to await his orders and caught a glimpse of Ichiru's countenance as he sat back on his horse awaiting the result of the expedition. It gave him pause. There was a smug look on his face, a slight smile as he met his eyes. Kaname knew he was walking into some type of trap but was too stubborn to back away from his course of action. Besides, he didn't think they would risk their lives in such an obvious manner. He decided that he would have a look anyway. However, he gestured to one of his men, who came over and handed him a pistol. He noticed the smile left Ichiru's lips then…

Kaname looked back to the path and headed up it, closely followed by Zero. He'll soon see what the fuss was about.

" **THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!"**

Zero stepped in front of Kaname and held up his hands.

"Auntie Sayori. I've brought someone to meet you…"

"Zero? What are you doing here? And… are you trying something new with your hair…?"

"Yes, Auntie. Just a trim… Look, this is Kaname…"

"I know who it is. Your mother told me about the infestation you were dealing with."

Zero looked back at Kaname, whose face remained studiously neutral. His hand remained on his pistol as he stared down the old lady at the window with the shotgun.

"Auntie… he wanted to meet you. He's…" Zero's eyes show his frantic search for a straw. "He's got about twenty rose bushes himself and came to get some advice. I told him your garden was the best in the City."

Lord knew Zero was trying. "Auntie Sayori" was in her own world. A world that recognised family and sent buckshot into anyone else that came near her. The workers knew to stay clear of the place his father had built for his crazy aunt on his land so he could make sure she ate on a regular basis and kept warm and still was able to have her "privacy". His great aunt trusted no-one and only cherished her own company – she even had loud, intricate conversations with herself when they visited. Zero was scared to death of her, sure she was really a witch, but Ichiru thought she was a laugh riot. The really strange thing was… she had an ancient radio she cherished as one of her most prized possessions, which she listened to avidly. She could ask you about the most obscure current events, all whilst awaiting the nuclear holocaust broadcast, no doubt. The last thing he discussed with her was his thoughts on whether Yuuki Kuran had the support to seize power over that god-forsaken country. He supposed she had her answer…

"Roses? That's the best you can come up with? Zero, you know I'm a surgeon with this shotgun. Just bend and tie your shoelaces and we can end the war…"

"It's not that simple, Auntie Sayori…"

"Let's try it. What's the alternative? Waiting for him to get bored and kill you all? You're as good as dead anyway, don't you see? If you studied history you'd know this was too good an opportunity to give up. Even to try and save you…"

Zero actually held his breath and closed his eyes as his aunt began to become serious about aiming. He hear the safety come off the pistol behind him and felt an arm on his shoulder….

"Auntie Sayori! You look wonderful! Have you been sunbathing?"

Zero gasped as Ichiru walked ahead of him and towards the house, all in her potential line of fire. His aunt looked even more startled by the intrusion and Ichiru's audacity. She relaxed her hands on the gun enough for Ichiru to pull it from her grasp in a firm motion. He opened the door and walked in to get her before she went for her backup.

A string of expletives issued from the sweet little cottage if you were in the mood to admire such things. Their aunt did have a pride of place that meant she kept the place neat and in good repair, with only a little help from her nephews – all three of them when their father had been alive - with painting and heavier tasks. The plaster on the exterior was white washed often and the green shutters were cleaned and touched up with the same care. The surroundings were pristine with all manner of flowering plants everywhere in neat rows and along stone paths that circled the occasional ancient tree on the hillside, several kept as cover and as a means to prevent land slippage. Kaname really could have had a conversation with her on roses - a plant she cherished and bred simply because she liked the challenge and their beauty - if she had been predisposed to be civil to him, which she was not. She didn't need to start in on all Kaname's blighted ancestors – and Ichiru's, on his mother's side, of course, as he was involved in some type of struggle with the grand dame - as she was currently doing for him to know that.

Zero turned back to Kaname who had replaced the safety on his pistol. He was still unreadable, but seemed content to await the result of Ichiru's intervention. Zero turned back to the door and eventually, Ichiru came out with a collection of weaponry, - sharp and gunpowder-propelled - and a flustered look. Zero inched forward.

"You have all of them?"

"I doubt it. But I tied her to her chair…"

"You what?" Zero did not want to see her face…

"What do you want me to do? Let her shoot you over _him_?"

"Maybe we should go…"

"It's not your decision to make, is it, Second Leader, Sir?" Ichiru reminded, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the said person.

Kaname was waiting on the path just behind Zero, his jaw's working the only indication that he'd heard Ichiru's question. He too appeared to be considering leaving but he needed to pursue this or he'd lose respect in the boys' eyes he would never regain. He'd faced whole platoons with a single machine gun and a cooking knife and walked alone in minefields. He'd be damned if one old lady made him retreat.

Kaname placed his pistol in his waistband and headed towards the open door and into the equally neat living room. There were bookshelves everywhere, overloaded with books and other knick-knacks. There was a wooden chair set of solid, polish wood and floral upholstery so stuffed and ancient it made Kaname long to sink himself into it. It was just… there was an old woman practically breathing fire in the far corner.

"Second Leader, Sir," Ichiru began, pushing past him without the small arsenal he'd left in some bushes outside. "Let me introduce you to our Great Aunt, Sayori Wakaba."

"I'd prefer being called Kaname, Ms Wakaba. Please to meet you."

Zero looked over nervously to where his Aunt sat speechlessly, glaring at the intruder in her home. It was a change from her usual ill-advised flow of words.

"I'm sure you want to offer him a cup of tea, right Auntie?" Ichiru asked, knowing full well she'd serve poison to him instead, if only not to waste a cup of tea on him.

"You are disowned. The both of you. Especially you, Ichiru…"

Ichiru laughed as he headed to the kitchen.

"It's because I ruined her clean shot at history. She won't forgive me."

"Auntie," Zero tried, going over to untie her, apparently not in the least put out by her willingness to risk shooting him. "I'm sorry we barged in like this... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Zero. I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back…"

"Nice try," Zero replied, pushing her back into the chair. "You'll have to hold it."

Zero sat on the chair next to her as Kaname walked in and began to inspect the shelves. There was all manner of reading material: classic novels by famous and not so famous authors as well as tomes on history, art, finance, biological and genetic engineering…

Genetic engineering? He couldn't resist. He pulled the book.

"Don't you touch that!"

Kaname ignored her and flipped open the book. It had actually been read. There were notes in the margin. Suggestions and even ridicule.

"You were a scientist?" Kaname demanded, incredulously. Perhaps it had belonged to someone else. Her answer was to spit onto the ground in his direction. Ichiru came in with a teapot of hot liquid and three cups as Zero attempted to translate for her.

"She used to be a research assistant to Irving Faulkner. He pioneered studies into birth defects, barriers to conception and certain fertility treatments. Auntie helped find out that certain combinations of genes were actually responsible for miscarriages. I gather their research was famous in her time. The story goes that she went crazy after he was shot by a fundamentalist religious nut."

"I'm not crazy, Zero. I'd just had enough of stupid people."

"I know the feeling," Kaname agreed, replacing the book. He went over to sit down and took up a cup out of politeness and poured himself one as Ichiru had helped himself and his brother before he sat down himself. Kaname wondered about leaving out their Aunt, then realised she'd probably use it as a missile.

An uneasy silence descended which the boys seemed content to indulge in. It seemed they were awaiting his cue but…

"Is your wife coming to visit? I'd love to meet her."

Kaname, who'd been trying to decide what he was sipping and if he should continue, - it wasn't bad, just odd, like an unrecognisable home remedy parents inflict upon you - redirected his gaze to the old biddy with the odd combination of elderly laxness and feebleness about her appearance and fierce intelligence to her stare. He began to wonder if she was a threat after all.

The boys seemed relaxed or resigned. He gathered that the afternoon's entertainment was about to begin.

"There are no plans for her to visit here…"

"A pity. I know she is the brains behind the whole Regime. I would love to ask her about her inspired rhetoric. I mean, it is genius. Of course, the drawback is that you're here…"

"Indeed. She is like you. Well read…"

"On what, I wonder. Her grasp of history is flawed, to say the least. Her rousing speeches are based on rumour and wishful thinking mostly. No such conquest had occurred. Not by _your_ people, anyway. But you know, if you say something often enough it becomes true, especially to a populace to whom elementary education is a nice theory. I do respect her. She has studied psychology and human behaviour, I am sure. Or is it instinct? Which I would find even more fascinating. But the demagoguery… It's so lazy; the only thing about her campaign that truly disappointed me. Couldn't she have appealed to national pride? Oh wait. I forget. You all have nothing to be proud about as descendants of warring tribes, in-bred goat herders and savages. Alas. I do believe she knows _that_."

Kaname turned away from the old lady and her opening salvo and looked at Ichiru who was doing a poor job of pretending he wasn't listening or laughing.

"What is this beverage, Ichiru? It's curious."

Ichiru took a moment to clear his throat.

"Auntie swears by it. She says the recipe will die with her. But in truth, it has to be some herbs from her garden."

"I see. I'll take some with me. Not all. I can always return for more."

"I'll burn this place to the ground first!"

"You _do_ that," Kaname rejoined, rising ostensibly to continue exploring the cottage but really to get away from the ugly woman.

Kaname placed his cup onto the table and started further into the quaint abode as the old lady began to swear again. He took some relish in openly exploring her home without her permission. It was on _his_ estate, after all, a pretty good accomplishment for an uneducated savage, if he said so himself. He kicked open the door and explored the small neat bedroom, slamming drawers for good measure, her wardrobe, found the rifle and ammunition under the bathtub… He soon returned with his haul and a satisfied expression on his face.

"My men will take over custody of your arsenal and you, Ms Wakaba. Your protection will now be _my_ concern."

"Fuck you, you cock-sucker!"

"I'm ready to leave. Ichiru, don't forget the tea."

"Goodbye, Auntie. Try not to worry, okay?" Zero pleaded, bending to kiss her. She held on to him tightly, looking into his eyes urgently.

"Zero, don't do this. You are now collaborators with this horrible Regime. You know that. When it falls, as all these fascist regimes do, they'll judge you, your name, harshly. You know they will…"

"Auntie, please. This isn't helping…"

"If you shoot him, you'll be a martyr and the Kiriyuu name won't become synonymous with shame…"

Zero wrenched himself away and marched past Kaname and Ichiru and out the door. Ichiru stared at her heated gaze a few more beats and then followed, leaving Kaname alone with her.

"I can't decide if you are very intelligent or extremely foolish."

"I don't have that dilemma where you're concerned, _Second_ Leader. I even know what kind of fool you are. You have the look of someone waiting for something he knows he cannot have. What's it like to know that holding them both prisoner is the closest you'll ever get to what you need?"

"Goodbye, Ms Wakaba." Kaname turned to leave. He'd had enough of this.

"And just because you have destroyed my family," the old lady said as she got to her feet and ambled closer to him, knowing he was still listening, her voice lowering as she did. "I will let you in on a secret: they aren't as innocent as they appear. You wouldn't _believe_ half the stories. You are probably the only one that will never stand a chance at getting what you really want. Sleep on that, son of an illiterate goat-herder."

Kaname left the cottage with the sound of joyous, cackling laughter ringing in his ears. He marched past the hovering, whispering boys and down the path to his horse. He was suddenly eager to escape this place.

It wasn't so much what she said as the way she'd said it. That knowing smile that seemed to look right into him and at what was inadequate about him, what would be rejected…

… _never stand a chance…_

He wished he'd heeded the warning and had never set foot onto that horrible place.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

 _by lightpathetic_

 **ZERO BROKE** away from Ichiru's attempts to hammer home their aunt's fairly valid points and quickly went after Kaname as he trotted down the path, away from their aunt's house. He could see he was upset by something and was concerned their aunt had tipped the balance away from them.

It was a delicate dance. They needed to at least keep the status quo, for obvious reasons. Even Ichiru was able to appreciate what Kaname was doing was keeping them out of the camps, probably just because he liked their family very much.

Zero reached him before he could leave the cover of the treeline and pulled him to face him. Kaname forcefully pulled away from him, taking a moment, as if to compose himself, before turning toward the teen, his eyes at some point on the ground, his jaw working. Zero was baffled by this. What his aunt had said… surely it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before?

"I tried to stop you… Our aunt is crazy and fiercely intelligent. I hated coming here as a child. She takes great delight in making you squirm."

Kaname, realising his body language would belie his denial, made himself look Zero in the eye as he offered it.

"I'm fine, Zero. On the contrary, I found your aunt quite charming. It's just that I have to get back…"

"So you can run away again?"

Kaname's mouth tightened in fury. He didn't much like being this predictable, transparent or pathetic. It made him begin to think of what his orders would have been had they been ordinary citizens, if he didn't know them. A course of action he'd take if only as a way to hide the shame at his own weakness. He did care what they thought. That was the problem. Why else was he having such a hard time with their negative responses to him…?

"Don't pretend you want me around. I know I am not welcomed here. I really thought you all would grow to appreciate what I'm trying to do. So many people would love to be in this situation, but all I get, all I feel from you all is…"

"No, Kaname! You're wrong! We do appreciate it!"

"Don't lie to me, Zero. I know how you feel. You said nothing to defend me…"

"Defend you?!" Ichiru shouted, the two men jolted into the reality that they were not alone. "Are you serious? Aren't you being unreasonable now? You want our cooperation _and_ our _defence_? You're occupying our country, tearing it to shreds, killing our people…!"

"Ichiru!" Zero was panicked now. He'd been trying to run damage control and Ichiru was full on attacking him. Couldn't he see they were in danger if Kaname wasn't happy? Was the shame so horrible if you could end up dead? "Don't! You can't say that to…!"

"I don't care! He needs to face the truth! We've sacrificed so much in cooperating with you! We've lost friends to murder, suspicion or fear and you want our _defence_ …!"

"I understand," Kaname interrupted, coming to his decision on this situation. He pulled away to resume his retreat. "If it is too much trouble associating with me the choice is simple…"

"It's not! That's the bloody point…!"

"Ichiru, you fucking bastard! Leave us alone! Now!" Zero punctuated this last with a swift and painful shove to his brother's right shoulder. Ichiru stumbled back before righting himself, shot his brother then the Second Leader a glare, then marched off down the path to his horse. Fuck them…

Kaname took it in mind to follow him but…

"Kaname, wait!" Zero yelled, pulling him back to him. Kaname fought blindly, throwing them off-balance and into one of Aunt Sayori's ferns. Zero recovered first pulling him up and planting him against a tree-trunk, trapping him against it with his arms, his body. He was desperate, uncaring about the consequences. He could see Kaname was disengaging from them. Ichiru saw things in stark contrasts. It was fine to take a principled stand but not if the fight was not fair. They were smarter than that. If Kaname left in this mood Zero knew they would be removed and killed. What would they achieve then? Nothing! The people that thought they were in bed with the Regime would simply think they'd outlived their purpose. They had to survive, had to have a strategy. Sometimes falling on your sword was just plain stupid.

Kaname found himself allowing the ill-advised contact. His rational side did surface, knowing what he ought to do to save himself a lot of hassle. They hated him. That was clear. It seemed an insurmountable chasm between them.

He was aware of the power he had. He fielded offers for bribes daily. People on both sides even offered their daughters for just a degree of the favour he was showing this family, so he thought they would grow to simply count themselves lucky. Especially as he didn't usually give in to such temptations. His success, the respect he had, was due in no small measure to his tremendous discipline, his seeming inability to stray from the path he saw for himself and his people. His dedication and devotion to their cause. There would be a time to rest, to have what he wanted, even if it was not in this world. Thus, he understood sacrifice. To keep his desires to himself. To do what needed to be done. He was back into this mode now, realising he'd been indulging himself with this family, and was paying the price now as his chest began to ache from the thought of what lay ahead. It was a valuable lesson, he told himself, as he leant against the tree, feeling Zero's breaths on his face: beware of temptation, the weaknesses he could not afford. He'd thought that time in the prison camp had cured, had convinced him that certain yearnings really were bad, even harmful. Perhaps evil or destructive. He'd buried them so far inside as to think they no longer existed. But as soon as he saw them, they came back again. Stealthily. He blamed them. The boys. They were both… so beautiful.

So Kaname began to direct his mind to savouring the closest he'd come in a long time to giving in to his one vice before losing the opportunity forever. Before it was gone. He consoled himself, as he found his breathing became much too laboured for the negligible exertion to his war-hardened frame. It only showed, despite what he made himself do to achieve his goals, despite how much of himself he suppressed, he really was human after all.

Kaname scrutinised the youth avidly, though a little too calmly. Zero was close, his warm, tea-laced breath fanning his face. His eyes were that warm grey he preferred when Zero was being kind. He realised if he reached out he'd be able to run his hands under his shirt, his fingers up his torso over that smooth warm, unmarred skin, over his taut muscles that would probably bunch enticingly as they passed. He wondered if he lifted his shirt and ran his tongue over Zero's nipples, if he drew them into his mouth, if they would be sensitive and make him groan low in his throat in pleasure or if he'd nudge him toward his lips for kiss. And… would the boy have taken him hard, as he needed or would he be shy so that Kaname would have to take the lead, eventually sinking himself onto the youth's straining, saliva slickened and well-nibbled cock as he lay on his aunt's ferns…

There. He'd let himself think on it. Finally. A surrender that nearly made him fall as his tense control weakened in the face of it. He licked his lips as he could almost taste…

"You should… let me go… before I call my guards," Kaname offered, fighting it, characteristically still trying to stick to his strict conditioning as he memorised the feel of Zero's hot body, the relatively minor contact, against him. Anyway, wasn't he was getting too old for improbable fantasies?

"I will. If you promise to calm down and listen to me."

…Listen…? Oh, yes…

"I am calm, Zero. I've allowed you to hold me here, haven't I?"

Zero frowned at this. There was something weird about Kaname that scared him. He looked like he saw an oncoming lorry and was content to stay in the path of it. It was an uncharacteristic deflation. Normally there was a light or energy about him that made him seem indestructible, command respect. He held himself erect and tense as if ready to conquer the world. This resignation. This unwillingness to fight. Where did it come from? Especially as Zero noticed he'd again been looking at him, lips parting as he looked at his face. It was revealing. Unguarded. But painfully despairing. Like he didn't even think he should try…

Zero released him, but stayed close to him.

"I'm sorry about what Ichiru said. You know he is immature. He's dealing with… an unusual situation…"

"I understand," Kaname placated listlessly.

"I know you do. I remember what you said this morning. About your confidence that we would be able to… give you what you want. What our aunt said… shouldn't change that."

"I may have been wrong…"

"No. You're not. I understand what you need…"

"You do?" Kaname actually seemed to come out of his stupor at this. Would he let him… touch him?

"Yes. You need a haven away from the war. We can still provide that…"

Oh.

"At what cost, Zero?" Kaname asked, finally pushing away from the tree and Zero, looking away into the foliage in his disappointment. If he could just manage to take these silly notions, these desires to his grave…

"There is no cost, Second… Kaname. The Monoliths are in charge. We just need time to accept that. That's all."

"Every time you stumble on my name makes me angry," Kaname observed quietly, wearily, almost to himself. "I've no idea why." He turned to the boy, however, pulling himself together with some effort. It no longer mattered. "Forget about it. There is no need to explain." Kaname made to leave. He'd wasted enough time here…

"No. Please…" Zero stopped him again. "I'm sorry. Just give us a chance…"

"It's not even that simple for you, is it? My being 'Second Leader' is all you see when you look at me…"

"That's not true, Kaname," Zero pleaded, keeping hold of him. "Sometimes I forget when I'm… Kaname, I'm sorry."

Kaname again allowed his being held, his eyes closing briefly on just this expression of acceptance, even if it was forced. Zero pressed the small advantage home backing him into the tree again, barring his exit with his arms.

"Don't let them get in the way of what you need. Our aunt is ancient and reckless. She knows she has nothing much to lose. And Ichiru… you knew he needed a chance to see you as I do."

"And how is that?"

"Just a Monolith soldier doing his job. That likes to get his hands dirty, our mother's too dry biscuits and… a little kindness, once in a while," Zero whispered, cupping the brunette's face, stroking his cheek as he noticed the swell of tears.

He was lonely, Zero saw that now. And all Ichiru and his aunt had done was to underscore just how alone he was. Of course, Kaname'd known it, had adapted, put up barriers, immersed himself in his work… then he'd met them. Then it _all_ began to pale next to them… He couldn't even make himself stay away.

"You all are dangerous. To me…" he said, under his breath, blinking to clear his cloudy vision, so he himself could hear it articulated, draw strength from it. He needed his rational self to come back. Zero heard as well, though.

"How can you say that? If I so much as fart too hard in your presence, your guards threaten to shoot me."

Kaname snorted at this. Zero'd misunderstood his meaning… which reminded him of what he liked about him: his naivety.

"There. That's better. The way you looked scared the hell out of me."

"I was just feeling a little…" Kaname trailed off. He realised he was pulling away from his decision to end this. He frowned as if this alone surprised him.

"I could tell. Was it… what our aunt had said? Or Ichiru?"

"No. Though, your aunt did say something interesting. She mentioned you both aren't what you appear. What did she mean?"

"She _what_?!"

"You heard me."

"I wish I hadn't left you…" Zero groaned. His family was going to get them killed. He looked away from Kaname's gaze in some panic. Why would she…? It was Kaname's turn to pull him back to face him. His eyes bored into his own. A warning.

 _You should tread carefully with me now._

"Nothing. She's a crazy woman that enjoys fucking with your mind…"

"Is that all?"

Zero looked away again, taking a deep breath, his eyes showing the pain of what he was struggling with. Kaname felt himself disengage again.

"Never mind, Zero. Perhaps we should go…," Kaname turned away.

"It's just… It's painful to talk about." Zero took a few paces away from him but Kaname stayed, sensing that Zero would finally be honest with him.

"I'm listening."

Zero's heart began to race. One lie and he was back to trying to convince Kaname to give them a chance, to let them stay. He trembled almost in nervous exhaustion. Now, what should he tell him? And… if he did, would he still want to keep them here?

"I am worried about what you would think…"

"Don't worry about that. Just don't lie to me. What is it? You killed your sister? Tortured small animals…?"

"No… It's just… when we were much younger, too young, we became involved with someone. A rich, high-ranking official… who was generous with money. Anyway. People eventually found out and there was a scandal… as we were under-aged."

Kaname's face actually registered surprise. He looked towards the path to where Ichiru could be seen to be waiting, – he'd returned out of concern for his brother, no doubt - as if a trick were being played on him. He waited a few beats for Zero to start laughing but Zero began to bite his lower lip as he waited for the inevitable…

"You're saying, you _and_ Ichiru, were both…"

"Yes."

Kaname was quiet again, his head cocked to a side as he squinted. He could tell it was the truth. He had a sense of these things… It's just that… the truth was crazier than their aunt.

"What?" He asked, incredulously. That's it. His mind had completely rejected it.

Zero came over to the tree and leant beside Kaname, oddly encouraged by his reaction. He looked baffled and angry. But not a judgmental angry. It didn't make sense and he needed to understand what had happened to them. Zero decided to explain.

"I should start earlier. It would help you understand.

"Our family was doing fine financially, but not exceptionally. We are an old family, still respected but the old ways weren't doing as much in this modern age and, long ago, our family decided to be more conservative in order to save its legacy for further generations. We had to compromise on certain things the other rich people, many with new money, flaunted as of right. It wasn't our parents' fault. Over the years, they became used to what we saw as settling. They did send us to the school they themselves went to, the best school in the City but… that was almost the problem. We saw what we were missing, became embarrassed when our father showed up in the old but perfectly workable car, the out of fashion clothes… We noticed how they looked at us, what they were saying. We felt… ashamed. For a while we even became hostile to our parents and started to mix more with the richer parents through our friends. People welcomed us readily. We thought it was because of our name, possibly because we were agreeable. But… while that was a factor, we soon realised that it was also because… we were a handsome pair; strong from our chores on the estate, lightly tanned. This factor became very clear to us very quickly…"

"This official… seduced you," Kaname précised, thinking Zero was making a meal out of a relatively simple story. Zero sighed.

"No. Not yet. Actually we were seduced by the attention, the expensive gifts. People sought us out to spend time with us. Soon we were encouraged to go on vacation with all sorts of people…. We realised it was, essentially, a bidding war. Because… there were also the veiled hints that if we did picked someone and… reciprocated, there would be more where that came from."

Kaname thought he felt better about his death squads.

"How old were you?"

"It started when we were thirteen."

" _Thirteen_?"

"Yes."

"Where were your parents?"

"They didn't know. They thought we were with friends our age. They were ecstatic we were getting over the 'awkward stage' and making friends. We hid the more expensive gifts, lied that the new clothes were castoffs. We even used to beat them up a bit to age them."

Kaname winced as he realised his fingernails were cutting into his palms. He felt homicidal and sick.

"So what happened? You… picked someone?"

"Yes. The mother of one of our friends. She was sexy, rich and fun," Zero shrugged. The reasoning seemed trite in hindsight.

"I see."

"Do you?"

"I'm not happy that it happened to you. But… I understand why you gave in."

"She was the first."

"Oh."

Zero watched Kaname absorb this. It was interesting seeing how someone that didn't know, someone like Kaname, came to terms with what happened to them.

"Do you want me to go on?"

No, Kaname thought, but didn't voice it. However, he was curious about one thing and directed the story towards it.

"At what point did… this high-ranking official occur?"

"We met him through a friend's father. By then it was whispered in hushed tones, in certain circles, that we were amenable to… certain activities and were discrete. He began to pursue us and we chose him…"

"He? It was a 'he'?"

"That much you heard?"

"I… I didn't realise that you were…"

"What?" Zero turned towards Kaname, a little too close, looking into his eyes. Kaname looked away and pushed off the tree. Oh god….

"Look. I don't need to hear…"

"Okay." Zero straightened as well and waited for Kaname's cue. Zero realised Kaname was having trouble with the story. He was actually fidgeting tellingly. He took it to mean Kaname was repulsed. He became hurt. Defensive. The brunette eventually turned to him.

"What happened?"

"The usual: trips, dinners, movies, parties and lots of fucking." Zero stated bluntly.

"How old…?"

"It started when we were fourteen and ended when we were almost sixteen."

"That long?"

"We fitted. He was kind, patient, generous and lots of fun. Enjoyed teaching us various things about life, current events, politics... He even used to help us with our homework. Of course, he was great in the s..."

"What happened scandal-wise?" Kaname prompted impatiently.

"One of his friends fell out with him, wanted his position in the Administration. So, she leaked our relationship to the press. It ruined him and threatened to take down a few of his closest friends, who must have known. He was called all sorts of names: paedophile, predator, vulture, scum, degenerate. He was assaulted in the street. His house was pelted and vandalised repeatedly. He quietened the frenzy somewhat by putting a bullet into his head.

"We were expelled and had to finish our schooling by private tutor as no other school would take us. Our parents were subjected to lectures and snap-judgments about bad parenting, and worse, accusations and investigations relating to allegations of having pimped us out to supplement their ailing fortunes, which started our father's drinking to cope with it all. Before we knew it, all our lives, with a few exceptions, became this estate."

"I see."

"Now you know the whole sordid story."

Zero sighed and looked ahead at nothing in particular. The sun was heading down into the west. They needed to leave.

"Let's head back, Kaname. It's getting late."

Zero noticed Kaname jerk as if he'd been far away in his mind. He wondered what he was thinking. Was he picturing them with this man, he wondered? Or about his dreadful mistake letting the family stay? Zero hurried to address the latter.

"We were young and foolish, Kaname. We've both grown up a lot since then. We had to."

"Yes."

"What is it?" Zero finally asked, wondering why Kaname still seemed struck. Confused.

"I… I guess I didn't picture you both as having had such… tragedy in your lives. You all seemed so…"

"Untouched?" Zero offered, a touch bitterly.

Kaname didn't answer. Zero walked up to him. Again too close, leaning in a little. He reached up to brush some fern leaves from his hair. Kaname grabbed his hand reflexively before making himself release it when the boy's intentions became clear, allowing Zero to sink his fingers into his hair. Kaname tensed as Zero took the opportunity to savour the texture he'd always wondered about. It was as silky as it looked…

"Does it… bother you… that we're not?"

"No. Of course not!"

"I see. So why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset… Maybe I am a little. I guess I…" What?

"Wish you got to us first?"

Kaname frowned a little at this. "Why are you being so hostile?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so used to trying to live that down. I get defensive easily."

Kaname became silent again. He _was_ trying to decipher his feelings. He felt sadness for them, hurt it had happened and anger at these people for exploiting them. He wished he could take it all away and desired not to hurt them further. He knew they'll expect him to use them like that, especially after this story, which he suddenly felt he was rather die than do. He would protect them, even from himself.

But with that came… disappointment. Mind-numbing, breath-robbing disappointment.

"What are you going to do, Kaname?"

"Sorry?"

"About us."

Kaname still looked clueless.

"My family." Zero waited. Since they were being honest with each other he felt he might as well ask.

Kaname had felt such puzzlement until he remembered his earlier thoughts, the earlier statements. It seemed a lifetime ago. He realised Zero had suspected his previous mood. Kaname sighed.

"There is what I should do and what I want to do, Zero. To be honest, when I feel like this I take time to think on it."

"Why?! You said what they said didn't bother you! What has changed between this morning and now?"

"You. The look on your face when she spoke of your family's honour. I remember even you were concerned about how your neighbours felt about you fraternizing with the Devil. I feel it _is_ all between us."

Zero looked away, staying silent. Maybe it was hopeless…

"I think we're going to be late for dinner. We should head back before Mrs Kiriyuu kills me."

"Kaname, please. You can't…"

"I'm sorry, Zero. I won't lie to you, either. The way I feel… I need time to think," Kaname finally said as he headed out of the ferns and onto the path. Zero's heart began to pound, wondering what to do. The way it stood, he wouldn't know if Kaname would give them a chance… until he did. Until enough days passed without the soldiers arresting them.

Kaname gave Ichiru a long considering look as he passed him, which made the teen clench his fists in anger, before he turned down the path to the fence. His feelings about the twin's past were a messy jumble, which included this strange feeling that still made him inexplicably happy.

He didn't feel quite so much like a reject.

Or as alone.

" **WHAT!"**

Zero sighed and waited for his brother to digest the revelation that he'd told Kaname about Kaien Kross. He'd explained he had to. Their aunt hinted to him that they had a past and he was suspicious. Zero mentioned he didn't think he should lie to Kaname. Ichiru was livid. He hated the Second Leader knew that much about him. No wonder he'd looked at him like… like he'd won.

But Zero had worse news than that. He explained that Kaname was considering cutting his losses. Ichiru quietened at this. They needed a plan, he said. He renewed his campaign to see Kaname dead. He was even willing to die to do it.

Zero was far less enthusiastic. Today had scared him. He was too concerned about their mother and their property. If Kaname died, the suspicion would fall upon them and they would still lose everything they'd worked hard for. He was of the view that if they were patient, a way to survive would soon reveal itself. He reminded Ichiru that Kaname was responsible for their even being here. Some other landowners had been labelled "dangerous elite" and hence enemies of the state. Many were in prison or worse as their lands and other property had been confiscated.

Ichiru rolled half onto his brother then. They were lying side by side in Ichiru's room, on the bed; Ichiru nude, Zero in his briefs, speaking quietly, as they often did when certain troubles presented themselves. At this point, however, Ichiru wanted to see Zero's face. He tucked his head onto his right hand beside Zero's head as Zero turned to look up at him.

"So what you are really saying is that we need to destroy the Regime and end the war, in order to kill the Second Leader."

Zero frowned at Ichiru, wondering about his deceptively simple statement. If soldiers and politicians couldn't do it, how could they?

"Maybe, we can get our hands on Monolith plans? Feed it to the Resistance or some of the Eastern countries? Auntie Sayori said they were talking about building a united force…"

"He doesn't keep anything useful here," Zero vetoed. "I've checked. This place is just a glorified vacation home. And he'll never invite us to his office. He has no reason to."

"We can change that…"

"No."

Zero sat up as if to get away from this thought, nudging his brother off of him, but Ichiru followed.

"We can do it. Why do you think he wants us around? Or is so protective of us? It's only a matter of time until he makes his move. How often have we seen that tired old play…?"

"I'm not sure it's so simple. I can't get a handle on him. Besides, it was easier then. You always knew what those people were looking for. They made it obvious…"

"So what?" Ichiru interrupted, wanting to save Zero from going fully back into an often painful part in their lives. "He's just a bit smarter, that's all. So are we. Together.

"We have to try, Zero. The stakes are too high. We are living with _him_. The Second Leader. Even our own workers view us with suspicion. We are guilty by association with a man that is responsible for the worst atrocities anyone has seen in over a century and now you tell me he is considering sending us back to the camp…!"

"I know, 'Ru. I know all this. But he is different. We were alone today, I was close, he looked me over… but never touched me, even flinched when I touched him. He was deciding on sending us away and he didn't even want a sample before he got rid of us. I can see he wants _something_ … but… I don't know what it is. It could be he needs to trust us before he makes his move. Or, he just wants to be friends." Zero stopped as Ichiru scoffed but he pressed on. "You didn't get to know him like we did. We never saw the monster. I still see a handsome, charismatic man with a melancholy that seems to seep from his very pores sometimes. I feel like he wants to escape it all. Like he has no choice either…"

"That's bullshit, Zero! He's the _Second Leader_! He's not just some soldier to be saved…!" Ichiru trailed off speechlessly.

"I know, 'Ru but…" Zero blushed uncomfortably. He couldn't understand it either but he sensed that Kaname liked them because, aside from Ichiru, he could be himself with them. He, himself… had won them over. Won _him_ over.

"I knew it. You like him. I should have known. It's like with Kaien. You couldn't see the exploitative creep he was then either."

"You liked Kaien too, Ichiru."

"I liked his money and what he could give us. I liked that his self-loathing made him take punishment like nobody else."

"That's why it's useless reasoning with you. You aren't capable of understanding how any of us feel…"

"That's not true, Zero. You always say that when you want to hurt me. Like my enjoying someone else's pain makes me deficient in some way…"

"Maybe it does."

"Zero…"

Zero stood and walked over the windows. He was in the mood to be cruel. He knew Ichiru had a point. He did. About all of it. He was the more… sensitive of the twin. His feelings often got in the way of what needed to be done. Which was why Ichiru was good for him. He was much more clear-headed. Nothing would make him give Kaname a chance. Nothing. And… perhaps his stance was the correct one. It's just that Zero was already in a position to see that hopelessness in Kaname's eyes, the need that resided inside of him.

Zero sighed, quite angry with and ashamed of himself. Ichiru was there, pulling him around to look at him.

"Zero, you can't save him. You _shouldn't_ save him."

Zero returned his gaze with such pathos and disgust with himself that Ichiru let him go and went back to collapse onto the bed in some defeat. He needed Zero with him on this or he had little confidence it would work. Together they could achieve anything. It had always been that way…

"What about the Supreme Leader?" Zero asked, after a long silence, during which Ichiru almost drifted off. It _was_ late…

"What about her?"

"What about targeting her? She is the one that started the attacks on us. It was her idea. With her dead, the Monolith Regime would be headless, without its rudder or inspiration. It would be a crucial blow to them. One that the world will see and draw encouragement from. If we just kill the Second Leader, he'll just be replaced, probably with someone worse, and we'll be killed. But with her dead…"

"He takes over. You know that. What if he's worse?"

"He won't be. But if he is… we'll kill him too."

"A fair compromise. How will we do it?" Ichiru asked, perking up considerably.

"I don't know yet, but he's the key, obviously. She may visit here or he may visit her…"

"What are the odds of him taking us both along if he does?"

"Slim. But if we do it right, he might. If not…"

"When have we not done it right, Zero?"

"Don't be so sure. He's very careful, 'Ru. Very smart. He hasn't shown his hand in the least. It could be he is disciplined enough to be content with just looking. And now, he's always guarded…"

"I'll find out."

"What! No! You hate him and he knows it…"

"When has that ever mattered…?"

"No. You make a move now and it's over. It has to be his move. Give it time. He'll show his hand somehow. Then we'll pounce."

"You know, I think it's good that you actually like him. He'll see that. Let his guard down that much quicker." It was an attempt at conciliation. Ichiru sometimes became frustrated with Zero but he appreciated his sensitivity had its benefits. They'd always been… a good team that way.

Zero didn't answer. He wasn't so sure it _was_ such a good thing. Right now, he still wanted to do what he could… to save him.

 **SO ICHIRU'S** interactions with the Second Leader became more cooperative, now that they had a plan. Not that he suddenly became Kaname's best friend but now he could stomach the sight of him, seeing as he was a key factor in their ending the war.

Kaname did leave by the next morning, leaving three extremely nervous Kiriyuus behind, - they'd explained to their mother what had happened on the outing, sparing some details - especially as he'd been pensive and quiet at dinner. But he returned four days later around dinnertime, nearly walking back out the door when Ichiru actually stood and greeted him with some civility, by his given name. Zero almost panicked, thinking he'd be suspicious again. But he merely recovered from his surprise and smiled with some relief, called for a plate and explained he'd been called away overnight on urgent business. He asked after the days he'd missed and then asked that they finish the tour. The boys agreed.

It seemed he was willing to leave the status quo and the Kiriyuus tried to relax into some sort of routine. They just had to figure out what his reasons were and these were still a mystery. But the boys were confident that with the knowledge of their previous experience now between them, it was only a matter of time before Kaname would not be able to resist exploiting it.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	8. Chapter 8

The Mother-in-Law

 _by lightpathetic_

 **"I HOPE THAT I AM NOT INTERRUPTING."**

Shizuka did start at the knock on the door to the library as she had been absorbed in her novel to the point of forgetting the world existed. It was a good escape, a salve to her ever present anxiety.

She knew that the Second Leader thought that this situation was ideal, that they should count themselves lucky. But it was all nerve-wracking to her. Every time he left for a trip she was sure the remainder of her life would be timed in days; whether by his hand or, if something should happen to him, by his soldiers or her own countrymen who knew that they were now living with him, seemingly without consequence. She didn't need Sayori to warn her of the precarious situation they were in. Sometimes her nerves led her to tremble uncontrollably if she even thought about it.

It wasn't so much herself she worried about but her sons. They've been through so much already and now, finally, as soon as they were able to live down the past and make their own way in the world… this happens. Shizuka shook her head at the injustice of it all. It had taken so much to stay strong for them and for her husband, to bury the guilt of not realising what had been happening to her own children, her certainty of being a bad mother enough so she could even touch them, just so she could get them through the worst of it. To watch her own husband's decline knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it…. Ah, whom was she kidding? She'd thought he was cowardly and weak. He must have sensed it too. Why else did he…?

Shizuka pasted her gracious smile onto her face with practiced efficiency as she waited for him to come into the study and close the door, to speak, pushing the irritation of being hauled back quite forcibly to this life to the back of her mind. The hate that sometimes almost consumed her began to subside as he approached.

Yes, she hated him. She'd cursed him every day she'd been in that camp. Every day she'd worried about her sons. Every time she'd been forced to lie on the bare, dirty floor but for the kindness of one of the prisoners who'd let her sometimes share the pile of stolen burlap sacks she covered herself with to keep out the cold. Every time she'd been made to sort "abandoned" personal effects, some even… from _children_. Every time she'd heard the firing squad and thought…

"Yes, Kaname? How can I help?" Every time she had to call him Kaname. And worst… every time her body reacted to him as if it didn't see the monster he was. He was an exceptionally handsome man, even in uniform, who moved his powerful, toned body with a self-assured, feline stealth that made him almost mesmerising. In plain clothes he was just devastating. It sickened her. Even now her heart rate increased as she crossed her thighs in a response to a particular predicament. She was almost fifty, for Christ's sake. She could blame her loneliness, the fact that she hadn't been touched in… a good while. She bet he knew it too. It was the way he related to her when he was relaxed: a calm, sexy confidence with himself and his body that sometimes made her forget… Goddamn it. Even now, she had to haul her mind back from that time he was pressed to her, fixing her hair as the heat from his body practically seeped into her bones…

Kaname looked around the library as if he hadn't been there before, walking along the rows of books that lined the walls, circling her to sit beside her on the sofa. He was gauging her mood, no doubt. He did this with even the maids, a quiet observation of even the simplest impulses, ticks, movements that made him almost creepily perceptive. The staff did their best to avoid him because of this alone. She decided she would give him nothing…

"I was hoping to find you here."

Shizuka bit back the retort that he'd only to ask his guards her whereabouts and demand an audience. She smiled expectantly instead.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. In fact," Kaname leaned back into the sofa and stretched his right arm along the back, towards her, as he relaxed a bit, his eyes wandering to the coffee table and the knick-knacks on it as he appeared to gather his thoughts but no doubt still observing her carefully. Shizuka forced herself to remain still as his forearm grazed her left shoulder. "I'm thinking of holding a party. I want you to organise and host it."

"What?" Shizuka forgot herself. Parties were so far from her mind it seemed a foreign concept.

"A party. About one hundred guests. What you would consider a small social." Kaname was teasing and she knew it, even without the telling twist of his lips just then. She wondered how he knew to tease her that way, then realised he'd probably interrogated the staff on their history by now.

There was a time… a lifetime ago, it seemed, when she'd organised large parties, or socials, at least once each month, at least three formal balls a year and her New Year's ball, held at the Presidential Palace at the President's invitation, had always made the international newspapers. Yes, she had been a social butterfly and had taken this passion, to some extent, into her marriage. She sometimes, in her darkest moments, blamed it for her lack of the obviously required attention to her children.

"Kaname, I don't think…" She began to demur. So much had changed. So very much…

"I know it has been a while. But it would really help me out. I need to impress some important people and I… well, I need a finesse I know you possess. I can get you whatever you need…"

Shizuka decided she'd had enough of this.

"Second Leader, what you ask is impossible."

She rose and walked over the windows, fighting to control the tremors that threatened to erupt in her fury. It was bad enough. It _all_ was bad enough. Now to ask her to throw a _party_ …? For _them_? She couldn't think of anyone who deserved it less. The thought of their happiness, by her hand, actually made her nauseous.

Kaname let her go, as always watching her closely. She was always so poised. So cool. He felt a certain triumph cracking the façade she'd carefully erected for him.

No, Kaname was under no illusions about this family. He understood the risks to his person and his position of associating with them and always took the necessary precautions. But he had every confidence he would be able to win them over. After all, that was what his plan for the assimilation of the country was based upon. The populace only had to see how wonderful it would be for everyone under the Supreme Leader and the Regime would have acceptance, and then devotion. He was _sure_.

Hence, he was sure the same would occur here. The boys were easy to read, not that they, especially Ichiru, hide their hostility very well. The key lay in their dealings with him, which were usually honest. Shizuka Kiriyuu was another matter. Ever since the prison camp she had been scrupulously professional in her reactions to him: cool, polite, charming and completely fake. This disturbed him more than anything else. He really like her, one. Two, if he couldn't address head-on what was bothering her he had little hope of winning her over. This saddened him, especially as before they'd found out about him he'd enjoyed his interactions with her. She would relax when her son was in the garden, forget he was the enemy and tell him about the estate, the City, her people with a soul, an exuberance that, well, Kaname found sexy. That and… her hair. He'd seen nothing like it in his life. Many years of malnutrition and shortages had seen to that. She'd obviously had the best in life, had no doubt been cherished, which he felt the strong urge to continue to do. Besides, anyone, he was sure, that kept her hair like that was not done pleasing a man.

He found himself intrigued by this. He'd always liked… experienced women. Yuuki Kuran was over two decades older than he was, not that it was very obvious given the care she took with her appearance. His reputation as a strong leader and hers as a talented politician made it inevitable that they would meet, and maybe, almost certain they would wed. Though their marriage was more convenience than anything and was anything but normal, he hadn't found the more conventional benefits a hardship at all.

Yuuki. She intruded now as he watched the slim, elegant figure before him. They were so dissimilar. Like a comparison between a work horse and gazelle. What he really liked about her was that which he wouldn't find within himself or Yuuki: a certain grace, an elegant poise, a wealth of sophistication. He could take her anywhere and know he would be the subject of envy, all while she made everyone comfortable and welcome. It was exactly as he'd heard about, what he'd said he despised and distrusted in the elite; those airs that sought to separate them from ordinary men. Yet, they had actually drawn him to her, as if sensing she could make him better than the crude soldier he only knew how to be.

Kaname finally rose as she became calmer and approached her. He hated the politeness that hid her pain and dislike. He could find no way past it. He wanted her to like him, as before, and her respect. A tall order. But as with all things, Kaname thought it was just a matter of patience, hard work and cunning that would allow him to get what he wanted. Cunning that involved an intelligent use of his resources.

After Zero's confession, it was true he had left to handle an emergency. An opportunity he used to verify his story, find out more. During the initial security and intelligence briefing he'd asked Commander Souen, quietly, to check the camps for anyone who was willing to talk about the Kiriyuus. She eventually informed him of a few individuals, one of which he'd had brought to the Presidential Palace purely on the description of her background. It had been a fruitful exchange with the former politician. One she didn't survive. The others he decided would stay alive. For now. Just in case he needed them again. But he ordered that they be interrogated thoroughly and file compiled and brought to him. He wanted no more surprises and, of course, information he could use. Like this…

"What's wrong? I thought you'd love the opportunity to plan a party…"

"That was the past. I have retired from that life."

Kaname gently touched her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I know it has been a long time. But I need you to do this for me. I will be very disappointed if you do not."

Shizuka clenched her teeth as she met his gaze. A threat. A reminder that she was just a puppet for his pleasure. She forgot to hide her anger as she contemplated braining him with the Chagall lamp on the table beside her.

"Finally. An honest emotion," he whispered, forgetting himself and cupping her face, his fingers momentarily recoiling from touching the headscarf that always painfully reminded him of the weeks of hell he'd put her through. "I remember how we used to just talk to each other. I miss that…"

Shizuka pulled away from him and walked back to the sofa. He wasn't serious. He couldn't possibly expect her to forget…

Kaname followed her, turning her to face him again until her steely gaze met his own determined one.

"I know I've hurt you, Shizuka. I know that I will never be able to make up to you what I've put you and your family through. But you know me well enough to know I will never stop trying.

"I want the party held in sixteen days. I'll expect your requirements in two."

Kaname finally released her and turned to leave, thinking he'd made progress, he banking on her not being able to resist...

"Wait. I… Sixteen days is impossible. Settling the guest list and issuing the invitations alone would take that long. Then there is preparing the venue, the catering, the fittings and I still need to know your preferences on the type of occasion and all the above..." There you go. She bit. Something in Shizuka refused to be responsible for a failed event.

"Okay. Shoot."

Kaname turned back to her and waited, as if he had all the time in the world, as if he were hers to command. Shizuka swallowed on the dryness in her throat as she forced her mind to direct itself to the preparations she'd made countless times before.

"Are… are you holding it here?"

Kaname walked over to the sofa and gestured for her to sit down beside him. She chose a seat opposite him, defiant despite the exasperated twist to his mouth.

"I was considering this but, to be honest… I'd prefer if it were elsewhere. I value my privacy here. We have access to any major building in the City so it really is unnecessary for it to be held here."

"What other… place are you thinking of?"

"There's the Palace," Kaname suggested, watching for her reaction. He knew about the New Year parties, you see.

Shizuka opened her mouth but closed it again as if rethinking her suggestion.

 _No!_

"What is it?"

"Nothing. The Presidential Palace is fine."

"You were thinking of somewhere else, Shizuka. Where?"

She wouldn't. It was too much. She remained silent.

"You know," Kaname began, smiling suggestively, teasingly as he leaned forward. "If you really want it to be here, I _could_ be persuaded."

"No. Thank you." Shizuka looked away as she said this, pressing her knees even tighter together as a strong hint to her libido…

"So, you won't even ask me?" Came the response, laced with more than a hint of disbelief and… something else...

"It's not my party, is it? I'll prepare for the Palace but I'll need three months."

"…Eight weeks," Kaname ground out as he stood and walked away, all the better to resist the urge to shake her out of that annoying wall of aggressive politeness. He'd hesitated at planning anything that far ahead during a war but he'd be damned if he would admit he feared anything here could change. "Eight weeks from this moment and not a day more. Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"Who is coming? What's the occasion?"

"Some dignitaries that will be flying in for some talks. Other ranking members of the Monoliths. Their significant others. It's a celebration mainly but I want to show them… our capacity for… grace. You know…" Kaname waved his hand impatiently as he was sure he didn't have the right words to describe, well, her.

"I do. White tie? Black tie? Semiformal? Or is it themed?"

Kaname frowned in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want them to wear? Women in gowns, men in tuxedos or…?"

"Of course. Or maybe their uniforms…"

"Really? Are you sure?"

Kaname turned back to her, ready to go on the offensive. If she was laughing at him, he swore to heaven…

Shizuka met his eyes expressionlessly. Waiting. She recognised his irritation for what it was and revelled in it a little. She enjoyed that he was on the back foot for once. She'd be damned if she would show it though…

"I honestly don't care," Kaname bit back testily. "You work out the details. That's why I asked you to handle it."

"I understand."

"What _I_ can do is get you whatever you need, if that is not too limited a role. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. Thank you, Second Leader."

Kaname paused on his way to the door at this. Briefly. His mind alive with the fantasy of her slender shoulders between his hands as he shook the hell out of her. But he restrained himself, continuing to the door with some deliberation. Maybe it was better if… she never _quite_ forgot that.

 **SHIZUKA** didn't forget. In fact, perhaps feeling the absurd pressure of the situation, called for a conference with her sons that night.

"What's the progress with your plan?"

Her sons were a tad dulled by having been asleep for at least two hours before their mother roused them for the meeting. There was a bit of hesitation while Ichiru yawned luxuriantly.

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Ichiru demanded, towards the tail end of the exhalation.

"The plan to kill him."

"There's no plan, mother…" Zero offered.

Shizuka stood and fixed her robe as if in preparation to leave. She appeared bitterly disappointed by the answer.

"I know there is. I knew the moment Ichiru stood and greeted that bastard that night. Are you going to keep lying to me? Like before?"

"No! Mother…!" Zero panicked, wishing she wouldn't excite herself.

"It isn't working, anyway. He's not taking the bait."

"Ichiru!"

Ichiru shrugged and sat back in the chair in the small lounge area in Zero's room in defeat. What can he say? He was an open book to his mother. Zero turned back to her.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Not really. He wants me to plan a party…"

"What? Why would he…?" Zero trailed off as he realised whom he was talking about. After his revelations Kaname would make sure he found out everything about them. He would also know that mother, they all had, left the social scene in spectacular fashion years ago.

"Why?" Ichiru asked, equally puzzled.

"For his cronies. Does it matter? Do you plan to kill him or not?"

"Mother. We won't discuss this with you…" Zero tried.

"Why not? I can keep a secret. I've been silent for weeks."

"Zero doesn't want to kill him."

"What?!"

Zero's head dropped into his hands as his mother rested accusing eyes on him. Ichiru…

"Mother…"

"Don't… Don't tell me you plan to do the same thing… with that murderer… as with that degenerate…" She was going to cry at his betrayal. Zero could tell. He felt worse, if that were possible.

"No! And keep your voice down…!"

"I'll kill him myself before I see either of you shacked up with…"

"Mother, don't be so melodramatic," Ichiru pleaded, rolling his eyes.

"You think," Shizuka demanded, her breaths halting tellingly in her emotional state, "after everything I've been through… that this is about being dramatic…?"

"I'm going to tell her."

"No, Ichiru…"

"Zero told him about Kaien Cross."

Their mother began to turn white as she was stunned into silence. Zero became anxious to defend himself.

"It was the day we visited Aunt Sayori. She'd hinted that we were dangerous. I had to explain what she meant…"

"So now he's extremely cautious around us. We're getting no-where." They weren't. While they had thawed considerably to Kaname, he was rarely at the estate and when he was, he was invariably surrounded by his guards. There was never a vulnerable moment for them to exploit and despite knowing about them, he never tried anything. In fact, he was almost… protective of them. The funny thing was, it was not that there was a lack of interest. Kaname did _look._ Even Ichiru had caught and held his gaze during those times he forgot himself and appeared to begin to consider his desires… But he would pull himself back. Always.

So the next step, they thought, was to force his hand, let him see what he was missing. Zero began going out to meet a "friend". He didn't think it would be dangerous. They weren't prisoners on the estate so much as closely supervised. Once they said where they were going and when they'd be back the guards left them to their own devices. Ichiru decided he could find "relief" on the estate itself, which suited his purposes. It was not like he hadn't done so already. The "trick" was to be discrete and keep the "transaction" fairly business-like.

So Zero began being seen with his friend and Ichiru was spotted in fairly telling postures with persons on the estate. It seemed that they had redirected their focus and time passed without incident… until people started to disappear. It was highly disconcerting. Guards and staff alike. Even Zero's "friend" had suddenly left the country. Hell, _once_ Ichiru snatched a cigarette from a youthful guard he liked to tease and drew on it… and the next week the guard was reassigned. Now they couldn't get any in this household if they tried. All this and Kaname wasn't even interested in them that way! Or so he wanted them to think. It was obviously a show of his power but… why he did he feel the urge to be sexually jealous of them? He won't even touch them! To date they couldn't find any way to gain any leverage on him. And without it…

Shizuka noted their deflated demeanour.

"So what was the plan?"

"To use him… to get to his wife."

"The Supreme Leader!" Shizuka's stage whisper bordered on a screech.

"SSHH!" Both boys said to together. The guards were outside listening!

It was Shizuka's turn to slump back into her chair. Christ, if she took her eyes off them for _one_ second…

"Mother, it can be done..." Zero assured.

"Why? Why not just kill…?"

"Believe me, we wish we could," Ichiru replied. "But it wouldn't end the war. He'll just be replaced and we'll be killed. This way we can make a difference."

Shizuka saw. It was insane but she understood their reasoning.

"You know… she may come to the party," Shizuka observed quietly.

"The Supreme Leader?" Ichiru asked, to be sure his mother was actually plotting the demise of Yuuki Kuran.

"Yes. He did say high ranking officials. And she is his wife."

"Do you mean… you think…?" Zero stammered, just as surprised by her quiet utterance.

Shizuka stood and looked at her boys. She felt a renewed purpose. Hope. It steadied her nerves. Made her suddenly feel like getting some sleep.

"I think… I actually want to throw a damned fine party. It'll have to be, if it's their last."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews!_

Chapter 9: Getting to First and Second Base

 _by lightpathetic_

" **A** **BOUT THE** **BALL** **...** **"**

Kaname looked up at Commander Souen after he'd finished signing the correspondence she'd brought for him. He recognised the tone: too subtle to be called censure but still letting him know that there was a question mark in her mind on the advisability of the action. He'd grown to tolerate it over the years as he valued her input, but for some reason he felt it was an unwarranted intrusion into his private life and became testy.

"It shouldn't concern you, Commander. Shizuka is taking care of everything."

"Sir."

Kaname leaned back in the chair in resignation and waited for her to speak.

"Sir, the recent offensive has been a success…"

"Hence the _ball_." Kaname stated this proudly. It would be "white tie" and everything – he wanted the best despite the trials with the suit fittings. It would be a real chance to show off everything the Monoliths were capable of. Shizuka even suggested a brief military parade and manoeuvres and some fireworks afterward. All fit for inspection by the Supreme Leader, herself. It seems Shizuka did think she would attend…

"We have extended the Monolith holdings into several surrounding countries. This base is becoming inconvenient…"

"I do not agree. I have kept all of my commitments."

"There is an estate in … that is four times the size of…"

"It's not the size, Commander…"

"Sir, if I may speak plainly."

"Go on." Kaname took up his pen so he can focus on it and not his rising irritation.

"I have it on very good authority that the Supreme Leader is scrutinizing your recent actions very carefully. Word has gotten back to Her Eminence that you are harbouring these former elites…"

"They are not a threat, Commander. I have _personally_ assured Her Eminence of that."

"Sir, the Supreme Leader is aware that these elites can only be described as barely tolerant of you at best. Now you are throwing a ball..."

"All it is, is a formal party…"

"It's part of the excess that our people has viewed with suspicion. While our children starved, they were wearing thousands of dollars in clothes and jewellery, and _dancing_ …"

"Spare me, Commander." Kaname stood and walked over to the window. It was nearly six o'clock but at this time of year the sun still illuminated the verdant Palace garden below him. It had been a long day in a long month he'd been away from the estate and he was not in the mood for the party line. He'd spent half that time in travelling alone, moving to and from the new Monolith holdings in the South and East, carrying out personal inspections. What Souen was suggesting about relocating made sense, especially as he'd always known that the larger Southern countries had impressive infrastructure. He'd relished the challenge and had conquered it. But, tellingly, instead of taking the spoils, he'd remained here. He'd said it was closest to home but no-one was buying it. The Supreme Leader was not buying it. He travelled home far less than he did for work purposes. He had no surviving family and his marriage did not require the usual maintenance. He'd never tried to get his wife to understand what he needed in the estate and its occupants because, if she saw its importance to him, she'd probably try to use it against him. Or worse, decide he was being derailed from the Monoliths' "vision" and confiscate it or hand his position to someone else she's found favour with. She'd as much as hinted this to him in their last conversation. He'd thought that it had been just an attempt to keep him in line but if he was being lectured by an inferior officer he gathered that she had been ordered to echo the censure he'd heard from Her Eminence herself. Kaname pressed his lips together in distaste but realised he had no choice in the matter. The Supreme Leader was stranded in the homeland trying to keep her country together and all she understood, no doubt, was that he was associating with the enemy, holding _balls_ and was steadily being corrupted, becoming those they despised. It didn't take much to require or prepare a scapegoat for the masses. Kaname realised he needed to negotiate this matter carefully. It was clear that his "little project" – her words, not his – could cost him more than he'd ever intended.

This was so unfair. After everything he did, all he'd accomplished, he couldn't have one little thing? So many people were allowed their foibles as long as it didn't compromise their work, the vision of the Party. However, given his reluctance to move upward, to let the populace see "their" success by his revelling in it, he could see the Kiriyuus were already compromising his judgment. No doubt _she_ noticed this as well. He should get rid of them. He should…

"Where… did you say this place was?"

"In … It is about an hour from the capital. But your convoy can do it in half that."

"It sounds suitable."

Commander Souen saw his turmoil and had some idea of the cause. She knew he'd grown attached to the estate and… to the family there. He did allude to his "home" when he was tired and he often broke security protocol to call the estate with regard to this "ball" or simply to chat with one of them about what they were doing, as if he didn't get reports. Even the rude one. He was peculiarly smitten with it, with them and it could only lead to disaster. For him as well as herself. After all, her star was hitched to his.

"You have every right to be proud of the progress we've made. We've accomplished much in a short amount of time. But this is because we've always look forward. Maybe you will be allowed to keep this estate but it will pale in comparison to what lies ahead. You'll soon wonder why you bothered with it."

Commander Souen was proud of her speech. It had always worked before. She'd been assigned to the Second Leader for almost four years now and was aware that Kaname Kuran was hungrier for progress than anyone around him. He became impatient with delays and lost ground and often insisted on accountability if this occurred. She knew the weight of the duty upon him. She'd witnessed his tears when he'd first realised that their people would finally know something better in this life, that they could be housed and fed to surplus. She believed in their cause and the Supreme Leader but more importantly to her, she believed in him. His leniency and… obsession with these "dangerous elites" had been baffling but, more importantly, it would pass. She was sure. He just needed to get away from their corruption. As such, she was surprised when he finally responded.

"I am looking forward, Commander," Kaname replied, staring ahead at nothing in particular. "I know… there is more to this life than war. We can't take over the world. We are stretched to capacity as it is with this war on two fronts and the Supreme Leader is still demanding we cross the channel to silence the posturing of that buffoon against us… At some point the costs will begin to outweigh the benefits and our people will have to be pacified with all that they have accomplished. What then? The time will come for people like me to give away to diplomats, teachers, farmers, craftsmen and engineers. Builders rather than destroyers. Isn't that why we're doing this? So our children will never have to survive by holding a gun? We have to learn how to build and honour alliances. Develop trade. That is how you earn the respect of the world. That is how all of this will last."

"Sir! They have nothing we want or we will take it! We have strength! All we needed was a fair chance! The Supreme Leader…"

"Is a blunt instrument and she knows it, Commander. She still has to figure out how to stay relevant in this new world."

"Sir?" He didn't just say something against…

"Never mind, Commander. I'm just…"

"I think you need to go 'home' and get some rest. I'll tell Her Eminence…"

"Tell her, Commander, that the ball is a part of my plan, so there is no need for concern. Once it is completed in a few days I will begin preparations to move on to …"

"Sir!"

"And that will be all you tell her."

"Yes, Sir."

 **KANAME** marched into the household to find a single place setting at the dinner table. He did his best to hide his disappointment as he looked from it to the attendant personnel. There was no lack of people at the manor. Kaname, who tended to notice these things, realised that Shizuka had hired many more people since he'd come to live there. They were all eventually vetted, of course, even beyond the subtle grilling he'd subjected her to. Apparently they were various persons who had come looking for work, who'd at one point lived on nearby estates that had been assimilated by the Regime. Kaname did feel some concern at the added expense and lack of privacy… but realised what she was doing and decided to say nothing. To keep her happy and, perversely, he found he liked her the more for trying. They were impeccably trained and unobtrusive anyway. He hardly realised they were there, except when they were required. Hell, he even had a "gentlemen's servant", who, he had to admit, was damned convenient on occasion.

"…Imogen?"

"Sir?"

"Did I miss dinner?"

"No, Sir. The Madam and the Masters are down by the pond. They decided to take their meal with them. It's the heat, Sir."

"I see."

Kaname looked at the single place setting in the large formal dining area and instantly felt left out. He knew they would have no way of knowing he would be returning today – he never informed them of his movements, he'd say, for security reasons. Still, he disliked that they were away when he needed them. Irrational, he knew. But with his last few weeks be felt he could be a bit irrational. Especially as the thought of having to leave them – or worse - weighed heavily on his mind. He found the empty dinner placements an omen he needed to get away from.

"How long ago did they leave?"

Imogen hesitated but the question was not really for her.

"Sir! About two hours, Sir," volunteered a guard from beside one of three exits to the room.

Kaname looked at the crispy, breaded piece of stuffed chicken, bed of cooked vegetables and glass of wine and stood, feeling none of his appetite.

"Have someone bring this for me. I'm going down to the pond."

"Yes, Sir!"

 **IT WAS** still bright out even though it was after seven o'clock in the evening. The Kiriyuus enjoyed popping down to the pond whenever they fell the heat of the day, including this close to bedtime. What made you sleep better than a nice swim in sun-heated water?

As well as the pond on the edge of the property near the tunnel there was a fairly sizeable groundwater-fed irrigation pond about fifteen minutes' walk behind the house to the east, down a slight incline. It couldn't be seen from the house because of the awkward angle, the tree cover and its situation in a rocky basin, which suited them fine as the Kiriyuus enjoyed skinny dipping on occasion. But not today. The family was enjoying a fairly competitive race that one guard was officiating over when the Second Leader arrived and caused the said guard to lose all his progress thus far on Ichiru's run.

However, about an hour later, after the race results were finalised – the Kiriyuus were noticeably grateful when the Second Leader allowed the guard – Sachin - to be at ease so he could officiate properly – they all settled around the picnic table for a late dinner by torchlight. They were a competitive bunch and didn't let a small thing like Kaname's arrival erase the good luck Shizuka was having. In fact, Kaname - once he realised it was as easy as a timed exercise of swimming out to an overhanging tree, placing or removing a T-shirt on a particular branch two metres over the water and returning to hit a rocky outcropping by Sachin's feet – couldn't resist getting undressed and giving it a go. They all thought it was disgusting how he even swam with evident competence: smoothly and quickly. And… even Ichiru found his mouth watering by the figure he cut as a drenched, barely clothed, panting and glistening virile male specimen. However, aside from the moment Sachin trembled and dropped his watch when he had to tell his commanding officer he was almost five seconds off Mrs Kiriyuu's time, they all could say they were having the best time they'd had in a long time.

"I'm not used to this environment…" Kaname began, a bit chagrined to be beaten by a woman almost twice his age in front of his men. After _three_ attempts.

"That's nonsense, Kaname. Experience trumps youth, obviously!" Shizuka clapped, enjoying the sight of the three uncomfortable men around her.

"She's skinny. It could just be hydrodynamics," Sachin tried to offer helpfully, feeling the need to placate his boss before he was transferred to the Eastern front.

The Kiriyuus dissolved into laughter at this as Kaname coloured further in embarrassment.

"You are relieved, soldier," he muttered, waving him away from his side.

"Yes, Sachin! Thank you!" Shizuka exclaimed, getting up to kiss him on the cheek but was thwarted by a quick bow before he practically ran away up the hill. Shizuka eyed Kaname in an obvious threat.

"I had better see Sachin in the morning, Mr Kuran."

"I'll consider it, Mrs Kiriyuu."

Shizuka sat back on her seat and continued her meal. She was hungry, relaxed and enjoying the evening. It was a stark contrast to two months ago but so much had happened in the meantime.

She was ashamed of herself. She was. But… sometimes you adapted despite it all. Despite the bad situation. Especially when someone went out of their way to be kind.

They'd been working closely on the preparations. She did remember there was a war on and strove to be slightly conservative but Kaname wouldn't hear of it. Once he understood the difference between the occasions, he'd insisted on "white tie". He had people to impress. From then on he became like a little boy with a new toy, calling her often while he was away. He had a vision of what this ball would achieve and part of it seemed to be acceptance. Shizuka got the idea that Kaname was still trying to prove himself. Even to her. It was maddening sometimes. Especially as… she kept finding herself responding…

"Have you been practicing while I've been away?"

Shizuka quirked an eyebrow at his back-handed way of letting her know, in front of the guards that _he_ had been practicing. As if _they_ were fooled one little bit.

"Every day. Considering how _completely_ hopeless I am."

It was Kaname's turn to give her a look of warning. He obviously knew that Shizuka was a very good dancer. She'd been teaching him before he'd left for his tour, or at least showing him the rudiments. He'd been rather disdainful of the simple way in which the elite danced… until she'd stepped to him and demonstrated a few moves. That he'd finally been allowed to touch her without her flinching soon made him gain a bit of respect for the "silly stiff pacing". That and the tango demonstration. She was in no doubt about how he felt about her afterwards.

"Good," Kaname responded, amused by the way Shizuka avoided his gaze as if she too recalled his… enthusiasm. "We'll have a look at your progress tomorrow. Then begin your tutorial on the 'fox-march'."

Ichiru nearly choked on his carrots at this, while Zero and Shizuka merely smiled and nodded. She'll correct him tomorrow, in private.

"How was your trip? It seems it was at least restful?"

Kaname knew they knew he wouldn't discuss his work but he hated it even more when they didn't acknowledge his absence. He thought of his usual vague response but then remembered what he needed to discuss. The indulgent smile left his face as he thought about how to broach it.

"Kaname?"

Kaname looked up at Zero's concerned expression then down at the hand that touched his left wrist. Had he been doing something alarming? He couldn't remember…

"Leave us."

The remaining two guards saluted and retreated up the hill followed by the wait staff, leaving Kaname alone with the Kiriyuus. They began to become nervous, Shizuka even abandoning her meal with her appetite.

"What is it?" Ichiru asked, when it seemed there would be continuing silence.

"I don't know how to say this but… I need you to hear me out."

"We're listening, Kaname," Shizuka assured, trying not to scream. Her boys eyed each other uneasily, already feeling guilty for how happy they'd been earlier. They shouldn't ever forget about the war. Or…

"I have to move further south, into … We've made significant inroads into the country and the Supreme Leader wants a new base of operations set up there."

"So you're leaving?" Shizuka asked gently, unable to take the suspense.

"I'll have to give up this place. Yes. Maybe I can still maintain it but I cannot guarantee it, as it would be difficult to justify holding onto it when I don't need it. Excess is frowned upon by the…"

"Is someone else coming here?" Ichiru quizzed urgently, not interested in the propaganda.

"No. I don't know," Kaname returned testily, not understanding why they were so matter-of-fact about his leaving. "What I want is... for you all to come with me."

"That's easy. No."

"Ichiru!" Zero chastised as his brother folded his arms and glared at the madman at the other end of the picnic table.

"Are you listening, Zero? He wants us to leave our home and go God knows where. With _him_ …!"

"You were going to leave it anyway, in case you had forgotten," Kaname snapped, already annoyed this wasn't going well and, he'd reminded himself of this fact earlier as a point in his favour.

"That was different. It was that or our lives!"

"The choice is the same now, Ichiru. If I go…"

"Who are you kidding? All you have to do is say we're off limits!"

"Why? Why would I do that?"

"Excuse me?!" Ichiru was aghast. He'd actually been polite to this… this…

"You don't understand, obviously. Why would I justify saving you when so many of your countrymen have seen the wrong end of a firing squad?"

"What was all this if you don't care…?"

"This isn't about me, Ichiru. In case you didn't realise this; I don't want to leave. I love it here. I l… like you all. I was the one enduring the lengthy commutes to and from here to carry out my duties. I was the one justifying to the Supreme Leader why I needed to keep this place and had spared you to take care of it. But I can't anymore. I can't. I have to leave and I am asking you to come with me, not only because I like you but because it is the only way your lives will be saved. You have to be useful to me or…"

"We understand," Zero interrupted, looking pointedly at his brother.

Kaname remained silent as it seeped into the others that their lives would change. Drastically. Even Ichiru seemed affected by the import.

"It… the new location… is lovely, I'm told…" Kaname eventually offered awkwardly.

"How long?" Ichiru interrupted.

"You have until after the ball."

"That's two weeks," Shizuka observed quietly. Kaname looked over at Shizuka as she said this but her eyes were on her sons.

"Yes. I couldn't… It makes no sense for me to stay here. If I delay any further… the decision could be made for me."

"Do you mean… the Supreme Leader will come here?" Zero asked, a little too hopefully Ichiru thought.

"No. She rarely leaves the Fort. But she could give the order that my men will have to follow. One… which she thinks will remove any obstacle she perceives to our progress. Including me."

"You fucking bastard."

"Ichiru, please underst…"

"I hate you so much. Do you know how long our family's been here? How much we have sacrificed for this place? You parasites won't stop until you rob us of everything, will you?"

At this Ichiru rose and stormed up the hill to the house. The others were too struck to stop him. They were still trying to grasp it, the fact that they may have to leave the Kiriyuu estate: the carefully bred stock, the painstakingly managed farm, the recently restored house, all the people they'd tried so hard to support. It seemed as though the last months of hell had been for nothing.

To now leave everything and everyone to their fate to go with him… was practically suicide. It was over. Their lives and their legacy was over. Their only hope… was if she came...

"I'll go talk to him," Shizuka eventually said, more to escape than anything else. Kaname let them both go, only staring at the remains on his plate listlessly. What if he had to give the order to…?

"Why not just let us go? If there is nothing left…"

"Is that what you really want, Zero? To be homeless and foraging like everyone else? Or worse? I can still protect you…"

"What you wanted was a haven. The status quo. You lived whatever fantasy you needed to but now it is over. The estate is gone. There is nothing more to manage. We have tried to accommodate you. We were kind to you despite the circumstances. Why not do us the courtesy and let us…?"

"Was it so unpleasant being here with me? Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course not. This is our home. It was why you wanted us to stay in the first place. Because we knew how to take care of it. But now you are taking us away to live somewhere else, which doesn't make sense. How would you even explain to the Supreme Leader taking us with you, Kaname?"

He couldn't.

"Leave that to me. Once I follow orders the few things that make me happy are negligible in comparison."

Zero pulled his chair closer to the unbearably stoic brunette. He knew enough about the other to see the turmoil within. Despite how careful he was to try to keep them at arm's length, he did like them. Maybe enough to let them go? Zero wondered at this. He knew that he and Ichiru wanted to make some progress against the Monoliths but they'd begun to wonder about their naivety. Kaname was extremely careful, even around them. Especially around them. He divulged very little and never allowed any officer besides the guards onto the estate. And worse, he never overstepped any boundaries with them. Ichiru was beyond exasperated. Even he was unsure what use the Second Leader could be to them…

"What is it you want from us, Kaname? I can't figure it out."

Kaname looked from his plate to the hand that gently clasped his hand. They were alone. No guards snapped to attention at the possible threat to distract him from the heat of the boy's body. Kaname's eyes travelled from the lightly tanned fingers and up the length of bare arm to Zero's torso. Zero was still in his swimming trunks. Both boys had simply left the water and walked over to the picnic table as was their custom, enjoying the cooling effect of the warm breeze. He'd replaced his shirt, rolling up the sleeves a little, if only to cover the inevitable reaction of his treacherous body.

"Isn't it obvious by now? I want…"

"We'd want more than that to follow you, Kaname. At least we had our… home…"

Kaname pulled away and stood. He couldn't believe…

"So what are you saying, Zero? That you'd prefer the camps?"

"Just let us go! You move and we get lost in the relocation. Simple…!"

"No! I won't allow it."

"Why?! Why not? You can simply move on to the next family…"

"God, I can't believe… Is that what you think of me? All this. _Today_ … meant nothing…?"

"I'm saying you can make a haven anywhere. You don't need us. Just let us…!"

"No! I'd rather…!" Kaname stopped shouting as he realised what he was about to say. Zero stood and walked to him as he lingered there speechlessly. Zero was being reasonable. Perfectly reasonable. Why did he need to take them? What was making him nuts about the thought of leaving them here?

"There is no reason not to, Kaname. So why not, between friends…?"

"What do want to hear from me, Zero? Whatever it is I will say it. I'm not good at this, saying what I feel. All I know is I can't leave you behind and still function meaningfully. Do you understand? I don't know what it is. What afflicts me but leaving you all behind is not an option. Especially as… I can't guarantee I will ever see you again. I mean, what do you take me for? I know you think I am heartless. That I have no feelings. But some part of you must understand that I would never have done any of this if that were true…"

"Kaname…"

Before Kaname realised it he was in Zero's arms. He must have been… What …? Kaname reached up to find there were tears on his face. His throat was burning. Maybe he'd been… No. He'd rather die than admit that.

But then, eventually, he realised Zero was pressed to him. His own lips were pressed into the boy's bare left shoulder and his scent, sweaty but pleasant, wafted into his nostrils. A hand was stroking his clothed back, fingers coming to knead the nape of his neck, his shoulder, his scalp with confident strokes. Kaname allowed himself to relax closing his eyes and leaning against the broad expanse of warm muscle, letting himself finally take what he'd often yearned for but told himself he couldn't have. His hands began to slide up Zero's back, almost of their own volition, as he caressed his sensitive lips along the salty, golden skin. So opportunistic. Feeling the smooth muscled contours he'd only been able to appreciate from afar. As fingernails gently raked his scalp, Kaname felt the urge to sink his teeth into the firm flesh of the youth's shoulder as his body came alive to all the possibilities…

Zero began to realise his shoulder was being kissed but made no reaction until the sensation travelled to his neck, until a soft grunt broke the rhythm of their harsh breaths and a tongue began to roughly lick his left ear. Zero finally stopped his gentle massage as he was crushed to Kaname's hard body and his lips sought his out impatiently. To devour him. Zero moaned as a tongue shoved itself past his defences and inside to explore his moist heat all while his body, his mind adjusted to the taste, to the fact that Kaname was…

Who was he kidding? As if he hadn't thought of this moment for weeks. Removing the crisp uniform and making that stiff military bearing disappear as he kissed him...

Zero slid his hands under Kaname's shirt, trailing them restlessly over his torso, then down to cup him confidently. Kaname was already hard, the moisture even allowing Zero to rub him firmly, all while his other hand reached for one pert cheek and squeezed, moaning at the thought of finally…

Kaname broke the kiss, emitting a tortured groan as his body nearly… He grabbed Zero's hands to still them, looking in confusion into the boy's fevered gaze.

"What is it?"

Kaname pushed away from Zero and walked away. He began to shove his fingers into his hair in such anguish that it made Zero follow him but…

"No! Don't… touch me."

Zero stopped and waited, watching the brunette stare out over the water still bathed in the dusky glow of late evening. It must be after nine o'clock, Zero thought as he ran his hands over his arms. It was getting cold.

"Kaname…"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For subjecting you to that. I'm usually in better control of…"

"What are you talking about, Kaname?"

"What you must think I was trying to…"

This last was interrupted as Zero had had just about enough of where this conversation was going. He walked over to Kaname and shoved his left shoulder fairly violently until he faced him. Kaname did think he'd be killed.

"You're blaming yourself for my trying to get into your pants?!"

"I wasn't mys…"

Zero cupped Kaname's face and grabbed him into another kiss. Then another. He took over, leaving Kaname in no doubt about what he wanted. He was gratified to feel rather than hear the groan of capitulation before he reached and cruelly twisted the silly _little_ briefs he and Ichiru had dying to remove the moment he'd strip down to them earlier…

 _RIP!_

Kaname gasped and backed away at the violence of the act but Zero followed, pulling him to him again. He wasn't a fucking child. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he was capable of taking. He pushed Kaname back against the picnic table and onto it, sweeping the dishes back as he dipped to kiss him again. Then he moved lower to kiss, lick, nibble Kaname's nipples, ribs, taut stomach, losing his mind on his taste even before he got to...

"Ooonnngghhh…" Kaname groaned loudly, his legs scoring the air as Zero's mouth closed over his achingly hard…

"Oh…!"

It was a decidedly feminine yell and then the clatter of a dropped tray. Zero wanted to ignore it but Kaname was already pushing him away and getting off the table.

"Kanam…"

"Come out. Now!" Kaname ordered hoarsely, admirably recovering the fastest, pulling his hiked shirt down over his throbbing erection.

There was a bit of suspense before the two housemaids came out from behind the tree line. One was straightening her clothing, dusting off her skirt. It was obvious she'd fallen.

"We're sorry, Sir. We were coming to clean up and Imogen lost her footing…"

"How long were you there?" Kaname demanded, evidently concerned about doing damage control. The two women seemed puzzled by the question.

"Sir?"

"That's fine, Julia. Go ahead and clean up. We were just leaving. Come on, Kaname."

"But…"

"Leave it. You're just embarrassing them and us, Kaname," Zero whispered into his ear as he passed to collect their clothing. He elucidated as he handed the brunette his clothes. "They've seen a lot more and worse. Trust me."

"But…" The last thing he wanted were witnesses.

Zero winked at Julia as he led Kaname past them and up the slope. Zero had every intention of continuing this back at the house especially as he'd had the tantalising sample of his taste before they'd been interrupted, the smooth head just hitting the back of his throat…

"I can't…"

"What?"

Kaname had pulled his hand from Zero's just as they were headed toward the house.

"I can't do this."

"Don't start that again. You and I both know there is no reason on this earth why I shouldn't finish sucking the hell out of your cock."

"Don't…" Kaname was blushing at the boy's language and _he'd_ shared lodgings with all sorts of men.

"Why?" Zero asked, all while slowly closing in on him, waiting for just one opportunity to kiss him again.

Kaname shoved his fingers into his hair and turned away. Now that the blood was returning to his head he had a chance to think about the situation objectively. He was walking with his clothes clasped to middle as his briefs were in shreds on the shore of the pond… Fuck! They were going to see them…!

Zero swooped in, hooking his head to kiss him again but Kaname checked him, pushing him away and putting more distance between them…

"What is it? What?!"

"You were quite willing to leave me before…"

"You want to discuss that now…?!"

Kaname turned back and met Zero's eyes with such anger and hurt the youth looked away.

"I can't believe you're taking this personally…"

"How else should I take it?"

"Kaname… You have the chance to save us. You say you care. All I was saying…"

"I want you. I want you all with me. I won't leave you to God knows what…"

"Isn't that what being with you would be like? You as much as admitted your wife could remove the 'obstacles' in your life…"

"I won't let that happen…"

"You can't… guarantee that!" Zero shouted, completely losing his cool. God he was dense! And, standing there with moist, swollen lips and just a shirt on playing hard to get, a worse infraction in Zero's books.

Kaname turned away and took a deep breath. He was feeling vulnerable. He was aroused. Zero had been close to… well. He realised he was behaving like he'd ceded power to Zero's tongue – a very talented tongue, he had to admit - and not like the seasoned campaigner he was.

"Kaname. It's silly our standing out here like this…"

"I agree. I'm… going to bed."

"What?!"

"I'm exhausted. I've been travelling non-stop for a month," Kaname elucidated, thrusting his legs into his trousers.

"What about…?"

"What? This? We fuck and then I let you go out of what? Gratefulness?"

"No! We fuck because we've been circling each other for months! Because you melt when I kiss you. Because," Zero closed in and lowered his voice intimately, "you really want to feel what it's like to come out of your mind while fucking my throat. Dammit, Kaname. Do you think either of us will get any sleep tonight if you walk away from me?"

Kaname was robbed of some crucial momentum being described this way but he recovered quickly as Zero surged forward again, evidently with the intent to prove it. Kaname decided to retreat quickly, unwilling to take the risk.

"Kaname!" Zero cried, desperately disappointed to have grabbed air instead of the sexily blushing brunette and feeling more than silly to be chasing him about on the lawn like this but unable to stop himself. "Come here and let me kiss me you...!"

"No! Stay away from me. I'm not interested… in whatever you think this is. You have a decision to make."

"Are you kidding?! You think being able to fuck you is a bargaining position?"

"I think… I am not doing this if there is no future."

"You're insane if you think I'm gonna reconsider getting my family out of harm's way because of a bit of tail…"

"Then," Kaname returned, a smug twist to his lips as his eyes slowly lowered to the juncture of Zero's thighs. "Your decision will be easy. Good night."

 **KANAME** walked resolutely away from Zero and toward the house. His calm demeanour belying the tumult inside of him at this crazy evening. He'd kissed Zero. Kissed him! They'd almost… Oh God…

Kaname reached his room and closed the door behind him and leant on it, all before sinking to the floor like a swooning damsel. He was still hard. His dick still burned from the brief taste Zero had taken. What was he doing walking away? Why? He'd finally be able to sleep without the odd yearning that always assailed him in the dark, knowing they were only a few doors away. They were all a few doors away.

Kaname closed his eyes and hit the door behind him with his head. It was only Zero's calm acceptance, his unabashed desire and comfort, that had made Kaname even begin to cope with having failed himself so miserably. He was unused to not fighting himself, to ceding control to such wanton desire. Yet there he was using himself as a bribe. Kaname hit his head on the door again. What had possessed him? It had to be more than the sense that it would work? More than the boy's flushed visage, dilated eyes and obvious need…

But what was really depraved, what was really crazy, was that he had been looking forward to holding Shizuka in his arms again. To seeing her smile, the scent of her hair. That had been the plan he'd allowed himself to plot. Doing everything in his power to make her see him with something better that revulsion. He'd wanted to win her over. Win _her_. And he knew he could. He'd known since the time she'd stayed in his arms that much longer after realising he wanted her, the subtle caress, testing the muscles of his shoulders and arms before… she excused herself. He'd left this place with the scent of victory in his nostrils. What had happened? Knowing what was possible with Zero had suddenly made it all so confusing!

Kaname eventually came to think that his being on the floor like this was beneath him and pushed himself to his feet. The world hadn't ended. He'd allowed himself to sink his teeth into the muscles of Zero's shoulder and, aside from his body thrumming with delicious sensation at his prize, pressed as it was against Zero's thigh… there had been no consequences. He was still here. He was still thinking about the raid on those rebels in …, still planning a request for personnel for his Intelligence Division, still plotting the next set of offensives to the East. What did change… was how wonderful he felt. How desirable. How… accepted. It was just that his personal life was suddenly careering violently off course. That's all.

Fuck.

Kaname put his shower to good use, sinking his teeth into the crook of his elbow, muffling the strained groan as he came hard onto the white marble of the cubicle, pretending he was back on the shore and Zero had finished what he'd started. Next he prepared for bed and the day tomorrow. He would see them all in the morning. No doubt the night's occurrences would be discussed amongst themselves and they would reach a decision. The right decision.

This meant… he should resign himself to losing all progress with Shizuka, knowing, with what he'd done, to her son, any woman would… not understand. But he loathed to do so. His feelings for her hadn't changed. The way he saw it, he had two sides. They were both equally a part of him. He understood what he needed from both and usually nurtured, was content with the "normal" one… but the other side sometimes made itself hard to ignore, despite his control. Like when it made him do all he could to make the Kiriyuus stay with him, knowing he shouldn't. He'd thought just seeing them would be enough. Just _having_ them would be enough. But that side wasn't content with just that, apparently. Not anymore. Especially, not since Zero's kiss. And he'd already been dealing with an ugly, irrational jealousy of this "Kaien Cross" person.

With his head somewhat clearer he did realise all he'd done was place himself on the bargaining table in a way that could make him vulnerable to them, despite how careful he'd been before. He suspected they would try to use his… particular need for them, to their advantage. He wondered briefly about their trying to blackmail him but discarded the possibility. They were too smart for that. It would be something else they'd want, no doubt. Definitely the estate. Maybe that was it…

Kaname again began to think of the way Zero had taken him over, pushing him onto the picnic table and… shivered deliciously. He decided, maybe, their "taking advantage" of him would not necessarily be a bad thing.

He was definitely looking forward to it.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	10. Chapter 10

_I am sorry for this long, rambling chapter. I tend to divide it and post several chapters but I left it this time. Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 10: Throwing Caution to the Wind

 _by lightpathetic_

 **KANAME** came awake to the smell of coffee and the comforting waft of steam onto his face. It was his first indication of being home. It even registered before the warm bed and crisp sheets. He pulled the covers over his head and buried his nose into the luxurious, clean materials as was his custom now before rising. He strove never to forget how far he'd come.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Mornin', Seiren," came the muffled reply. There was nothing else for about four minutes until the covers came off and Kaname sat up to yawn and stretch. He looked over at where the prim blue-haired woman stood at the foot of the bed and smiled. She nodded appropriately.

"Lunch is about to start, Sir. I know you loath to miss…"

"Really! It's that late?!"

"Sir. I hope it's not a problem. Madam usually lets you sleep in your first morning back…"

Of course, he knew that. He'd also asked her to not to allow it. He had so little time here and wanted to soak in everything. He also liked that she defied him sometimes in little ways that made him feel… cared for.

He rose and headed for the bathroom, taking the cup of coffee with him, knowing his shaving equipment would be laid out, – he still did the deed himself despite Seiren's aptitude for doing everything for him – the shower water would already be warm and his clothing would be freshly ironed and placed for him to dress. He'd even be assisted with his pants and shoes.

He'd fought the idea of a "gentlemen's servant" at first but when he'd seen her, something about her small size and demeanour… _her_ , - he'd been sure he'd get an elderly "Jeeves-type" character when Shizuka had first broached the subject – had immediately put him at ease. Odd, since he was certain a woman her age – late twenties, surely - milling about his bedroom would be disturbing, but no. She was scrupulously professional, treated his nudity as another tailored suit and kept her eyes lowered much of the time anyway. Kaname knew he was "in love" when he'd seen her stand up to his own guards with regard to even his _sleep_.

So, he'd practically adopted her, especially as he only had to say he was travelling and she'd pack everything and hand her his bags when he returned... He was aware she was household staff and answerable to Mrs Kiriyuu but she did what he wanted readily enough. He was just sorry he couldn't take her with him when he travelled but he had an example to set. She would have to stay a guilty "elite" pleasure he enjoyed at the estate. He did wonder if she would relocate with him to …

"You're ready now, Sir," Seiren pronounced, giving him her seal of approval as she hopped down from the footstool and moved it out of the way, having fixed the collar on his shirt to her satisfaction.

"Thank you. Did you see the new stockings I brought you?" He noticed she always wore them.

"Sir?"

"Don't pretend to be blind, Seiren. You can spot a black hair on a dark suit at ten paces."

"I saw the package, Sir…"

"They're yours. The other items…"

"Are on the table by the door, Sir."

"Thank you." He liked to take them himself. She knew that.

"I'll see you later," he said as he walked to the door, to her back as she ran ahead to open it for him. He prided himself in still not being "elite" enough to just ignore the "help".

"Yes, Sir! Later."

 **SHIZUKA** was already in the salon when Kaname came down with his packages. He knew it would be awkward giving gifts under these circumstances but he'd spent some time picking them out on his travels and wanted to give them to them. Then they could talk.

"Good morning, Shizuka."

"Good morning, Kaname."

Shizuka rose and accepted the kiss on her cheek as the door closed behind him. She noticed, as she always did, the two guards that came in with him and stood near the doors.

"Do you want them to leave?"

"What?" Shizuka realised she'd been caught noticing. "Oh no! If you feel threatened by me…"

"Hah. Very funny." Kaname placed the gifts on a table behind him on the side of the room and gestured for the guards to leave. Shizuka did begin to seriously wonder about how she _could_ be a threat to him…

"The boys should be here shortly."

"Yes…"

Kaname sat at the head of the table facing the French doors as was his custom as they waited. He tried to gauge what Zero may have said to her but assumed there had been full disclosure. Her smile did falter and Kaname's heart sank.

"Shizuka…"

"Zero mentioned," Shizuka began, at the same time. He stopped to let her proceed, his heart already audible to him.

"Yes?" he asked, prompting her to proceed. Surprised she was willing to discuss it but still hopeful.

"Zero mentioned that he asked you to let us go. I was wondering if you'd decided on your answer."

"Is that all he'd said?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Kaname looked away from her to where he saw the boys walking towards the house. _What was he playing at?_

"Well?"

"Shizuka. I firmly believe you all will be safer with me. To let you go now will be suicide for the both of us."

"We could leave the country. Go across the Channel…"

"Allow you to escape? Perhaps help you to do so? Betray the Supreme Leader and my country?"

"I…"

"Then you'll be over there letting the enemy know everything about me."

"No! We just want to leave!"

"I can't and I won't. But I have a proposal to make. I will make it when everyone is here."

Shizuka looked from him to the place setting before her in abject disappointment. Kaname couldn't resist. He reached for her hand, holding onto it as she tried to pull away.

"Please understand, Shizuka. So much is in play here that I can't possibly explain to you or make you understand. Things I _have_ to take account of.

"You're looking at the past and judging the future by it. We are the future, Shizuka. I am the future. We are winning and making progress everywhere we set our sights upon hence why I need to move. I need to move up and… I am taking you with me. I don't see why you won't appreciate that. Your countrymen will understand because they too have to accept the way things are and will be. And you will be at my side when it happens…"

"That's it. I don't want to be."

"You'll want to be," Kaname replied, not fazed by her candour, preferring it. "Trust me."

Kaname released her hand and looked over to the open doors as the boys entered. Both greeted him desultorily before taking their seats. He risked openly scrutinizing Zero's mood as the boy avoided his eyes. He liked the hint of tiredness around the eyes, thinking it may have been his fault but then realised they all looked as though they didn't get much sleep.

As the staff began to serve lunch, Kaname decided to address their concerns afterwards. He was not unduly concerned. He was sure it was an offer they would not be able to refuse.

" **SO WHAT** you're saying is… you will keep the estate for us."

"Yes, Zero. I'll hold on to it…"

"And we can visit whenever we want…" Ichiru confirmed.

"Not yet. You mustn't be conspicuous. But soon."

"What has changed between last night and now?"

Kaname looked back at Zero, unable to resist acknowledging what was between them.

"You'd said it was 'excess'."

"I know but… before, I was unwilling to take the risk of putting my foot down. Now I am."

"Why?"

"Because it's important to all of us and I want to fight for it. It's the only thing I'm asking for and… I know of something the Supreme Leader wants very much. I'll give it to her."

"What?"

Kaname looked over at Shizuka at her utterance but said no more. They'll just have to believe him.

"So, do we have a deal? You'll come with me?"

The others remained silent, just looking at each other. He just waited as they thought about it. He needed an answer. Now. He wouldn't be able to relax otherwise.

He saw the looks exchanged between them. He knew Ichiru wanted to refuse, Zero was thinking about it and Shizuka was visibly worried about her family.

"We have no choice, really."

Kaname had mixed feelings at this utterance from Zero. He wanted them to want to come with him but was happy they were anyway. He'll make it up to them.

"We'll come with you," Zero finally said.

"Excellent! I'll make the necessary arrangements." His forced enthusiasm an effort to buoy their spirits which did not work. He got to his feet as the discussion was over. He just added one thing to salve their nerves.

"Just trust me. I'll do my best to do right by you. In time you'll have everything you could possibly want. You'll see."

Kaname turned to leave and saw the packages on the table. He'd forgotten about them. He took them up now to take them back to his room, thinking they would not be receptive, but…

"Kaname, are those our presents?"

It was Zero. He'd been fairly sombre since he came in but now he came up to him and took them out of his hands, his fingers touching his unnecessarily... Kaname looked into his face, wondering what he was feeling but inadvertently conveying how grateful he was for the contact.

"Come on," Zero chastised, smiling kindly at him. "You always do this. Bring us stuff then chicken out…"

"That's not true. I was just…" Kaname trailed off at the knowing smile. God he was kind. They all were. Was it any wonder he was smitten with them?

"Whose is this?"

"Ichiru's."

Zero walked to his brother and handed him the package, and stood there to wait until he'd opened it. Ichiru looked up at him incredulously. Kaname couldn't see Zero's face but he guessed Ichiru saw something that made him turn over the brown gift and begin to open it.

"I saw it in a market in …"

"You were in a market?" Shizuka asked, laughing a little despite her tears.

"Yes. I had a walk about to do and I saw it…"

"He's sticking to that story, mother."

"He is. Good thing we know about Ms Souen."

Kaname gave Shizuka an evil eye but was just happy Ichiru was opening his gift rather than throwing it at him. He couldn't resist getting stuff for them when he travelled, even if giving to them was awkward. He wanted them to know he thought of them constantly while was away, which was the truth. Thinking of their faces got him through being away from them.

Ichiru eventually uncovered the bridle. It wasn't an ordinary horse bridle. It had intricately cut etching on the metalwork and the fine, shiny ebony black leather had the same design imprinted throughout. There was even crafted ivory beadwork on the lead which made it seem a tad feminine but he smiled at it. Why? Because Kaname had found out about his collection the last time he was here. It had been an accident. Kaname had been in the stables petting Iris – the bitch liked everyone but him, apparently – when he asked to ride her. Ichiru had said sure, after a brief hesitation, thinking he would break his neck. Kaname went to a wall of bridles to choose one when Ichiru left his supervision of a veterinary inspection and handed him one from the far side, telling him those were on show. He'd noticed Kaname looked them over carefully before leaving. Not thinking anything…

"It's a bit showy…"

"He means 'thank you, Kaname'," Zero translated.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. The lady assured me it was handmade. Old-world techniques."

Ichiru placed the bridle with some reverence on the cleared table – lunch had been long over – and looked over to where Shizuka was pulling carefully at the brown paper. This will take a while. She enjoyed opening the present more than the item itself. Kaname planned for her though. There was one piece of tape and one large section of paper.

She eventually admitted defeat and retrieved the box. Jewellery, no doubt…

"Oh!"

Kaname realised he was holding his breath when he inhaled noisily. She liked them. He was glad.

"Your… hair is growing back and… I saw them and thought…"

"They're beautiful! Butterflies. I adore butterflies!"

Shizuka raised one of the two matching hair combs of bluish-green jade, with blue stones where the eyes and antennae were located. The detail on the monarch butterflies was almost flawless. The stones were rare blue diamonds but he wouldn't tell her that.

"I thought they would hold your hair better than those pins."

"No doubt they will. But it's too much for every day."

"I disagree. They're perfect. Maybe you could demonstrate…"

"Later. When I've had a chance to fix my hair!"

Her hair was almost touching her shoulders by now. She supposed she could make an effort but the loss of her hair and how it was lost still haunted her. She replaced the combs and closed the box. They were beautiful enough to make her try them. Maybe.

"Where did you get them?"

"They were a gift from a Head of State. He said to give them to a beautiful woman."

"He did not."

"Well, I decided he did."

"Were they for your wife?"

Kaname lost his smile as she was mentioned. Shizuka liked to remind him of her from time to time. He knew why and didn't like it.

"No. They are for you. I'll look forward to seeing you wear them."

Kaname turned from Shizuka to Zero who was watching their interplay a little curiously. He could sense the subtle tense interplay and wondered about it and, well, last night. He looked from his mother to Kaname who tried not to fidget as he motioned for him to open his gift. God, this was awkward.

Zero pulled at the package with a lack of enthusiasm that wasn't lost on Kaname. He understood they were all trying to humour him and tried to ignore it. He also thought that Zero probably would rather be unwrapping something else of his right now…

"Oh!"

"What is it?" Ichiru asked.

"I think…"

"It's a utility knife. I've always found it useful…"

"It was yours?"

"I thought you needed one and…"

"Thank you!"

"Maybe there's still blood on the knife."

"Ichiru!"

Ichiru folded his arms and looked away. He was fed up with this. He wanted to scream. His life was in upheaval and they were playing nice with the instigator. He couldn't wait for the ball. Kaname deliberately addressed the concern calmly.

"I've never used it in combat for just that reason, Ichiru. Too many crevices to clean afterward. Although, the blade has dispatched many wild animals for my dinner."

Zero pulled at the blade tentatively. Kaname reached for it and slide the large five inch blade out with practiced efficiency.

"Why are you giving it away?"

"I hardly use it anymore and it's still in good condition. Plus, I remembered how we first… met."

"Do tell?" Ichiru sounded.

"Later, Ichiru. Thank you. I'll put it to good use."

"I'm sure you will," Kaname said, handing back the closed knife to Zero. "The wire cutter alone should help your cause in the future." Kaname gave Zero a sly smile at this and Zero looked away down to the knife. Something he'd cherished, no doubt. Zero wondered what to make of it…

"Well, thank you, Kaname," Shizuka said to dispel the awkward silence. "We'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course! I'll be here for a few days at least.

"Zero. Are you going back out to the fields? I wouldn't mind going with you."

"No. I'm headed into town to get some supplies. But Ichiru is going out to secure the animals."

"Secure?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, Kaname," Shizuka chimed in apologetically. "A pretty strong storm is on the way. Should hit tonight. We only heard about it this morning but you were…"

"Anything I can do?"

"No. We're already working on the shutters and have been securing the equipment all morning. I just have to go into town to see about a few things…"

"I'll come with…"

"No. Thank you, Kaname," Zero added belatedly. The last thing he needed was to bring the cat among the pigeons. "I'll move faster without the entourage."

"I don't have to bring…"

"No. You can help Ichiru with the animals."

Kaname resigned himself to Zero's direction and looked over at Ichiru who was staring daggers at his brother. However…

"Fine. Kaname, do you own a pair of jeans and real shoes?"

"Real…?" Kaname looked down at his highly polished, fine leather loafers and immediately became embarrassed.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

" **CLOSE IT UP!** Hurry!"

Kaname was among some men forcing the large corral gate closed while Ichiru shouted instructions from his horse, Rose, a beautiful reddish brown mare.

Not that anyone was admiring a horse while the rain and wind threatened to blow everyone over. It was only the initial bands of the storm but they'd also slightly underestimated the time it would take to get the free range livestock tucked in and secured. But they had and now it was time to head back themselves.

Several men got rides behind other horsemen, while others headed for the nearby trucks and jeeps. Ichiru settled to watch carefully as everyone safely left, then hopped down from his horse to again check the enclosures. Kaname stayed with him. He'd gotten a ride out on the back of Rose – the horses were at a premium given the circumstances – holding onto Ichiru as he rode… and he did assume - hope - he would return the same way.

Also, he loved this. The heightened activity did show what was required on a farm and watching Ichiru work showed a side to him that was far more mature than he usually showed to him. He was just as careful with his men as with the most delicate creature under his charge: knew all their names, even the new ones Shizuka had made him hire, and performed first aid when they injured themselves. Kaname got a chance to see first-hand why he commanded loyalty and affection. And why the family was so resistant to leaving. So many lives would be affected if they gave up this responsibility. Kaname began to think seriously about how he would protect it.

"Kaname, get on one of the jeeps!" Ichiru shouted over the wind upon seeing he was still standing there.

"What about you?"

"I'm staying here."

"What?!"

"That's an order!" You see, Kaname had promised him and the men – Ichiru had given them a brief introduction as they stood there bewildered by the Second Leader joining them for the exercise – that he would be like any other worker or stay the hell out of their way – Ichiru had made him add this last.

"There's a storm coming…!" Kaname decided he was off duty now.

"I always stay out here. There's a stone cabin just up the hill. Zero knows about it. He'll explain it to you. Go!"

Kaname looked behind him to the loading trucks and back to where Ichiru was alone checking the stalls. The hell he would…

"Kaname!"

"I'm staying as well. Tell me what to do."

"I don't want you out here! What if your guards shoot my family over your disappearance?"

Kaname actually paused to consider this. The workmen returning without him and Ichiru could cause panic.

"Who's a good messenger. Reliable."

"Kaname…!"

"Who?!" Kaname growled, near losing his temper. The kid had to realise by now there was no-one more stubborn than he was.

"Petkovic."

"Who?"

"The large red-head that knocked you over with the ropes."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Ichiru watched incredulously as Kaname ran over to the jeep and whispered into the man's ear. He saw his foreman look at him in askance and then back at the Second Leader in some puzzlement. He couldn't help. He had no idea why he wanted to stay out here either. Eventually he nodded and began shouting for the others to hurry up and Kaname trotted back over to him.

"Sorted. What do you need me to do?"

"Kaname, for fuck's sake…"

The last of the vehicles pulled off as they stood staring at each other.

"Make sure those pens over there are secured. I'll go and stable Rose then we'll head up to the cabin."

"Okay."

Kaname pulled his shirt to cover his head and nose as the wind began to whip debris into the air. He hoped the men would get out of the weather soon and Petkovic remembered the message he'd sent with his safe word. He didn't think his men would kill the family but they would arrest them, shut down the estate and come looking for him. He wished now that he had brought his usual guards but he no longer feared for his life as he did before. The more he stayed at the estate, the more he got to know it and the personnel on it, the more risks he began to take with his person. He'd begun walking out to the stables and riding out to the fields by himself long before today and, with no incidents, he'd made the choice to leave his guards behind today, thinking it would be a brief absence. Now he regretted it as his guards would have seen first-hand his decision to stay.

"Have you checked the ties?"

"Twice. They'll be fine out here?"

"They should be. The drainage is good and the cliff should break some of the wind. Come on."

"Where is it?"

Ichiru pointed over his head and to the right. Kaname followed his finger and saw some trees and not much else.

"Okay."

 **KANAME** followed Ichiru into, what he was surprised to find, was a one-room stone cabin tucked into the hill above the corrals. Kaname hesitated at the door, looking around at the Spartan interior of a potbellied stove, a double arm-chair and a pair of stools, a row of cupboards and a cot. There was a door to the back which, when he checked, contained a rudimentary shower and a bucket. There was physical space for the two of them but obviously it was not a place to spend Easter with the family.

"Excuse me."

Kaname let Ichiru pass with a machete, evidently to chop away some wild brush that was blocking his view and was hitting the cabin in the breeze. Kaname, seeing he had it in hand, merely watched as the view cleared and he could see all down the pass. Even framed by the malevolence of pregnant, lightning streaked clouds it was breath-taking. No wonder he wanted to stay…

"Can you start a fire?"

"Yes."

Kaname turned back into the cabin as Ichiru finished up his chore and came in to do a bit more maintenance. He used some of the branches to sweep the stone floor and beat the mattress, rugs and other linens outside – the initial bands had passed and the winds had died somewhat. By the time Kaname stood and closed the stove the place actually looked inviting. Kaname went over and sat on the stool and pulled his soaked T-shirt over his head. He relished the respite. They'd been working non-stop for hours.

"There's fresh water in those canteens there."

"Thanks."

Kaname went over to the saddle that Ichiru had hauled up here and removed one of the canteens. He took just enough to revive himself and went outside to hand the rest to Ichiru. Ichiru took a long swig, his strong, tanned throat working as Kaname watched…

"Thanks." Ichiru handed it back to Kaname as he resumed his battle with the furnishings.

Kaname drank a bit more before returning the canteen to the floor. The cabin was warming up nicely from the coal fire. He hung his T-shirt next to it on a nail to dry and removed his boots and socks to allow the same thing. He then began to explore what was on offer in this place while Ichiru brought everything back in and closed the door.

"I think it won't be long now..."

"This place is cozy. Did you build it yourself?"

" _We_ did. Zero and I. We used to just stay in the cave itself until we got the idea to make it comfortable."

"You and Zero used to do this?"

"Whenever there was a storm."

"Is Zero coming…?"

"I hope not. It's getting bad…"

"Do you mean he'll try?"

"Mother may stop him."

And the guards, Kaname thought. If they knew what was good for them.

"I think it's a good thing I stayed."

Ichiru eyed the slightly smug dictator evilly and went to sit in the chair to remove his shoes while Kaname walked over to the one window which wasn't covered by shutters.

"Are there shutters for…?"

"Yes. I'll close them when it gets worse."

"Okay."

He had no complaints. The view was wonderful. He wondered what they did up here alone on stormy nights. His mind wandered to what he would have done with Zero up here on a stormy night. Or Zero to him…

"How long do you think…?"

"Bored already?"

"No! I was just wondering…"

"Perhaps just the night. We've never been here longer than ten hours."

"I see."

Ten hours? That long? He'd been concerned about Ichiru's safety but now he was feeling it was a long time to be marooned somewhere…

"You don't have to panic. I'll cook us something in a minute and after that and a game of cards you'll be asleep. Next, you'll wake up to my pushing you out the door before the Supreme Leader bombs the place."

"Hah. This is a family of comedians."

Ichiru gave Kaname a knowing look and stood to remove his shirt and pants. They were soaked and sticking to him uncomfortably. He was soon down to his boxers before Kaname could think of looking away. He realised this was a bad idea now…

Ichiru looked up to hang his clothes and spotted Kaname's attention. He quirked an eyebrow as he walked over to a hook.

"I do hope you aren't going to take advantage of me," Ichiru teased, knowing he wouldn't. He was fairly used to Kaname staring at him like a hungry bear.

Kaname looked away to the view. He had the urge to leave. To walk through the storm and escape…

"…Kaname?"

"Yes!"

"You were in another world. Why don't you take off the jeans?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay."

Ichiru began to look through the cupboards. He soon came up with a few cans and an opener. He removed some silver packages as well.

"You have army rations here?"

"These? Some biscuits that can last a thousand years father got us."

There was a bit of silence while Kaname resisted but…

"How did your father die?"

Ichiru did hesitate briefly but continued as if he hadn't heard. But Kaname wanted to know. He came over to the chair, which was near the cupboard which Ichiru was using as a food preparation surface.

"Ichiru…"

"Does it matter? Why does it matter?"

"I guess I… don't like the idea of someone killing themselves and leaving you all."

"Neither do I. So we have that in common."

"What happened?"

Ichiru took a deep breath and flipped on a tap. Kaname was surprised he didn't spot it before.

"Rain water. Aunt Sayori has this same system."

"Oh. Well?"

"He drove head-on into a tree."

"Why?"

"God, you're persistent."

"I've heard that before. Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me why he did it."

"Was he unhappy?"

Ichiru inhaled, placed the pot of corned beef, beans and potatoes on the stove-top and then turned back to Kaname.

"Obviously, Kaname."

"Ichiru. You know what I want…"

"I do. You want me to say that I think we killed our father. Maybe we did. I don't know. Zero is convinced of it. I think he was just a weak son-of-a-bitch. Mother wanted him to man up and handle it and he declined the challenge. If you want an insightful discourse into Dad's psyche you'll need to ask Zero. I wish to decline that tedious and unrewarding effort."

Ichiru took the opportunity to go over to the window and check the outside. The rain was coming down heavily now and the wind was more persistent. He really hoped Zero hadn't tried to come here. He peered down the hill and it seemed everything was okay. He turned back to stir the pot and saw Kaname was doing it. Instead he went to another cupboard and got some blankets.

"I usually sleep on the floor if you were wondering about the cot."

"Thanks."

Ichiru spread a blanket onto the cot and then two onto the floor near his saddle. He turned back to see Kaname rinsing two bowls. The man was handy. He decided to sit back in the chair and settle a bit, closing his eyes. Maybe if he slept now he could watch when the storm got worse.

"I can't picture you pandering to a politician. You're so…"

"Honest?"

"Harsh bordering on brutal."

Ichiru smirked, opening one eye to look at Kaname.

"Only with you, Second Leader."

Kaname turned back to the pot. He stirred the meal once to make sure it was hot and removed the pot to the counter. He then poured out the two servings, dropped two biscuits and a spoon into each bowl and brought them over to where Ichiru sat. He looked exhausted. Kaname remembered he'd only just gotten up himself.

"Here. Maybe I won't trouble you for the game of cards."

Ichiru mentioned his thanks then smiled sheepishly.

"I am tired. I was thinking to sleep for a couple hours and then I'll take the watch. If you don't mind."

"No. Of course not. That's why I'm here."

"Good."

They ate in silence, Ichiru on the chair, Kaname on a stool. It wasn't bad. But then he'd had stuff like this countless times before. He finished in record time. Shizuka wasn't there to pace him. He looked up from his bowl to find Ichiru staring at him in horror.

"What?"

"What are you afraid of? Did you think I'll knock you over for your food?"

"You don't waste time eating where I'm from."

"You don't say. I've never seen anything like it."

"Have you finished?"

"Are you kidding?"

Kaname stood and placed his empty bowl in the basin and began to wash up. Ichiru didn't understand that in his world, time spent distracted or at ease could mean your life.

"What was it like? The War?"

It was Kaname's turn to sigh. What a question!

"What part? The fighting, the killing, the starvation or the despair?"

"You. How did you survive?"

"I was lucky, I guess. And smart. It also took a bit of relentlessness."

"Cruelty."

Kaname darted a look at Ichiru. This boy thought he knew him. He was so different to Zero. Zero at least tried not to alienate him. Ichiru really barely cared. Oddly, he liked that.

"You've judged me and found me wanting, haven't you? But we're alike, you and I."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"It's true. I think I know what happened to you. You were a nice, naïve kid, whoring yourself out for the finer things in life and then something happened to you to make you hard, able to make the tough choices, because you knew it was the only way you would be able to survive. Am I right?"

"Fuck you."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Ichiru decided to say nothing more to this cretin for the rest of the night. To hell with him. If he thought he was the least bit hurt to be judged by a mass killer he had another think coming.

Ichiru finished his meal and went to wash up. The other items were cleaned and turned over on the cupboard to dry so there was nothing more to do but to turn in. Upon finishing his brief, cold shower, he went over to look out the window again and noting everything was alright, walked past Kaname on the cot to the blankets and lay down onto his back. The next thing he knew…

 **ICHIRU** jerked awake to a stab of thunder that felt like it rocked the cabin. He groaned as he rubbed his face. He was sure he'd overslept.

The fire still glowed on in the stove but everywhere else was dark. He stood and walked over to it to look at his watch…

"It's eleven-thirty-seven."

Ichiru spun on the voice and peered into the dark. He found he could just make out someone by the window.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. The storm is getting worse."

"Yes."

Ichiru began to reach for his clothes and pull them on. Then he got his shoes…

"Where are you going?"

"To check on them…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Kaname…"

"Those are gale force winds!"

"Stay here, then."

Kaname did think he was joking until he grabbed a flashlight from his saddle and got all the way to the door.

"No!"

"What are you…? Will you get out of my way?"

"Ichiru, you can't go out in that. You won't get ten feet!"

"Kaname, will you let me pass? It's alright. I've done this before."

"This storm is probably stronger than any you've seen before. Listen. This place is vibrating."

Ichiru looked at Kaname's concerned face for a while then down to where he was holding his arms. Kaname released him, thinking he didn't want him to touch him. They hadn't left things on the best of terms earlier.

"Look. I've seen storms like this before. People just get killed. I was just thinking I should have dragged you back to the house."

"Then the animals…"

"Even if they're in distress you can't save them. They're huddled together. You're exposed. They'll live and you'll die..."

"Just let me…"

"No."

Well, this was where Ichiru got a little angry. Who was he to tell him what to do with his own animals? He wanted to take them away from here and carve up the estate for the other parasites. Maybe that was it. Maybe he thought he shouldn't care as it would all be lost anyway. He knew what he'd said at lunch was a lie, as Ichiru had suspected. It didn't matter. He and his wife will be dead by the end of next week anyway.

"Kaname, get out of my way or…"

"What?"

Ichiru blew an exasperated breath as Kaname placed himself between him and the door. The stance was defensive. He looked ready to throw him onto his ass. Ichiru was the type to take that challenge. He went over to his saddle, removed a cattle prod and swung at Kaname.

Well, to say it didn't end well would be an understatement. Kaname was a fighter and Ichiru was just angry. Kaname ducked, jabbed Ichiru hard in his stomach and divested him of his weapon without too much trouble. Ichiru was doubled over gasping for breath when Kaname hefted the heavy rod and hit him over the back with it. Ichiru fell forward and onto his side but was kicked over onto his back. He was still trying to catch his breath when Kaname straddled him.

He watched for a while with an inscrutable expression on his face before tossing the would-be weapon to one side.

"Don't panic. Just take deep breaths. Ichiru. That's it."

Ichiru did listen, especially as Kaname was stroking his hair. It was such a change from before he was actually scared. His accelerated breaths had nothing to do with the blow to his solar plexus. He stared up at Kaname with some concern.

"Don't look at me like that. You had to have had an idea it would end up like this if you attacked me."

"Why stop me? What are you getting out of this? What do you care?"

"Going out there would be suicide. I don't want to lose you."

"Why? You know I hate…"

Kaname covered Ichiru's mouth before he could say it. He pulled away as soon as he realised he'd done it.

"I'm sorry. The problem is I… don't feel the same way about you. You remind me of me when I was your age. I feel like I understand you."

"I'm _nothing_ like you."

Kaname shrugged and straightened. He walked over to the cot and sat down, leaning over onto his knees as he looked at the teen. Ichiru sat up and scooted over to his blankets away from the brunette. They stayed like that for a while, a bit of a standoff. Until something heavy smashed into the cabin.

Ichiru was on his feet in a second. He lifted the latch on the door and it blew open. For many, many seconds, as they struggled to close it, the entire storm seemed to fill the cabin. Eventually…

"Fuck."

Kaname walked over to the fire and pulled off his shirt. He was soaked again. The rain was freezing.

Ichiru felt a little embarrassed. There was an enormous tree propped against the cabin and blocking the path. A tree that could have fallen on him. And now, they were both soaked.

"I'm sorry."

Kaname gave him one meaningful, silent glance before removing his jeans as well and hanging them up. He walked over to the cot and pulled off the blanket and wrapped himself in it.

"I _am_ sorry."

"Okay. I heard you. I'm just cold and furious. No harm done."

Ichiru used his own blankets to mop the floor a bit, - they were damp anyway, as his bed was near the door - then went over to the stove and stoked the fire. He then pulled off his clothes and hung them near it to dry. If he'd known it would have been this bad he would have done… many things differently…

"Tell me about Kaien Cross."

"Who?"

"What did you see in him?"

Ichiru looked over to where Kaname stood near the cot. He was leaning on the wall and, for a change, he wasn't staring at him. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Zero told you why."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Tough. That's all in the past. I don't like to dwell in the past.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep? We'll see what damage there is in the morning and about getting back."

Ichiru turned away to check if there were extra blankets. He doubted it. The place was hardly about comfort.

"What would it take… for you to see me that way?"

Ichiru turned at this… to find Kaname standing behind him. He was still holding the blanket tightly around him but watching his face closely. What was he looking for?

"Kaname, this is silly. I'm different and you're certainly no Kaien Cross."

"Did you love him?"

Ichiru turned away to tackle the cupboard again. Towards the bottom he did find some clothes he could lie on…

"Did you?"

"Do you really think your 'protection' gives you the right to the answer to that question?"

"I see."

Kaname seemed to give up and went over to the cot to sit down. Ichiru took the clothes and spread them over the rug near the stove before lying down again. He was getting warm again, the fire from the stove heating the place efficiently. He noticed that Kaname eventually did lie down himself but he could tell he was still awake. Ichiru sighed.

"I didn't…"

"I'm in hell."

"What?" Ichiru asked, quite sure he hadn't heard the quiet utterance correctly.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting."

"What are you saying, Kaname?"

"I feel like I've made such a mess of everything."

"Are you trying to get me to convince you otherwise? I know Zero and I look alike but even you no longer make that mist...

"Where are you going...?!"

Ichiru felt a singular alarm as Kaname got up, threw off the blanket and headed for the door, shoving open the latch. Ichiru caught him as the door opened but was in time to slam himself into it and replace it. He then gave Kaname a hard shove into the room.

"Get this straight: I don't give a damn about you! But if you die out here it's my and my family's ass! What's your problem?!"

"I want you. I want you so much it hurts. Sometimes it hurts so much I can't breathe. I just wanted to _breathe_..."

Ichiru straightened from leaning on the door and walked closer to Kaname. He was standing there staring at the floor like he had no strength. He looked defeated. Ichiru made to circle him, staring at him as if…

"You're absolutely nuts, you know that? Completely out of your mind."

Kaname chuckled bitterly. He wished it were that simple.

"You don't know the half of it."

It did click. His asking about Kaien Cross. Christ. So that's what he wanted. No wonder he was miserable. But if he'd wanted either of them, he could have. But he never made a move.

"You'd rather walk out there than touch me?"

"You hate me. I had hoped…"

"So what? I've fucked people I hate."

Kaname looked up at him, as if he'd seen a glimmer of light, something encouraging… but looked away again.

"I don't want that. It's not reliable."

"Not… _reliable_?!"

Kaname walked away and sat on the cot again. He couldn't stand this. He placed his head in his hands. Just a few more hours and Ichiru won't be there in his boxers, walking around as if he didn't exist…

"I can't believe this. You… You want us to _care_ about you…!"

"I know it's impossible, alright?" Kaname shouted, lifting his head to look at the boy. "I know it is. You don't have to go on about it. I just lost my head for a moment but I'm fine now. Honestly. Let's try to go back to sleep."

Ichiru was pacing in front of him, his eyes giving off a type of glitter that suggested he was about to throttle a certain brunette. Kaname pulled the blanket over him and made to lie down anyway. He didn't get far. A certain furious youth kicked over the cot.

"What the… What the devil is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?!" Ichiru shot back. "You think you can just say that to me and I'll just go to sleep?"

"What are you on about?"

"Kaien Cross was a dark period in our lives. We were young and stupid. You stand there and judge us by the mistakes we made as children…!"

"I'm not! What do you want me to say? That I'm jealous he got the closest to what I want desperately and I despise him for it? That I've fooled myself that maybe, just maybe if I wasn't Second Leader I could have had a chance…? I'm not proud of how I feel but it's happened. I saw you both, I know you both and even though Zero is good to me… knowing about what you did with him only made me want you too. Even if you are cruel to me. Especially if you are… cruel to me."

"Off your marbles. Completely."

Ichiru stopped pacing and stared at Kaname. Why was he behaving this way? How long had Zero or he hoped that the Second Leader would bite? That he'd make his move and they could leverage the situation. But he didn't. Why didn't he? Because he wanted… The man was insane.

"You can't expect us to like you…"

"I know."

"You can't!"

"I know!"

"But we would fuck you if we could get something in return."

Kaname recoiled at this.

"No. I give you whatever I have anyway. None of you want for anything. I never want to take advantage of you that way. Never."

"Kaname…"

"Never."

Ichiru folded his arms and shook his head. Absolutely certifiable.

Kaname eventually looked down at the cot and righted it, picking up the blanket and dusting it off as he pulled it around him. He was about to sit again when he found the blanket was being pulled away from his body.

"What…?"

Ichiru was looking at him, his body as if regarding it for the first time. He took his hands and began to slide his fingers along Kaname's shoulders, tracing the contours of his muscles, running the tips along his battle scars in some fascination, then down Kaname's chest, over his stomach and then down... to cup him. Kaname gasped, and held on to Ichiru's shoulders as he threatened to pass out.

"Mmmm. So wet. You weren't kidding…"

"What are you doing?"

"It occurred to me that we're alone here. No witnesses. A long night ahead and…"

"You want to pass the time?" Kaname exclaimed, trying to push Ichiru away. Ichiru allowed it but only retreated one step. He then slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, all while keeping his eyes on Kaname's face, and pushed them down over his thighs, eventually kicking out of them. Kaname was looking. Ichiru knew he would.

"Now, I'm going to ignore the fact that you sounded insulted just now. I've decided your view of the world may be a bit… uncompromising. What I want you to focus on is the fact that I am naked and am going to touch you. If you still feel like you don't want to lower your standards then I'll stop. Deal?" Ichiru whispered this last into Kaname's ear as he began to slide the brunette's briefs off, his palms sliding along his body as his fingers were tucked inside the waistband. Ichiru stooped as he continued down Kaname's legs as if the briefs were the most fragile item, but tossed them away as soon as Kaname stepped out of them.

Kaname moaned and reached for the wall to steady himself as Ichiru began to run his hands over his thighs: outside, inside, exploring as if his body was just as precious. He ran his fingernails through the fine hairs on his calves and then behind his knees, slowly sliding his hands up to cup Kaname's behind, pulling him closer to…

"Oh God…" Kaname felt as though he'd lose his mind as Ichiru began to nuzzle his hurting dick…

"Do you still want to know what we did with Kaien?"

Kaname's eyes popped open at this. A bit of a mistake as he met Ichiru's eyes as they stared back up at him. They were looking at him as though… he couldn't wait to pounce. On _him_ …!

"Or. Do you want to know what _I'll_ do with _you_?"

Kaname did sound a bit like a tortured animal as Ichiru began to lick his erection while he was waiting. The youth was still holding Kaname to him, even though the brunette had begun a fairly vigorous trembling.

"Do you want more time to decide?"

"…You. I want…"

"See? You can be… taught."

The slight pause above was as Ichiru got to his feet and slid his arms around Kaname's neck as he began to back him up, around the cot, heading for his bed near the stove. He spread the blanket he'd somehow grabbed in passing and then pushed Kaname gently into lying down on it. Soon Ichiru was on top of him, watching him again.

"What?"

"You haven't tried to kiss me."

Kaname reached for Ichiru's head and tried to pull him to him but was thwarted, as Ichiru sat up.

"It was just an observation. I'll be right back…"

"I didn't mean... I wasn't sure…"

"Exactly."

Ichiru disappeared to the cupboard while Kaname rolled onto his stomach to watch him, thinking he'd die if he left him like this. He didn't. Ichiru returned and straddled him before lowering himself. Kaname tried to turn over again but only after noticing the oil. Oh God…

"I…"

"What? Do you want to change your mind?"

Kaname looked up at the teen, lowered his gaze to his body…

"No."

Ichiru smiled and stretched out over Kaname's body. The brunette moaned as his skin came into contact with his… Ichiru sighed in appreciation of the hot body beneath him.

"Do you know the worst thing I hate about you?"

Kaname's breath caught at this. No…!

"Despite everything… I still find you fucking gorgeous. Absolutely fucking hot…"

Kaname did grab him into a kiss, his body unable to take more of the above. He nipped at the lips he'd been dying to since he'd first seen him and began to suck, fence, and grapple with his tongue. He was on fire, his body writhing, aching to join with him. His legs slid along his body, entwined with his, begging unsubtly for what it needed.

Kaname gasped in deep regret as the kiss, that devastating kiss ended, and Ichiru began to kiss and lick his neck, his nipples, raking the sensitive nubs with his teeth as he realised Kaname tried to get away from him when friction was applied to them. Hands scored his scalp, pulled his hair as he fondled the brunette's weeping length, all while lapping at the plane of his stomach. He wondered how he would cope when he did reach it, massaging the hypersensitive tip as he dug his hot tongue into Kaname's belly-button. The brunette was already making that soft, plaintive animal-like noise again, a cry that spoke of the maelstrom of sensation inside of him.

Ichiru finally settled between his legs and slipped him into his mouth. He knew his taste from before and found he was anxious to get more. He tried to ignore the painful tug on his hair as he began to draw on Kaname's head, slowly increasing the depth with each languid thrust until his nose touched the soft dark hairs at the base.

Kaname was practically crying. His breaths came in harsh sobs as he arched back into the blanket, his chest and stomach heaving as his body tensed deliciously in the firelight. He felt aware of everything between his legs as if he only existed there; every thrust into Ichiru's mouth made him mad, every retreat brought fear he would stop, every lick was agony, every tender, hot, slick probing of his aching, engorged tip made him shudder in sublime ecstasy. It was torture, pure and simple. The exercise was tightly controlled. As soon as he was likely to fall the pressure eased and he was back in agony again. Oh, but it was the best agony. His legs were splayed unreservedly, unconsciously allowing the teen all access. He almost didn't want to end...

Ichiru lifted his head and reached over Kaname's stomach. Kaname heard the scrape of the glass on the floor and opened his eyes. He saw the bottle and tensed _there_ , only then realising something, someone was already… _inside_ …

Ichiru saw his face as he realised and laughed. He was adorable.

"My saliva isn't enough anymore. You're quite greedy."

Kaname coloured painfully at this. What was it with these boys? Shameless…

Kaname watched as Ichiru took the cap off with his teeth and poured the contents onto the juncture of his thighs. It was surprisingly warm. It was then he remembered that Ichiru had purposely placed it near the fire.

"Relax for me again. Like before…"

"I didn't know you had a hand up my ass before."

"It's only three fingers. If you want my hand, I think I can manage it…"

"No!" Kaname cried as the pressure increased tellingly.

Ichiru chuckled and kissed Kaname's inner thigh.

"Do it. Deep breath. Relax and trust me."

"Isn't it…?" He frowned at the conundrum. How did Kaname ask this…?

"What? Hot? Tight? Sexy? Yes…" Ichiru groaned, taking him into his mouth again. Taking him deep, making Kaname curl protectively at just the sight of the youth drawing on him with obvious relish.

Ichiru continued his sensual massage of Kaname's nerve-rich nub, his tight sensitive ring, all while licking, nibbling, sucking his length, beating his throbbing scrotum with his hot tongue. Kaname again forgot himself as his body began its inevitable climb. He had learned to fear it, knowing the pinnacle would be snatched from him again. He fought it but it proceeded, was allowed to proceed, as every muscle in Kaname tensed…

"ICHIRUUU! Oh _fuck_ …!"

Ichiru came up on his knees and pushed Kaname into his throat; deep, repeatedly, hard, mercilessly, his cheeks caving in markedly in his effort. Kaname began to scream, the driving rain outside barely muffling his cries as his body quaked, his world tilted. As he came forcefully into Ichiru throat, the resulting groan on his taste nearly sending him into the sweetest void…

Kaname was barely aware of being urgently rolled over but he was. He was spent, or so he thought as he felt himself being mounted. At this point he could only manage a plaintive whine as his body opened to Ichiru, was stretched by him, and the teen began to fuck him, deeply but with infinite care, his groans at how good Kaname felt filling the air and joining the brunette's as his body took flight again, the inevitable exhilaration taking them both as Ichiru began to cry out himself, seeding Kaname's slick, contracting heat before falling onto him, feeling like he had nothing left. Nothing…

 **ICHIRU** came awake to the sound of chopping. He rubbed his face to dispel the grogginess of sleep and pushed at… the floor hoping it meant he was getting up.

Christ. He felt exhausted. No. Drained.

 _Shit._

The door was open. He was wrapped in the blanket and some clothes but nothing else. But what assailed him was the absence of...

"Kaname?"

No answer.

He rose and found his clothes and began to dress. The sun was out. The stock needed to be checked. The world existed again.

He went out the door and looked around. He could hear the chopping. But saw no-one…

"Kaname!"

"Here! This tree was blocking the door."

He could see that. The cut branches were everywhere. If it had landed too much to the right they would have been trapped. It was a good thing the cabin was as tucked inside the hill as it was.

Ichiru walked out until he could see Kaname. He was standing on the trunk hacking away at it with an axe. He was half way along. Probably been at it a while.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Kaname shrugged noncommittally. He resumed hacking at the trunk with a vengeance. Ichiru guessed he was anxious to get out of here.

"Fuck. I can't see a damned thing. This must be the biggest tree on the mountain."

"My men should have been here by now."

Ichiru realised he was worried about the damage elsewhere. He hadn't thought of it. The Kiriyuu house had been there for centuries.

"Look. Give me the axe…"

"No. I'm almost done…"

"You're not putting your back into it…."

"I have chopped wood before, Ichiru!"

Ichiru mounted the trunk and slid his hand possessively around Kaname's bare waist, an unconscious gesture of intimacy, and reached for the axe.

"Take a break, Kaname. I got this."

"Ichiru…!"

That was when they heard the horns. Ichiru grabbed the axe and began to hack at the trunk. Kaname backed away and wiped his face. He'd relished the activity. Made him not dwell on a certain naked boy asleep by the stove in the cabin, the fantastic night he'd had, and how that boy possibly felt now it was morning. Not to mention his sweetly aching behind…

There was a cracking noise and Ichiru hopped down and began to push at the section of tree leaning over the cabin. It budged and began to roll away from them, falling and becoming wedged in some trees below them. The path was clear!

" _Ichiru!_ "

It was Zero. He was waving and smiling. Thank goodness. He was so worried about them…

"There must have been other trees downed. It would explain the delay."

"Yes."

Ichiru looked back at Kaname. His monosyllabic response spoke volumes.

"You don't have to worry. I promise what we did will stay between us. What's a casual fuck between friends?"

Ichiru smiled convincingly as Kaname turned away to retrieve his clothes, evidently not in the mood to share his levity. Ichiru went for his saddle as he noticed Kaname was putting out the stove.

"Ready? Leave everything else. I'll come back later and clean up."

"Okay."

Kaname walked passed the youth and out of the cabin, feeling like he was amputating a limb in the process.

Having had a taste didn't help with the pain. It had only whetted his appetite. But he was astute enough to recognise progress had been made and be buoyed by this. After all, Ichiru wasn't as immune to him, wasn't as unkind, as he pretended to be.

And maybe that would make all the difference.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	11. Chapter 11

_Another long one. Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 11: …And it Hit the Fan

 _by lightpathetic_

 **KANAME** walked briskly to a jeep, to which one if his guards was holding the door open for him. He barely acknowledged Zero in passing, giving him a brief nod and slightly uncomfortable smile. Zero wondered how it had all transpired, he being rather surprised to learn from Petkovic that Ichiru was staying at the cabin with the Second Leader. He'd been on his way himself, if only to save Ichiru or Kaname from being killed, but the rain was pouring by then and the winds were gusting alarmingly. Also, he had concerns about leaving his mother alone with Kaname's men during such a crisis, especially with the Second Leader being off by himself somewhere, even though she was more worried about what Ichiru might do.

However, as Zero laid eyes on Ichiru, he immediately knew what had happened. He gave Zero a rather pregnant glance before turning towards the corrals and leaving him to follow. He seemed slightly annoyed with himself, a happenstance that wouldn't jibe with having spent several hours together with someone he hated.

He couldn't say he was surprised by Ichiru and Kaname getting together, seeing as just the day before Kaname had finally… kissed him. Zero felt the jealously and anger tug at him and took a deep breath to dispel it. It didn't really matter which of them got in the door. The point was it had happened. Still… he'd hoped that to Kaname they were not interchangeable. That he'd seen Zero for himself, his own desire, and would have wanted to pursue it further with him. Zero was chagrined to find that he'd read him incorrectly.

"So it was an eventful night. At least mother will be relieved you didn't kill each other."

Ichiru stayed silent. He wasn't going to deny it. In giving his promise to Kaname he knew Zero would take one look at him and guess. The truth was Zero, in all things in his life, did not count as "another person". They'd been through too much together. It's not like they were creepily close. They didn't hold hands while walking together or anything. But it was pretty much up there.

However, Ichiru was more concerned about his charges than the Second Leader right now. He walked over to the corrals to inspect the damage, almost too afraid to look. Zero decided to leave the topic for later as well. There would be lots of time to discuss it.

It was wasn't too bad. The shelters had lost their roofs, the ground was very soggy, many of the animals looked damp and dishevelled, and Rose was restless but there was no loss of life. Some of the workers had already arrived and were working on the clean up. Ichiru sighed in relief and turned back to Zero.

"I'll be up to the house later. I want to look over the terrain first," Ichiru said as he approached Rose with his saddle. She did protest a bit but settled as he patted her.

"Fine. I'll see you back at the house."

"Yes. Later."

And Ichiru was gone. Last night was relegated to behind the other concerns on the estate, he knew. Which was why Zero felt it was also a shame. Ichiru would never have appreciated the battle inside Kaname, what it had taken for him to actually give in.

 **THEY'D SPENT** the entire day outdoors, only stopping briefly to get a sandwich and a drink from the supply that had been brought out to the workers. Even though they were all relieved it was not worse, - and no lives were lost - there was enough damage to trees and buildings to keep them busy.

There had been a brief period of sunlight in the morning but the rains came again, which made many aspects of the repairs – especially the replacement of the shingles on the mansion's roof – treacherous. The Kiriyuus were exhausted by the end of the day and had no time to lament or rejoice – depending on your perspective – the departure of the Second Leader, who'd apparently quitted the mansion with his Guard shortly after arriving back at the house from his overnight stay at the cabin.

The boys did want to discuss last night's events but by the time Zero joined Ichiru in his room, the younger twin was asleep across the bed, only having removed his shirt and shoes. Zero decided to simply lay a throw over him to keep him warm before retreating back to his room, the discussion again delayed.

In fact it was only when they'd assembled for their meeting was the subject finally broached, his mother being similarly adept at reading her son.

The Kiriyuus had taken to developing a weekly ritual of having lunch in town at a café, one owned by a long-time friend of Shizuka's. The family, having been vetted by the Regime and found not "elite" enough to warrant exterminating – also it did help that the food was delectable – were allowed to continued their business, subject, of course to a tax payable to the Regime, as all businesses were. The family was willing to obey and cooperate so they were pretty much left to carry out their function in the new society, as were many of the working class, "productive" members. The down side was that the persons who were not… productive, depended on the other people to assist them or, besides being given former lands of the elites that were divided up for production by the landless or migrants from the "Home Country", were left without any provision. Shizuka was aware of the humanitarian crisis developing did ask Kaname about some provision for the infirm, the sick, the vulnerable. She did notice his irritation at being asked about the weak. She didn't sense it was her question so much being made to consider trivia. His world view didn't seem to allow for the weak surviving, apparently. She did mention having them come live with her here, observing there was more than enough room and provisions to serve them… and suddenly there was an officer in charge of "Social Outreach".

Anyway, the lunches developed so they could speak plainly about the plot. You see, the Kiriyuus were serious about cutting down the Supreme Leader herself, somewhat convinced, naively perhaps, that it would end the war. Or at least they were until it became clear that Kaname, who as well as being the actual brains behind the devastating campaigns against their country and their good neighbours and planned further conquests that seemed endless, had substantial ambitions himself. Even Zero realised he needed to die as well.

So the lunches were used, while Kaname was away, to discuss the minutiae. The how, when and where, as it were.

They weren't sure that the Supreme Leader would come. Kaname was vague on it, but that was his custom. Never had anyone been so close, so at ease with them and yet so distrusting. He never even let them know his movements. Shizuka did send off an invitation to her. But it didn't stop there. Shizuka tended to listen to "talk" carefully. She'd visited her usual fitters, caterers, suppliers and kept her ears open.

She'd always thought it was a drawback being associated with the Second Leader – she'd realised quickly it was definitely not a secret, even from the persons who came to apply for a position at the household. Perversely their estate was considered safer and less prone to the inconveniences of wartime because of his presence. Not that you could miss the chauffeur and guard Kaname insisted she travel with – the boys were allowed to travel without such encumbrances but then, Ichiru was the one that pointed out that he'd probably spotted that all that was required was that she would be in his custody to keep the rest of them in line.

And so, it was at the fitters, during a particularly strident ass-kissing by the manager, that she found out they knew who dressed the Supreme Leader and… could get her measurements. Shizuka was over-joyed! This meant a specific address… and the ability to persuade her with the right type of gift.

Shizuka did think that the right dress and occasion would make any woman come out of hiding. She decided on the dress – a pure white satin affair with a modest train and scarlet accents, the colour of the Regime. She was even able to source jewels and shoes to accessorise and, to top it off, sent a note with the package that spoke of her admiration of her ideals – Sayori had been instrumental with that – and her desire to meet her. The boys, as well as being scared of how single-mindedly calculating their mother could be, were in awe of the stratagem. They really hoped it would work.

Now for the mode of their demise.

They'd considered poison, weaponry, explosives, "accidental" drowning. Whether they should do it themselves or a contractor. You name it. It had to be quick and effective. They did realise they were planning the death of two people. It struck them often, even bringing Shizuka to tears sometimes. But they knew it had to be done. Or not…

They settled on poison. It could be secreted on their person and two of the three person present at the vote liked the idea of something that didn't involve violence. They did know poison was a liability in itself. The wrong person, including them, could ingest it. They decided it was worth the risk. They also thought that, perhaps, there was another way to deliver it.

Shizuka, after speaking to Sayori, found out there was one that could be delivered via the skin. Even a pin prick was fatal.

They decided they liked this.

So now, with just over a week to go, they were more interested in sticking to their routine than planning. Which meant there was ample opportunity for Shizuka to ask about her son's night with the Second Leader.

"Well? What happened?"

Ichiru took his eye off the retreating waiter as soon as he felt he could speak. He didn't however. He shrugged, looking a little bit ashamed of himself. He wished he could say he at least tried to kill him. Instead…

"I see."

" _What_ do you see, mother?"

"I don't mean anything by it, Ichiru. He is quite… handsome…"

"It's not just that…"

"What?"

Ichiru looked over at Zero for help. It was on automatic response when either of them felt cornered by their mother. However, Zero did have a view.

"He doesn't… feel like a bad person, mother. You want to hate him but when you relate to him for any length of time, he almost seems to be... normal."

Shizuka reached for her glass of wine and sipped it to cover her own blush. So, it wasn't just her. He did have a talent for making you forget what he stood for. What he'd done. She often had to remind herself of the weeks of horror she'd experienced just so she wouldn't fall for his charm. That intelligent, sexy charm…

"We mustn't forget, Zero…" She finally said as she removed her glass.

"I know, mother."

"I haven't forgotten either. It was just the one night. He was also speaking about how much he wanted us to like him."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's actually why he didn't touch us in the first place. He wanted…"

"A future."

"Yes."

"He's insane."

"Yes. He even brought up…"

Ichiru trailed off and looked at his mother uneasily. She got it, however. She sat back in her chair looked away at the wall of the booth as he temper threatened to take her over. Was that all they saw when they looked at her children? A sordid fantasy?

Zero was equally upset. He had thought that Kaname was interested in them as individuals. It was bitterly disappointing to hear otherwise.

"Look, I know how you feel," Ichiru responded urgently. It was disappointing to have to revisit something they'd fought so hard to live down. Still he had to remind them that the development was a positive thing. "I was angry too but… this is what we wanted. No matter how it happens. It's because he has this… obsession that we're even alive to do any of this."

"That's right. It's why he'll be dead soon, anyway."

"Mother!" They never discussed the objective here. Just details.

Zero was watching his mother closely. It didn't escape him.

"You're disappointed he went after us for your own reasons, aren't you?"

Shizuka did want to deny it. But she decided to have some courage.

"Yes. He… He's like you say. It's how hard he tries that gets me. And… until what Ichiru admitted, I'd thought he wanted me."

"You?!" Trust Ichiru to miss the way Kaname related to their mother. Zero hadn't.

"He's playing us all."

"Wait… Did you say he went after 'us'? When did he go after you?"

Zero looked over to where Ichiru was staring at him.

"Three nights ago. By the pool. After you and mother had left."

"Son of a bitch."

Shizuka just gasped. Zero hadn't said a word.

"Why didn't you…?"

"I don't know. I wanted to but… I wanted him. I had hoped he would take up where he left off if I didn't say anything. Yet."

"Really. Anything else you're hiding?"

"No! It was just a few days! I was confused… Hell, he was confused. I wanted time to see where he was at with us…"

"That's enough. Enough. I've had it."

"Mother…"

"Don't mother me. We've let ourselves be side-tracked by a very cunning individual. Don't you see? If Zero is willing to keep this a secret then he is becoming a danger to us we cannot accept. Divide and conquer is too old a trick to fall for. I won't let him break up this family."

It was Zero's turn be ashamed of himself. He'd been jealous that Ichiru got to him first, had been suspicious of his attentions to their mother. He was losing the plot and it could mean their lives if he did. But he did find Kaname bewitching. He felt like he'd go nuts if he didn't finish what was started. But it didn't matter. Not really…

"I'm sorry. I just wanted time to think. My dedication to you and this plan has not changed. In fact, it's good we now know what he wants. We can turn it back on him."

"Hopefully she'll come and it won't be necessary. Can you see mother as a femme fatale?"

"Listen, Ichiru. I wasn't always an old lady…"

"No! I won't listen…!"

"Your father wasn't even my first…"

"Oh look! The meal is coming!" Ichiru shouted in desperation.

 **KANAME** was sitting in his quarters at the Presidential Palace looking out over the courtyard as he ate the sandwich he'd ordered for lunch. The view of the courtyard was almost as stunning at the garden in the back. The driveway was circular and paved with glossy smooth dark grey cobblestones, lined by stone pots of flourishing, large red and white roses. There was a bronze of a healthily muscled woman in flowing, strategically wind-swept garb, with a rope and sword at her waist but was holding aloft a dove that was about to take flight. Everything about it was rendered in exquisite detail. So much so Kaname ordered it cleaned and saved, even though much of the official pictures and symbols of this country had been removed, replaced or destroyed. Every time he looked at it he thought of how he should sheath his sword and allow the people to take over. This was what all this was for, all his sacrifice was to achieve: to support and nourish the will and future of his people. He even thought of taking it with him to the new headquarters, to which he had sent Commander Souen ahead to prepare for him - it was an impressive enclave of millennia old buildings and gardens which was closeted off from the main country by a very high wall. It had belonged to some religious order or other – Kaname, evidently, had no patience for history besides the one he would make. The climate was wonderful, she assured, as was the beach on his new estate. He was aware that the pictures were already circulating in the Old Country, the Government Information Service working overtime to play up the gains of their army. Kaname was indeed feeling the pressure to leave this relatively small City. There was even a promise by the Supreme Leader to walk the gorgeous beaches of the … Sea with her people. Kaname did think the campaign was less about her popular support and more about applying pressure on him. She wasn't stupid. He did command the complete loyalty of the Armed Forces. His defiance of her thus far on this point must have shown her that her mere command of him was not enough anymore. Kaname sighed as he thought of the precarious position he was now in.

But yet, he had no regrets.

Even as he listened to the recordings from the file, all while biting into his sandwich and deliberately chewing slowly, remembering Ichiru's face the night before. Remembering everything about the night before. Kaname tuned out the audio banter, his mind still skimming for importance as it went back to that night.

The kid was talented. He'd never felt so… good. So desired or so cherished. He barely remembered how he'd behaved but what he did remember made him shocked at himself. He didn't expect that at all. It pointed to the truth of their experience. Their experience with… _him_.

Kaname shoved the other half of the sandwich into his mouth and stood, impatient with his thoughts. He was behaving like a cowardly, love-struck teenager, compounded by his bitter jealousy of a dead man. He'd hightailed it out of there rather than face any of them. And now he was sitting there mooning over a romantic night of sex like a young girl.

Actually, what he did want was more. Much more. He'd wanted to kiss Ichiru again that morning, run his hands over the gorgeous muscled physique he'd been finally able to claim for himself. He'd wanted to go to Zero and tell him how he felt about them. He was tired of hiding. Tired of fighting his attraction for them. There was no need to! Not where they were concerned, anyway. They were so comfortable with… this. It was whether they both would accept him.

He knew that Ichiru disliked the idea of his wanting them both, especially as it was reinforced by what they'd done before. The last thing they'd want was to relive that episode of their lives. He _could_ choose to stick with Ichiru…

Kaname ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. He wasn't interested in just Ichiru. Or just Zero. The thought of them both in his bed… Kaname groaned and leaned onto the window-jam. That was his problem. While ordinary people would have had to choose, he knew he had the twin in a unique position he could himself exploit… and it was hard to dissuade himself not to.

Because he really didn't want to.

Ichiru was angry that he'd wanted something they'd been misguided enough to provide as children. But now they were adults. They could still choose. They could decide whether there was anything about him they would want. Ichiru and Zero did appear to find him attractive, even if they didn't like him. Couldn't like him... But Ichiru also said that the transaction could be professional. It could be mutually beneficial. He'd been dead against using them like that but Ichiru had shown him that despite loathing him, he could demonstrate a mastery and desire that was… breath-taking.

Kaname looked at his watch going in his mind to where they would be. The lunch at the café. Every week since he'd last left. Therein lay the other problem. They were planning something. Something they didn't want his personnel to overhear. His intelligence personnel said they sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant and spoke in hushed urgent tones. They could read lips a bit and Mrs Kiriyuu did speak at length about ordering a dress, - she sat in the middle and faced the restaurant - which made him consider they were planning the party. But he didn't buy it. So, he had the place bugged and the recordings delivered to him personally. He would soon find out what was being planned so "secretly".

Kaname's attention came back to the audio when there was talk of "poison". He walked over to the table and sat down in front of the surveillance report, poised to make notes, a habit, in case the intelligence was valuable. He behaved as though he was carrying out a routine operation but he wasn't prepared for what he would hear. From people he had grown to love. The discussion surrounded the delivery of poison to him and the Supreme Leader. They did seem to think she would… oh yes, the dress delivery chatter. The certainty she would not be able to resist.

The bill was called for and the recording ended. Kaname sat there not having written a single note but the conversation rattled around in his mind without mercy or respite. He knew what he should do. The evidence was damning. He should have them shot.

He should have them _shot_ …

Kaname removed he tape and placed it in the file. He then walked over to the fireplace and dropped it on the logs there. The next thing he knew he was holding a match to the slim glossy red folder and watching it shrivel into ash.

Kaname rubbed his tired eyes and walked over to focus on the statue again. He would miss this place. It was a metaphor for what he really wanted for his people: peace and prosperity. By any account their occupation of the City was a success. There was a thriving economy. They'd collected millions in taxes and more people were in work or working the land. The last rebel attack had been six weeks ago. He was disappointed that the Kiriyuus didn't see what he was trying to achieve for everybody, including them. He still wanted to make them see. Which even the Kiriyuus would admit was lucky for them.

Kaname eventually reached a decision. He would man up like the highly decorated soldier he was and deal with the situation. Deal with them. Besides, he thought, as he grabbed his jacket and his hat on the way to the door, he was just thinking about them and getting no work done anyway.

 **THE KIRIYUUS** were tucking into their meal of filet of sole and white truffle sauce when they got the sense that people were leaving the restaurant, were being made to leave the restaurant. The boys turned around to see for themselves a soldier hustle an elderly man and his newspaper from the booth behind them. Zero stood to go peep around the corner just as the realisation of what was happening began to register on Ichiru's face.

Shizuka saw as Zero was backed up by the business end of a rifle and ordered to sit down. She sat back in the chair, the sweat of tension beginning to dot her upper lip as they awaited the inevitable.

The café became eerily quiet before there was a shout of "Clear!" Then there was the sound of a car door slamming and the purposeful march of boots in their direction.

Kaname came to the corner, paused, then turned his head to look at them. He noticed that both Zero and Shizuka looked suitably guilty as they met his eyes. Ichiru was staring at his fish. He felt distinctly unwelcome as he turned the corner and headed towards their table, grabbing a chair as he went.

"Good afternoon, Kiriyuu clan. You seem a little surprised to see me."

At this Shizuka forced a smile and rose to greet him.

"Kaname…"

"Don't bother, Shizuka. I don't want to interrupt. Please continue."

Shizuka resumed her seat but not her meal. It was obvious this was not a social visit. The way the soldiers had cleared the place, the way the gun had been held to Zero's chest. Kaname knew that was not necessary.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Kaname?"

"Oh. A whim, really. I wanted to see the attraction of this place. You've met here every week, sometimes more, over the last five weeks."

"Really? Olivia is such a tattle-tale," Shizuka laughed, trying to dispel the tension. And there was a lot of it. They could tell Kaname was not himself. He seemed… cold.

"I wouldn't refer to my officers by their first names to me, Shizuka. Makes me think I should be worried about their ability to be objective where you all are concerned."

"Of course, Kaname. I didn't mean anything by it…"

"What do you want, Kaname?"

Ichiru finally spoke, hating the way his mother was being used as a verbal punching bag. Kaname turned slowly to him, as if he'd interrupted him unforgivably.

"Actually. I'm glad you asked, Ichiru."

Kaname reached out to pull Ichiru's plate towards him, then set about searching the table for utensils. He eventually lifted Zero's knife and fork off his plate and tucked in.

"Wow. This is good," Kaname exclaimed on the first bite. "I could almost be fooled this was your reason for being here… Are you done with yours?" This was posed to Zero, who pushed his plate towards Kaname. The brunette smiled his thanks and stabbed the fish with some vengeance before hauling it onto his plate. The others were startled by this, Shizuka covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually quite hungry and what's safer than food someone is already eating? Especially if you have to worry about being _poisoned_."

Shizuka actually went white as her boys looked behind Kaname to the soldiers standing there. They were cornered. Kaname was already halfway done when he next spoke.

"Had you decided? Whether strychnine or ricin? I've seen people die from both. Convulsing to death versus going into shock… It's hard not to take that sort of intent personally. But then you all are obviously amateurs, so maybe you didn't know. I mean, meeting the same place _every_ time?"

"Kaname…"

Kaname dropped his fork and backhanded Zero hard across the face. Ichiru scooted forward to tackle Kaname, who twirled the dinner knife agilely and shoved it against Ichiru's neck. Ichiru stared into Kaname's cold, angry eyes, daring him to do it. He didn't care…

"All I'm saying is," Kaname said quietly, watching Ichiru's furious stare, "that I'm speaking and I would prefer if you did not interrupt right now. Alright?"

Ichiru did remove his eyes to the three guards who had their rifles trained on them. Ichiru sat back in the booth and Kaname lowered the knife.

Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning his head back and forth in a telling posture of tension, unreleased anger and impatience. He was doing his best to not lose his temper.

"Your positions in my life, that I have allowed you in my life means I would prefer… not to kill you. But I must have satisfaction. I must show you I am not someone you can fuck with like this. Otherwise, I could end up dying in some horrible way for no fucking reason. So, I propose getting angry with those around you. Punishing those around you. Anyone you use, anyone you associate with, anyone who helps you, anyone you love. I wield the power but the power to make those around you extremely miserable or comfortable is up to you. I've tolerated the persons you've rescued from my soldiers at the estate. I've punished my own men because of the stories I've uncovered that you didn't see fit to fill me in on. I've changed a lot about my administration because of the mere fact you've frowned at something we've done. I am extremely attentive to you. To all of you. And that is why this is fucking insulting.

"I am where I am because I incredibly talented at what I do. I have many things that demand my attention. I delegate much of those other matters but not you. From day one I have been in charge of your surveillance. I have been the one to coordinate your security and your maintenance. Shizuka doesn't buy makeup without my knowing about it and you want to sit there and think you can just plot against me? You only insult your intelligence and mine."

They stayed silent for all of this. They were suitably impressed with the fact that they were outmanoeuvred. They waited for the other shoe to drop, only regarding him cautiously as he spoke.

"Bring them."

The Kiriyuus were quite put out to realise that he was serious. The café owner and her husband, the waiters were all marched into their line of sight and made to kneel.

"No! Kaname! They had nothing to do with this!" Shizuka screamed, getting to her feet. Kaname looked unimpressed as he took some bread to dab at the sauce.

"Kaname. Please don't do this to them. We're prepared to…" Zero began, visibly distressed by this.

"You are prepared to die. I know. But I'm not prepared to let that happen. _That's_ the point."

Kaname looked from Zero to Shizuka to Ichiru, who staring at him with such loathing it was hard to take.

"Think about it, Kaname. How do you come back from this? You can't expect us to change our opinion of you if you do this. If you show mercy. If you behave as though you should have our respect then you can have what you want. Whatever you want…"

"Bribing me, Zero? Ichiru did explain your attentions can be _bought_. I assume I can speak plainly?" Kaname redirected his dark stare at Ichiru briefly before returning it to Zero. "I have to admit that I did have a taste of what was possible. I have to admit it was good. You two old pros could be worth my while. Alright, I'll consider what you have to offer. Let's hear it."

Zero did recoil at this. Kaname was creepy. He did get that they were sensitive about selling themselves. His slimy tone alone made him so… _angry_. Zero looked down at the dinner knife. He was so close to him...

"Go for it," Kaname whispered. "Show me you're more than just a pretty piece of _ass_." Zero looked back at him with such hate…

"Kaname, please. I understand how you must feel…"

"Don't patronise me, Shizuka. Don't you dare. You have no idea how I feel."

"Still… Please let them go. Please."

Kaname sat back in his chair and looked at those present at the table. Ichiru was silent and staring at him with such hate he almost wanted to flinch away from it, Zero was gasping for breath and Shizuka was in tears. He thought maybe he'd made his point. He also thought, maybe they should see why they really should hate him…

"Kill the waiters and waitress."

"No!"

Zero was up and past him before he could grab him. He launched himself at the soldier about to fire, the terrified screams of men and women giving him strength and speed he didn't know he had. He punched the man hard and grabbed for the rifle but the world went black soon after. He was outnumbered and had gotten a rifle butt to the head for his trouble.

Meanwhile, Ichiru had a go at Kaname with the knife, but his hand was grabbed by the said brunette and slammed into the table with such force he screamed before he was punched decisively in the jaw. Again and again. Shizuka watched this all with detachment that spoke of her feeling certain it was all over. A detachment that allowed her to notice that if she scooted to her left, carefully, she could remove Kaname's pistol from its holster while he was focused on the boys. She did try, moving carefully and lunging… and was back handed for her trouble. She fell back onto the seat, bouncing off the chair back and collapsing onto the table before moving her hand to nurse her bloody nose. Fucking bastard.

"Take them… back to the house," Kaname seethed as soon as Ichiru was grabbed by the guards. "Keep them under arrest until I get there."

It was at this that the Kiriyuus were dragged from the café and shoved into the waiting van. They were aware that they'd caused the deaths of their friends, the people in the café. Shizuka began to cry softly as the van pulled off, the only one to disturb the stunned, regretful vocal silence. He wouldn't kill them. It seemed an unreasonable withholding of their only dignified escape. Instead, he would…

As soon as the family had safely pulled off down the street, Kaname turned back to the kneeling prisoners. He shoved his hair back from his face and replaced his hat, visibly restraining himself from embarking on his instinct to lash out in this state of… upheaval. He consciously took deep breaths as he walked to face them. His dirty laundry was now even more public than he wished… but he recognised there was no way back with the Kiriyuus if he killed these people.

"You have one hour to pack. One hour. My men will then escort you to the airfield. I don't care where you go but I must never lay eyes on you again. Otherwise, you will be killed. Am I clear?"

"Yes," the owner replied as the others were too stunned to speak.

"Good." Kaname turned to his most senior officer present. "When they have left burn this place to the ground. I want nothing left."

"Sir!"

" **SIR? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**

Kaname looked his driver in the eye in the rear view mirror with such an evil intent the officer looked away quickly and apologetically. Kaname knew he was hiding again. He didn't need it to be pointed out to him.

He hated this situation. Didn't he know he did? How stupid it was? He had so much going for him, so much to do and he was sitting here letting his heart break over these people.

It was how different they were, otherwise they were not that special, he'd told himself. There would be other people. He'd met even more stunning people than they. Some had even offered themselves freely. Why was he here? He could forget them in time. All wounds healed in time. He'd tried and failed. They were never going to accept him furthest love him, especially after today. So why…?

Why? Because he was in love, that's why. Even now, if any of them so much as smiled at him he'd be theirs to command. Theirs. All he'd wanted was his haven in their midst.

Fuck. It was so stupid. They didn't even like him. They wanted him dead.

But only because they still saw him as their enemy. Kaname looked back at the entrance again, his body reacting to just their proximity, his yearning for them obvious. If he walked away it was over. If he did there was no hope to salvage this. But if didn't, he could still show them he didn't have to be the enemy, it could all change. They could change. And he'd have what made him happy. What made him thrive in the midst of so many demands. He knew he could make them happy too. He had the world at his fingertips, a vision of how good it could be. There must be something he could offer them, even if he himself was so unpalatable. Not that he understood why he was. He'd let them have whatever they wanted, besides this "freedom" they kept asking for. All he'd done was fairly matched his wits and military might against several states and won. His hands were dirty, yes. But that was the nature of war.

This was war.

"I'm ready," Kaname said this so quietly it was almost to himself. His driver heard, fortunately. He disembarked quickly, ran around the car and opened the door. Kaname got out and began the longest trudge up fifteen steps in his life.

He'll give them another chance. He had to.

 **KANAME** came through the door and handed his coat to the maid on hand. He noticed how her eyes were averted, the tenseness in her baring. He felt unreasonably judged and his ire swelled again but he knew he was being… sensitive. He could guess how they looked. Even Shizuka had been bleeding when they'd been taken away two hours ago.

"Where…?"

"They're all in the large salon, Sir."

"I will go in alone."

"Sir!"

 **KANAME** walked over to an end table and placed his hat. He then removed his jacket and dropped it over the arm. He ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it slightly to recover from the weight of his hat. He then went and sat down in the chair and finally looked over to where the family was assembled at various points in the room. Shizuka was on a sofa with Zero while Ichiru was still pacing behind them, which he'd started when he'd entered the room.

"We need to talk… about what happened."

"Are they dead?"

Kaname directed his attention at Ichiru.

"No. They were spared, as you had asked. They were given the opportunity to leave the country, which they have accepted…"

"You... _banished_ them?"

Kaname lowered his eyes to Shizuka. Her face was bruised and swollen. He longed to hold her and apologise, take her pain as his own… Kaname leaned forward onto his knees, the closest he dared go.

"You'd rather I followed through on my threat?"

"I'm ready to go back to the camps. I'd rather do that than see you again."

This was Ichiru. He was ignored.

"This is what will happen. Tomorrow you will pack and you will proceed to our place in … I will follow after the ball. I cannot cancel as I have plans for the event. You will go, settle in, think about your options, what is open to you despite what you obviously consider is a major drawback: me. Then we will talk again."

"Are you nuts? You're certain we're trying to kill you, you threaten to kill our friends and you want us to continue as if nothing has happened…?"

"Yes. I do, Ichiru. Count yourselves lucky."

"Fuck you."

Kaname stood and walked away to the window, ran his eyes over the view of the landscape that still took his breath away because of how close it was to what he'd seen in his dreams... then turned back to the family, slightly more composed.

"I've decided that the mere fact you want to kill me speaks to your misguidedness. Your system of government, your politicians are all gone. Your treasury and banks have been looted. If I accede to your request or I die, chaos will reign. Can you imagine the deprivation that would occur to you and your people if you did this now?"

"We'll bounce back. This is _our_ country!"

Kaname shook his head in wonderment, in exasperation. They had no idea what it took to keep a country together.

"You have no capability to even provide security. I've seen to that. History shows that you would require external forces or the occupying one. You'll have neither. If you think I'm bad, wait until the frightened starving lawless masses outside those gates realise it is far nicer in here than out there."

"You're saying we should choose you?"

"Yes. From a position of common sense. My strategy has always been brutal and comprehensive. It's why we can assimilate and settle quickly. The Monoliths have taken over many countries because of it. You're plotting these silly stratagems because you have no idea of the bigger picture but it is to our advantage. Besides, killing me will not even set us back. I will be replaced and my playbook will continue. You will need a power equal to mine to defeat me. I know all of this and it just infuriates me that you won't see what you have…"

"Have? We've lost everything…!"

"No! You _have_ everything! You have everything because…!" Kaname stalled and forced himself to calm again. His shouting, his getting angry, only made him reckless.

"You have everything because you have me. You all… have… _me_. My love, my devotion, my attention… my heart." Kaname's eyes rose to Ichiru's then. _He_ knew he was telling the truth. He alone had witnessed his distress… and had tried to relieve it. Exquisitely. Right now, all it would take to destroy Kaname was to tell him he would never be touched by him again. He just refused to believe that.

"So, I'll leave you all to it. I'll see you in …"

"No."

Kaname turned at this. Shizuka had finally spoken. She raised furious, hate filled eyes to his, daring him to force them to go. She'd had enough of this. She could not go. She wanted to save her family from being entangled with the Devil. She could see it. The longer they stayed with him, the farther they would be sucked into the abyss. She would be sucked into the abyss. She wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't.

Kaname walked over to the sofa and the Kiriyuus. He was feeling that fear again, the terror of losing them, but he made himself listen. To them. He bent to examine Shizuka's bruises, but she flinched away. He felt sick it was by his hand.

"Leave us."

"No!" Zero finally said, breaking his traumatised silence in the face of the danger to his mother.

"Shizuka. May I speak to you alone? Please?"

Shizuka did match his stare for a long while before nodding and eyeing Zero. Kaname looked up at Zero and Ichiru and waited. Eventually Zero rose and walked over to his brother, touching his shoulder.

"Come on."

Ichiru divorced his eyes from Kaname and marched out of the door followed by Zero. Kaname then went over to Shizuka and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry about what happened today. I was angry and hurt that, after everything, you still wanted to kill me."

"That's not why I refuse, Kaname."

"Then why? Why won't you give me a chance?"

Shizuka gave him a rather obvious glance and Kaname looked from her to ahead of him in the room.

"If I could, Shizuka, I would turn back the clock and do so much differently. But here we are."

"What are your intentions towards my sons?"

Kaname sighed. He looked back at her.

"The same as the ones towards you."

Shizuka looked away from him. The son of a …

Kaname took the risk and touched her hand. She pulled it away. He then leaned over and pressed his face into her lap. Shizuka fought, hitting him, his hair flying, but he held on until she gave up, until her eyes squeezed shut on the vision of this man…

"What would you have me do?" Kaname whispered, his voice saturated with emotion. "You know me by now. The only reason you hate me is what I need to do as Second Leader. It's not the only thing I am. It's not the only thing I need. How can you blame me for fighting for you?"

"But my sons…?"

Kaname closed his eyes, squeezing away the tears as he straightened.

"I have no words. I didn't expect them to take me over as they did. I wanted to spare them my attentions but what they did with…"

"It's not that simple. They are both individuals…"

"I know. Believe me, I know. That's what I'm counting on actually."

"What?"

"I will protect you all, love you all, as much as I can. Where it goes on your side, is up to all of you."

"You think that I'd…?"

"Why not?"

"They're my children!"

"They're adults. You all are. And as such I will pursue you. I'm tired of fighting how I feel. You all excite me and I won't lie about wanting to make love to…"

Shizuka pushed away from him and stood. She was not having this conversation…

"I won't force you. I'll only insist on you all coming with me but the rest is up to you. Well," Kaname stood and came over to her and pressed his interested body into hers, feeling her melt a little at the contact. "I should warn you; I won't make it easy."

Shizuka straightened and forced herself to walk away from Kaname, heading for the exit. Kaname followed her and touched her arm, turning her to face him.

"What will you do? Will you come with me?"

Shizuka looked at this man in some puzzlement. What a fucking day. No wonder she was terrified they would lose the plot with this man. He desperately wanted them to. He saw no reason why they shouldn't just be happy together. None. She saw what they had been talking about earlier too. It was the way he tried so hard to get under their skin. The quality that made him sympathetic. It made them think it was possible… to forget… what he was.

"We've really no choice, do we, Kaname? I'll go pack."

 **ICHIRU** did ignore the door. Only one person would be knocking. Eventually, it opened and in strode his tormentor.

"Get out."

Kaname did expect his welcome would not be warm. He walked over to where Ichiru sat in the window, his legs dangling outside. He voiced what they were both thinking.

"You'll survive that drop. The most that would happen is you break an arm."

"What. Do. You. Want?!"

"It's crazy, isn't it? I discover a plot to kill me, possibly the Supreme Leader and I'm the one on my knees to you all."

"That's your choice. Perhaps your conscience isn't clear…"

"Of course it is. I regret nothing I've had to do."

"Why not tell that to someone who cares?"

Kaname turned to back the large window to look Ichiru in the face. He noted the black eye and cut lip with _some_ regret…

"I want to talk about what happened."

"At the café?!"

"No. Before the café."

Ichiru released a string of expletives that needn't be reproduced here. Suffice it to say that Kaname did get the message that he had some nerve coming in here to discuss that now. He simply inched closer, waiting out the boy until he drew breath, before grabbing him into a kiss. He'd been dying to do that since he'd laid eyes on him that afternoon. Ichiru fought but he clung to him, using his strength to stay connected to him. Ichiru did eventually sink his teeth into his searching tongue, causing Kaname to pull away then, with a sharp inhalation of breath. Ichiru's hand was pressed to his chest, his own heaving from the exertion. Or maybe…

Ichiru swung his legs inside the window and stood, facing the brunette with a murderous gleam in his eye. The fucking nerve…!

"You held a _knife_ to my throat and now you want to…!"

"So you're saying," Kaname interrupted, as he moved forward and pressed his body against the teen's, his eyes closing briefly on the warm breaths on his face, aching as he was to... "you didn't find that the least bit exciting?"

Ichiru, after a rather stunned pause, grabbed Kaname into a kiss and then another, which the brunette opened to in short order. Ichiru pressed him back against the window, grinding his erection into him, shoving his hands under his shirt to roam his skin restlessly. Kaname pulled away and circled the teen, unbuttoning his shirt as he headed for the bed. Ichiru caught him, lifting him onto it. Kaname actually laughed as Ichiru pressed his face into his exposed stomach after he threw him onto the bed. The half divested shirt was forgotten as Ichiru already had his belt and zip open…

Kaname's mouth opened in a silent scream as his erection was settled with aplomb into a willing mouth and drawn on with the welcome he'd somehow known he'd get.

They'll iron out their differences later.

" **TELL ME ABOUT** this."

Kaname pried open his eyes and registered that Ichiru's warm mass was still lying on top of him and the youth was tracing the scars on his back near his shoulder. He came up on his left elbow and rubbed his eyes. He'd dearly love to stay here but...

"How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes. Are you changing the subject?"

"No. I want to leave before your br…" He was aware they met up at night, you see. Not that he'd wanted to make it obvious to them that he knew but he was not his usual cautious self right now.

"Zero came in while I was 'eating' you. He let himself out."

Kaname rolled over to look Ichiru in the eye, to see if he was serious. Ichiru met his gaze unflinchingly. Kaname fell back on the pillows and covered his face with his hands, the shame taking him over. Kneeling, hips raised, face down and writhing against the sheets as Ichiru's face, his tongue was buried resolutely between his... legs. He ought to remember it. He'd come so hard with just that stimulus alone.

"What's the matter? Did you want him to stay and watch? He would, you know, but he's a bit stressed out by today. You understand."

Kaname came out from under his hands at this. Ichiru met his eyes assuredly.

"No! I... Was that… what you…?" It was hard to resist asking, so help him. Especially where someone as obviously uninhibited as Ichiru was concerned.

"Sometimes. I think you would enjoy it, too. Watching Zero go mad with lust while you were able to find relief right in front of him, all while I was fucking you. You know, if you're lucky and he doesn't come when I do, he takes over and gets a little vindictive…"

"Look," Kaname interrupted, pushing Ichiru away as he sat up, spotting the boy was deliberately toying with his desires. "I didn't come here for this. I came in here to talk about what had happened, to let you know it wasn't 'casual' to me." Kaname looked back at the teen as he said this.

"Oh?"

Ichiru rolled over onto the pillows himself and looked at the ceiling. Kaname reached to touch him but Ichiru pulled away.

"What? I don't care what you think. I'd barely remembered anything by mid-morning."

Kaname sighed and got off the bed. He began to look around the room for his clothes.

"I know what happened today is between us…"

"There is nothing between us, Second Leader. Us 'old pros' know how to keep things light."

Kaname ground his teeth together at this, counting backwards from ten…

"Shrapnel from a mortar round," Kaname said as he picked up his shirt and put it on, beginning to button it.

"What?"

"The answer to your question. I didn't duck fast enough into a building and my shoulder bought it. Hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. What really made it worse..." Kaname paused as he shoved his feet into his pants.

"Yes?"

Kaname looked up at the teen as he zipped himself up and closed his belt, his eyes dancing with smug mischief, knowing he had trapped an audience of one. If a look could make you shrivel, Ichiru's would. Kaname relented.

"They took me to a nearby house. This woman did her best with the items she had. Anaesthetic or surgical antiseptic was not among them. I am grateful for what she did but she was no surgeon. If you do it right you'll still feel bits of metal in the scars. This patch here," Kaname pointed to a mass of tissue near his collar bone, "was where the infection set in and they had to remove some skin later when I could get to a doctor."

"You must have suffered so much." Ichiru didn't sound empathetic. In fact, he looked a little… absorbed by the story. Kaname noticed, as he had the teen's open examination of his scars.

"Yes. Next time," Kaname emphasised, waiting until he met his eyes. "I'll tell you about the others."

"Fuck you."

Kaname had picked up his shoes to leave but at this utterance he came back to the bed and pulled the boy into a kiss. For whatever reason the chemistry between them was still scorching. Even with the anger and the last hour of pure…

"I'll see you in a couple weeks," Kaname finally said breathlessly, pulling away from Ichiru's hands, his lips, his own restless roaming of the boy's smooth, warm, muscled body, very reluctantly.

And left before Ichiru could say otherwise.

 **KANAME** closed the door, studiously ignoring the guards as he walked back to his room. He only paused as he passed Zero's room, his eyes showing genuine regret. Was it just a few days ago they'd almost...? And now he'd seen he and his brother... Kaname closed his eyes and groaned softly, a type of pain taking his strength from him.

He wanted him to know it wasn't that he'd chosen Ichiru. That he still wanted him so badly. That the memory of his kiss still lingered. It was… It was just… God. This was so messed up!

Kaname lifted his head from Zero's door and pulled himself together. He'll make it up to him later.

Promise.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Other Woman

 _by lightpathetic_

 **ZERO** came to consciousness to the feel of a warm, nude body against his, a leg over his hips and a finger tracing the bridge of his nose. He pretended he was still asleep and when it paused at the tip, he pounced, pulling the finger to his teeth and biting…

"Ow, Zero! Mom!"

"Shush! You're such a baby…"

"I'm _her_ baby. Don't think I won't use it against you."

"You would. But that's fine. I'll get my revenge when she leaves me in charge."

"Prick."

"Oh that's mature."

Ichiru stuck out his tongue, rolled and scooted into Zero's embrace, allowing himself to be spooned by his brother. He rubbed his face along one tanned shoulder and bicep, biting his lip as he thought about his next words.

"Are you okay?"

Zero removed his nose from Ichiru's hair – he loved the smell, as Ichiru knew well – and sighed.

"Yes. I was never more scared in my life. I was sure he'd kill us."

"But he didn't. What I meant was…"

"Oh. That."

Ichiru's breath caught as he turned to look into his brother's eyes.

"I don't mind, 'Ru. Honestly," Zero stroked his hair as he sought to reassure him. "It's good that he wants you. We can use…"

"That's not true…"

"You don't have to lie…" Zero actually coloured at this. This conversation was uncomfortable. Seeing them like that made him feel lonely, aroused and desperately jealous. The noises Kaname'd been making nearly made him…

"Zero, he came into my room because I was familiar. He knows what to expect from me. He hasn't _chosen_ me. You should have seen his reaction when I told him you'd come in and had seen us. He was basically disappointed you hadn't joined us."

Zero stayed silent at this, frowning a little in distaste and Ichiru reached out to touch him.

"Okay!" Zero relented, hating to see his twin so troubled. He supposed Ichiru wouldn't be much fooled by his "generosity". He had admitted wanting _him_ and Zero was bit more… emotional where Kaname was concerned, as Ichiru well knew. Also, oddly, he was really protective about his romantic interests, even from Ichiru, another reason he hadn't said anything to his family about what had almost happened beside the pond. Perhaps, if he had admitted what had happened, what he'd wanted to happen, Ichiru wouldn't have touched him that night. Perhaps. He smiled into Ichiru's tense features, amused by the thought of Ichiru's abstinence on his account, and Kaname's frustration. No, he wasn't fooling his brother one bit. But what was the use of letting it get between them now? Kaname had made it known that he would not be… exclusive where any of them, including their own _mother_ was concerned. Had threatened their friends callously, had humiliated them in front of their countrymen. They probably wouldn't be welcome in so much as another seedy bar in their home town again. He needed to get his mind out of fantasy-land and back to their reality. Away from his obsession with Kaname's kisses, his body, what he'd thought was his need for him…

And back on the objective. The larger picture. It'll happen, just not… how he'd really wanted it to happen.

"I do understand what he wants, Ichiru. I am disappointed but it's my fault, really. I let my heart rule my head too much. Which is why I have you…

"Which is the other reason I feel like shit. You needed me and I gave in to that…"

"Stop it. You're here now. Besides, yesterday was traumatic for him and he sought reassurance with you. It's good he got it. If he went away feeling alienated and unsure, he would have resurrected his defences and at best we would have had to start all over again. At worse…"

"So, you think I did the right thing?"

"Yes. Yes, I think you did."

"Good." Ichiru felt better. You could tell. He relaxed onto his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes, savouring the contact.

"So. What's next?" Ichiru queried, unable to tolerate the absence of a plan where the Second Leader was concerned.

"We get up and pack."

"I meant…"

"I know. But until we move and get a sense of how he will let us fit into his life, there is no use making plans. Suffice it to say we play it by ear."

"What do we do about what he said? He said killing them both would not be enough..."

Zero thought about this a few moments, the light stroking of his bother's arm the only indication he was doing so.

"It may not end the war but it would be a significant blow," Zero opined, turning to whisper into his brother's ear. "We can't manage more than that without contacting an Eastern country that can offer us that type of support. With the way he watches us, especially after the last fiasco, I doubt we could manage it."

"Maybe we don't have to," Ichiru replied after a brief silence.

"What do you mean?"

"If we get something crucial and send it to someone, maybe they will try contacting us to get more. We can say what we want then."

"I don't know, 'Ru. How will you manage that? A trip to the post office? And how will we get our hands on anything? He barely discusses his plans for dinner with us. We should stick to what we can do; make him keep us close to him until we see an opportunity to strike him and the Supreme Leader. It might give those same countries the courage to invade and save our country."

Ichiru stayed silent, indicating he did not like the plan but saw no immediate recourse. Zero felt the weight of his nonverbal objection.

"Maybe... if a chance to do more presents itself..."

"I think it will. Remember how turned on Kaien got when we visited his office? All we had to do was begin to circle his desk and he'd start to tremble? He wouldn't even notice I was reading his files once you straddled him and began to..."

"The thrill of the forbidden: two minors in uniform about to suck him off at his workplace with his personnel and appointments waiting outside? That was an easy call. But Kaname runs the place. It won't be the same..."

"Oh, we'll think of something," Ichiru responded, a secret smile already on his face. They were nothing if not imaginative. "Once we're together."

"Of course!"

"You know," Ichiru began, knowing it had to be said, so they were on the same page, "from now on, we have to work on him together…"

"I know."

"I mean... the both of us…"

"I know."

"Like with…"

"I _know._ "

Ichiru lifted his head and looked Zero in the face. He saw his brother's throat working and began to grind his teeth in anger. It was just their luck that they would have to subject themselves to being used in this manner again. But, as luck would have it, there were no two persons that were better at it than them. The situation did bring back… certain aspects of that time they would rather forget. But now they were older and had a cause. Kaname didn't know what he was letting himself in for.

"We'll give him what he wants, Zero," Ichiru managed through clenched teeth. "In spades. But only because it's our only weapon. Let's make sure that by the time we're finished with him he won't know which way is up and… we've won."

Zero stared up at the ceiling, trying to mask his lack of enthusiasm for playing into Kaname's fantasy but he was beginning to direct his mind to how to make it the best he'll ever have…

"Tell me about him."

"Sub. Likes you to take the lead. Loves being fucked. It could be inexperience and his lack of confidence where we're concerned. Right now, he's just grateful we'll touch him…"

"I've noticed that. He was almost relieved when I became assertive."

"Do you think he's like…?"

"Maybe. Someone in his position? It's almost a cliché. They all seem only too grateful to let someone else make the decisions... and punish him for his mistakes."

"You're so good at that. Makes me hard thinking about it…"

"Such a perv…" Zero teased, glad to dispel the tense situation.

"You see? You didn't always hate it."

"I know. It's just… it makes me wonder if we'll ever be normal."

"Really. You want to be normal?"

Ichiru said this as he slid his hand down Zero's body, over the plane of his flat stomach, then sliding his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

"Maybe a little, 'Ru," Zero breathed, as fingers found their way to his lower stomach. "Just a little."

"Where's the fun," Ichiru whispered sexily, gently cupping his brother's considerable morning erection, "in that?"

Zero looked Ichiru in the eye… and they both burst out laughing. It was clear that they were out of practice. Ichiru leapt up and straddled his brother bouncing up and down.

"Come on! Get up! We have a long day. Second Leach wants us out of here today."

"Alright. I'm up. But… give me a minute."

Ichiru stopped bouncing on him and settled back onto his brother, laying his head on his shoulder and looking out on the room, the way the morning lit it and the furniture they'd known all their life.

Appreciating it all, with each other, for the last time because… they really didn't think they'd ever see it again.

" **MOTHER** , just get as much as you can carry. We'll try sending for the rest…"

"This is like that time. Soldiers standing over us, demanding we leave…"

"Mother don't," Zero groaned, wishing his mother didn't start crying again.

It was slightly different this time. They were allowed to pack up over the course of hours and not minutes. And, even they had noticed that the guards were at pains to strike a balance between being enforcers and suitably coddling the Second Leader's… "friends". It didn't help that Kaname could be unreasonable sometimes, which worsened with his mood. The Kiriyuus even had to be very careful what they said to him about his men, for which the guards were grateful. It got them some wiggle room with the guards in return when he was away, as long as they looked suitably cowed by them when he was in residence.

Shizuka eyed her pained son with a long-suffering glance and rolled her eyes at Olaf, who was watching them closely from behind him at the door, dabbing her eyes delicately.

"Where's Ichiru? _He'll_ help me pack…"

"Mother, Ichiru is out with the workmen. He'll be back at lunchtime."

"Our last lunch. I can't bear it. I shan't eat a thing…"

"Mother…"

That's it. The waterworks erupted again. Zero came over from the bag he was helping to pack and sat beside his mother on the chaise lounge. She was wrapping the remains of her jewellery and various figurines and placing them gently into a suitcase. He reached out and pulled her to him, his eyes lighting with some disgust on the two guards standing by the door, they being a reminder that their transport would be here in less than three hours. The slow going was encouraged by the strong feelings they had about leaving their home, the certainty that they would never return and the cloud of suspicion that hung over them, Kaname being certain he needed to get them away as soon as possible as they were a danger to him and the attendees at the Ball. In fact, the guard was to make sure they didn't pack anything prohibited: no perfumes or powders, their things had been inspected before they were allowed to pack them away. It was crazy; he assuring them they were his most important persons with one breath and then treating them like criminals the next. He himself had cleared out overnight, no doubt to avoid just this scene.

"They are just things, mother…"

"…So," sob, "insensitive…"

"Mother…"

There was a knock on the door then, almost grating into his nerves as they didn't need more interruptions. Olaf opened it and spoke to the person, then closed the door again and looked at his comrade, in visible shock.

"What is it?" Zero demanded, standing to go to the pallid soldiers. They exchanged looks that seemed to indicate a nonverbal discussion on what to tell them.

"David," Shizuka began, walking over to stand next to her son as she addressed the more senior guard. "You're just scaring us. Do you want us to go look for ourselves…?"

"Ma'am. We… We… were just informed that… that… Her Eminence, the Supreme Leader..."

"What? Is she dead?!" Shizuka didn't mask any of her delighted hope.

"No. She's here, ma'am," Olaf whispered, only eyeing his speechless colleague before resuming his previous posture.

 **SHIZUKA** left her room a several minutes later with her son – she had to wash several hours of packing grime off of her and fix her head covering, change her clothes and talk David into letting them walk about her own house. She walked down the hallway flanked by the guards and her son, towards the open door of the Second Leader's bedroom. There were new guards there, all very unwelcoming. But as she passed she noticed the bags being placed on the floor and on the bed and Seiren looking on in some puzzlement. No sign of an evil dictator though…

"Well, where is she, David?"

The guard shook his head and continued to follow Mrs Kiriyuu as she descended the stairs. It was then she spied some of her household staff…

"This woman just burst in here, saying she's Master Kaname's wife…"

"She is, Maggie. Do you know where she is?"

"She went for a walk with about fifty soldiers behind her…"

"A… walk?"

" **CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?"**

"Sir!"

The vehicle did speed up but it was all too slow for Kaname. But then, only jet-speed would have satisfied him. There he was doing his best to handle a personal problem and this crazy woman chooses _now_ to make a surprise visit. He'd nearly had a cat when he'd received the communication fifteen minutes ago.

Oh God. He hadn't shot them; he hadn't reported them. He'd had their rooms searched but no poison was found. What if they still found a way to do it?

And, there was the obvious. They were elites. Their accents alone could set her off. If she decided to kill them, there would be nothing he could do to stop her. She was… the Leader!

"Soldier you're practically moving backward!"

"Sir!"

Kaname sat back in his seat and resigned himself to not getting there instantaneously, instead deciding to calm down and think about how to get her to leave or better yet, away from the Kiriyuus. He was beside himself. She alone had the power to make his life hell and she was there stomping around the one bit of heaven he'd found for himself. If she took the property, he couldn't stop it. If she decided they should die, he'd be daft to oppose her. If she decided that they should be hers… Kaname moaned and leaned his head against the window. It wasn't beyond her. They both were aware that the marriage was convenient, open and well, she was the Supreme Leader. She took advantage of the advantages on occasion. She would notice their beauty as he had. Maybe even guess why he'd… kept them. After all, she knew the most about him. Why, when he'd begun to have political aspirations, he'd hunted down and killed everyone that had known him in that camp, not wanting it to follow them as they ascended in power. What he'd had to do… to survive.

Kaname rolled down the window, feeling as though he was suffocating as he gasped for breath. God, why didn't his wife just stay the hell out of his life?

Why?

 **ICHIRU** was just finishing up in the stables. He'd spoken to the grounds staff about their leaving, explaining there was no choice but they'll do their best to keep everyone on here. He gave final instructions for some of the more pressing concerns and then had begun removing some personal belongings: his saddle, which his father had given to him, some of the bridles in his collection of sentimental importance, a grooming oil he liked the smell of, just for the memories. He was fighting tears by this time and the last thing he needed was…

"Attention!"

Ichiru ignored the shout. He sometimes heard it when Kaname walked down to the stables. He didn't care if he was there much as before. In fact, he wished he could lay him out with a slop bucket. He did wonder if he was here to make sure they were on schedule. Well, screw him…

Ichiru did notice that he didn't hear the usual baritone "At ease" or the resumption of activity. It was part of why he usually ignored it – it was merely a formality. He also noticed the place was deathly quiet. Ichiru wiped his eyes, patted the old bad-tempered bitch goodbye – Iris – and stepped out of the stall…

"What…?"

Ichiru was grabbed and planted against the wall as the soldier again came to attention in front of him. What the devil…?

Ichiru looked forward at what they were all staring at. There was a small brunette woman in a beautifully fitted cream coloured skirt-suit and immaculate chignon, walking along the main walkway of the stable looking around the interior of the building with some curiosity. Everyone's attention was on her… Everyone's.

You know what? She did look familiar…

Fuck.

Ichiru's eyes widened as he recalled the pictures in the town, in the prisons, in the camps. This woman's image was everywhere. Except here.

"That's… the Supreme Leader?!"

Well, Ichiru was used to being spoiled by the regular soldiers as, basically, Kaname would have sent them to the Eastern Front if they so much as touched them without excellent reason. However, the Supreme Leader's Guard was unaware of these set of precedents. He was punched in the stomach for his exclamation, thrown against the stable door and beaten. Even Iris neighed in commiseration as he cried in pain.

Luckily though, the Supreme Leader ignored the brief distraction as she walked to the other end of the stables and out toward the fields. Also, the regular guards came over and offered to take him to the house and keep him under arrest. Thus he escaped her attention and further abuse, for better or worse…

 **KANAME** didn't wait for anyone to open the car door. He barely waited for the car to stop. He was up the steps and in the house before his driver took his foot off the pedals. Twenty-five minutes. So much could happen in twenty-five minutes.

"Where is the Supreme Leader?"

"In the small salon, Sir. As are the Kiriyuus…"

Kaname paused briefly at this but didn't wait for the end of the sentence. He marched briskly down the hallway, was about to throw open the doors when he finally remembered his place. She was in his haven but all "havens" belonged to the Regime, and therefore, her. He took a breath and forced himself to still his angry, anxious tremors. He then knocked on the door, his hand still unsteady as he lowered it.

It opened and he was announced before it was thrown open for his entry. Kaname brought his arm up in salute and shouted the military greeting of "My life for my People, my Country and my Leader!" before standing at attention. He had time to notice she was at the table, in his spot, eating. Yes, eating. As though she belonged here. And the Kiriyuus…

"At ease."

Kaname forced back his annoyance at having them witness him this way and the length of time she'd taken to say he was at ease, a subtle play that was not lost on him. She was in charge. Even here.

Shizuka actually looked shocked to see him like that but the boys merely stared, sat as they were on a sofa next to the open doors, flanked by guards. They also looked relieved. Kaname whipped off his hat, tucked it under his arm, doing a brief double take as he noticed Ichiru's bloody nose but looking back to his wife as he approached the table.

"Ma'am! May I speak to you in private?"

"Not yet, Second Leader. I am in the middle of lunch. Why don't you join me?"

Just like that his meaningful glance was dismissed. Kaname walked to the table and pulled a chair as a place was set for him, as had been set countless times before but now he was not the master here.

"Are you going swimming, Ma'am?!" It was so crazy he almost forgot himself.

The Supreme Leader, Yuuki Kuran when she wanted to be, raised her arms to show off the one-piece teal swimsuit and matching sheer wrap which swaddled her like a robe.

"Yes. There's actually a _freshwater pond_ behind the house. I've been _assured_ ," Yuuki Kuran, glanced at the family behind Kaname briefly, "it is suitable for a swim. Care to join me?"

"I can't, right now," Kaname replied. He understood her enthusiasm. Yuuki loved to swim and the chances to do so were few and far between. Also, the place was a natural, unspoiled paradise anyone could fall in love with. That _he_ had fallen in love with. Kaname fought his disappointment that she appeared to be settling in.

"Why not? This is what you do here in this place, is it not? Relax and forget the world…?"

"I was preparing to leave. My essential staff was ordered to pack in time for their plane this afternoon."

"Your what?"

"You have met my… housekeeper and the estate supervisors? They were your guests when I arrived."

"Oh yes. The Kiriyuus. Their reputation did precede them. These _are_ the elites you saw fit to harbour despite my reservations?"

"Ma'am, I would not want you to be mistaken about my unwavering desire to obey your orders and my dedication to you…"

"Good. So why are they still here?"

"Ma'am, they are my indispensable, competent managers. I understand your suspicion but I… I trust them implicitly." His body revolted on this lie. It almost showed.

"I see."

Kaname's meal of a chicken pot pie, garden salad with fresh apple slices and lemon meringue pie arrived but he saw none of it. He was treading very carefully and he suspected they both knew it. He was obviously trying to protect them. He was too careful and calm, yet his voice trembled on occasion. Yuuki wiped her mouth on the napkin and leaned back in the chair as she observed her husband.

"I did think they were servants. It was why I did not invite them to eat with me. But at least I kept them in the room with me. As you well know, elites are like dirty animals, unfit to kept among us. I was hardly able to eat for the stench. Is that why you won't touch your food?"

Kaname heard the gasp behind him at this. He also heard the slap and the swift admonition to be quiet… and Shizuka's sob. She'd spoken loudly deliberately. A test of his loyalty. She was watching his reactions closely for the result of the test. Kaname lowered his eyes to his plate and took up his utensils with some deliberation. He was beyond having an appetite, especially now, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of giving her a reaction to this remark and the consequence. He stuck a large piece of pastry into his mouth and began to chew. It was fabulous: succulent chunks of meat in a hearty sauce, covered in a flaky pastry made from fresh butter, but it was like munching on chalk in his state. He noticed the Supreme Leader's plate was clean. But then, with their background, it wasn't surprising.

"Perhaps… I can dismiss them now so they can finish packing?" Kaname ventured after a sip of water. "Then, they would no longer be here to offend you."

"I would… but I have to admit I am curious. You tell me you have elites here that are capable of hard work and sacrifice. I want to see it for myself. The woman greeted me as I came into the house with a glass of freshly squeezed orange-juice and really small roast beef sandwiches. Her entitled manner alone was nauseating but I _was_ thirsty and a bit hungry after my trip. I immediately saw the elite calculation and cunning you'd probably fallen for. But then, I thought that you're really too brilliant for such an obvious ploy. It made me wonder what you were really helping yourself to where they were concerned…"

"The other staff are just as well trained and able to anticipate your needs," Kaname countered, pretending he'd lost her meaning. "I want the Kiriyuus to go to my new lodgings early and prepare it for my arrival. You have given me a strict schedule…"

"Second Leader, while I am anxious that you should move on from this place, I do have several days to kill before this… Ball..."

"You will be attending… the Ball?!" Kaname was almost floored by this.

"Of course. Everyone is talking about it. Everyone." There was the slightest bit of censure. Kaname ignored it.

"Ma'am, you and I in the same place is inadvisable…"

"That's for you to worry about. In the meantime, I will stay on here, spend some time with my husband and these elites he needs to have around…"

"Ma'am, the Presidential Palace is far better suited to…"

"I insist, Second Leader. Now finish your meal."

Kaname had to really concentrate to stop himself from screaming. They were staying, she was staying. It was only a matter of time before they tried killing each other…

"Thank you, Your Eminence. I am honoured by your presence."

Yuuki looked from her unenthusiastic husband to the deflated family behind him. She got the feeling she was intruding. On what, she wondered? They were a beautiful family, which made her instantly dislike them more than the fact they were "elites". She assumed her husband was helping himself to the woman. Her fear was that she was helping himself to the boys. They'd fought so hard, did so much, to divorce him from those rumours. And now he was regressing…

"Take them away. Make sure they are moved as instructed."

"Yes, my Leader!" shouted the guards beside the family before the Kiriyuus were hustled to their feet none-to-gently and out the door.

"Moved?"

"Yes. I am told they live on the same level as us. This is not acceptable. What were you thinking?"

"Where are they…?"

"I am told there are servants' quarters. I also saw some outbuildings on my walk. They have elected to use one of the 'cottages'."

Kaname actually looked close to fainting at this.

"Leave us alone," Yuuki ordered, holding his gaze.

"Ma'am!"

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am," Kaname asked as soon as the door closed behind the last soldier.

"Kaname, there is no-one here…"

"Why are you here, Yuuki?"

"I came for the Ball…"

"That's nonsense."

"Fine. I wanted to see what it was about this place you needed to protect. Your offer piqued my interest. That and the note from your 'housekeeper' about how important the occasion would be and how much she admired me."

Kaname closed his eyes and resisted throwing his plate. Those Kiriyuus…

"But you. _You_ were dead against an offensive across the Channel. You'd said their alliance with the Eastern Countries meant we would be simply kicking a hornet's nest, not to mention the black hole our resources would be thrown into for little return. What changed your mind? Keeping this glorified farm?"

"There is a way it can happen," Kaname assured quietly. "I've been thinking about it. It's a gamble but… I will make it."

"If I give you this place."

"Yes."

"And everyone in it, I presume. No questions asked."

Yuuki stood and walked over to French doors, inhaling deeply on the clean air, accented with the scent of roses. There must be dozens of them...

"What's really going on here, Kaname?"

Yuuki turned back to her husband at his continuing silence. He was not one to lie to her. He would prefer to be quiet, let her come to the wrong conclusion. She walked over to him and sank her fingers into his soft hair, but he flinched away, standing to walk away from her. She reclaimed her hand.

"I see."

"No! No. I… It's… I'm annoyed at you. You come unannounced, causing me concern for your safety. You barged into _my_ place…"

"Your…?"

"You know what I mean. I never ask for much. You know what it means to me…"

"Fine. Anything else?"

"I… You didn't have to say that about them. They are already slaves in their own home. They are paying for the sin of their birth."

"Really? You want to defend them? Where were they when your mother died for want of antibiotics? Holding a _Ball_ , no doubt…"

"Yuuki… You know a lot of that mess was our own people's creation. All the fighting over long forgotten or irrelevant grudges. No one even cares where that 'spiritual leader' is buried anymore..."

"They could have helped!"

Kaname decided to hold his tongue. It was no use or healthy outright arguing with her. She was the Supreme Leader, after all. Even when he wanted his wife.

Luckily, there were other means a husband could make his displeasure felt… Kaname lowered his eyes and turned away from her. He was officially sulking. The promise was that he'll have a headache tonight.

Yuuki, who had been looking forward to getting some from her stunning husband, relented. She went over to him wrapped her arms around his middle, letting her wrap fall open as she pulled him to her.

"I've missed you."

Kaname didn't melt right away. He wanted something.

"Kaname, I was just worried about you. You are acting strangely. You are normally so cautious and yet…"

"I am still cautious, Yuuki. I will not jeopardise what we've fought so hard to achieve. Believe me."

"Are you sure?"

Kaname clammed up again. She wanted to shake him. She removed her arms and walked away to the doors again.

"You assured me it was just because you were in the prison camp."

Kaname stiffened, thinking feverishly on what to say.

"They came with the house, Yuuki…"

"No denial. I am accusing you of being a degenerate and you are hedging with half-truths…"

"If you are so sure you know the truth, why not just say what you want to say?" Kaname ground out, furious at her, at this, at himself…

Yuuki sighed and turned back to him.

"If you weren't an exceptional general…"

"I am beyond exceptional. I have given you most of the continent…"

"Now you are prepared to promise the Channel countries. A huge risk. Essentially in exchange for a bit of tail."

Kaname again waited. He didn't deny it. Couldn't bring himself to. They were too important to him.

"Why? Why now? You promised me…"

"It _was_ over, okay? I was fine for a long time. You know what happened to me. The last thing I wanted was to relive any of it. Usually I'm too busy to even care about sex. But…" Kaname ground to a halt. He couldn't find the words. He was just as disappointed in himself as she was and it showed. Yuuki sighed.

"I am a woman of the world, Kaname. I have seen more than you think. I can appreciate needing a hard dick to recharge your batteries as much as you. It's nothing compared to almost anything else we have to deal with. But we have fought too hard to appear pristine. Saint-like. I'm working on a generous rumour that my mandate was directed by God. You know how fragile this is. You know it can all fall apart if the people found out about your perversions. Worse, you chose _elites_!"

"They won't find out. I promise. It's just for a short time. What I need right now…"

"I suppose you'll kill them when you've gotten this out your system? Right?"

Kaname suppressed his emotional reaction to the thought of their death. It didn't matter. He'd always known it would end that way. He would not let them go.

"Of course."

"And any witnesses…"

"Will be taken care of."

"Good." Yuuki Kuran actually looked relieved if still a bit troubled. Her husband, feeling he'd gotten an important concession, came over to her and pulled her into his arms, sensing an assurance of his devotion was in order and he was now in the mood to do so. He dipped his head and met her lips. A familiar kiss. His hands went lower, sliding slowly but firmly over her curves, like she was the most desirable woman in the world, using the soft, smooth material of her swimsuit to full effect. Yuuki blossomed under the caress, her hands reaching up to claim his hair, deepening the kiss… She was well gratified when he backed her up to the table and slipped his fingers under the straps of her one-piece, pulling them over her shoulders.

"I suppose I can't blame you. They are enticing. Maybe, when you're finished…"

Yuuki yelped as Kaname suddenly lifted her onto the table and cupped her breasts roughly.

"Kaname! The doors!" But Yuuki was laughing. Kaname appeared to consider her request as he drew with some passion on her roseate nipples.

"…Okay. But be undressed and in position by the time I get back."

 **ZERO** jerked awake to the sound of someone coming in his window. Or at least trying to. Zero sat up as the person swore under his breath, the carton he was using to reach the open windows collapsing under his weight. Zero rubbed his eyes unhurriedly then let his hands fall back onto the bed. He knew who it was. They had a comprehensive guard, even out here in this cottage. Also, he recognised the voice.

Zero pulled off the sheet and walked over to the window, of a mind to close and lock it. He'd finally gotten to sleep after listening to his mother and brother cry, rant, curse and cry again over being thrown out of their own house by people who were worse than evil. The last thing he needed was to see the Deputy Devil, himself.

Kaname got to his feet with some deliberation that spoke of his not quite being in control of his faculties. Even without smelling his breath Zero realised he was blind drunk. Well, maybe not blind.

"Zero." Kaname noted the presence at the window as he dusted himself off. "I was trying not… to wake you."

"Really."

Kaname, even in his state, noticed Zero was not welcoming.

"I need to talk to you. Please. Open the door."

"Go home and sleep it off, Kaname."

"I can't. I want… to explain."

"You don't have to, Kaname! Just go back! Before you wake the others…"

"Please, Zero. Please. Don't make me beg in front of my men. Just a few minutes. Just…"

"Alright! Five minutes!"

"Thank you."

Zero reached for a shirt to cover more of his nudity along with the white boxers and headed for the living room of the small space, turning on a lamp as he entered.

His bedroom was just off the living room to the front. There were two small bedrooms in the back off the kitchenette. The bathroom was a shower and toilet out back. He and his mother had gotten used to it from before. Ichiru was the one that was now dealing with the trauma of being here. It didn't help to point out that it was different this time. They'd had help cleaning and setting up the place and meals were delivered to them at the appropriate times. It was better than before but not by much.

Zero opened the door to find Kaname standing there, as he knew he would.

"Five minutes," Zero whispered, hoping Kaname would take the hint. He did, nodding silently before walking, again with deliberation, to a seat facing the door.

Zero closed the door and waited. Kaname sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm sorry. About this. All of this. I made sure you got as much as you needed to be comfortable. You are comfortable?"

Zero remained silent. He wanted him to suffer.

He succeeded. Kaname leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. The next thing…

"Fuck… Kaname…!"

Zero went to him and stooped, pulling him into his arms. He was sobbing loudly, enough to wake the dead. The last thing he needed was…

"Shhh, Kaname. You'll wake the house!"

Kaname eventually came to a stop and lifted his head from Zero's soaked shoulder. He looked ashamed of himself, desperately unhappy.

"I have no right to ask you to understand but you know what I'd wanted for us. You do. I never wanted this to happen. But she is…"

"Your boss. I get it."

"It's more than that. She is the Leader. I am sworn to obey her. Her word is law. I can't say anything against her or… I lose everything I've worked so hard for."

"I understand."

"I knew you would try. I think Ichiru would have just killed me."

"True. You did pick the right window."

"I knew which one was yours. You all can't take a leak without my knowing about it."

"Thanks."

Kaname looked at Zero at this. He'd said too much. He really shouldn't be here like this…

"You're so breath-taking, you know that? From the moment I saw you it's been like a punch to the gut just looking at you. I hadn't touched a vehicle's innards in years but I wanted so much to impress you. Luckily it worked…"

"Kaname. You really should get some sleep…" Zero tried to get to his feet but Kaname stopped him.

"You and your brother make me feel like I have the world when I see you. I love knowing I have you both to come home to. And when you let me kiss you I nearly died. My heart threatened to burst it was pounding… so hard."

"It wasn't one sided, Kaname…"

"No. It wasn't, was it?"

Kaname leaned forward and pulled Zero into a kiss, sliding off the chair to press his body to him. He moaned as his tongue sought entry…

"No, Kaname! Your wife is…!"

Kaname covered his mouth.

"Shhh. Don't speak of her. It's bad enough…"

"What?" Zero asked as Kaname stopped, suddenly distraught again.

"It's bad enough that I need this. That I need you. I can't even sleep thinking of you all out here, hating me…"

"Kaname…"

"...After how hard I tried to get to you to see _me_ and not this thing I had to become..."

"Kaname, stop it..."

"You couldn't even stand... to say my _name_ ..."

He was cut off by a kiss and then another. The brunette began to reciprocate with increasing passion, his hands roaming the teen's body restlessly; squeezing his pectorals, sliding along the plane of his taut stomach, grabbing one pert cheek as he plundered his mouth. God, he loved his body. His hands eventually plunged into his boxers, massaging him as he broke the kiss to bite at the youth's nipples through his shirt...

"No! Kaname! Stop!" Zero got to his feet, pushing the brunette away. "You're smashed out of your mind!"

"I don't care. I want you. I want to let you know how much I adore you."

"Kaname! Fuck…"

Kaname was on his knees but had trapped him against the sofa, yanking down his boxers and pushing him onto it. Soon he was drawing on him. Clumsily but not without some skill. His tongue lapped at his fledgling erection with relish as he massaged his scrotum. He alternated, burying his nose with a groan into his crotch, between his legs, breathing his scent, licking, sucking everything he could reach. Zero tried to pull away but the brunette followed, still on his knees, reaching then returning him to his willing mouth, to his vigorous manipulations. Soon, well… Zero rose to the occasion. After all, Kaname _was_ sucking on him.

Zero eventually dropped to the floor and pulled Kaname into a kiss. He ignored the moan that signified the protest at being divided from his prize and stilled the desperate try to reconnect with it. It was no wonder he was loathed to part from it. Kaname's body was thrumming sweetly at just his taste, the feel of his smooth, weeping head in his throat and the youth's noises of keen pleasure...

"The bedroom…"

"No. Here. On the floor. Just fuck me now. _Please._ "

"Kaname…"

Zero did push him onto the floor and shoved up his shirt, running his hands, his tongue over Kaname's sweat slickened skin. Zero groaned as Kaname writhed beneath him as his nipples were sucked, gasping as his bellybutton was delved into by Zero's hot tongue. His legs were wrapped around Zero's torso, his hips rising to grind his throbbing erection against him. God, he was so hot! Zero moved lower and began to bite and nuzzle Kaname's aching length through his trousers, causing the brunette to toss impatiently and go for his belt, undoing it quickly and pushing his trousers and briefs down over his hips so the teen's mouth would finally complete the promise by the pond. Kaname's eager length slipped into view and Zero's mouth began to water... but the buckle sounded loud in the still night. So loud…

Zero came back up and kissed Kaname, eventually pulling his hands away from touching him. He lifted his head to look at him.

"Either you go or I will. I won't do this like this."

"Zero. For fuck's sake. I'm so hard I'm going crazy…"

"You're drunk. I don't know if you're trying to fuck me or your demons."

"What are you talking about?" Kaname bellowed loudly, truly feeling bereft.

"Fine. I'll go. You go to bed, okay? In fact, you already know you'll be risking your life if you try going to Ichiru, anyway…"

Zero got to his feet and headed for his room to get a pair of trousers. He'll see if he can sleep in the barn or take a long walk…

"No. Wait. I'll go," Kaname did look like this had been wrenched from him, his fingers threading his hair and grasping it as he took deep breaths to dispel his lust.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Zero asked as Kaname finally got unsteadily to his feet with some help.

"I'll be fine. Just fine. Don't worry."

"Okay. Good night, then."

Kaname fixed his clothing and went out the door Zero held for him. He turned as he was about to clear the doorway.

"I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Yes. You will. I… promise."

Zero didn't know why he'd said that but he knew it was what he'd needed when Kaname smiled and resolutely marched off into the night. Zero watched until he was met by his soldiers before closing the door.

"Aren't you the decent one."

Zero's breath caught at the surprise but he turned towards his brother.

"He wouldn't have remembered a thing. It would have been pointless."

Ichiru nodded and turned back to go to bed. He was not in the mood to socialise anyway. Besides his insidious temper, his ribs were bandaged and he ached from head to toe from the beating. He just wanted to go to bed and pretend he could escape this nightmare.

"How can you not feel sorry for him? How?"

"Are you kidding? Look around you! We've been sent to the out-house, like a 'dirty animal'."

"He didn't…"

"Not to our faces. But he's killed enough of us to show he believes it. He didn't say anything to her when she said those things about mother. Not one thing. He just insisted on our being servants."

"He couldn't do otherwise. He…"

"Whatever. Just go to bed," his brother interrupted, turning towards the back of the house and his bedroom. Sometimes, Zero just got on his nerves.

"Good night, 'Ru."

Zero went back into his bedroom and lay on the bed. He could smell Kaname on him. His body began to ache again, reacting to the thought of Kaname's body. His mouth… Zero rolled onto his side and pressed his face into the pillow, his throat burning as the tears welled in his eyes.

"Kaname. Oh, Kaname. If only I could tell you how much I wish, I'd never laid eyes on _you_."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	13. Chapter 13

Getting started again... Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 13: Holy Matrimony

 _by lightpathetic_

 **KANAME** gradually surfaced to consciousness as he felt someone move within the circle of his arms. He immediately felt an absurd sense of peace and contentment as he tightened his embrace and ran his free hand down the comforting warmth against him to essentially ascertain which of those dearest to him he was with. Kaname's own subconscious sense of what he cherished and needed was already bound up with his involvement with the Kiriyuus. Convincing them was just the real challenge as he moved toward what he would now live with as his reality. A reality, as he was well aware, he could shape to his own desires given his position in the Regime. A reality he fully thought he deserved. So as he leaned in to bury his nose in her hair and found and cupped one exposed breast, his mind imagined Shizuka's body in the lacy teddy he'd just realised the woman in his arms was wearing. He drew her closer against his aroused body, thinking on last night and what must have happened to bring her to his bed, or him to hers.

Which was unfortunate as he then remembered what had actually happened last night. It can be supposed that he didn't fully control his own reality after all.

"Kaname, don't stop…"

"Yuuki…" Kaname uttered with some bemusement, hoping he didn't sound as disappointed as he felt.

Kaname's wife, the Supreme Leader, Yuuki Kuran when she was at home, turned over in the circle of her husband's arms and pressed her body closer to him and the promise of his earlier actions.

"Good morning, darling. I'd forgotten how good it was to wake with you here rather that thousands of miles away…"

"No doubt you got used to it for the sake of your agenda."

Yuuki chuckled at this, used to her husband's acerbic comebacks designed to remind the other, no doubt, about the convenience-based nature of the marriage. Still, she thought they had reached some common ground on the benefits that came with it.

Yuuki, quite assuredly, rolled him onto his back and pushed up to straddle him. She was not wearing any underwear and sought to remind him of it.

"You came to bed very late last night and very drunk. Is that something I should be worried about?"

A loaded query, slightly threatening. Yuuki gave as good as she got. Her position was unusual and she tended to exploit it on occasion to keep her brilliant husband in check. There was a regard on his side that was intertwined with affection and a certain awe and respect for the power she held as an individual and the accomplishments it had led to. Her people were devoted to her, a fascination that was almost cult-like. Their people's lives changing for the better since she rose to power did help in this regard, as well as the narrative she'd wrought that had made their people feel wronged as well as superior with regard to their place in the world. After many decades of conflict and deprivation they mattered again. As such, they were willing to forgive a few atrocities, a lack of democracy, the necessary cull of those who opposed or were seen as a threat to her, and her absolute dictatorial rule.

Kaname understood this well. He was one that had gone from a starving and exploited boy to a man who'd been saved by fighting for something he believed in. Or someone…

"No. Of course not. If I were a habitual drunk you'd know by now…."

"Then it was about disrespect?"

"No. I…" Kaname paused as he thought to make a calculated admission as Yuuki hovered over his face watching him carefully. One could so easily underestimate Yuuki. She was a petite brunette with an almost girlish appearance. She was cute rather than pretty, her large eyes could give off a look of practiced innocence and guilelessness that could be disarming, hiding a sharp intellect and a ruthless pursuit of her goals. She was studying him as he sought to explain such an utter loss of control on his part, a telling indication of his objection to her being here. Kaname decided to tell her the truth… of sorts.

"I guess I was more upset by your intrusion and your… changes to my household than I'd admitted earlier."

Yuuki sat up and blew in exasperation, seizing on this admission, perhaps a little too desperately. She did know she had to… give a little in order to keep the benefits of such an arrangement. And, she thought, this damned estate would be the death of her…

"This place… What is it with this _place_?"

Kaname knew this was a rhetorical question, his having explained it many times before. He stayed silent, watching her, letting her come to her own conclusions. Yuuki noticed.

"Do you still… love me, Kaname?"

"Yes. More than my life," Kaname replied without hesitation. It was essentially the oath of office…

Yuuki lowered her gaze, a little disappointed by the response but knowing it was no less than she could expect. She stroked her hands possessively along his gorgeous body. He kept in shape, looked more youthful than his age, save for the bit of grey at his temples. She felt her response to him physically and wondered about actually doing something to make him… happy.

"What did upset you, Kaname?"

Kaname felt some panic but it was covered by the fact she'd begun stroking his erection with her hand.

"Your evident suspicions of me despite my devotion to you…"

"And?" Yuuki prodded as she left off stroking with her hands to use her… body.

"You ignored my one request of you."

"Which was?"

"To send the Kiriyuus away to my new household in …. It upsets me that they are languishing here and ruining my schedule. You do not need them and given what you suspect, I would have thought you'd want to see the back of them."

"I need to know what you see in these elites besides a handy fuck. Why are you so anxious to get them away from me? Are they dangerous?"

 _No. You are_. Kaname thought, becoming a tad agitated by just how dangerous she could be. Her decisions could hinge on her mood, her suspicions… her vindictiveness. If she noticed how much they meant to him, that they were more than a bit of recreation, what wouldn't she do? And her orders had to be carried out without question. Even by him.

But the truly stupid thing was he was as worried about their own safety. The Kiriyuus had just what they wanted: the Supreme Leader and the Second Leader under the same roof. One perfectly placed match in this old place and they'd have what they'd been caught planning for: their deaths. If he had any sense he would have them imprisoned while she was here. But as she'd already seen them, doing so would mean he did think they were a problem and she would seek to solve it. Also… he didn't want them away from him. Not like that. Not after the last time.

There _was_ a guard on them at all times – a measure he'd ordered himself - but it was little comfort. They only had to be lucky once.

Essentially, he was sitting on a powder keg with two fuses and it was anyone's guess which one would go off first.

"No. They are not dangerous," he lied. "They've worked very hard for me and trust me. I value that. I do not want them to think the Regime is this ungenerous. After all, we preach hard work is what should be rewarded and not wealth or birth status. I want them to be a good example to all others like them that if they can respect our rule, they can have a place in it."

"Others like them? What are you saying? That we should begin to _pardon_ these people?"

"No. No doubt the world can do without elites but… There must be exceptions to rules. I consider the Kiriyuus exceptions and I have no doubt you will come to realise this as well. Besides, it is more persuasive when other persons can see that we are willing to accept people who can appreciate and adopt our cause. Always eradicating the opposition only gets you so far."

Yuuki did show some irritation at being lectured at like this. Elites were a class of people she detested almost to a physical response of revulsion. Their world was already better for getting rid of them. She stopped what she was doing with her hips.

"Kaname, I cannot accept…"

"I understand, Yuuki. They have wronged us terribly. Nothing will change my mind on that. But 'they' have even wronged the Kiriyuus as well. It's another reason I've taken a… liking to them. I was surprised to find that they were actually ostracised by their own class for being different. For being useful and conservative. They were practically isolated on this ranch when I came here. Also, you should see the love and respect they have among their employees, the very people we seek to lift up. If something happens to them by our hand…"

"Kaname," Yuuki snapped, already thinking of getting rid of them just because of this lengthy conversation. How dare they divide them like this? "I know why you are pleading their case. Don't forget that. Isn't _that_ what's clouding your judgment?"

Kaname stayed calm, satisfied she was actually discussing it with him. That was something. He cupped her hips and began to align them with his own, leaving her in no doubt that he thought the conversation was going in the right direction.

"I can only ask my wife to consider what I am saying and what I'm saying is that I can see nothing wrong with having what can be seen as converts to our cause. It would only prove the righteousness of it. The… other benefits to me are not as important."

"Converts!" Yuuki scoffed, although she was assisting her husband with obtaining his goal in the meantime. "It is easy to 'convert' once you have lost everything but your life. What happens if the shoe is next on the other foot? Will you trust your 'converts' then?"

"It's not. I hope what you've just said is not an indication of your faith in the Regime."

"How _dare_ you…?"

Kaname rolled and pinned his wife, rubbing against her he sought to rise to the occasion.

"They are harmless except for what they can impart to us. Except," Kaname paused here as he eventually slid home, exhaling as her heat tightened around him, letting her see her effect on him. "for what we can learn from them about their way of life. Consider the next phase of our plan. We cannot take over the entire world or force everyone to like us. Those elites will have to come to respect us and this only happens if…" Kaname was cut off as his wife's hips began to undulate to meet his. That was okay. She'd heard all this before.

Yuuki felt her usual exhilaration as her husband's brows knitted as he tried to cope with the sensations. She reached up to kiss him and found welcome, he holding her tightly as his hips rocked to compensate for the change in position.

Soon, far too soon, she broke the kiss and pressed her face into his strong neck as she erupted, the bliss stealing her breath as she came around his hot, tender flesh.

Kaname pulled away from her, spreading her legs as he continued in his vigorous exertions, plunging into her as she began to cry out in wonder at the pleasure coursing through her. She began to climb towards the inevitable again, forgetting herself as she began to scream.

"Kaname! Ah…!"

She was cut off by another kiss and another before his lips dipped to one taunt nipple. He then closed his eyes… and indulged himself, going back to his initial thoughts that morning and the happiness he'd felt as he'd imagined Shizuka in his arms, her hair, the way it had been, spread on the pillow and around him, her eyes looking at him in playful desire, her body responding to his need in a manner that made him nigh insatiable. Harmless, he thought to himself, given his needs and his reality refused to correlate. Still, his body responded to "her", the all-encompassing throbbing ache in his body reaching a crescendo as he felt "her" wet undulating heat tighten into another orgasm, robbing him of strength, forcing him to cry out loudly into "her" breasts in submission as he was shoved helplessly over the brink.

 **KANAME** did decide to go on a "working vacation" and stay on at the estate in the days coming up to the ball. Although he'd made his case to his wife, he didn't trust her not to wait until he was away and remove what could be seen as causing a division of his loyalty or simply use the opportunity to kill elites for the sheer hell of it. Not to mention that they did represent a potential moral propaganda hazard where he was concerned. If he could take them away from there he would but it would be a direct contravention of an order he was not sure he would survive. There had been many witnesses to it. She would not have forgiven that.

Kaname therefore settled in to being an attentive husband, all the more to keep an eye on her, keep her happy and assure her they were just a fling. He sunned with her by the pond, joined her in her swims, went riding with her around the estate, ate with her and generally pretended they were on a honeymoon, taking advantage whenever and wherever the mood took them.

The important thing was that he appeared happy, which he would have been ordinarily, content as he had been to serve the Supreme Leader in this way. Except… he was now in love. Had allowed himself to fall in love and was now miserable that he had to stay away from them, knowing they wouldn't be sympathetic as to why.

"Kaname? Kaname!"

"Yes?" Kaname turned away from the window and the view of the cottage, surprised he'd let his sorrow take him over as he had. He was losing his grip.

"What do you think?"

Kaname pasted a smile to his face as he regarded his wife. She'd finally decided to try on the dress Shizuka had sent her, after having someone else do so in case it was poisoned, of course. It was stunning on her, emphasizing her dark colouring and her figure yet being imposing enough to make a statement. Between the train, the skirts and the petticoats, there was enough silk to make several parachutes, he was sure…

"I love it." Kaname smiled as he said this, liking that Shizuka was again right in even this regard.

"It's alright," Yuuki conceded in understatement, but walking almost reverently back to the mirror to look again. She did begin to imagine herself making an entrance at the ball that would place her in a rather flattering light.

"It's gorgeous… what's that there?"

Kaname walked over to her. Something was bulging out of the back. He didn't think that was correct.

"I don't think it fits… Maybe I should call a seamstress…"

"No. I'll get Shiz… Mrs Kiriyuu."

"No! Are you crazy…?!"

"She'll know what to do. That's why she's here," Kaname intoned calmly, as if it were obvious. Yuuki bit her lip on this, remembering their first morning and her implied concession. After all, they were still alive and she tolerated seeing _her_ every day at the house.

"Well, do I stay in it or take it off?" She demanded irritably, already noticing her husband's relief, as he walked over to the door.

"Leave it on. I want her to see what's wrong. Get Mrs Kiriyuu," Kaname ordered one guard outside the door. "Hurry."

 **KANAME** himself went over to the door and opened it upon the familiar knock. There was no mistaking the look exchanged between them if one had caught it. Kaname tried to convey how relieved he was to see her and how much he'd missed them over the last few days, while Shizuka's cautiousness and fear showed on hers.

This forced separation was very unusual for them. Even when he was away, he used to try to find time to call and speak to them. When he was at the estate, he was usually one of the first people they saw in the morning. As such, this exile, with them so close, had been difficult for him and nerve-wracking for them, made much worse by the pall of danger that hung over them all. The Kiriyuus couldn't mistake that danger. Even their guards treated them differently. As if they weren't... human.

He reached out to squeeze her arm comfortingly as he pulled the nervous woman inside to face his wife.

"There is something wrong with the dress," he explained, as he closed the door and ushered her into the room, taking the opportunity to caress the small of her back in reminder of his support before separating to go to the Supreme Leader's side.

Shizuka did have strong feelings about being called in her own house to attend this horrible woman: revulsion, anger and fear was ahead on this list. But she tried to remember the meeting they'd had the next evening she'd been there.

Yes, the Kiriyuus and Kaname had had a meeting on how to survive the Supreme Leader's occupation. They'd come up with a plan that so far seemed to be working, even if it involved watching the couple canoodle sickeningly about their farm like they owned the place.

The Kiriyuus too had had a meeting. It was clear this was an opportunity they could not pass up. They were both here and together, if surrounded by an obscene number of guards. The Kiriyuus too had guards accompanying them wherever they went. The only time they had to themselves was in the cottage and even then… Zero had mentioned what Kaname had let slip the night he had visited unannounced. It was possible the place was not a secure place to have such a chat. This was somewhat reinforced by Kaname deciding to take them horseback-riding in order to speak to them.

"Sir! The Supreme Leader gave us strict orders to ensure your protection!" the most senior officer offered as Kaname had motioned for the guards to stay behind as they "decided" to hike up a hill on foot.

"We'll just be up there. You can keep an eyes on us from here."

"Sir…"

"That's my order. You can always give a full report to the Supreme Leader."

Which he didn't think they would do. Disobedience was not tolerated well. By either of them.

They'd remembered his look of stress as they finally came to a halt at the summit. It wasn't helped by the hostility of the family around him. He'd had to order their presence on the outing. They weren't in the mood for Monolith soldiers in any capacity after what had happened yesterday. Kaname opened the meeting.

"I know how you must be feeling. I never thought she would come here. I never thought you'd have to be subjected to…"

Kaname faltered crucially but Ichiru pounced.

"What? Your homicidal views on 'elites'?" Ichiru seethed, unable to stand the sight of him. Kaname did think he needed to fight back. After all, he'd made many concessions they should be grateful for, he thought.

"My men and I have always tried to treat you with respect. Don't think I don't know what you get away with when I'm not there. I've done my best to shield you from the Regime. I'm not the enemy here…"

"Is that what you think, _Second Leader_?" Ichiru sneered, rounding on him. He was furious and in pain and ready to share it with whomever Monolith was handy.

"Cool it, Ichiru. The guards…" Zero warned, moving between the volatile Ichiru and Kaname, who merely stood there.

"I don't care! We practically live in the dog house! We're only allowed in the master's palace because he wants to fuck us!"

"Ichiru…!"

"You're right," Kaname came back, never one to soft pedal when he was on defence. "You are absolutely right. My only query is why is this a surprise to you? I've never hidden any of this from you. You are only alive because you are of use to me. Isn't that the point of our arrangement?"

"You fucking bastard…" Ichiru exclaimed, trying to get around Zero as Shizuka finally spoke up.

"Kaname, why did you bring us here? To insult us? If so, I am going back to the cottage…"

"No, I… God, you all make it so hard to…" Kaname exhaled, looking away from her gaze, suddenly frustrated with himself and this situation in the light of Shizuka's censure. He'd thought they could plan this out together, thinking there was such a thing as their being "together". It wasn't his fault that she'd dropped in and taken over. He'd hoped they would see that and the stress he was under to keep everything from blowing up in their faces. Didn't they notice his own guards were questioning him when it was _unthinkable_ before?

The Kiriyuus exchanged looks, a quick conference on whether to leave or hear him out. Zero shook his head, Ichiru shoved away from him and Shizuka folded her arms as she waited to at least have Kaname say his piece. They were still there when Kaname eventually looked up and tried again.

"Believe it or not… I am ashamed to face you under these circumstances. The last thing I wanted was for you to be treated this way. Or to be in danger like this. I've never tolerated my guards so much as touching any of you in the past… I don't know why you won't give me the benefit of the doubt now…"

"Kaname, just tell us what you want to say. We're listening," Zero finally said, relenting, trying to understand the position he was in. One could say he didn't deserve it, that he should have let them go before now. That it was his own selfishness that had placed them in this position. But they knew better, didn't they? Kaname believed in this Regime, this Leader. He didn't see it as something they should run away from but embrace. Such an idiot…

Kaname took a breath to calm himself, he too trying to understand their anger.

"I've spoken to her on your behalf. I've told her you all are exceptions…"

"To what?" Ichiru demanded. Kaname looked him in the eye.

"Exceptions to what is known about 'elites'. As such, I asked her to give you all a chance…"

"How generous of you...!"

"Ichiru! Can't you see this is not helping?" Zero yelled, already disgusted by what Kaname'd just said, but his irritation was exacerbated by Ichiru's childish interjections. Ichiru opened his mouth to tell them all where to get off but Shizuka reached out to hold his hand. A timely reminder. There was someone else to consider. Her.

"...I think she will consider it but the rest depends on you."

"How so?" Zero asked.

"Your cooperation when you are needed."

"I see." Basically kiss her ass…

"Over my dead…"

"We'll think about it, Kaname," Shizuka replied, squeezing Ichiru's hand again.

Kaname was not convinced by this.

"I have not forgotten what you all are planning to do. It would seem that fate has played into your hands. Do not be fooled. For what you all were planning I could have had you shot or at least imprisoned. The fact that you are here arguing with me should mean something to you. As such, I am relying on that to ask you to not do anything foolish. I cannot justify giving you anymore chances."

If his intent was to sober them or make them grateful it could be seen to have failed. They stood silently regarding him in varying degrees of disgust.

"Okay. What do you want me to do? What?!" Kaname shouted this last, visibly upset. He was desperate to appease them. Couldn't they see he was trying? Couldn't they have pity on him like before?

It was crazy but, despite all he'd said, _this_ got through to them. They stared at Kaname's discomfiture as if in shock. He was scared. That much was plain. Terrified.

"Kaname... Is that all you want us to do? Cooperate?" Shizuka asked, letting go her son to go to the trembling man. She reached out to touch his hand and hold it, surprised at herself as much as her sons must be. But she didn't examine her response now…

"I… I'm sorry." Kaname whispered, perversely even more emotional at the show of kindness, of some regard on her part. Shizuka fought back tears herself as she reached to hold him. Dammit. Dammit…

"It's alright," she whispered, closing her eyes as she held him close to her. They'd eventually have to acknowledge it, didn't they? That they weren't indifferent to him? Or his pain? They told themselves they were still here for all sorts of reasons but they could have left, in one way or other, maybe even in the ultimate way… After all, they still had the poison. They could have left him but… it seemed it was getting harder and harder to do so now. Even now. Especially now…

Kaname held her tightly to him, burying his nose in her hair, her neck, not concerned about the spectacle he was making of himself. He felt like absorbing her contact, memorising her touch, her feel, her scent, to keep him until he could touch her again. They knew how he felt about all of them. He would not hide it anymore.

"Kaname?"

Kaname opened his eyes at length and pulled away from the worried woman.

"I'm sor…"

"Stop apologising. You're scaring us." But she smiled into his face, reassuring him. Letting him know that they understood. Still…

"What the hell to do you expect us to do?" Ichiru demanded in exasperation, realising the others were deserting him, realising that he couldn't be as cold as he wanted to be with Kaname either.

"Survive," Kaname managed hoarsely, as he looked up at Ichiru. "Just survive. Do nothing stupid. I'll do the rest."

" **MA'AM**. You look wonderful. You do. How does it feel?"

"Okay." Yuuki looked up at her husband in a non-verbal protest as Shizuka circled her, but saw no sympathy there.

"I see the problem. You need a bit of adjustment to the corset."

"The what?"

"Here. I can show you… if your husband will excuse us…"

"Do you refer to the Second Leader?" Yuuki chastised quickly, turning to look her in the eye. She disliked being made to thaw to elites, especially ones that her husband were currently using for… his own purposes. She felt her hostility burgeon as Shizuka looked over at her husband for assistance, seemingly appalled by the criticism and unwittingly not recognising her unfettered authority.

"My Leader, do you really want to be extra formal while Shizuka is fixing your underwear?" Kaname did smile as he said this but there was a hint of steel to his expression. A subtle reminder of the agreement. Of why she had agreed…

Yuuki did hold her Second in Command's stare for a few heart-stopping moments before turning around and gesturing for Shizuka to continue. Shizuka looked back over at Kaname, in some concern for her safety, but he nodded encouragingly before going over to a chair to sit. He had no doubt that they would be able to win her over. But until then, he would watch over them all very, very carefully.

" **I CAN'T BREATHE!"**

Kaname did look concerned by this declaration, as he should be, hovering impotently nearby as both women ignored him.

"Beauty is pain, Ma'am. Hold still."

Shizuka had laced over the corset as it had been inexpertly done and was now tugging forcefully on the laces as Yuuki braced herself on some furniture. Really, she wasn't that plump but Shizuka insisted it didn't matter. It was the shape that was required for the dress. Yuuki did think this was further confirmation that elites were crazy. Still she found herself staying for the unique torture of having her breath usurped from her body for the sake of a dress. Albeit a pretty dress…

"Al-most… there," Shizuka gasped, as she drove her knee into the Supreme Leader's back, taking some pleasure in the rough treatment. But also, the vision of her in the dress she'd picked had taken hold of her. She wanted to see the whole thing.

"Mrs Kiriyuu, are you trying to kill her right in front of me?!" Kaname really wasn't sure whether to help or tackle her.

"Second Leader… there are far… easier ways," Shizuka huffed, only pausing to adjusted the relatively looser laces towards the top before resuming, "to do that. There!" Shizuka pronounced, tying the laces to the base of the corset before turning, pushing the anxious Monolith soldier out of the way as she did so, to retrieve the ball-gown.

Yuuki straightened breathlessly as Shizuka came over with the confection of silk and lace and raised her arms obediently. If she hadn't seen this sort of thing in books she'd have shot her herself…

"See? How easily it slides on? The tiny waist is emphasised by the flounce… You look gorgeous, ma'am."

Yuuki walked forward to stand closer to the full length mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked positively regal.

"The jewels. Bring the jewels."

Shizuka turned to look for the cases as Kaname came over to her and met her eyes in the mirror. Yuuki pulled her eyes away from his, pretending to arrange her hair – which had also been placed in a demonstrative, tendrilled up-do to "expose and accentuate your delicate neck." She did not care for "I told you so's" verbal or non-verbal. But her eyes returned to his face as he began to slide his hands along her back and around her impossibly slender waist. He had that look, the promise of... Yuuki swallowed audibly.

Shizuka was back with the matching tiara, necklace and earrings of flawless emeralds and diamonds after a few beats, breaking up the intimate moment between the couple. For now. Everything had been still in the trunk. She handed the necklace to Kaname and the earrings to the Leader, before fitting the tiara herself. Soon, well, even she had to appreciate the vision before her.

"No-one will be able to look away, ma'am."

Yuuki was staring at her appearance but was elsewhere in her mind, to the pictures of royalty she'd seen in old books and magazines, articles she'd been able to salvage and cherish as a young, poor girl fighting to survive in her war torn country.

There had been a derelict bombed-out library she had discovered during her exploration for things to eat, collect or sell. It remained her secret place for a long time, the opening just big enough for her to crawl into between the collapsed walls. But when she was inside she was able to avail herself of some of the best literature available. It would have been easy to recall that poor girl and denounce the trappings she now wore that sought to change her but… instead… she began to think of how far she had come. The long, hard fight to get to this point where… she now looked like the Queens she'd always read about and had been so envious of. Maybe wealth and status were not evil in themselves if you earned it. And _she_ had earned it.

"Leave us."

Shizuka stared in some puzzlement at the stricken woman and then at Kaname who nodded reassuringly. She looked back to the Leader.

"The length may need adjusting. We'll try the shoes another time."

She turned then to go, letting herself out quietly.

"What do you think?" Yuuki demanded, still not moving.

"You're stunning. Anyone seeing you would be in no doubt about who is in charge."

"Exactly," Yuuki whispered, before her tears began to fall.

" **SO, YOU** say you used to own a restaurant in …"

The couple exchanged looks, a tinge of regret peppering their expressions. The official sat back and smiled reassuringly, trying to put them at ease so they would cooperate fully.

"I know this is hard for you…"

"I don't want them harmed," the woman spoke up, seemingly more interested in pushing this process forward than her husband. "They are our friends. They've always been good to us. They put in a good word for us during the 'elite review' hearings…"

"It's just him," her husband interrupted. "He's holding them hostage and… tried to kill us…"

"The Second Leader, right? Kaname Kuran…?"

"Yes," his wife resumed. "He is living at their home. There are rumours…"

"Of what?" the official prodded as the wife suddenly became speechless.

"That he plays despicable games with them," she whispered, as if the truth had a power she shouldn't wield. "Maybe even involving torture. I tell you they are prisoners. He flew into a rage because they were planning to escape…!"

"Where is this place? Can you point it out on a map?"

"Of course! We'll help in any way. Just don't hurt…"

"Don't worry," the official said, eyeing the other intelligence officer behind them. "It's all going to be alright."

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 14: A Lovers' Spat

 _by lightpathetic_

 **AS WAS** mentioned, the Kiriyuus did have a meeting. Several, actually. Carried out in writing as they verbally discussed their day over dinner, the scribblings burnt afterward in the stove. They conveyed their observations of the guards' movements, the couple's movements and… where certain items which may be instrumental to the endeavour were kept, such as weapons and other lethal items. After all, between the three of them, once they were accompanied by guard, they had almost free reign of the estate.

Ichiru - and, perversely, Kaname would have been proud - did broach levelling the house by fire, but the others vetoed that quickly. There were many others in the house and there was no guarantee the flame would escape notice before they were rescued. Also… it was their house!

Zero did think that the poison should be used for all the reasons explored before. The couple did eat the food at the house. Also, they often swam in the pond. Perhaps, if they put a big enough dose in the water it would kill them. Shizuka thought they should consult Aunt Sayori to be sure that they had a large enough dosage and they were not free to do so, so this was shelved.

Shizuka wondered about stealing a gun. There was a small armoury and bomb shelter that had been their erstwhile wine cellar and storage vault. It was under guard but maybe one of the maids could smuggle one out and they could shoot them. Zero and Ichiru drew several lines through this last, quite hurting Shizuka's feelings. They only had to explain that involving someone else was risky and no-one but Monoliths was allowed down there. They preferred to do this alone.

"We have to get access to them both. Somehow. Then the way would suggest itself," Zero wrote. He wanted assurance it was done right. Ichiru and Shizuka agreed to this but it did not lift their spirits. Even though the first couple were regularly together at the estate, that was when they were the most heavily guarded, and the Kiriyuus excluded. Kaname probably had a hand in that, the bastard…

"What if we stole guard uniforms? Knocked out a soldier and stole it? Then it would be a disguise." Shizuka tried again.

More lines through her suggestion. "We'll be recognised, if we aren't shot because of suspicion." Ichiru explained. After all, they only had access to their own guards. Shizuka did begin to think it was hopeless.

That is, until the day she'd been brought in to help the Supreme Leader with her dress. Her boys finally looked suitably impressed with her.

"Do you think they will call you again?" Ichiru wrote excitedly.

"It is likely. Kaname was also there. It was just the two of them. The dress is a little too long. I may have to see to its adjustment."

Zero and Ichiru exchanged a lengthy look. Shizuka raised her eyebrow in askance as she audibly complained about running out of carrots at the house. Zero pulled the paper towards him and wrote.

"You'll have to do it."

Shizuka read the stark line, staying in her own thoughts for a long while before nodding. Ichiru declared he was sick of hearing about the damned carrots and stood from the table to march off to the window. He was already worried and frightened for her. Kaname would surely kill her. But all that was needed was a scratch. One scratch. The pay-off was worth the risk. He knew that.

"It's alright, Ichiru. It's not the end of the world if I'm only trying to get them what they deserve. You two are so young. You should worry about the other matters in your lives."

Ichiru hugged her and pressed his face into her neck, hating them all the more that he couldn't say what he wanted to her. The thought of not being there for her was horrible. Of losing her was worse. He loved her so much. She'd always been there for them. That time… had been the lowest but she never once wavered. Even when her circle of friends deserted her and they would watch her haunted unhappiness grow as she became an outcast. Despite all that she'd always showed them her patience, her warmth and her love. Ichiru squeezed her to him as his tears began to fall. He knew about real strength because of her. He consoled himself with the possibility that another way may present itself.

Zero too pushed away his plate and stared listlessly at the remains of his meal, his thoughts echoing his twin's.

But they only had a few more days. Time was short.

" **KANAME?"**

Kaname winced in irritation but was calm as he turned back to his half asleep wife. He was sure she'd gone down for the night.

"Shhh… Just going down to the office to look over the dispatches. I'll be back in an hour."

"…Okay. Hurry."

"I will."

Kaname dipped to kiss her cheek before getting up to dress. He thought of postponing his trip, seeing as she was awake. But he'd been looking forward to… this. Besides, he'd been keeping odd hours with regards to his work since she got here. Maybe, he was being overly sensitive.

It had been days and he needed to see them. She won't even remember he was gone.

 **YUUKI** rose as soon as she heard the door close behind her husband, sitting up to tuck her knees under her chin. She was now wide awake, her mind touching on the events of the day. She was not a fool. She'd seen the way Kaname had been with that woman, that elite. Not that she hadn't been... charming, irritating accent notwithstanding. But this was different. The exchanged looks, the non-verbal commands, how attentive he'd been. It was like _they_ were the married couple. He'd even... laughed at her jokes. He never found _her_ funny. He'd practically been beaming.

He'd never been that happy with her.

Yuuki knew why. God, didn't she? There was nothing lonelier than being the resident dictator. Everywhere she stepped there were guards, unless she was with her husband - the head guard. She had to distrust everyone on some level, even her husband. It was just smart. One idiot that thought they knew better could sway her, could harm her. Not to mention she was his boss. Such paranoia didn't lend to the intimacy he obviously wanted.

What _she_ obviously wanted.

Okay, it was no use being jealous. It was what it was. He was still loving of her. Right? Today. God, today. He didn't let her get out of that dress until he was finished with her. He'd spent a considerable time under it… Yuuki's toes curled involuntarily as she remembered every exploration of her… body with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. It was a wonder the guards hadn't barged in to save her. Then she'd probably spent another hour riding him in that silly corset, his hands splayed on her waist. She's never seen anyone so enamoured with a piece of underwear. Yuuki blushed. It'll all have to be ironed again.

He could be so raw when he made love. Fearless. She'd heard the rumours, of course. She'd researched him thoroughly before she'd allowed the introduction. But then, she'd only had to meet him, to see him… to know he was it. By the next appointment she was proposing an arrangement which she'd pitched as beneficial to them both. After all, he was just as ambitious as she was and already had the admiration or loyalty of most of her army. And she'd wanted a deputy she could mould in her image and keep close to her. He'd absolutely revered her. He'd been young, too young to realise even gods had flaws. Still, she chose him. He was unique. She'd wanted him for herself.

It wasn't just his passion for the cause, his looks or his sharp intellect. Nor was it his uncanny understanding of the art of war. No. It was his faith. It was almost scary. To him this Regime, even she, were The Solution. He believed that. Unwaveringly. Not only for their country but for the world. He'd even convinced her when she'd started spending time with him. Eventually, she could point to a country, an area, a position and she would immediately see him trying to figure out how it would be done. He truly believed they had the right to all of it, which she'd found amusing and worrying at the same time. But Kaname wasn't crazy. He was capable of rational thought and kindness… He just had an ambition that could easily eclipse her own. Or probably already had.

Yuuki stood and walked over to the window, staying carefully in the shadows. She was in time to see her husband leave the drive and begin a beeline course across the lawn towards the cottages. He was wearing a coat, its collar upturned in the stiff breeze, but there was no mistaking that gait. He turned and looked up at the house and she stiffened as if he would see her but he eventually turned away and resumed his march across the lawns.

Yuuki pulled away from the window and walked back to her bed to sit. It was nothing. It was a fling. Just a way to recharge his batteries. He'd never choose elites over her.

Never.

Probably wants to discuss something mundane about this blasted place.

That's it.

Yuuki drew her legs back under the covers and lay back down, scooting over to his side and sinking her face onto his pillow, searching for a trace of his scent as she settled to sleep. He'll be back in an hour as he'd said.

It's nothing…

 **KANAME** stopped in his tracks just outside the perimeter of guards near the Kiriyuu cottage. He could not hide his visit even if he wanted to. And it all will be reported to the Supreme Leader, no doubt. His intention was to think of something he'd wanted to speak to them about, then return in an hour to do some work in his office. Maybe talk about the Ball – he did think Shizuka should resume the preparations although everything was on train to be executed. He'd been closely involved as was his nature so he was aware of the various persons and aspects involved, right down to his tuxedo. He gave the list over to Commander Souen and she was tasked with the final preparations, an emergency measure, to be sure. But now, as Shizuka was still available and, since she had been a hit with the Supreme Leader, he thought she should continue. It would cheer her up, he just knew it.

Kaname smiled as he thought of her reaction. He approved of the way she had been in with the Leader. Her knowledge and expertise had won her over, he was sure. He'd seen it dawn on Yuuki the beginnings of what was possible if she opened herself to consider the trappings of class. And he was determined that Shizuka would be there to guide them in the future.

Yes, that was an excellent ruse.

"Sir!"

"At ease. Report."

"They turned in about two hours ago, Sir."

Kaname frowned in some disappointment although he did doubt they were asleep. They used to keep odd hours at the house, enjoying as they did a bit of socialising after he turned in. It could be different now he was not in close proximity but he doubted it. At least, he hoped he was right…

"I'll go check on them."

"Sir!"

Check on them?

 **KANAME** did feel a bit ashamed of his intrusion as he watched Shizuka enter the living area after some minutes spent getting dressed. The two boys were already on the couch, Zero having gotten back from rousing their mother. He'd insisted despite their protests. It wouldn't take long and he would be gone again.

Shizuka shot him a worried look as she too sat beside her children on the couch, Zero in the middle beside his brother. Kaname was already positioned in a chair opposite and his only "conversation", if you can call it that, while he'd waited was a rather searching look of Ichiru who defiantly stared at him before looking away.

"Hello. Thanks for waking up to speak to me."

There was no response from the family. Even Shizuka merely frowned and waited.

"I don't know what Zero told you, Shizuka…"

"I only said you wanted to talk to us. What is this about?"

Kaname felt a little silly now. It was practically the middle of the night. He'd woken them up… He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of something to say that wouldn't make him seem too much like a jackass.

"I…"

Ichiru gave Zero a look that spoke volumes. Of course this knowledge had the opposite effect on Zero. While Ichiru had little patience for the Second Leach wanting to do a bit of socialising, Zero had a softer heart.

"Are you okay, Kaname?"

His name. Kaname closed his eyes briefly at this before looking up at the silent family with some hope in his heart and a ridiculous impulse in his mind…

"Kaname! What the…? Put me down!"

Kaname did, but onto his lap and before she could scoot off of him, he'd ensnared her waist and pulled her back onto him. He looked to his right at the two startled boys and laughed, sticking their mother's bare legs and slipper-clad feet onto their laps in an effort to make her comfortable and trap them in the couch with him. You see, he'd inserted himself into the family's defensive formation. They would have appreciated his thinking if they weren't so damn pissed.

"Kaname! Are you insa…?" began Zero, absolutely sure the Second Leader had lost his mind. Ichiru was still in shock. He'd thought his mother was being attacked for a second. However, Zero never finished his sentence as Kaname hooked him into a kiss, silencing him, letting him know, them know, in no uncertain terms… that nothing had changed. At least, not in his own mind. His tongue exploring the teen's mouth as Shizuka, as everybody, sat there stunned.

Kaname eventually ended the kiss and returned his hand around Shizuka's waist, sitting back into Zero's warmth, but watching with some delight the blush of possibly anger - though he preferred to think it was embarrassment - that stole across Shizuka's face as she... dealt with the situation. Either way, he had no sympathy. They'd been warned of his intentions.

"So, tell me," Kaname prompted, his voice husky, pretending innocence. "How was your week? Did anything interesting occur?"

There was more stunned silence for a while before they erupted in furious chatter directed at him. There, he thought, perversely relaxing in the torrent of abuse.

He was home.

 **KANAME** got to his feet carefully and headed into the back, gently cradling Mrs Kiriyuu in his arms. Zero led the way, pulling off the covers and waiting as Kaname lowered her to the bed. Kaname pulled the covers back over her himself and adjusted the pillows as Shizuka frowned then settled but he did kiss her cheek before straightening and leaving the room. Zero followed, closing the door behind him, before turning to find Kaname looking at him. He passed him, though, and headed back into the living room. It was empty. Ichiru was gone…

Zero stifled a yawn as he headed for the door. He reached for the knob and pulled… but was thwarted when a hand pushed it back in… and a body pressed itself to his.

"Kaname… Kaname, stop it!" Zero pulled away from him as Kaname had tried to reach for this lips again.

"What is it? I'm not drunk this time."

Ah, so he remembered. Zero wasn't swayed.

"I'm tired. I have to be out in the fields in six hours."

Kaname went over to the door… to lock it and turned back to Zero.

"You're still upset with me?"

"You've got to be kidding…"

"What can I do to atone? Tell me…"

"Leave our home and take every single Monolith with you. Including the First Leac..."

"Don't say that," Kaname whispered, placing a finger on the youth's lips. "I'll have to arrest you."

Zero gave him that "oh bite me" expression most teenagers have perfected by now as Kaname studied him, as though making up his mind, eventually moving away to run his fingers through his hair. He appeared tired. Resigned. Zero began to think he had insulted him unduly. No use annoying their one ally.

"Kaname… Look, I'm exhausted. It makes me irritable…"

"You're right. I've been here too long. I have to go…"

"Wait…"

Zero caught him at the door and pulled his hand from the knob. Kaname allowed it, knowing he was unwelcome but unable to make himself leave. It all seemed so difficult sometimes…

"Come here."

Zero reached out and pulled Kaname into his arms, holding him close. Sometimes, he found it so hard to be cruel to him. Zero saw it as their failing but that genuine goodness, that quality that Kaname had been able to spot, was what did save their lives.

Kaname even liked that they stuck to their principles, though it made their relationship more turbulent. Still... he wanted…

"Just…"

"What?" Zero asked, as they stood together.

"… Direct me. Tell me what you want. I… am capable of getting you whatever you want. If you'd _just_..." Kaname stopped as he tightened his embrace on the teen and pressed his face into his neck. He wanted to melt into him. To stay here in this peace.

Their love.

Zero reached up and began to massage the nape of his neck, his shoulders, an attempt to soothe him. He felt gratified when he felt the tension begin to drain from his body.

"The trouble is… we've been where you want to take us, Kaname. Such things… no longer attract us. In fact, the idea is even… repulsive."

Kaname pulled away at this, meeting Zero's eyes, offended immediately by the implication. Worse, by being reminded of... _that man_.

"There is no comparison between _me_ and a silly politician in a corrupt elite country."

"Really."

"None. Believe me. Try me."

Zero sighed, knowing the irony was completely lost on the Second Leader, rubbing his head in resignation.

"Anything?"

"Anything… within reason…"

"You're qualifying it already?!" Zero demanded in disbelief. Kaname's stance never wavered.

"I will not part from you. Any of you. Beyond that… name it."

Zero tilted his head and scrutinized the stubborn Monolith soldier before him. The night had been odd but it… had been refreshingly familiar. They'd spoken like old times. About the estate, about the war, about their concerns for the people, about the whereabouts of all his gifts, how _annoying_ he was… all while they'd sat together in the chair. So odd. You wouldn't think they were enemies and that danger lurked in even the soldier stationed outside their door.

"I want… to go to sleep, Kaname."

"Fine. I'll…"

"Come with me."

Kaname hesitated, gasping a little at the unexpected request.

"I should…"

"I'm tired now but… who knows what will happen when I wake up?"

"I…" He began to think about the Leader. About what may happen if she didn't find him beside her in the morning. Yet, he allowed himself to be led towards the bedroom.

"What is it? Worried about your curfew?"

"You don't understand. She can be…"

"Don't worry. You'll think of something."

 **ICHIRU** jerked awake as a loud noise made him terrified the house was falling onto him. He sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he focused on his unfamiliar surroundings. There was a cacophony of sound on the roof and the visibility out the window was non-existent. It did eventually dawn on him that it was only a rain-storm but… he felt the bed move next to him and someone touch his back as they appeared next to him.

"It's okay. It's only a storm."

Well that took care of the sleepiness.

"Kaname?!"

"Shhh. I didn't mean to startle you…"

"What are you doing…?" Ichiru stage whispered, obviously furious.

"Zero insisted I…"

"And you obliged, obviously. What about your wife?!"

"I honestly… don't care right now."

Zero moaned beside them and rolled onto his side away from them. They were being too loud. Ichiru looked over to him in concern, stilling as he waited for him to go back to sleep. Kaname took the opportunity to touch him again, tracing his jawline, wanting to lean in to kiss him. The rain and his proximity... Who was he kidding? Just his proximity was making him ache. That and thinking about what Ichiru could do with his body given the chance…

Ichiru tolerated the touch, turning back to look into Kaname's face, his eyes for several moments, moments that gave Kaname the impression he would be kissed… before he began to pull away and scoot carefully to the foot of the bed.

Zero and Ichiru both had double beds. It was about comfort. But as was their custom, they liked to share beds on occasion. Ichiru wanted to be with Zero after the bizarre night and had gone to his bedroom when Kaname and Zero had left the living room to tuck in their mother, thinking Kaname would just leave afterward. The last thing he'd expected Kaname to do was invite himself to stay over given what he had on his plate. And in the same bed! Zero could have gone to his bedroom, a perfectly free bed. What was he thinking…?

"Where are you going?" Kaname actually reached out to stop him, the disappointment registering on his face. _He_ remembered what he'd been thinking when they'd discovered Ichiru sleeping in the bed. He'd hardly slept a wink because of it.

"The time… I can't see the…"

"It's 4:17," Kaname informed, checking his watch. "It's still very early..."

"I understand. I'll go to my room, then. Get in another hour…"

"Ichiru, wait…"

Ichiru looked back to where his arm was trapped by the brunette, then up into his eyes. Big mistake…

"No…"

Kaname moved then, going quickly to straddle Ichiru while he still sat on the bed. He did remember earlier how Ichiru had dismissed his non-verbal query. His plea. He remembered thinking, "if only we were alone…"

"You always fight us…"

"'Us'? Don't flatter yourself," Ichiru retorted, as Kaname confidently settled onto his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Kaname asked, ignoring the glare as he trailed his fingers gently down Ichiru's torso, tracing his ribs. Ichiru was already naked, as was his usual preference for sleep. He winced as Kaname found a tender area and tested it.

"I'm so sorry…" Kaname apologised looking back up into his eyes. They were so precious to him. They knew that. He hated that they'd caused it.

"It's okay. Just let me up. You'll wake Zero."

Kaname ignored him, the tips of his fingers trailing back up to rub Ichiru's nipples, rolling them tenderly as he leaned closer, his lips just inches away, their breaths mingling. Ichiru, though, didn't close the gap. He refused to give in.

Kaname sat back on Ichiru's thighs, removing his hands to his own, but continuing to hold the teen's defiant stare. He wasn't too concerned about the boy's stubbornness. He'd already noticed the flush of his cheeks and… well, Ichiru _was_ naked. Nothing much was left to the imagination. He decided to just up the stakes a little.

Kaname took one of Ichiru's hands and placed his fingers on a scar near the base of his spine just above the waistband of his boxers. He held it there until Ichiru began to trace it with his fingertips.

"You'll want to know about this one. It was _really_ painful."

Ichiru licked his lips as he caressed the edges, unable to resist doing so. It was "V" shaped but with jagged edges. He'd seen it before, of course. He knew every inch of Kaname's body. Just not the backstories.

Kaname stayed still and watched the boy's face closely. He was weakening, but the brunette let Ichiru take the lead. It wouldn't be long now. It had been easy for Kaname to spot that Ichiru was a tad sadistic. One did notice what was resident in oneself.

"Well, what happened?"

"I want something first."

"Kaname…"

"That's how this works."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Ichiru's eyes half-closed as he exhaled slowly. Lord knew he wanted to. What was it about him? He hated the sight of him most of the time but when he was like this…

"Just one?" Ichiru queried, negotiating the terms of his surrender as Kaname leaned in and began to kiss his neck. He was sitting on top of him. It was becoming obvious Ichiru was just playing hard to get. Kaname began to undulate his hips as he trailed his tongue over to the other side of his neck before beginning to suck the flesh there.

"It… was… terrible. I actually threw up from the pain. Couldn't walk, my teeth were on edge for hours…"

Ichiru made a curious noise as he nuzzled Kaname's hair, his face…

"What caused it?" he breathed achingly into his ear.

Kaname lifted his head and shook it slowly as he pointed to his lips, his brow furrowing as their erections rubbed together almost to the point of…

To Kaname's surprise Ichiru reached up to stroke his pillow-tousled hair out of his face, combing it back gently as if in contrast to what he thought he'd been through.

"Tell me… how first," Ichiru whispered, seeing the opportunity to bargain as his fingers curled into a handful of the thick dark strands and Kaname's mouth opened in anticipation of the kiss…

"A sharp, salt-covered cliff rock," Kaname winced as he weakened unforgivably on his own rules, as Ichiru trailed his lips along his, "tore my flesh… apart. I'd fallen… scaling it…"

Kaname moaned loudly as Ichiru shoved his tongue into him. He was already trembling in anticipation so hot he'd soaked his clothing. He wrapped his arms around Ichiru and submitted to the rough plundering before taking over, nipping the boy's lips before exploring his mouth hungrily. Damn! He wanted him so much…!

Kaname gasped as he was flattened onto the bed. Quietly as possible, you understand, as Zero was sleeping next to them. The bed shook as Kaname struggled to touch him but Ichiru threaded his fingers into his and pinned them to the bed as he bent to lick then rake his teeth on his sensitive nipples. Kaname arched and twisted as his legs wrapped desperately around the teen, trying to convey that after that preamble, this portion could be cut short…

"Uhh…"

Kaname cut off his audible relief as Ichiru found his tip with his mouth. He was currently sucking on it, rolling it around his hot tongue in a way the Kaname always found… Let's just say he was lost to the issue of Zero's slumber.

"Kaname…" Ichiru warned, lifting his head.

"Please. Don't…" Kaname moaned, mindlessly grabbing for his hair. The teen obliged sliding him back into his throat slowly, watching as Kaname tossed in frustration then involuntarily tried to speed up his progress by lifting his hips. But when it was fully sheathed he began to redouble his efforts, his eyes glued to the way Kaname lost himself in the sensations… one hand reaching under him to again trace the scar, imagining it was his tongue and… the events surrounding how it must have occurred. Ichiru found himself beginning to shiver, his mind's eye filled with Kaname bloodied and writhing in pain on those sharp rocks.

Well, with all the activity on the bed it should come as no surprise when Zero eventually rolled over to find Kaname pressed back into the pillows as Ichiru ran his tongue along his hard length. They both noticed him but Ichiru ignored him while Kaname became riveted by his gaze.

He loved it: Zero watching him as Ichiru made love to him. He whimpered, locking onto Zero's eyes as he drew closer to the edge, his body beginning to tremble.

"Ichiru."

It was an order. His brother lifted his head and squeezed Kaname's shaft, stalling matters a bit. Kaname groaned and shook, closing his eyes as he decided that this was far worse than torture. Worse.

Zero moved in then and cupped the brunette's contorted visage. The brunette looked up into his face uncertainly, wondering if…

This was the first time they were together like this. This fact was not lost on anyone. Kaname was concerned for them. If they were okay with this because… of Zero's admission earlier. He didn't want them hurt but… he wanted them to want him like _that_ time. With… Kaname pressed his face into Zero's palm, wanting more, begging for more. Just their presence like this, together, seemed to fill a void he'd been suffering for too long.

Did Zero sense the reason for his unease? There was no way to be sure. But Zero eventually dipped his head to Kaname and captured his lips in a frenetic series of open mouthed nibbles and kisses as Ichiru's tongue began to tease his already saliva-slick entrance. Kaname actually pulled away from the kiss and groaned into Zero's shoulder as Ichiru began that swirling motion with his tongue he couldn't…

Zero held him tightly and nibbled his ear as Ichiru devastated, mercifully finally sweeping away from the aching ring to the brunette's inner thighs, nibbling the tensed limbs before going back to tease the weeping tip of the brunette's erection, driving it home a few times as Kaname practically cried… He was extra sensitive with them both here. Couldn't they see that?

Ichiru groaned as he lifted his head.

"He's so tight…"

Zero ran his hand down Kaname's torso, over his dripping erection, cupping him firmly, briefly before going lower, then deeper… Kaname gasped and arched as he felt, them both… inside… sliding their fingers against…

"Yes, you are," Zero moaned into his neck as he withdrew and again cupped Kaname's scrotum and massaged him, all before letting his hand roam the brunette greedily. Kaname began a delicious tremble at this. Ichiru took this cue, leaning over Kaname to grab some pillows, as Zero dipped to kiss him, his free hand, the one not holding the brunette to his hungry mouth, going lower to again fondle his straining hardness.

Kaname cried out into Zero's kiss as he felt Ichiru begin to claim him; going slowly, carefully, waiting for his tight, deliciously throbbing muscles to part, to slip along his length and allow him inside. Kaname bore down resolutely, achingly, eager to take him all. He was lost, beyond caring about anything but the feel of the twin's bodies and Ichiru's possession.

He'd known this was what he'd wanted. From the time Zero'd told him about Cross he'd been angry at what had happened to them but… he couldn't get it out of his mind. Like it was meant for _him_. Now, he began to shudder as Zero stroked his painfully throbbing flesh, as his insides lit up with the feel of Ichiru filling him repeatedly, making him drunk on the sweetest friction. Zero knew it wouldn't be long now as Kaname's body slackened, resigning itself to the inevitable eruption. Zero went lower, kissing his neck, his nipples, his stomach then…

"Ah! AH!" Kaname screamed, rolling, arching back, curling forward, his limbs scoring the bed as his body became assailed by the twin sensations of being fucked, Ichiru's thighs slapping his behind, going deep into him, over and over, his tip sliding against that spot, and having Zero kiss, suck, fondle his tender erection, both hands sliding along it as Zero's cheeks caved in on the attention paid to his tip. Kaname's eyes squeezed shut, eventually shoving his fingers into Zero's hair, his hands roaming his shoulders as he tried to cope badly, praying for relief. He couldn't… God, _please…_ His thighs convulsed as he began to scream again, the sound of the rain mingling with Kaname's cries and the twins' exertions as he _finally_ began to fall…

Ichiru too began to cry out as his release was imminent. He couldn't hold out long with Kaname like this; hot, intense, sexy, wild, seducing him into his own destruction. Ichiru closed his eyes on the vision before him, hoping to hold out at least until…

It was then he felt a hand grab his on the brunette's hip. He looked up to meet Kaname's eyes. He felt transfixed by the dark stare as Kaname's hand squeezed his, making him stay with him, _come_ with him. Forcing an intimacy between them that made it impossible to resist…

Oh fuck.

Ichiru felt the series of eruptions inside him, against him, taking him over as he began to crest. He broke eye contact as he moved faster, shoving himself inexorably over the edge into an ecstasy that sought to destroy him. Ichiru's chest heaved as he collapsed next to the brunette, his body spent, his mind lost to everything else but Kaname: his body, his heat, his presence. He reached for him, pressing his body close, his face into his hair, trembling from the exertion as he rode out the tide that engulfed them both.

Zero groaned as Kaname's flavour filled his mouth. He drew harder on his sweet flesh as he stroked himself faster, watching as the story of his exhilaration stole across Kaname's face, listening to Ichiru's own capitulation. Soon he was snatched into ecstasy so dense it robbed him of his breath.

"Kan…!"

Zero rolled and pressed his face into Kaname's heaving stomach as he came, welcoming the brunette's tight embrace as he grunted on each hot impulse that took him over, finding and threading his fingers into Ichiru's as he anchored himself to them. He'd forgotten what it was like to … share like this, to feel this way. It had almost been addictive.

Eventually they settled and lay like this for a while, Ichiru beside, inside Kaname, his hand on his waist, Zero's head on the brunette's stomach, Kaname sprawled bonelessly against the pillows, letting the rain and the sensations that coursed through their bodies lull them back into sleep.

 **YUUKI** lifted her head from the desk and rubbed her face. God, did she really fall asleep at his desk? She grew concerned that the trap she had laid at 3:16 a.m. when she'd again awoken to find he was still not in bed and had gone down to check his office had fizzled. She turned the desk clock towards her. 5:21 a.m. Did he come in and see her or did he go straight to bed? He would have woken her if he had seen her. Right?

The Supreme Leader yawned as she got to her feet in her fluffy lavender robe and padded in her matching slippers over to the door, ignoring the guards that snapped to attention. She headed up the stairs and marched to her room, opened the door and…. grew even angrier than she had before. He wasn't back. He'd spent the night with… them. She was sure. To show so little regard for her like this, in front of her own people! To top it off, she was sure she looked like an idiot wandering around like this looking for her own husband.

She wondered about heading back to bed and pretending she didn't know he'd spent the night with those people. That would be wiser. His being… receptive to her was more important than these elites would ever be. But… she couldn't stand being made a fool of. Just couldn't. She felt some satisfaction in reminding him of just who he was fucking with.

"Find the Second Leader and bring him to me," Yuuki ordered, turning to the armed guard just behind her. "And detain whoever he is with. Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

 **BANG BANG BANG**

" _OPEN UP! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!"_

Kaname jolted awake in some confusion. What the devil…?

The banging and yelling resumed. There was talk of breaking the door. Ichiru… removed himself from Kaname and hopped from the bed, grabbing his robe from the chair and shoving his arms into it. Zero too got up and found a shirt. His boxers were a bit stained but it didn't seem important right now. Kaname eventually sat up from his abandoned position on the bed as his clothes were tossed at him and Ichiru shot him a rather accusatory look as he ran from the bedroom.

"Ichiru! What's going on…?"

"Soldiers. Stay back, mother."

Shizuka was terrified. This had happened too many times before. She began to tremble as Zero came over to hold her and Ichiru went to the door. She forgot her fright when Kaname came to the door of the bedroom and met her eyes briefly in some shame as he buttoned his shirt.

Ichiru unlocked the door. He barely got out of the way before it flew open and several soldiers poured through the opening. They went immediately to the Kiriyuu family and grabbed them, also encircling the Second Leader.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" Kaname shouted, charging towards the others. He was held back. Kaname looked down at the rifles and then at the soldiers that had dared to…

"Sir! We've been ordered to bring you to the Supreme Leader and arrest whoever you are with. Sir!"

" _What?!_ "

"Fuck you, Kaname! I knew you would…!"

Ichiru got the blunt end of a rifle in the jaw for his outburst. He slumped forward as he was dragged from the cottage. Shizuka screamed and tried to go to him. Another soldier raised his gun.

"Soldier. If you touch her, I will shoot you myself."

"Sir!"

"Where are you taking them?" Kaname demanded, from his circle of guards.

"The prison camp at …, Sir."

Kaname took a deep breath and turned to the conscious Kiriyuus.

"Don't fight them. Just do as they say. I'll come for you soon. I promise."

Zero looked away from his eyes and Kaname felt real anguish at their hopelessness.

"Look at me!" he demanded, shouting to get their attention. He did. "I promise. It will be okay."

Zero nodded as they were led out the door. Kaname watched them go in some terror. They may never forgive him…

"Sir. The Supreme Leader…"

"I'm coming. These people are precious to me. Not a scratch. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

 **YUUKI** sat in some apprehension as the knock sounded on the door. She'd probably done the wrong thing. Kaname wasn't like the others. She considered that crossing him like this may actually just make him dangerous. The only safe way to salvage this mess would probably be to kill him.

She nodded to the one soldier of her personal guard she'd asked to stay with her. In case…

"Enter!"

Yuuki straightened her shoulders as the door opened and Kaname came in. He did not salute. Instead, he stared at her with something akin to loathing as he was made to walk over to stand in front of the desk, his desk, by the accompanying guards who saluted loudly.

"Report."

"The Second Leader was found, Ma'am. He was in the cottage with the elites."

"Are they under arrest?" she asked as she watched his face.

"Yes, Ma'am. They are on their way to the prison."

"You can go."

The other soldiers left the room, leaving the two Leaders alone and her guard.

"My Leader, may I speak to you. Alone?" Kaname's eyes raised to the one guard standing next to the desk.

"Sit down, Second Leader. I trust Javier with all my affairs."

Kaname ignored her, turning his body towards the guard.

"My Leader, he leaves us _now_. The easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"Don't you dare threaten…!"

Kaname moved quickly, sliding over the corner of the desk to where the man stood and stabbing him in his throat with the edge of his hand. The guard doubled over, choking on his collapsed windpipe while Kaname divested him of his pistol and hammered him repeatedly on the head with the butt. He was out cold in seconds, falling to the floor like dead weight. Kaname turned back to Yuuki to find her aiming her gun at him. A small pearl handled number that did cause a decent amount of damage at close range. Still Kaname sneered, his veins popping from his neck. He was furious.

"Do it. Pull the trigger," he seethed, moving towards her.

"Stop! Stay back! Don't think I won't…"

"Fuck you. Pull the trigger if you really want to try this with me."

"Stop!"

Yuuki began to pull the trigger when her hand was grabbed, the shot going into the ceiling, as she was expertly relieved of her weapon and planted onto the couch in the room. Kaname hefted the silly thing as he began to pace in front of her like a caged tiger. Yuuki stamped down her anxiety and waited. He wouldn't dare kill her…

"You… had no right…" Kaname stammered he was so livid.

"I had every right. I am your wife and you left _my_ bed to engage in your degenerate activities…"

"We agreed…!"

"I agreed to no such thing! Especially with my entire army as witnesses! What's the matter? You had such a need for cock you couldn't honour me by waiting five days?"

Kaname pulled a chair over to her and sat. He took a few breaths to calm himself. They were both yelling. Not good.

"I think you need to reconsider what you are trying to do here. I am devoted to you. I carry out your every order. I have never wavered from this…"

"Then see that they are executed. And I want you there to watch. Use the machine guns…"

"We," Kaname interrupted, closing his eyes briefly to control himself, "have been inseparable since you got here. You are in no doubt about how I feel about you."

"Except tonight."

"Yuuki, you know what it's like to conduct an affair. There is a certain amount of maintenance and deception involved. You should know. You've had _several_ …"

"Never while you're there…!" Yuuki retorted, resenting being reminded that Kaname was essentially a saint compared to her. That's why these people scared her…

"That's nonsense and you know it…"

"I want this one to stop!"

Kaname sat back in his chair and watched his wife. A bit of a standoff developing, if you could call it that. Kaname knew he had to tread carefully now. If she was serious about this there was little he could do besides treason to stop her. Why didn't he come back to her last night…?

"What is it you want, Yuuki? Really." He deliberately said her name, keeping this as between a married couple.

"You just heard me, Kaname. What's the matter? Are they more important to you than you'd implied?"

"Of course not. If they were I wouldn't have left them here for you to arrest and kill at will. It would be a waste, that's all. But let's talk about what's really bothering you: _my_ power."

"That's ridiculous…"

"Not a denial. You do know you are behaving like an insecure little girl, don't you?"

"I will have you shot…!"

"An empty threat and you know it. That's why you married me, to keep me close. I'm not any of these dispensable idiots. I'm the half that gets his hands dirty, that knows where the skeletons are buried, that moves heaven and earth to get things done so you can prance around in front of our people with the air of a god among men."

"Fuck you."

"More importantly, I'm the half that you can truly trust to keep you in that position or at all."

"Don't be absurd. Do you really think I haven't thought ahead of _you_? Any number of your deputies can do what you do…!"

"Fine. Let's prove it. Here, take your gun. Let's see if you have the courage of your convictions. Let's see you and these 'deputies' conduct the war on three fronts and with the Channel Countries, and hold territory on most of the continent. All while you try to figure out who really has your back or wants your position. Or better yet, try convincing the army that you actually had a good reason to kill me."

Yuuki stared at the proffered weapon for a few tense moments, knowing she should, especially for the above reasons. But she folded her arms and looked away. Kaname got to his feet and placed the gun on the desk.

"I'm willing to forget we had this chat, if you are..."

"I can tell you've no respect left for me. Why else would you do this? Are you that disappointed I am only human after all?"

"No, Yuuki. I knew you were human. Always had. That's what I admired most about you: your courage in the face of it. You took us out of the darkness and into the dawn. A dawn I'd prayed for every night of my miserable life. I consider it my duty, my honour to serve you. And I always will. But if you start to be guided by fear, you won't see our fullest potential. Night will fall again upon our people all too swiftly."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Yuuki. A warning because… I will have perished beside you. I don't care about my life unless you are in it."

Yuuki tried not to react to this, although the blush did begin to steal across her cheeks. She broke eye contact tellingly, irritated with herself. But that was why she'd chosen him, the nut. Perhaps, he did deserve to have something out of all this. These people… were nothing compared to what he had a right to demand from her. Still… she hated to risk it.

"Is he dead?" Yuuki asked, gesturing to her unconscious personal guard.

"Do you want him dead?"

"... No."

Kaname eyed her knowingly as he walked to the soldier and rolled him over, quite sure he knew who warmed her bed when she had no other options. He noted he was still breathing.

"He'll live," he pronounced before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To clean up your mess."

Kaname stopped and looked back at her. Yuuki met his inscrutable expression unflinchingly as he appeared to search her features.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in a couple hours. Okay?"

Yuuki turned away to the window, refusing to answer… or give away how desperately she did appreciate his kindness. She only deigned to move from this position when she finally heard the door close behind him.

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much for reviewing! You know who you are._

Chapter 15: A Most Memorable Excursion

 _by lightpathetic_

 **HE WAS** on his way.

Finally.

It seemed like it had taken an eternity to get showered and dressed but he'd called ahead and had given orders for them to be kept safe pending his arrival. They should be waiting for him now.

Kaname looked over at the bag that contained the parcels of clothing he'd asked Maggie to pack for him. They'd been practically taken away in their underwear. He should know. The events of the morning kept playing over and over in his head. He thought they would at least appreciate the change of clothing. It might make them more comfortable and… more amenable to forgiving him.

Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Again. That… had been close. Far too close for comfort. He wanted to take them straight to the airport and away from this place. Send them on to the new residence in the South. Dare he risk it? Any deviation and he'd confirm how invested he was in them. Not to mention there was no guarantee of their safety even then. He'd have to hide them from even the soldiers and that was not possible right now.

Kaname opened his eyes and searched the sky out his window as if inspiration or strength could be found that way. He'd given up on the concept of "God" ages ago, learnt the hard way there was no-one coming to the rescue. Still, he couldn't help but appeal to some concept that would help him deal with the tragedy he could see coming towards them all. Damn this situation. This stupid situation…

Kaname's tongue involuntarily began to worry the slight graze on his lower lip. He didn't know who had caused it, but he liked that he didn't know. This morning had been… _wonderful_. So wonderful, Kaname didn't even realise he smiled when he thought about it. If he didn't know he was besotted before, he knew now.

His body still physically ached from it. Ichiru hadn't taken the usual care with his body as he'd done before but… he'd liked that it had hurt a bit. Even now the pain lingered inconveniently and he revelled in it. He enjoyed the sensation like… it was a stamp of their ownership, a lasting mark of their possession. Like his body was theirs to do with as they pleased. He knew he wanted to feel this way again, his body reacting to just the promise of this, as it did to the discomfort, with an undercurrent of thrumming exhilaration which was only marred by his present concern for their safety.

Maybe the discomfort was also his penance for his part in what was happening to them, and reminded him of his need to negotiate the next few days carefully. He'd been careless. Reckless. He knew he should not have stayed with them as he had but he couldn't bring himself to leave. As such, he realised that they were a dangerous distraction to his common sense.

Occasionally reason intruded. It told him to leave them there at the prison. To walk away and focus again on his duty. His objectives. His absolute devotion to the Cause. To _Her_. He did believe he thought more about them than his work, which galled him. He suspected he was slipping into a quagmire of trouble that could be rectified by simply letting them go.

Kaname looked away from the window to the bag beside him, his eyes becoming cold as he thought about his own preservation. Even they themselves were dangerous, he knew. They did not hide it. Between them and the Supreme Leader there seemed so little sense in pursuing them. He really should turn around and…

He groaned, leaning forward into his hands. What was this pain when he thought of never seeing them again? It seemed worse that physical torture. His chest burned and he felt a craving that overwhelmed him. Dammit! So many others had what they wanted out of this campaign. He knew. He'd witnessed the subtle corruptions that came with power and victory. He'd seen what certain men and women had snatched for themselves, while he'd mostly looked the other way. Why not him? Why couldn't it be his turn?

Kaname's eyes slid closed as he recalled the way he'd felt this morning as they'd both made love to him. He could salvage this with a bit of effort, he thought. He knew he could give them pleasure, knew he could give them whatever they wanted. As such, he believed that if he were patient, they would begin to love their new lives, with him and forget about their silly notions. This situation with the Supreme Leader was highly unusual. They knew that. Soon, she would leave and return to the Fort and there would be no need to sneak away to them. That threat would be gone. Then they could all share his bed as a matter of course, if they wished. As he longed for them to do, while he lavished them with everything they could possibly want.

Like they had with…

Stop it, Kuran! It was ridiculous comparing yourself to that… that…

Yet…

Kaname sighed. It drew, it seemed, from his very soul. A patent longing he'd begun to think would never be fulfilled. But he'd gotten closer today. To what he needed. He just had to conquer whatever it took to keep it.

And that was one thing he could be sure of in all of this madness: how capable he was of doing _whatever_ it took.

Kaname sat back in the seat and again began to think on the Supreme Leader's behaviour this morning. It was good she desired him enough to be jealous. It probably had saved his life and unwittingly provided leverage he could use against her. But it was bad that she had decided they were her rivals. He needed to figure out how to change the situation. He wanted them in his life and his life was Her. They had to accommodate her. And she them.

Somehow.

" **WHERE** are they?"

"The woman is in my office, Sir. But…"

Kaname stopped his quick march to the building and turned to the officer. His entourage came to attention noisily behind them on the wooden slabs that formed a walkway from the road to the exterior buildings of the encampment, as the light drizzle continued to pepper their uniforms and the surrounding mud. His eyes were arctic, holding a promise of severe retribution. The officer swallowed audibly, telling himself, again, it wasn't his fault.

"Sir... When you'd called earlier, the Military Sciences Division had already been. When I'd called back to inform you, you'd left by then, Sir."

Kaname turned away at this so he didn't betray his feelings at this development. The officer didn't have to explain the implications. He knew them all too well.

Theirs was a country of few resources, including its people. The Great War had seen to that. But the people were excellent fighters and the army, a dedicated and fanatical force, had done well to begin the series of conquests that had built the Regime. They were all proud of it.

Eventually, as conquests were made, however, they had the resources to better invest in it, the better to assure efficient victories. This was advisable given the scale of their endeavours. They raised the pay of every soldier and the Supreme Leader commissioned investment in better equipment and weaponry, whether purchased from other countries or, given the new-found wealth, by hiring persons to build it for them.

Then, after a particularly troubling incident where almost thirty soldiers succumbed to a poisonous gas near …, Kaname'd broached the idea of research into tools of mass destruction. The means to slay whole armies without losing a single soldier.

Kaname, naturally, was interested in the psychological and practical warfare, Yuuki enjoyed the thought of the power they would wield. They splurged on the development of chemical weapons, powerful enough to be the decider when needed. Powerful enough to kill a city when needed. Dr Hanabusa Aidou had been approached for the undertaking. He was an Eastern scientist of some infamy for his methods but brilliant in his craft. Of death. His name had been whispered in enough of the right circles to matter.

He'd come over to them willingly enough but had two demands: free reign of the prisons and camps, and absolute secrecy. These had been acceded to. Soon, they had been able to weaken adversaries by destroying their pools of able bodied men in peripheral villages, the resulting dead women and children an unfortunate casualty of war. Soon, their enemies' will to resist was corroded by the mere threat of raining that terror upon them. Armies surrendered when they saw them resort to such deployment.

They knew such measures were necessary. That it was all for a good cause. Their cause. A cause that had been worth their own lives to achieve, furthest those that had stood in their way. They had no regrets. None.

Then Dr Aidou hit upon the idea of biological warfare. Using natural virulence to mass lethal effect but taming it to almost surgical precision. They had agreed. Now he worked on this weaponry, an undertaking that had made him insatiable in his need for test subjects. And there were always test subjects in war. He even remembered the discrete bulletin to look out for twins. He'd wondered why vaguely at the time but had let it pass from his mind…

Kaname turned back to the officer after a few moments, only the slight churning in his stomach was any indication of his discomfiture.

"Have you any idea where...?"

"No, Sir. The prisoners just go and never return. I sent soldiers to every train and bus station I could think of..."

They could be anywhere. Even on a truck heading back to ...

"How did they know they were here?"

"We called it in. Especially with twins…" he was about to say they are paid extra for that information but a sense about the Second Leader changed his mind. "I've already called in your request, Sir. I've no idea if…"

"No. You wouldn't." He could ignore it. Pretend he didn't receive it. They gave him unfettered access and valued his progress. They'd wooed him with the promise of looking the other way. He had no allegiances but himself and his work. Kaname doubted Dr Aidou worried about disobeying him.

"Call it in again. Tell them it is urgent I reach him in the interest of national security. Check the other prisons in the area to see if they have shown up there. If you locate him or the convoy, contact me. Now, take me to a telephone. "

The officer saluted and headed off again towards his office. It was then he remembered Shizuka. He'd rather face a fully armed battalion with a dinner knife than her despair.

"No. I want another location. Take the woman to my car. Give her this." Kaname turned to one of his attendants and took a package from his bag.

"Sir!"

 **KANAME** opened the door to the bathroom stall and walked over to the sink to wash his face, hoping his eyes did not appear too red from his tears. He'd been here long enough. He had to leave, attend to his duties. To the Leader. He had to go on, pretending his body didn't sing with an indescribable pain and longing he couldn't assuage. It served him right for doing this. For falling for them. For elites. For daring to want something beside his duty and his Leader. It was probably for the best, he thought. He was already on thin ice with Her. They had been becoming a problem. Endangering him.

Although, with his legs around Ichiru while Zero had kissed him… frankly, at that time, he'd been prepared to accept whatever fate providence had for him. He'd been so… content. So _happy._

Kaname lifted his face from the water and peered into the mirror. His eyes were still… No. He had to go. Besides, if… if they were still alive and he was able to get to them, it would still happen, whether he stayed on here engendering inconvenient questions or not.

Kaname straightened and turned off the tap. It had only been an hour but for him to stay on at such an insignificant place like this when he was so busy was suspicious. Especially the way he'd started at every ring of the phone. He'd told Commander Souen the situation, demanded the road-blocks, that soldiers be sent to every known facility, that she find Dr Aidou and call him here…

Was it just this morning that he'd kissed Ichiru? That Zero had come in his arms…?

There was a knock on the door. Kaname opened his mouth but closed it again without a word. He put on his hat, straightened it, took a deep breath and walked to the door. Those brief moments he savoured because… he feared the worst. He decided to put on his sunglasses just in case.

"Sir!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Your prisoners were located, Sir. However,…" The soldier paused here. He was one of his personal security and, as such, had few illusions about the importance of these prisoners. Kaname knew this, of course. He lowered his guard just a little bit.

"Did you want me to _guess_ what follows, soldier?" Kaname snapped, turning to him.

"Sir, the convoy was spotted at another prison. Upon _persistent_ questioning they were told the prisoners were dropped off at a facility fifty miles from here... "

"Contact them. Tell them to locate the prisoners and keep them for me. Send some soldiers to collect them. Must I think of everything?"

"Already done. But..."

"You are two seconds from the Front, _Sachin_..." Kaname spat, allowing himself a rare loss of composure as he taunted his personal attendant.

His soldiers did know that it was not like the Second Leader to use their first names like this. It was a specific threat to those of their number that had committed the sin of being undisciplined and unprofessional enough to become too familiar with the family under their charge and thus endangering his own security or worse, being witnesses to his own indiscipline and unprofessionalism. Kaname, the complicated soul that he was, did loath this unforgiveable breach in them and himself, but liked that the family did feel comfortable with them and had actually asked after these same solders with their own subtle threat hanging over him of their protected status in their eyes. (Try telling Shizuka that Sachin was a highly trained soldier and was good for something besides timing her laps of the pond.)

Kaname's solution was to promote them to his own personal detail, the better to keep an eye on them, for one, and, because of their own personal knowledge of his particular circumstances, it made things a little easier for him where negotiating his peculiar relationship was concerned. Besides, he liked Sachin's honesty despite his station. It took guts to tell someone like him the truth, unwaveringly. He liked that. Still, on occasion, he resented every one of these attributes and these soldiers were subjected to the worse of the own war he waged within himself.

Sachin was like many of the soldiers that served the Regime who were more interested in proving themselves to the Leaders and only feared failing in their eyes. Actually, the Second Leader, truth be told, was the main subject of their intense loyalty. He was there in the fight most of the time and had proven his stewardship of them without question. Being this close to him was a stellar privilege they wished to hang on to, even if it came with baby-sitting duty on occasion. Being sent to the Front for a soldier like him was not a threat he wished to countenance. Not because he feared for his life – you didn't join the army during a war if you did – but that it would take him away from the Second Leader. He visited the Fronts often in his duties anyway. That was the way he led. And they would be there for him to rely upon to fight for him and to protect him or those he loved... These elites and now the Supreme Leader, had changed his routine, they hoped, temporarily and they had every faith he would return to his usual self in time. Sachin straightened his stance and waded in as was his custom.

"Dr Aidou demands to see you, Sir. He won't let them be retrieved without consequences unless you come see him yourself. Sir."

 **KANAME** got out of the car and stood facing the small fortress in the middle of nowhere. It appeared to have been some sort of castle that was "improved" upon relatively recently in terms of structural security. Kaname immediately began to think in terms of an assault. Not a redundant issue. He may need to be rescued.

Anyone else might have been given pause by the dour surroundings of the location. They were in the middle of a lovely glade but there were mounds of fresh earth in the near distance, a working smoke-stack and the merest hint of a particular decay that would have reminded someone of a lesser constitution of his own mortality. The place appeared clean despite this impression, almost clinically so. The efficiency of the process of discarding corpses communicated itself to any observers in this subtle way.

"… Understand? Fifteen minutes only."

"Sir!"

Kaname began his trek to the large steel door, designed as it was to admit a large truck but also to keep the status quo – those in, in and those out, out - quite assuredly. As he approached, a door-shaped slit opened to bid him enter. He looked around, cautiously surveying the surroundings for any of the rumoured booby-traps but then, eventually, he stepped inside and disappeared from view.

" **WAIT IN HERE, SIR."**

The "nurse" let him inside the room and closed the door behind him. He listened for the lock he almost thought would sound but it did not. He settled by the door to survey the interior, not deigning to move unless invited to do so.

The room appeared to be an office. There was a small table and chair in the corner of the room away from the windows that did lend itself to style and comfort. However, over by the bank of windows there was a long bench with all manner of scientific paraphernalia on it, as well as… specimens. Kaname squeezed his heels together as his eyes ran over the surface, its tidiness at odds with the goriness of its burden. He eventually moved his eyes from this to look over to the arm-chair on his left, a steel structure with straps on the arms and legs next to a table with a tray covered by a white cloth. He had no illusions about what occurred there.

Kaname did have a chance to resurrect the regret he'd begun to feel earlier as he'd sat in impotent misery on the toilet, a brief respite before he had to come out and face the world without them. He remembered wishing he'd monitored the bastard more closely, taken heed of the stories and rumours that had reached his ears, supervised his requests for more supplies, more subjects. Maybe he'd have known then where the fuck they were…

Kaname looked at his watch. Nine more minutes and the assault would begin. He loathed to stop it.

He'd been made to march past the holding cell, you see. Been made to look over the pathetic humanity penned like animals and see them, the boys, trying to catch his eyes, moving forward in hope as he'd had to turn away without acknowledging them… He'd suffered every step he'd taken away from them. Kaname brought his lower lip inside his mouth and sucked the thin graze until it bled, punishing himself for what he'd had to do, feeling closer to them by just this act alone. He was relieved they were alive but even he wondered if they would recover from this.

A door on the far left opened at this point and a slender man in a rather nice brown suit entered. He had spiky blonde hair due in no small part to his having forgotten to comb it recently. He came over the bench and checked the order of his specimens, it seemed, obsessively, before acknowledging the presence of the soldier in the room.

"Second Leader. Please. Come in."

The man smiled. He had good teeth. In fact, he was not bad looking. In another life and some ten years younger he would have been idolised for his looks alone.

"Dr Aidou. I came to retrieve my property…"

"Yes. Yes. Identical twin of rare genetic hair colour. Physical condition: excellent. Blood type: AB+. They can receive anything. Yes. Good, good."

"Dr Aidou," Kaname said, as he advanced toward the desk the man had settled behind in the corner. "I have a very limited time here…"

"Yet you came. These two must be very important. Yes, indeed. In fact, a bird told me this may be a visit of a personal nature."

 _No. She wouldn't have…_ Kaname clenched his teeth and spoke through them.

"I'm not interested in your conversations with birds. I saw what I want downstairs. I can collect them and be out of here…"

"If there are still there. I did think to shorten this negotiation by getting rid of the usual proof of life request. The organism I am working on has troubling incubation rate at the moment. I have been toiling to get it up to four days from one…"

Kaname stayed still at this. He refused to engage this man any further. Another request would be essentially begging. His still being present was already pure admission.

"Have a seat, please."

Kaname remained where he was. The doctor sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I can only apologise for the mode of getting you to see me. It has been a while…"

"The point, Doctor."

"A few weeks ago I sent in a request for the testing of MSD8063 on a village near …"

"Which I denied because you are unable to guarantee the safety of my men."

"I'd explained that given a large enough population, the odds of a person surviving long enough to provide the necessary antibodies were significant…"

"Less than 0.5 per cent."

"Exactly. You are currently engaged in the South East…"

"I refuse. I want a better assurance it is a weapon and not just a plague."

"You'll get that if I can use it on a large enough population. I don't understand your reluctance. By all accounts you have no trouble watching people suffer and die en masse."

"Only if it furthers my objectives, Doctor. Not hinders them."

"Second Leader, there are ways to conduct this with hardly any risk to your men. My research here is too painstakingly slow for what we need. The Supreme Leader demands results and I only want to give them to her…."

"Doctor," Kaname interrupted, finally moving closer to the desk, "let us understand each other. I know that you only want to see your creations unleashed upon the world. I know your only interest is in yourself and whatever vile instrument of pain or death you can come up with. That's why you have me to contend with. I'm the one that gives you any semblance of respectability as a "scientist", otherwise you'd just be what you are; a fucking butcher. Now," Kaname, removed his pistol from its holster and aimed it at the blonde, his eyes never wavering from his. "You have one minute to produce what belongs to me or I will consider making a _permanent_ change to the head of our Military Science Division."

"Ah," the doctor remarked, smirking a little at the change in the situation, thinking a little payback was in order as he reached for the telephone. "She did warn me you would become emotional during our little negotiation."

Kaname took the safety off the pistol with his thumb. His eyes growing colder in his anger as the first missile picked off the storage shed out back.

"Doctor. Be grateful you've never had the opportunity to see me become emotional."

 **KANAME** paced the small living room in the cottage in some panic, awaiting word on their condition from the doctor. They had ridden in his car by themselves, he again chickening out on facing them. But he'd gotten the staff to clean their bodies and their wounds – the prison transport experience had not been the most careful – and put them to bed in the cottage. He'd called the doctor when the house-staff had reported on their condition and now he was over in the cottage awaiting word and… needing to see them.

He'd gotten over his initial fear, convincing himself that they must know by now it hadn't been his fault and he wanted nothing but the best for them. He'd come for them as he'd said he would. They were safe again. Cared for…

 _Until next time._

Kaname stopped pacing on this thought. How many times had they been through this? It seemed like he kept going through this, saving them from this war. And now with the Supreme Leader at such odds with them…

He'd love to ask her about her role in what Dr Aidou said to him but he loathed to give her the satisfaction. Or the warning. It seems she was still testing him. He began to wonder about how he could flex his own muscles.

"Second Leader?"

Kaname came out of his stupor as the doctor approached him. He stood erect as he braced himself for the news.

"They are resting comfortably. Their injuries are superficial; they are more in shock than anything else. One boy was shaking uncontrollably…"

"Ichiru. I saw that."

"Yes, well, I gave them something to help them sleep. They should be out for hours. That and a good meal and we'll see where we are."

Kaname nodded, not trusting his voice just then. The doctor too nodded and turned to go.

"I'll come back tonight. Check on them."

"Fine. Goodbye."

Kaname waited until the doctor left before heading into the small hallway. He looked in on Shizuka first and saw she was asleep, watching her carefully for some moments before closing the door and moving towards the back bedroom, to where the twin slept together. The Ichiru was on Zero's chest being cradled by his brother it seemed, before they'd lost consciousness.

Kaname came in and sat on the edge of the bed, wincing involuntarily as his behind touched it. God, had it only been just this morning he'd been losing his mind in their arms? And now… he feared even touching them.

Kaname though, reached out and ran his hand along the blanket-covered calf of one of the boys, unable to stop himself from seeking contact with them. He wanted them to know they were safe and that he would find a way to keep them safe. Even…

No. _No!_ To think it was unthinkable!

Kaname stood in the small room and tried to pace but merely succeeded in hovering uncertainly over the slumbering twin. He told himself he could be forgiven for feeling this way. This had been her fault. All of it. Even what he'd had to do to get them away from the other prisoners once they'd realised these two were being rescued and they were not…

Kaname closed his eyes as his mind went back to Ichiru's face. He'd told him it was only a flesh wound, that the man would live, the man he'd shot to get him to let go of him…

Kaname ran his fingers through his hair, his face crumpling in anguish. He knew they weren't worried about the wound so much as that he'd had to leave the other prisoners in that place. God, why did they have to see that? It was a fraction of what the Regime was. A tiny fraction. If they could see the other side. The riches, the power, the devotion to the Cause. If they could only see what he was capable of giving them… Ichiru wouldn't have looked at him like that. They wouldn't have judged him by that incident alone…

" _The Supreme Leader!"_

Shit.

Kaname turned to leave but met her already entering the hallway. Yuuki saw what he could not hide in time: the terror and worry mixed with deep affection. She pretended she did not see it. It was hardly surprising given what he'd gone through today for their sake, anyway. As if she'd needed further confirmation by then.

Well, Yuuki had had a chance to get some rest and think on the situation. She began to get over herself and realise that her husband, who under normal circumstances held nothing above his duty and her, was suddenly going out of his way to protect these three people. And it hit her. They were a fantastic piece of leverage against her husband.

To kill them would be too easy and would surely risk alienating him. Then he would have nothing to lose again. A dangerous proposition. What if she… nurtured this side of him? Let him have them? Embraced them? Ingratiated herself to them? She would own his emotional side. She would fully own _him_.

"Well? Are your toys safe and sound?" She needed practice, obviously. She still resented his need for them.

"Please. Let's talk in the house…"

"That's what I came all the way down to this hovel to tell you, Kaname. I've decided to let them return to the main house. It seems it's the only way I'll see much of you during my visit and I'll get to know them better, as you'd suggested."

 _Study their hold over you._

"I've given orders to have them returned now. They'll wake up in their old rooms. They'll be so surprised! You," she said, as she reached up on tiptoe to kiss the lower part of her stymied husband's jaw, "can thank me later."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters (except Sachin). They belong to Vampire Knight._


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks to my reviewers. You rock! I hope you like this one…_

Chapter 16: A Nice Dinner Together

 _by lightpathetic_

 **ZERO** was the first to wake up in his room. He had a few absurd moments of confusion, trying to remember where he was and what he was about. The room was still lit by the dying embers of the day so he wondered if it was morning or evening and… if any of this was a dream. Or had been.

He sat up as events came back to him - noting as he did his bandaged elbow and knuckles - and really looked around. How was it he was here and not in his room at the cottage? But he groaned as his head began to pound, closing his eyes on the spinning room. He felt woozy. Probably the "medicine" he'd been given…

"Zero…" came the moan as a nude leg travelled up his own. Zero hardly noticed it. Just the comforting feeling of having his brother with him.

"Careful. Get up slowly."

Ichiru rolled onto his back and winced. His jaw hurt. And his leg, his arm, his back…

"What the hell?" his brother exclaimed as his gaze focused on his surroundings.

"I know. Is she gone?"

"No."

Both twins looked behind them then, to the left. In a chair near the bed sat their tormentor. Well, one of them. Ichiru reached for Zero's hand and squeezed it as he sat up. The day was coming back to him too.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why are we here?" Zero asked, not quite willing to believe anything he was seeing with his eyes. Kaname took a breath and replied with every bit of the physical and emotional exhaustion he felt.

"The Supreme Leader, in her mercy and wisdom, thought it best that we… not be separated. She was the one that got the soldiers to transport you back here. She also said…" Kaname stopped here. Even he was having some trouble with this element of the propaganda.

"What?" Zero prodded as Kaname looked away from their faces.

"…To convey her apologies for what transpired this morning and… her hopes that you would join her for dinner."

"You," Ichiru began finally, squeezing Zero's hand almost unbearably, "can tell her where she can _shove_ …"

"Kaname, where's mother? Is she alright?" Zero asked quickly.

Kaname removed his eyes from Ichiru's furious stare and addressed Zero's question.

"She's in her room. I knew you'd want to be together when you woke up so you're both in here. Seiren is sitting with her. I don't think she's awake as yet." Or she would have sent for him.

Zero pulled away from Ichiru at this and left the bed, going to search for something to cover his semi-nudity. Ichiru too got up to follow. He would not stay here. Kaname rose and went over to them.

"Please. You should rest…"

"I have to see mother," Zero informed flatly, rummaging through his wardrobe.

"I told you she's resting," Kaname insisted, moving between them and the door, placing his hands up in a placatory fashion. "As soon as she's awake, Seiren will…"

"Why are you stopping us?" Zero asked as he found a robe. In fact, all their stuff was here and more. Kaname must have sent out for additional clothing and supplies. "Why?"

"I want to talk to you first. I want you to understand…"

"What, Kaname?" Ichiru sneered, shoving his legs into one of Zero's slacks, having already "borrowed" a shirt. "That it was all a terrible mistake? That you didn't mean any of it? That you'd never hurt us?"

Kaname faltered at the tone. He was feeling that unbearable pain again.

"I'm sorry. I am so very sorry about what happened. If it's any consolation, I went through hell trying to find you…"

" _You!?_ _You_ went through hell?"

"Ichiru don't…" Zero tried to reach for him as Ichiru began to advance on the suffering Monolith soldier. Kaname automatically began to circle to keep a safe distance from the livid boy. At least he wasn't trembling uncontrollably anymore.

"We spent hours in the back of a truck with people knowing they were going to their deaths. Do you _understand_ that? Your soldiers made no secret about it. They told a boy don't worry about his shoe, that he… _won't need them where he was going_. Do you understand… _hours_ of crying, praying, absolute despair? Do you? One woman _couldn't_ stop begging us to help her daughter if something happens to her, even though we were there too...!"

"Ichiru…" Zero wanted to stop him but Kaname raised his hand. He wanted to let him finish.

"And… you left them there!" Ichiru sobbed. "You rescued us for yourself and left them all there to die!"

"There was nothing I could do…"

"You fucking liar. YOU LIAR! You could have freed them! You could have destroyed that horrible place as you'd begun to do…!"

"I wanted to. Believe me. But then what, huh? Another will be built. Maybe several others. Almost certainly in secret. There is no way around the price that must be paid to win. War has its casualties. On all sides. I've seen truly miserable deaths because of this war. At least those people would have contributed towards something far greater than..."

" _What?!_ Do you hear yourself? Are you even sane?!"

"Ichiru," Kaname approached him then, seemingly unable to judge when to quit. "Please understand. I never intended for any of this to happen. It's only because of my love for you that I stayed with you this morning in the first place. I'd missed you all so very much and being with you had been _incredible_ …"

"Good," Ichiru spat, going close, meeting his eyes. "Because I will _never_ touch you again. Never."

Kaname reeled back at this, as if he'd been slapped. The way out was free as a result and Ichiru headed for the door, opening it and leaving it ajar as Kaname turned away to compose himself. Zero looked to follow him but couldn't… leave well enough alone.

"Kaname, I…"

"Do you feel the same way, Zero? Do you?" Kaname demanded.

Zero tried to deny it, but he couldn't. Tears filled his eyes instead as he looked at Kaname. He knew what it could mean to not offer him assurance but, what had happened… would always stay with him. Had changed him. Kaname wasn't just some dedicated Monolith officer. _Horrible_ things occurred because of him.

"What would you have me do?" Kaname pleaded, turning toward him as he wiped his eyes quickly. "What can I do? Direct me. Please. Just tell me what I can do to make this up to you!"

Zero shook his head and walked away, also heading for the door. But… he turned when he reached it. He fought the impulse that made him do it to no avail. Maybe it was self-preservation, he told himself. Maybe, it was about being smart about this situation. But no… He too remembered this morning, making love in the diffused light of dawn, in the midst of the pouring rain, both lending its own intimacy to proceedings.

There had been no uniforms then, no titles or distinctions. They'd been naked together, equal in their desire for each other. He remembered Kaname's tortured breaths on his face as Ichiru made love to him. Remembered Ichiru's grunts of pleasure as Kaname cursed him for doing that thing with his hips. He remembered losing himself in Kaname's arms and the way the brunette had slid his hands over his body, had touched him, all while Ichiru gripped him possessively, pressing his face into his soft hair...

No. There had been no uniforms or clothing. Just three people that loved each other. Physically, at least. The jury was still out on Ichiru. But Zero… He saw who Kaname wanted to be in their eyes and… loved him for it.

"Give us time, Kaname. Don't you usually disappear for days when we're upset? I'm surprised you're still here."

Kaname looked up at Zero in such hope that the teen's attempt at a teasing smile faltered and he left immediately. He couldn't help but remember… it really wasn't so simple.

How could a monster appear so human at the same time?

 **KANAME** did think to run away. Of course, he did. He'd long ago accepted his cowardice where they were concerned. But he couldn't leave now. Couldn't use his work to assuage the pain of the rejection he felt so acutely.

Although the Supreme Leader's about face would have been welcome for anyone else in his circumstances, he wasn't a fool. She was up to something. After trying her best to punish them for being elites and involved with him, she was now suddenly exhibiting the understanding he'd asked of her. He wondered if she hoped to discredit him and thus smooth the way for his removal. She'll have a hard time doing that if he handed them the rich and influential Channel Countries as he'd offered. No. He thought the more likely scenario was to use them instead to keep him in line. What better use was there for a known weakness?

He did think this was more likely. He was too valuable to her to simply replace. She'd probably sussed that his wilfulness could now be curtailed beautifully by this obvious vulnerability. He couldn't protect it. Not without sending them out of his reach, which he would not do. They would be of no use to him then. He might as well just kill them.

He wondered at this. _Did_ Yuuki underestimate his resolve in this way? It would be interesting to find out. She should know him well enough to know that he was not the type to tolerate a vulnerability that would eventually become his Achilles Heel. Given what he'd been through as a boy, he'd worked very hard in his life to minimise the chances of his _ever_ becoming a victim again. Anything, and anyone, he'd thought of as a weakness or threat to him had been purged. She knew that. He did love them and need them, would move the earth if he could for them. But, they would not stand in his way. He would not allow it.

"Kaname! Help me with my zip, will you?"

He'd eventually left Zero' room and went to his, expecting it to be empty. He'd forgotten about the impending dinner.

Kaname came over like an automaton to where his wife stood before the mirror, only looking to fulfil her need before… He didn't know. There didn't seem to be a point in… much, right now.

"Kaname, are you alright? You look…" She couldn't find the word. He was looked pale and haunted, ill and hunted.

Kaname nodded as he closed the hook at her nape and stepped back.

"Well? Are they coming down to dinner? You went to check, remember? Kaname? What's wrong…? Kaname!"

Yuuki reached for him in a panic as he stumbled backward, holding onto him as they tumbled back toward the bed, landing onto it safely, thankfully, as Kaname began to sob. He rolled into her stomach, holding her tightly as he began to cry as though for a terrible loss. Yuuki held onto him in fright. She'd never seen him like this. He was usually so calm, capable and purposeful. So grounded and immoveable. She'd never had to be his anchor before. Even what she herself represented to him reposed inviolably in his head. But now he needed her. _Her._

"Kaname, it's alright. Whatever it is, we'll take care of it. Together. I promise. Kaname, shh…"

 _My love._

" **I WON'T STAY** here a moment longer!"

"Ichiru, keep your voice down…!" Zero whispered furiously, grabbing for him. He was already annoyed that he'd gotten right into bed and awoken their mother. Such a baby!

"I don't give a shit if they hear! I've had it!"

"Ichiru, please. You are giving me a headache."

Shizuka squinted at her younger son as she rubbed her temples. The sleep had been wonderful but the after effect of the drug did cause some disorientation. She took advantage of this to cow her son into showing a little respect for their precarious situation. A situation she did really appreciate as she would rather die, yes, _die_ , than go back to prison. Ichiru's behaviour would almost guarantee it now they were living with _Her_.

"Come here, Ichiru."

Ichiru stopped his angry pacing and walked over to his mother, who, by patting the blanket, essentially ordered him to sit down.

"I understand how you feel…"

"Don't…" Ichiru was not in the mood to hear reason. Someone, today, was shot right on top of him by _Kaname_ , simply because they didn't want to die some horrible death.

"Listen to me! They know by now how… we feel about those camps. They won't just shoot us. They'll send us back…!"

"Mother's right, Ichiru. We can't just revolt. They are too powerful and protected. We need to be smart…"

"I'm sick of being smart. Sick! All that happens is he gets to fuck us! All that… happens," Ichiru sobbed, pulling his hand away from Shizuka's and standing again, "is that he makes us forget what a monster he is when… he touches us…

"I don't want to forget. Not after today."

Ah. A generous bit of self-loathing. Zero felt better about his own twisted plight in his feelings for Kaname. He was not alone.

"Then you'll endanger us all!" Shizuka hissed, her fear making her vicious. "All that will happen is that he will make you sure end up back at that… that _facility_. Do you want that?"

"No one wants that, mother. Including those poor souls we left behind!"

"That was their fate. This is ours! We've been given a chance in all this madness to survive and make a difference. I say we try."

"That's easy for you to say. _You_ don't have to fuck him."

"Ichiru! Don't speak to mother that way…!"

"That's why we're even alive, Zero! The only reason he came for us was to…"

"He came because he loves us," Zero pointed out. "He's devastated by what happened. If the Supreme Leader wasn't here he'd be gone for weeks until…"

"Until it fades in our memory and we forgive him. That's right, we can be counted upon to sell our humanity for food, a roof and the master's favour."

"Ichiru!" Zero cried, as Shizuka collapsed back on the pillows and rolled away from them.

"I never forgot!" cried Ichiru. " _I_ was beaten in prison. _I_ left my friends to die! But at least they were fighters! These people's only sin was that they weren't _fit_ to a part of the Regime…!"

"I didn't forget either, Ichiru," Zero said going to restrain him. Stop him. "No one has. It is why we are going to do what we can to stop them. We were dealt this hand, Ichiru and we must be careful how we play it. This war, these people, didn't have to spare us. We saw that today. But it did. The Second Leader landed on our doorstep and here we are. Face it. If it was not for him…"

Ichiru scoffed and walked away but Zero followed and pulled him back.

"…If it was not for him, we'd all be dead. Many times over. You know I speak the truth. It's why you're having a hard time hating him too."

Ichiru yanked himself away from him and turned to punch him… punch something. Zero merely stood there and watched him. Ichiru had to understand. He had to. Or all of this could easily be for nothing. _All_ of it.

Ichiru ran his fingers into his hair, turned and paced away to the windows, while Zero went back to his mother. He crawled onto the bed and spooned her, holding her tightly. She reciprocated by squeezing his wrist.

"I don't want to go through that again."

"I know, mother."

"I just… don't. When they took you, I…"

"We won't let that happen, mother. Ichiru's just upset. Don't let him scare you."

"Do you think Kaname is upset by what he said to him?"

"Yes. But not enough to retaliate. He understands it was a rough day."

Shizuka relaxed a bit at this. She trusted Zero's assessment.

"I still want them dead, though."

Zero sighed, wondering what was taking Maggie so long with the food. He could do with a bit of levity.

" **WHAT IS** taking them so long?"

The soldiers around her didn't respond. The question was rhetorical, obviously. She'd only ordered the dinner be brought up ten minutes ago. And by the state of her dress and hair, they gathered circumstances may not be as normal as they might at first appear. Best to be discrete.

"Finally."

The guards turned to see the breakfast table coming down the hall, following by the chairs, as well as the staff that bore them. The dinner table would have too heavy and unwieldy, she was told.

"Good! We're going in here."

"Ma'am!"

" **THE SUPREME LEADER!"**

Zero hopped off the bed and stared at the door to the bedroom where in marched this brunette woman with slightly mussed hair and a wrinkled silk yellow A-line dress that ended more or less at her knees. At least, it would have if someone had ironed it for her…

Shizuka looked ready to faint where she'd sat up to see it all, thinking that their conversation had been heard and they would be taken to prison after all. Ichiru ran back to his brother and held his hand, he too thinking the worse, as he watched the petite woman eye them over with some contempt before heading over to the windows.

"Set up here. Hurry." She was yet to have dinner, you see. She'd been at the door, having left her husband in the foetal position, seeking to order that something be brought up for them both. Imagine her surprise when she'd spotted a maid carrying a tray of food for these people! Well, she'd about snapped. Here she was, standing there in damp dinner-appropriate attire, and they couldn't be bothered with her invitation when they were clearly hungry? There were several reasons, she thought, to intrude. They were all hungry. She thought they all needed to get acquainted. She also thought they could work on being kinder to Kaname. She never wanted to see him like that again. Feeling devastated over the whims of elites. They are lucky she didn't take them outside and…

Deep breath, Yuuki. He didn't want them dead. At least, he'd shook his head vigorously when she'd suggested it.

So, what better time to resolve all these issues than over dinner?

"Five places. My husband is also joining us."

"Ma'am."

 **THE KIRIYUUS** did eventually gather that they were not going to prison, again, just yet. No. It seemed that dinner was being set up in their room. Zero eyed Ichiru in consternation before turning to where his mother sat on the bed in some befuddlement. They were barely dressed. They hadn't even washed their faces. The Supreme Leader seemed not to care.

"Good. That's good. Now go get my husband. Tell him not to worry about dressing for the occasion.

"Right. Kiriyuu, is it? My invitation still stands. I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

So, they were shepherded to the table and made to sit in awkward silence for a few minutes as Yuuki placed her napkin in her lap and began to sip her wine while the first course was readied. None of them looked further than their places. But Yuuki decided now was as good a time as any to open the inevitable conversation.

"I'm not going to bite, you know. If I were, I'd have done that already. The mere fact I invited you to dinner should clue you in on your new status."

Yuuki was rather surprised when one of the boys looked right at her. He was furious. She gathered the honour was only hers.

"Let me guess; you are Ichiru. Then you," Yuuki turned to the boy staring with concern at his brother, "must be Zero, the smart one. My husband is right; you can be identified just by your demeanour. I've already met Shizuka. I can call you that, right?" the Supreme Leader asked politely.

Shizuka was looking up as well. She hoped that Ichiru wouldn't do anything stupid. This woman couldn't have barged in at a worse time. She smiled uneasily, though, and nodded, as though she had a choice. Her throat was painfully dry, worrying as she did what the hell this was about.

"Yes? Good. I hope we can stop pretending that that you all are just… 'estate managers'. The events of the day have made your position with my husband very clear. Not," Yuuki added, as the Kiriyuus exchanged anxious looks, "that I am happy about it. But… well, if you knew my husband… Let's just say the fact that you are in this position is very intriguing, to say the least.

"Don't worry," Yuuki smiled as she sipped her wine again, "I only know what my husband reluctantly explained, all while we were bringing you back to the house. However, even the way he'd described you made it obvious that my husband has… great affection for you all. So, seeing as it would be inconvenient for me to get rid of you, I think we should try to be friends. Don't you? Who knows, maybe if I got to know you as well then, maybe I could be persuaded of your usefulness." Yuuki gave Zero a long lingering look that conveyed a certain carnal interest that surprised him. Did she really think he would entertain sleeping with…? He looked over at Ichiru in astonishment, who started slipping the dinner knife closer to him. Zero's look switched to alarm.

Luckily, Yuuki turned to where her plate was being served and sighed in relief. She was starving. At this point the door opened to admit…

"Ah, just in time!"

"My Leader…!" Kaname saluted as he came in. Yuuki interrupted him.

"Kaname, dismiss the guards and come sit down." She was comfortable in her protection now he was here and she wanted the atmosphere to be less militarised. All the better to smooth over certain past conduct. She gestured to the place to her right. Shizuka was already at the other end of the table but this was where he sat in company. The better to intercept inconvenient attacks.

Kaname nodded to the guards who turned and left, only taking a pistol for his belt from one of the guards. Just in case. He was also puzzled as to why she was in here having dinner. He searched the others for signs of distress before going to sit near the Leader, then uncomfortably avoided their gaze.

"My Leader, why…?"

"I gathered that they declined to come down for dinner, Kaname. I thought it would be fun to set up here. These bedrooms are as big as my old house!"

"My Leader…"

"Kaname, I will ignore you if you keep calling me that. We all hope to be friends here…"

" _Yuuki,_ why are you…?"

"Don't look so troubled. I didn't hold a gun to their head, if that's what's made you so annoyed. They were going to have dinner upstairs anyway. I saw the maid with the tray.

"He's so protective of you, you've no idea!" Yuuki explained as an aside to Shizuka who was actually trying to eat. Or at least pretending to. The others were still a little put out by events. As was Kaname. They'd yet to touch their meal.

Kaname had an idea that this circumstance came about by his most regrettable loss of composure earlier. He was beyond embarrassed now, not even able to meet their eyes. He'd been feeling so low and she'd been there, feminine and concerned. He'd just… dissolved. He hadn't cried like that since he was a child. But he had been in considerable pain.

The last thing he wanted was to be here like this. He knew they despised him. No matter his best intentions for them he kept hurting them. But she probably knew that. He'll have to stay now for her safety as well as their own. And face them. Even as his heart broke, sitting as he was next to Ichiru at the smaller table, who'd yet to look at him. They refused to even see how much he ached for them.

"Yuuki, about… _earlier_ … it had been a long day. I'd hardly slept and…"

"Please don't, dear husband. We both know what the matter was. Have a drink. You do indulge yourself when the right occasion arises."

Kaname ground his teeth at the jibe at his drunkenness the first night she'd been there. He supposed a lot was more apparent after today.

"Well, this wasn't what I'd envisaged at all," Yuuki pronounced, slaying the uneasy silence, getting a little annoyed that she obviously wasn't welcome. "You all are just sitting here staring at me. Where are the famous 'elite' manners? I would have thought the least you all could do is show some gratefulness that…"

"Yuuki, don't…"

Kaname opened his mouth to stop her, but a surprising thing happened. Zero scraped his chair back, stood and paced away from the table. Shizuka was the first to find her voice.

"Zero!"

"You have some nerve…" he seethed, touching the bedpost in an effort to calm himself.

Kaname stood and walked around the table putting himself between Yuuki and Zero. He was as puzzled as everyone else. Normally Zero was a tad more tolerant.

"She's _no_ idea of the day we've had and now wants to be _entertained_!"

"Zero, I must insist you take your seat…"

"Fuck you."

"Kaname, isn't this the smart one?"

"Yuuki, please let me…"

"I seriously doubt your assessment now, Supreme Leader, or whatever you think you are. I just spent an hour convincing these people to give you cretins a chance and you barge in here and expect us to be cordial after we were almost _killed_ today…"

"That's exactly what I've been saying…!"

"Shut up, Ichiru!" Kaname, Shizuka and Zero said in unison. Ichiru picked up his utensils and began to try the meal, seeing as he was not required to contribute to the tantrum. He _was_ starving. Yuuki noted this with some interest.

"Zero," Yuuki tried again, leaning back in her seat, "obviously I didn't appreciate how trying your day was…"

"What? Your husband didn't tell you that he had to come rescue us from a…?"

"Zero, this has gone far enough…!" Kaname shouted, gesturing to his seat. Zero folded his arms and eyed Kaname in some defiance.

"That's alright, Kaname. Let the boy get it off his chest. I really had thought the evening would be dull."

"Fuck you! I am not entertaining you!"

"Okay! Will you come over and sit down before Kaname shoots you? He takes these things rather seriously, you know." After all, she could see Kaname was holding the pistol behind his back. Which struck her as overly cautious. Did he really think they would hurt her?

Zero gave the Supreme Leader a considering look and then Kaname who did look prepared to drop him where he stood. Not that he cared right now. Still, he'd made his point so…

Zero came back to the table and sat, noting Ichiru was almost done with his portions, less interested in doing something rash. It was better now. The tension. He took up his own utensils and tried the food. The rack of lamb with mashed potatoes, string beans, carrots and seasoned cabbage looked inviting but Zero had lost his appetite. He clenched his fingers tighter to still the shaking.

Kaname too resumed his seat. He had a mind to change sides and sit beside Zero but… his gut told him that Zero's outburst had some other motive besides venting. It struck him as a diversion. He began to forget his own self-pity and went into his bodyguard mode, planning a strategy to disable any of them should it be required, keeping track of the cutlery, paying attention to the movements of everyone in the room. He became boring as Yuuki pointed out after the main course had ended.

"Kaname, show us that knife thing you do."

Kaname came out of his hyper vigilant stance, which was essentially a downer at parties, and turned to his wife.

"Pardon me?"

"The knife thing. I don't think they've seen it. Have you?" Yuuki addressed this question to Shizuka, who'd done the most to make this less awkward.

"No. It's never come up."

Yuuki laughed at this response and stood.

"I'd like to volunteer!"

"No. I'm not in the mood, Yuuki."

"Kaname, you don't have to be in the mood. Don't make me order you."

Kaname, with the briefest of glances at her, warned her that he'd be very rudely insubordinate if she tried it.

"Come on. _Please_ , Kaname? They'll love it!" Yuuki responded, walking over to the bed post and standing against it. "It's either this or I tell the official version of how we met."

"I really don't think I should encourage anything to do with knives, given the atmosphere."

"Alright, fine. The story then.

"Merely half a decade ago, as spring announced itself with unusual fervour, the yearly sweet-cherry blossoms freshly carpeted the fertile ground in a sea of pink where the Second Leader knelt in supplication to an obvious sign from the Holy Spiritual Leader…"

"I'll volunteer," came the timely announcement as Kaname's fingers gripped his hair.

Shizuka stood and walked over to where the Supreme Leader leaned against her bed post spouting nonsense. Yuuki moved away as she approached to stand where she had. Was it that she objected to an official story on their relationship? No. It would come up again, no doubt.

Actually, Kaname was too quiet and it scared her. When he was like this it was nerve-wracking, especially knowing what Ichiru had told him. Was he deciding on sending them back? She didn't know. But his wife was working hard to cheer him up and mend the divide between them. Just to be "friends"? She doubted it. But it had to be important to her if she was going out of her way like this.

Also, she knew Kaname, for some insane reason, hated to remind them of his being a soldier. It was probably why he'd rather endure the story. He was very careful about what they saw him do or say while he was at the estate. He got out of his uniform at the first opportunity and had started moving about without his guards. It was obvious the illusion he was trying to create for them and how important it was to him: that he wasn't a savage as he suspected they thought him to be. He'd rather defy his wife than demonstrate the "knife thing". So it wasn't a stretch that it would be a subtle bit of payback from her to get him to show them what a "savage" he really was. She had her one bit of currency in this regard; the fact that Kaname found it hard to say "no" to her. She had no doubt he would rise for her, and, she liked the idea of the Supreme Leader seeing _that_ for herself.

Yuuki looked from Shizuka to whom she was staring in some confidence: Kaname. It was a dare. An obvious challenge that she could see her husband was fighting to decline. What was this? She had been begging her husband all evening and this woman just had to stand there…?!

Kaname got to his feet and grabbed the dinner knife from his plate and cleaned it on his napkin. Slowly and deliberately, as if drawing out the anticipation. Ichiru and Zero just looked on in shock, not a little worried for their mother who appeared to have a death wish.

"Kaname, wait," Zero said, rising to go between them. Kaname looked up at Zero who appeared ready to leap onto him to save his mother. Kaname smiled for the first time since he came in here. It could be seen as chilling except Ichiru folded his arms and gave in to a pensive squint. Yuuki realised she was watching a particular interaction here.

"What is it, Zero? You don't think I can do it?"

"If what you're thinking of doing is throwing that at my mother, then I think you should sit back down. I want to hear the rest of the stor…"

"Just to be clear," Kaname interrupted, countenancing no such alternative. "Are you saying, I can't do it?"

"I'm saying," Zero replied, choosing his words carefully, pointing to emphasize, "that _that's_ a dinner knife and _that's_ aged oak. I think my mother should sit down before you hurt somebody."

"Shizuka, do you want to sit down?" Kaname asked, as he began to heft the knife as if judging its balance.

"No," she replied, pulling her robe tightly around her, as if that would help.

"Tell you what, Zero," Kaname suggested innocently, the mischievous gleam still in his eyes. "I'll practice on something else first. If I hit it, Shizuka stays where she is. If I miss..."

"You'll let us go."

Ichiru was the one that posed this suggestion, sensing, no doubt, the opportunity to wipe that smile from his face. Kaname did stop the confident twirling of the knife in his fingers at this and looked at Ichiru. He seemed close to backing out of the game. He seemed close to backing out of the situation altogether. Yuuki walked forward to grab his attention.

"A wager like that, we'll have to give you a real challenge. Right, Kaname?"

"Choose it," Kaname said quietly, practically to his feet. Yuuki almost rolled her eyes. Did he have to make it that obvious that they could so easily hurt him?

"Okay… I got it. You, Zero, throw your napkin in the air. Nice and high."

"My napkin…?"

"Just do it."

"I think it's on the…" Zero looked away to search for it but Ichiru was faster. He made a ball with his and threw it into the air as hard as he could over the table and…

 _Thud!_

The next thing he knew it was impaled over his mother's head on the post. By the fucking dinner knife. Zero'd missed it, of course. But did swear something awful when his mother came out from under the draping dusky rose, gravy stained square after a few heart-stopping moments.

"You'd said you would practice first!" Zero accused, going to her as Kaname shrugged.

"You didn't say _where_ I should practice…"

"You _bastard_! Do you always have to be such a prick?!"

Kaname looked over to Ichiru, holding his astonished stare with his own emphatic one as Zero inspected their mother. He hoped he'd made his point: he'll do whatever it took to keep them together and, perhaps the unsubtle reminder was, that their lives were in his hands. However, he'd expected anything else - fear, fury, despair - but to be pulled into that unique tension that always lingered between them, Ichiru's eyes involuntarily dipping to his lips before he frowned and looked away, immensely frustrated with himself, scratching his head to hide the tell-tale flush that stole across his cheeks. Kaname eventually looked away himself, his breath-rate increased… only to meet the pensive gaze of his wife.

She'd seen the look exchanged, of course. A timely reminder, she supposed, that this wasn't an ordinary social occasion. She was certain her husband and Ichiru were intimate. She guessed Zero was in the mix as well, judging from the way he'd spoken to him; been _allowed_ to speak to him. She still wondered about Shizuka. She seemed too reserved for her husband, almost glacial. Kaname liked passionate women. Even so, would Kaname go that far? Their own mother as well? Or, would she go there with him? It seemed an unlikely prospect but… she'd seen them together. Yuuki's brow cleared as she realised. Of course! He'd given in to her simply because he was still wooing her and she knew enough to give the subtle encouragement required to get what she wanted. This knowledge angered her, especially since they'd had her husband in tears earlier. But, even she saw how happy he had become when they'd begun to acknowledge him again, no matter how trivial the reason. Until that idiot shut him down. The fool…

"Shizuka! Are you okay?" Yuuki broke eye contact with her husband and went towards the shaken woman and her fussing son.

Shizuka was unscathed, obviously, but was rather bemused by the whole event. She'd no idea he was going to do that! He was like lightning! God, it had been thrilling. She could see why his wife pestered him to volunteer!

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

Yuuki nodded and winked at her husband. She'd known, of course. Kaname was lethal with just about any type of weapon, but he absolutely loved knives. He was expert in everything to do with killing with them, including by throwing. He had his own perfectly weighted and sharpened set he used now only for practice and on special occasions. Knowing this she liked to be his partner at gatherings, begging him to demonstrate but never giving anything away, which was where the most fun was garnered since he never missed. Well, almost. There was that one drinking game that ended in stitches...

"Me next, Kaname. Use my napkin…"

"No. Now let's go back to the table. It's time for desert."

Yuuki, pouting, came back to her seat as the others returned to theirs. Sometimes it was no fun being Supreme Leader. Did he have to be so serious all the time?

Shizuka still stared at the impaled napkin on her bed, not quite believing a knife had been throw at her head! Kaname went over to remove it and inspect the wood. He then came over to Shizuka and squeezed her left shoulder where she sat at the table before going to his place. She raised her hand to touch his, to acknowledge the apology, but he was already gone.

The rest of the meal - peach wedges and freshly churned almond ice-cream - was also carried out in relative silence but this time the atmosphere seemed less toxic. It was almost companionable.

Kaname found himself thinking on the boys' astonished faces and Shizuka's excitement. Though he hated for his past to intrude here it had been fun to surprise them like that. He found himself relaxing a little, daring to look forward to their next surprise. To their next day.

Together.

 **KANAME** sat in his office trying to read the last set of dispatches from his subordinates but he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering to…

Kaname closed the file and sat back in his chair, frustrated with himself. It was affecting his work, he had to find a way to cope with this and stop compromising himself.

His gaze lit on the letter-opener on his desk, a slim ivory-handled member of a gift-set from Takuma Ichijou, third in line of authority from the Supreme Leader and currently his surrogate in the South while he was marooned here.

His family had been one of several that had sought refuge in other countries during the Great War. They'd been enterprising enough to work hard and build a fortune for themselves, and send young Takuma off to the best schools. But when Yuuki was amassing a faction to defeat the warring sides and build a united party of and by the people, he'd returned and donated his money, education and able body to the effort. He'd actually been in contention for his own position but Yuuki had chosen Kaname, probably because Takuma did behave exactly like an elite and she'd liked that Kaname was truly of "the people". She'd spotted that he was inspiring to many partly because he'd lived the struggle, as she had. Kaname had been gratified that the hell he'd been through had been good for something, and, eventually, he and Takuma became decent enough friends anyway.

Now, he wondered what he'd say to him. No, he knew what he would say to him. He may speak and behave like an elite but he was far from one. The other elites had spotted that right away and never let him forget it. It was an understatement to say that he had no loyalty to them and… well, Kaname was actually concerned about the Kiriyuus meeting him.

Kaname stood and decided to take a break, strolling over to the window. Maybe, he should go to bed. It had been a long, gruelling day, topped off by a dinner that had been peculiar, to say the least.

It had also been timely. Thanks to his wife he did feel better about his relationship with them, tenuous as it was now. Her effort may have convinced them that things were better now. Would be better with him. He therefore convinced himself that enough progress had been made with them to come to a decision as he turned back to the desk and picked up the file, going to lock it back in the safe he'd installed when he'd decided to work from this location.

The way Ichiru had looked at him had planted itself in his mind, was tormenting him. The only way he'll be able to concentrate would be to see it through to the inevitable conclusion, get some sleep and then tackle it again in the morning. There was the small issue of the teen's anger but, he thought as he grabbed the letter-opener before leaving, if he hadn't wanted to touch him ever again, he shouldn't have sent out such an irresistible invitation.

 _to be continued._

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Maggie. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews! And, yes. These boys always seem to inspire me. Since I'm not a real writer and the day job is wildly different, I suppose it's alright if I just enjoy it. A little obsession never hurt anybody._

 _Here's something before the inevitable break in updates. Always harder for me to write action and action is next. Same reason I'm stuck with APFU. *Sigh*_

 _Happy Holidays!_

Chapter 17: Kissing and Making up

 _by lightpathetic_

 **KAITO TAKAMIYA** got down from the window and packed up his equipment, a camera with a long-sight lens that had been the latest in surveillance technology issued by the … in the Channel Islands. He looked around carefully for any signs that he had been spotted before closing the window and letting himself out of the room.

He was out in the street in no time, descending the eight flights of stairs easily before letting himself out the back of the abandoned house, jogging down the alleyway before turning out onto the main thoroughfare, his back to the distinctive wall that was the Kiriyuu Estate and the soldiers that patrolled every which direction. The security was so heavy it was practically a Neon sign saying "someone very important inside!" Only made his job easier, in a way.

He was soon at his apartment. He'd managed to get lodgings not far from the estate and his base.

He let himself in, put on the kettle and went over to the windows to close the curtains. He then pulled the radio and transmitter from under his bed, the latest technology in wireless transmission that only fit into a suitcase. It was up and running in less than fifteen minutes.

"Ferret to Eagle. Over."

There was a burst of static. Kaito stretched his neck, turned the dial a few notches to the left and tried again.

"…Over."

"Eagle copies. How's the weather for the crop dusting? Over."

"Excellent. Repeat, excellent. Over."

"Good. We'll pass by about 2 in the afternoon. Over."

"Copy that. The wife will be looking out for you. Over and out."

Kaito dismantled the radio and transmitter and pushed them back under the bed. He won't burn it yet as he will have to report on the outcome of the raid. "2 in the afternoon" meant the second option of 3 a.m. tonight rather than the following night when the weather would be better.

Kaito went over to the stove and turned off the whistling kettle. He'll have to go to bed earlier tonight. That's if he'll get any sleep.

The war might be over tomorrow.

 **KANAME** came up the stairs and turned to one of the soldiers on duty on the first floor.

"The Kiriyuus are still in the bedroom?"

"No, Sir. The boys left when the doctor came."

"Oh, yes." He'd forgotten about the doctor. "So where are they?"

"They separated to go to their rooms. Said something about a shower, Sir."

 **ICHIRU** came out of the bathroom, towelling his hair as he padded over to a nearby chest of drawers to search for something to wear. He wasn't tired as yet and was curious to find out if their new privileges ran to being able to take a walk or ride whenever he felt like it. He could do with opening up his horse on the plains, letting her run her heart out as the wind tested his hair. Sometimes he actually felt free, then. Felt that he could forget the craziness that was his life and he could escape.

Especially after today. He still saw those people whenever he closed his eyes. Still felt like he was back there. No doubt because he knew he wasn't really safe. Or free.

Ichiru pulled off the towel and noticed that the room was lit by fire and not the lamps he'd turned on when he came in here. He frowned at this happenstance but neglected to turn around until…

"There is a blackout order in effect. But I couldn't resist the fire. I can't forget how the light played on your skin and hair the night of the storm."

Ichiru spun around to find a certain brunette sitting on his bed, his shoes off, his legs tucked under him. Glad to see he was comfortable!

Rendered somewhat speechless by his audacity, Ichiru simply turned to leave. He could dress in Zero's room. However, as he headed for the door, Kaname hopped off the bed and intercepted him, all while tapping a small ivory-handled dagger against his right leg.

"What is this? You're going to force me?"

"With this? No. It's just a letter-opener. I thought you'd request a private demonstration."

"No, thank you. I'm tired. I was preparing for bed."

"You were? Weren't you looking for clothing?"

"Yes. I do hope you approve of whatever I choose to wear to bed, Second Leader," Ichiru drawled sarcastically before heading around Kaname and going for the door. As he tried the doorknob a letter-opener slammed itself into the crevice between the door and the doorjamb. Ichiru stared at it in disbelief before trying the door again. It was stuck…

"Why are you really leaving?"

Ichiru pulled the letter-opener from the crevice, with some difficulty and turned to face the brunette who was again closing in on him.

"Second Leader," Ichiru began, knowing how annoying Kaname found their calling him that, "when I told you I'll never touch you again, I meant it. So excuse me."

Ichiru turned again to get the door but it was pushed shut by a forceful hand from behind him. He was spun around and slammed back into the door. But before Kaname could, I don't know, throttle him, he was brought up by the business end of the letter-opener.

Ichiru was holding it between them defensively. Kaname looked down at it and then back up into the boy's eyes.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Get you to leave me alone."

Kaname backed up as Ichiru advanced, letter-opener at the ready. Kaname began to circle him as they came out of the small hallway.

"All I'd wanted to do was respond."

"Respond? To what?"

"Earlier. You'd said you would never touch me again. Yes. But then you practically fucked me with your eyes over dinner. I knew what you were thinking…"

"It doesn't matter what I think…!"

"I think it does. Especially since," Kaname stopped moving and came closer again, his voice lowering. "I'm already… ready for you. I can't concentrate on anything but that… 'request'…"

"Tell someone who cares… Stay away from me!" Ichiru shouted as the brunette advanced further, lifting the letter-opener to Kaname's neck. He was serious, dammit! He could kill, was as capable of killing as he was. He needed him to know it.

Kaname closed his eyes briefly as the blade touched his neck. He could feel the edge of it against his skin.

"Go ahead."

"What?! You think I won't?"

"Let me help you," Kaname lifted his left hand to his and moved his hand across a couple inches. "If you push it in here, you'll get the jugular more cleanly. I'll bleed out in four minutes."

"Stop it…" Ichiru rasped, his hand beginning to tremble.

"Go ahead. I want you… to hurt me…"

"You sick bastard. If it wasn't for…"

"What? Your family?"

"Yes! And the fact you brought in this dull fucking letter-opener…"

Kaname moved quickly, trapping his hand in his, and in one motion flicked the letter-opener from his grasp with his fingers. He then brought it down in a sweeping diagonal motion across Ichiru's robe. It fell apart and opened, showing Ichiru's nudity from the chest down before it fell open completely. Kaname had sliced the entire front of his robe open with the… letter-opener?!

Ichiru looked up in horror at Kaname's face. The brunette watched him inscrutably before slicing off a piece of his robe and pressing it to his neck and showing Ichiru the drop or so of blood.

"I tend to keep whatever could be sharp, sharp. Even letter-openers. It's a bit of a fetish of mine."

"You're mad…"

Kaname cut him off with a kiss. The pain from the nick was making him even more… interested in seeing this through.

"Stop it…!" Ichiru eventually said, pushing him away. He _loathed_ that all Kaname had to do was show up and…

"What, Ichiru? What is it?" Kaname rejoined testily, tossing the knife under the bed away from the teen. "Don't you get sick of your principles? Admit it, you like that my hands are a little bit dirty. I saw it in your eyes. You couldn't wait to get me alone…"

"So what? It was a moment of madness! All I had to do was remind myself that you kill indiscriminately…!"

"Fine. If you just want to talk, let's talk." Kaname interrupted, shoving Ichiru backwards. "Tell me, what were you thinking about? Choking me with your hands or your dick? Me on my knees as you fuck me raw, as you pull my hair? Slapping me until I pass out and then fucking me? Tell me, what are you going to do with all that hate you say you have? Just talk me to death?"

"Leave me alone…" Ichiru muttered. He was having trouble staying focused on his principles. Kaname was so close and the way he was talking... The brunette could tell.

"Come on. There is something you _really_ want to do to me. I'm telling you that it's very likely… I'll let you do it. Whatever it is."

They were so close again, their breaths caressed the other's lips, their chests almost touched. Ichiru found himself looking at the lips on offer again. Kaname noticed, reaching for Ichiru's hand and placing his fingers against his lips before licking two of the sensitive pads and drawing them into his mouth. Ichiru's breath caught as he sampled the hot moistness he neglected to devour for some very important reason...

Ichiru moaned and turned around, pulling away to try to escape again. To try to escape himself. There was something wrong about how Kaname always knew how to get under his skin. Why the hell did he find Kaname so exciting? If was more than his attractiveness. It was everything about him, right down to what he knew to say to him. And the more he found out, the more he found that he couldn't resist…

Kaname caught him at the door again without difficulty and pressed his body to his, moaning into the teen's hair as hands eventually reached back and squeezed his behind. He turned Ichiru around and crushed his body to him, before joining their lips in a deep achingly insatiable kiss. But Kaname then pulled away and began to suck on Ichiru's nipples all while the boy dragged the shredded robe from his shoulders and then tried to undress the brunette. His hands were slapped away, however, Kaname dropping to his knees to worship the teen's already hard length, sighing as he welcomed what he'd been thinking about all night.

Ichiru collapsed back into the door, his mouth open as he pulled breaths to cope with Kaname's long slow, loving strokes over his erection, alternating sucking or licking the head before sinking him slowly into his mouth, his throat. Kaname took the boy's hands and placed them on his neck as his nose sank into the silver hair at its base he couldn't get enough of. Ichiru leaned forward to watch as well as feel how deeply Kaname was allowing him inside, enjoying the way his neck expanded at each pass. Ichiru took what was on offer, holding Kaname's head as he began to move his hips more vigorously, pushing himself deep and hard as Kaname braced his hands against the door, seemingly trying to control his reflex, his breathing, with some difficulty. Ichiru moaned. He loved it. Kaname on his knees to him, being hurt like this. He felt himself begin to…

Kaname brought his hands in and shoved away Ichiru's, getting to his feet and backing away. Ichiru followed him mindlessly. He wanted more of that. Of just…

As Kaname backed away, holding his gaze, he began to unbutton his shirt-cuffs and pulled the tail of his shirt from his waist-band. Ichiru had time to think that he couldn't believe he, himself hadn't done that already, when Kaname arched back onto his hands, lifting his legs languidly in a scissors motion into the air as his shirt slid to the floor. He righted himself again without his shirt and with Ichiru having a nice reminder of how tight his ass is.

"Come here," Ichiru ordered, unable to think of anything else now.

Kaname smiled coyly, only beginning on his belt, undoing it, then the pants, before arching backwards again, slowly, onto his hands. Ichiru was impressed at his flexibility, his strength, all before he did the really cool trick of balancing on his hands as he kicked off his trousers, straightened his legs, then slowly parting them wide into a split. He stayed like that until Ichiru walked over to him and slid his hand over his white-brief clad behind. He squeezed the cheeks ruthlessly, enjoying the odd, extremely suggestive angle, before sliding his hand over to cup his erection. Kaname stayed still, only his audible breaths a reaction to the liberties he was taking. Ichiru decided to release his hot flesh from its damp cotton prison and lean over to take him into his mouth. He doubted he could keep his balance for long if he used his tongue like…

Kaname closed his eyes and groaned as Ichiru accepted what was offered. He was strong enough, he thought, to hold this stance until… oh crap…

Ichiru yelped as legs wrapped around him and rolled him backwards. Quite dangerously, considering what was testing his throat.

"Fucking…!"

Kaname pivoted quickly and pinned the teen as he lay disoriented. He laughed as he observed the fruits of his labours.

"You know, it doesn't take much to get you naked and under me."

Ichiru blushed at the truth of it. It _was_ embarrassing how easily he could be manipulated into making love to him. He decided to fight back. "Get off me."

"Not this again…"

"I've changed my mind. You owe me a robe, by the way…"

Kaname dipped his head to kiss him but Ichiru turned his head away.

"You are so frustrating…" Kaname seethed as Ichiru's eyebrows arched incredulously.

"Me? _I'm_ frustrating?!"

"You always make this so difficult. What would it take to get you to focus on what I'm offering?"

"Second Leader, Sir," Ichiru prompted, pulling at his hands. "I haven't all night."

Kaname forced himself to exhale slowly and calm down in case he wrung the life out of a certain teenager...

"Fine. You want to get up? Make me."

"What?"

"Make me get off of you."

Ichiru stared at him suspiciously. Kaname sat up and slid his hands to the boy's toned stomach. God, he loved everything about their bodies…

"We picked you up at … just on the border with … You were part of a resistance faction. Or, were trying to be. You know how to handle yourself, right?"

Ichiru lay back on the floor and closed his mouth. Kaname sighed in irritation, leaning forward again, bringing his face close.

"This isn't an interrogation, Ichiru. I'm trying to see what you can do."

Ichiru slipped his hands around Kaname's neck, as though he was trying to kiss him, then kicked hard against the floor, twisting as he had Kaname on his side, and then landing on top of him. He then pinned his arms to the floor as he had been.

"You don't need special training to do that. Just a big brother."

"Well done. A bit clumsy though."

"It worked… Ah!"

Kaname had shoved him backwards, opening his legs to allow his through then pinning him onto the carpet with them. They were in front of the fire by now, essentially rolling around on the rug.

"This move is cleaner."

Ichiru was upended, a fairly undignified stance. And immobilised. Just when he was feeling silly, he felt the kisses along his thigh.

"Kaname…"

He was released. He found him on the floor watching as Kaname slid his briefs down his legs and came over to him, all before lying on the rug next to him. He just met his eyes, as he lay waiting, his erection weeping steadily onto his stomach. Was he giving Ichiru the choice?

Ichiru sat up and looked at the door, then back to where the sinfully beautiful brunette lay next to fire, his skin aglow, his eyes watching him carefully, hopefully. Ichiru knew he could leave, knew it would probably break Kaname if he did.

"I can't do this. I hate you too much right now to take care of you."

Kaname bit his lower lip as he reached out to trail his fingers down the teen's torso.

"Whatever you want to do to me is okay. I promise. I just… I need you to do it."

Ichiru reached for Kaname and grabbed his hair as if to test his promise. Kaname closed his eyes on the pain but moved with him without more. He expected it to hurt.

He looked forward to it.

 **KANAME** gasped in pain. It was excruciating. His breaths caught as he grabbed the rug to cope.

He was back. Back in that dingy cell they took him to when they wanted to…

There was whimpering filling his ears. A child crying. A man grunting in his exertions before slapping him, telling him to shut up, good for nothing _fugeska_ , a derogatory reminder of his being a member of that loathed ethnic minority. The child tries to cover his mouth… it hurts so much… He thinks of his mother the way they beat her to get him away from her. He'd tried to stop them. He was so useless trying to defend her. So useless. They'd just laughed…

He deserves this. To be punished for being so useless…

 _NO!_

Kaname looks up and grounds himself on his surroundings, wiping his eyes. It was so clear sometimes. In his dreams, his thoughts, whenever he saw a child with the same haunted look. It just pulls him back. No matter how far he'd come, no matter how much he'd accomplished, how hard he worked, he was pulled back to being that _fugeska_. Sometimes… he needed to go back. Especially… when he failed miserably.

"Shut up!"

Kaname's head was yanked back by his hair then pushed back into the floor. He groaned and coughed on the pain and cowered again as the stabbing continued into his…

No, he wasn't the same.

Stop crying.

Kaname looked around again. His skin almost burned from the heat of the fire, having been pushed along on the rug without much resistance into close proximity. His elbows and knees burned as well. Same reason. He noticed he was near the pokers for the fireplace. He could brain him with any one of them easily. He noticed one of the hearth stones was loose. He could shove that in his eye-socket and then stab him with the poker. He could even manage it himself, remember. He was between his legs. A quick turn, trap him and then elbow him in the nose until it caved in. Perhaps it was as simple as tightening his legs until he couldn't breathe. He liked that one. Only got to use it once during an escape…

He could defend himself. He was different now. Stronger. Better. He'd _chosen_ to do this.

 _You chose this!_

 _Why?_

Kaname came up from his arms and sought to reach back, cupping the boy's thigh as he gasped on the pain. It was… he needed to connect with him. Ichiru slapped his hand away. He moaned, his eyes closing, his body weakening on this feeling, this harshness wreaking such exquisite havoc on his senses that he could hardly control his muscles. What was wrong with him? Why did he need this? So much pain yet… he thrived.

"Ichiru…"

"Shut up! Can't you shut up for once?!"

God... Kaname whimpered again, his breaths were stiff pants into the carpet. He'd only wanted to share… that he was coming. Everywhere. His body began to tremble…

Kaname collapsed onto the rug and began to shake. He couldn't stay on his knees. It seemed impossible.

"What's wrong with you? Get up!"

"I…" Kaname moaned again. He was trying to but…

"Oh my God!"

All activity stopped behind him. His falling forward had unsheathed Ichiru. He knew it would hurt like hell to get him back inside him. He trembled on the thought until… he felt him back away.

"Wait. Ichiru. I just need to…"

Kaname made himself lift his head and look behind him, more apologetically than anything else. But Ichiru was staring down at himself in horror. He was covered in blood. He looked up at Kaname and began to shake, his tears coming quickly as he covered his mouth.

"What have I…?"

Kaname pushed up and went for him, trapping him in his arms, pulling him close, tightly. He was weak but he managed to hold on to him as he fought to be released.

"Why didn't you stop me? Why…?"

"Shh. It's alright," Kaname whispers, trying to comfort the sobbing boy. "It's okay. Ichiru. Please stop. It's alright..."

" **EAGLE COME IN. OVER."**

"Eagle here. What's your report? Over."

"An hour from the rendezvous now. Checking on the support. Over."

"Hawk and Sparrow are ahead of you now. You're good to go. Over."

"Roger that. Over and out."

The pilot looked over at her co-pilot and sighed.

"That should take care of the anti-aircraft locations. Hopefully they'll get the alarm apparatus too."

"This four tonne bomb is overkill, don't you think?"

"I guess they want to end the war with a bang."

"Do you really think they're both there?!"

"Don't blame her. You've seen the photos. Those lips alone would make me insist on my conjugal rights too."

"Honestly, you've been in the air too long, Captain. Those people are responsible for some of the worst atrocities since that Eastern conflict…"

"I know. I'm just making a simple observation. That's all…"

" **HERE,"** Ichiru said as he presented the glass of orange juice and honey to Kaname before dropping beside the small tub he'd brought up to his room and placed beside where Kaname sat in a puddle of his own blood. He'd then insisted he sit in it before filling it with warm water and then some salt and herb concoction. Kaname was feeling so wonderful he even began to sip the glass of juice, hoping that, if Ichiru was so frantic about saving his life he wouldn't try to poison him.

"Is it warm enough?"

"Yes. I feel silly." The tub was large enough for him to submerge half his body. It was meant for a child. His legs and shoulders stuck out ungainly.

"You'll feel better in a few minutes."

Ichiru stuck his hand without an invitation into the water and began to probe around and… inside… Kaname nearly choked on his juice.

"Found what you are looking for?" he queried, his lips twisting incredulously.

"Yes. A tear near the entrance. Looks worse than it is…"

"You sound like a doctor."

"Just experience, I guess. You'll be sore for a while but I have an ointment…"

"I like how you're fussing over me."

"I can see that."

Ichiru gave him an irritated glance as he took up a can of gunk from next to him. It's like he brought the whole medicine cabinet.

"This is for your knees and elbows."

"What is it?"

"No idea. Auntie Sayori makes it. Takes away the pain and cuts heal faster."

"Ah, yes. Dear Auntie Sayori," Kaname repeated with some bitterness, but did nothing to stop him. Instead he reached to caress Ichiru's hair and ears as he leaned over him. He was swatted away.

"Stop it."

"I feel wonderful. Let's do this again."

Ichiru ignored him, just switching to his elbows. The skin was shredded and raw on all his limbs. Ichiru had no idea how he didn't faint. Kaname was more interested in getting his attention, however, reaching to make him look at him.

"Hold still!"

"Ichiru, I could have stopped you at any time. I wanted this."

"You're insane. This is abuse! Why would you even…!"

Kaname sat forward, wincing a little as he switched positions. Ichiru looked away but was grabbed by Kaname, his hands coming up to cup his face tenderly.

"It's not abuse if I choose it. Not if I choose you."

"Why?" Ichiru's eyes were filling with tears again. Kaname leaned forward and kissed them.

"Why not? I think we both needed it. It's rare to find someone that can give you exactly what you need. That's mostly why… I'm so happy right now. We've found… each other…"

"No!"

Ichiru stood and walked away, going to the bathroom and washing his hands of the ointment. He needed a break. Kaname always… messed with his common sense.

Ichiru knew he enjoyed seeing pain. He was mostly unapologetic about it. Mostly. He'd convinced himself that he could control this yearning. It could be in controlled circumstances, like when they used to work a client, together. Or, in the normal course of life as he sought to even assuage it. He did like taking care of people. Zero said he'd be an excellent healer but he was always cautious of that side of him that liked to see that suffering. He'd never sought to cause it. Even with their clients, Zero was the one that learned how to be of service safely. He didn't trust himself to seek what he needed without Zero.

And this was why.

"Ichiru?"

"What…?" Ichiru dashed the tears from his eyes as he turned to where Kaname stood watching him in the doorway. "Why aren't you in the medicine…?"

"I feel better."

"Good. Maybe you should go before your wife misses you…"

"What experience did you mean?"

"Sorry?"

"You'd said you knew what to do from experience. What experience?"

"You can't guess? Comes with the territory…"

"Was it… you?"

"Kaname. Let's get this straight. You are not entitled to…"

Kaname went up to him and cupped his face again, pressing his nude body into Ichiru's clothed one.

"Tell me. I have to know. Please."

Kaname was staring into his eyes, searching his face. He looked like he cared. Like a normal person aching on your behalf because of some apprehended pain. Ichiru found himself reaching up to cup his hands, then slipping his fingers into his hair. Naked like this… It was so easy to forget…

"It wasn't me. Okay?"

"What happened?"

Ichiru closed his eyes and sighed.

"We got involved with a jerk. It happens…"

"Ichiru…"

"What difference does it make dragging this up again? It happened ages ago…"

"Was it… rape?"

"No. Not really. We were with someone… He didn't know when to stop." _Just like him…_

"I see."

"Do you?"

"So you had to take care of Zero like this."

"Yes." Ichiru looked away from his eyes. He was lying or hiding something. Kaname noted this for later. "His was worse. You've done this before. I can tell from the way your skin has healed. How it tore..."

"No. You're the first."

"Right," Ichiru said disbelievingly. Kaname ignored him. He slid his hands lower to Ichiru's torso, encircling his waist.

"I want to know what happened."

"Why?"

"I want to know the truth," Kaname pressed, looking into his eyes. Ichiru rolled his and pulled away, marching out of the bathroom. Kaname followed.

"I think you feel guilty. I see now. You were there. You couldn't stop it and you blame yourself. I understand…"

"You understand nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even how to find what you're looking for. Maybe I should leave you in the dark, huh? Or maybe if you looked at me, really saw the type of person you think you want, you'd see the truth."

Kaname came over to him and yanked him around to face him.

"What are you saying? What are you telling me?"

"Nothing! Go fuck yourself...!"

"You're saying you had something to do with it…?"

"What if I had? Will you leave me alone?"

"Ichiru. Tell me the truth! Or so help me…" Kaname wanted to shake him. He hated not knowing what or who had hurt them.

"I'm telling you the truth doesn't matter so much as Zero was hurt…!"

"You blame yourself! Why? Answer me!"

"Because I enjoyed it, alright? I saw he was in trouble and I hesitated a few moments before I kicked that bastard off him. Moments that could have helped. Moments that confirmed that I'm not to be trusted with you or anyone! So the next time you need your twisted fix you'll know to leave me alone!"

Ichiru turned away to see to the tub, dropping to his knees to pick up the items he'd collected to treat him. He suddenly found he couldn't see what he was doing. He wiped his eyes impatiently as more tears fell. And more. He gave up trying when he felt arms around him, holding him tightly, kisses pressed to his neck, ears, hair. He felt miserable. That had been his lowest ever.

Until tonight. He still couldn't be trusted.

"I didn't know, Ichiru. If I'd known…"

"You still would have taken the risk. _I_ knew it was a bad idea and I still listened to you…"

"I guess my offer must have been very tempting to you, given how you feel about me. We're basically hopeless together, aren't we?"

Kaname pinched his nose and Ichiru fought him, giving him an elbow to the stomach to make him let him go. He was pulled back and planted onto the rug again for his trouble. Kaname straddled him. Gingerly. Ichiru reached up and traced his lips, then his neck... His lips were swollen. He had bruises on his neck and chest. His brow knitted again at his brutality.

Kaname leaned down and kissed him, letting himself get lost in their desire for each other. Ichiru drew his hands down Kaname's back, pressing him closer as he sought and squeezed the already sore and abused ring…

Kaname gasped and cursed, dropping his head to Ichiru's chest and closing his eyes as his body came alive with just the promise of more of the same. He knitted his brow and groaned as the pressure increased...

"No!" Ichiru cried, pushing him away. "Leave! Next time Zero is supervising us. I swear to God…"

"If you insist," Kaname replied simply, quite disappointed but his heart did soar at Ichiru's referring to a next time.

It was only then Kaname got up to look for his clothing. Ichiru rose to help, noticing from his reclined position that the white briefs were behind a chair. He retrieved them and walked over to hand them to him, even as he'd already donned his trousers and was pulling on his shirt. Kaname took them almost absently. He looked up into Ichiru's face, searching it. For what, he didn't know. Ichiru raised an eyebrow before turning away to clear up the makeshift triage unit he had on the rug. Kaname reached out to stop him.

"Kaname…?"

"I just… I want you to know," Kaname took a deep breath, then continued. "I wasn't lying when I said you were my first."

"Kaname, we both know…" Ichiru closed his mouth as Kaname squeezed his arm. He decided to just listen.

"You are the first person… I gave permission to."

Ichiru looked into Kaname's eyes in surprise, just barely registering his meaning before the brunette pulled away and marched to the door, letting himself out without a backward glance.

" **CAPTAIN…"**

"I see them. They're drawing fire as well. Hopefully they won't see us."

"Target coming up. Opening the hatch doors."

The aircraft vibrated as the doors slid back, exposing the rather intimidating instrument of destruction.

"Release on my mark, Lieutenant."

The co-pilot wiped his sweaty fingers on his clothing and then placed his thumb over the trigger. He could feel the weight of the moment. Since the declarations of war from the across the Channel, the influx of refugees, the elections of Presidents that promised to work with the Regime and the ouster of those said Presidents for Presidents who promised to work against its tyranny. From the months of planning and intelligence gathering and waiting, the loss of manpower to the paranoid, spreading plague of the Monoliths, to the one couple who walked in, told them he let them go and where he was likely to reside and pointed them to a peculiar location away from civilians, where the Supreme Leader was now residing too…

"Go! I say go!" The Captain shouted, watching her coordinates line up beautifully.

"The bomb is away. The bomb is away," the Lieutenant repeated, looking down on the inky blackness for the first sign of mission accomplished.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	18. Chapter 18

_Happy New Year!_

Chapter 18: A Romantic Getaway

 _by lightpathetic_

 **KANAME** groaned and rolled away from his wife before sitting up. He wasn't immediately clear on what had awoken him until another knock sounded on the door. Actually it was more like banging. He thought about who would dare to bang on his door like that and briefly fantasised about shooting whoever it was and going back to sleep, when he was reminded by the pain in, well, everywhere, that somebody dear to him might be in trouble. That was his second thought. His third occurred as he noticed the distant sirens.

"Yuuki! Get up! _Now!_ " Kaname ordered, before turning on the small bedside lamp.

"Kaname…," the Supreme Leader moaned, rolling onto her stomach away from him, annoyed that her dream of sunning nude on a Southern beach with her husband in similar circumstance had been interrupted and she was pulled back to her earthly cares.

"Yuuki. It's an air-raid. Get up! I'll get your coat and shoes."

Kaname swung his legs out of the bed and ran for his wife's wardrobe. He pulled out a floor-length white cashmere coat, tossed it on the ground and grabbed the brown, fur-trimmed trench. The better to not to present an obvious target. He bent to get her boots and ran back to where his Leader sat on the bed rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Come on, Yuuki. Hurry," he said as he shoved her feet ungently into the shoes. "Put these on and head for the door. Take the coat. The soldiers will escort you to the bomb shelter."

"Where are you going?" Yuuki queried as her husband ran past her in hideous paisley pyjamas with a brown background colour that reminded one of lumpy, melting dark chocolate, grabbed some shoes, and headed for the door.

"To supervise the evacuation. I'll be down shortly."

Kaname opened the door to find soldiers standing in the hall and the general activity of evacuation. He saw the boys come out of their mother's room with Shizuka and felt his relief. He turned to Sachin and ordered him to make sure the Supreme Leader got down to the vault, he then ordered another five soldiers to make sure the Kiriyuus was similarly relocated but to keep an eye on them. Next, he ordered another five to go to all the servants' quarters and give warning, before heading down to his office and to his safe. He needed these documents which contained some of the more sensitive materials to the Regime. He thought of leaving them in the safe, a box of sturdy, steel construction, but dared not risk it. He also collected his custom holster which contained a pair of pistols and knives, donning it over his pyjama top as he ran out of his office and down the stairs.

 **KANAME** arrived in the basement to find the twin arguing with the guards at the door of the shelter. He swept his eyes over the gathered persons, spied his wife on a bench in the corner under heavy guard and inconvenience, then went over to the twin.

"Stand back. We're closing these doors in thirty seconds."

"No! This is a coffin! There is a way…"

"No, Zero! Don't…!" Ichiru interrupted furiously.

"Think of mother. I couldn't stand it if she became trapped here…!"

"This place was built to withstand a two tonne bomb, Zero," Kaname bragged with some confidence as he handed his case to one of his personal guard and turned to oversee the closing of the large steel door. "On the small chance there is a direct hit, my men will come get us when it is over."

"Kaname, please listen to me," Zero begged, grabbing him by the sleeve. Even the newer soldiers, especially because of recent events, had been clued in enough to ignore this breach of protocol, although the Supreme Leader's eyes still narrowed in consternation. "There's a tunnel. It leads under the north of the city to a cave in … Hill. It was built during the last war as a way for the … Royal Family to escape a siege."

"The Royal Family lived here?!" Yuuki asked, having come over to see what the fuss was about.

"No," Zero replied quickly. "A relative was the Queen's cousin. She'd invited them here to escape the worst of the fighting in…"

"You're related to… the Royal Family?" Yuuki queried, absolutely aghast. Zero shook his head but only because that wasn't the point.

"Look!" Zero shouted, growing more anxious as time slipped by. "All I'm saying is it's better than staying here…!"

"Where is it?" Kaname asked, noting Ichiru's silence as he held Shizuka tightly. They were wasting valuable time arguing, a fact the teen had no doubt spotted as he waited for them to be all killed. The boy was so easily read…

"I'll show you…"

"Zero! The last time we used that these people were bombing the shit out of our city! How dare you help…!" This last salvo by Ichiru was lost as Zero exited the steel tomb and went to his left. He pulled the wine case forward and went behind it. Kaname's hand touched the handle of one of his pistols just as a breeze and the smell of sealed dampness filled the dank cellar. Zero emerged and pointed behind the cupboard just before going for his mother. There was no time to waste. Even he could hear the rumble of the plane.

 **IT WAS A** good thing they had been overly cautious in their evacuation. Usually enemy incursions did not venture this far West or North but with the both of them there, Kaname had felt that they needed to be more careful than usual. He was informed of the slightest thing and… the guards were ordered to raise the alarm whenever they had cause for concern.

And… they _did_ find it odd that there were planes that appeared content to draw fire from their anti-aircraft positions to the north-west of the City – an odd enough event in itself - without appearing to have a goal besides doing just that. As the fire-fight went on it seemed suspiciously like a diversion. And with the Supreme Leader and Second Leader together just a few more miles inland they thought it best to let them know to seek shelter until they could figure out the reason for the peculiar spectacle. This was fortunate because as soon as they were a quarter–mile inside the sheath of smoothened stone the ground seemed to leap up and shake them off their feet and the lights along the tunnel went out.

 **"THERE. THAT'S THE EXIT.** There."

Kaname looked suspiciously from Zero's dirty face to the mound of tree limbs and dirt that leaned against the wall to his right. He called a soldier over to hold the torch Zero had handed him earlier and stepped forward to pull at the stalks. The earth crumbled easily and Kaname holstered the gun he'd had drawn since the bombing and began to dig. Zero joined in, giving their mother back to Ichiru for a spell. She'd injured her ankle negotiating the debris after the explosion. Her being handed over meant that she could now pester her younger son to put her down instead. Ichiru also ignored her. He knew the plug of haphazard stones, trees and dirt would fall away presently and the outer cave would be accessible after the small boulder was rolled away to reveal the cave below them. They'd replaced the camouflage themselves after the last time they'd had cause to use the tunnel and system of caverns near the house, as had they fore parents had. So far it kept inconvenient visitors out and had offered a convenient access to the hills when the need arose. Of course, that changed when Kaname came and took over the cellar. They had waited and waited until the news broke that it had been found. But it never did.

Kaname was still not over his embarrassment that a tunnel lay unguarded beneath where he and the Supreme Leader slept, not to mention the bewilderment of being guided down a tunnel into a sizeable underground maze of caverns. The two boys walked confidently through the labyrinth of water etched passages until they climbed up some rock-hewn steps, walked along a ledge and was again deposited into a chamber that had led to the mound of debris. He and his soldiers and the household staff had just begun to wonder if this would be their final resting place, having wandered along for what seemed like hours, until fresh air hit their faces as he and Zero rolled a large stone away from the bottom.

"Careful. Drop down to the ledge and then walk along to the right. You should be able to get down from there."

Kaname gave Zero a long look before stooping to grip the sides of the hole and lowering himself into the gloom. His feet did hit the ground too soon for expectation and he jarred his fresh injuries painfully but was otherwise unhurt. He reached up for the torch and upon receiving it, saw he was indeed on a ledge and the entrance to the cave was below and ahead of him, clearly visible in the pre-dawn glow. Kaname looked to his right and saw the ramp-like descent and gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Sir?" asked one of the two soldiers that had followed him into the hole. He turned back to give his orders.

"You two. Help Her Eminence down first, then the others."

"Sir!"

It was a lengthy exercise. Everyone from the cook to the Supreme Leader had to be helped down from the hole in the ceiling. But their labours made it apparent that everyone in the house had been evacuated. They could only worry about the farm labourers who mostly lodged above the stables or off the property in their own homes in the city.

Soon they were making their way to the entrance to join the Supreme Leader who was not as invested in watching the household staff exit safely as the rest of them. Kaname next joined her, sitting on a rock in the cool light of dawn, looking out over the green fields of the Northern Hills, over the Northern Road to the city…

Or what was left of it.

 **ZERO** was surrounded by sobbing women and men, kneeling in the dirt as they'd been made to do, as soldiers issuing instructions and running up and down the hill to the road surrounded them. He held his mother tightly to him, pressing his right cheek to her hairline as she trembled in a mixture of rage, emotional trauma and exhaustion. Ichiru was beside him staring at the ground as the odd tear rolled down his face, the ones that escaped the occasional brush of his dirty fists, the grime making them more visible, a fitting statement on his misery.

Their home was gone. Gone.

They knew where it had been better than the other members of the household that were grouped with them in a pathetic huddle, crying about the things or persons they feared lost. The house had withstood wars, one coup, a brief attempt at a civil war eight hundred years ago and a social revolution that ended with the abolition of the monarchy and the formation of the republic. They could trace their history back many multiple generations because of that house. But more poignantly, their own lives had been invested within its walls. It had been their home, their sanctuary for all their lives – or in Shizuka's case, most of it. They'd weathered the temptation to sell it many times themselves, the almost bankruptcy, the fire-bombing during the worst of the scandal… and now it was gone. The distinctive red roof was no longer visible. And, as if to illustrate, a harsh breeze had dispersed the smoke several minutes earlier and they saw nothing but an enormous crater of rubble where it and a good portion of the city had stood. They had their lives, yes. But precious little else.

Zero didn't bother with fighting his own tears as he watched the activity around them. He'd held his mother tightly as she'd cried, knowing as she did, as they all did that it was all gone. Even some of the people they'd lived beside for many years, their whole lives. He squeezed Ichiru's hand as he knelt in shock. It all came back to them in their various concerns; the memories of the first Holidays they remembered, the ones since, the day their father insisted they have separate rooms, the reason for the pea stains on the tapestry in the dining room, the smell of their father smoking his pipe in the den, their parents dancing in the salon, the space in the attic they hid in when they were in trouble, the maid who always found them there when the coast was clear, the spot on the rug Zero'd memorised the day they'd told him their father had died, the chairs they'd been made to sit in as the Monolith soldiers stormed their home.

Zero shook his head in bemusement. Was it only yesterday this time they were heading into the hell they'd only just escaped? He wondered what would happen now, if they were headed back there. He did realise that he was feeling a sort of welcome for that solution. He felt lost and deflated. Anchorless. Despite all the horror, they'd always had their home. They'd always had a world in which they mattered, in which they had a place, an escape. Even if they left it, they'd always felt they could return. It had been theirs. They'd fought so hard for it. So _hard_. And now it was gone. All because of… _them_.

Zero looked away from the horrifying vision in the horizon, where he still searched for some miracle, and over to where the couple stood. They were clearly visible through the smattering of guards, most of which had been sent to get transportation, get word on the damage and to alert the rest of the Monolith apparatus.

They were deep in conversation, their backs to them. Occasionally one or the other looked towards them pensively. Zero wondered if his family was under suspicion. He grew incredibly hurt as if it he had been accused aloud. He didn't think even Ichiru would have assisted in such a thing. The times they could have set fire to it themselves but _couldn't_ …

Zero's eyes blurred as he watched Kaname shake his head vehemently. No. They were probably discussing what to do with them. It was all probably just another set of awkward circumstances to accommodate. The result of an inconvenient bombing. He saw the Supreme Leader gesture towards them a few times but Kaname seemed unmoved. He was standing there in dusty, crazy pyjamas and his work shoes – the ones he wore when he went about the estate – calmly discussing whether they were still of any use, no doubt. Zero squeezed Ichiru's hand to make him look at him. He wondered if they should try to slip away in the confusion. They were almost unguarded. Everyone was preoccupied with dealing with the situation. They could probably head back into the cave, close it up and escape to the other side of the valley before they were even noticed. Who knows? With any luck they'd be shot before they were returned to that crazy doctor.

Kaname turned at this point and looked straight at them. It seemed to Zero that he looked right at _him_. He coloured painfully and looked away, annoyed that he hadn't acted sooner. The soldiers nearby paid more attention as the Second Leader left the Supreme Leader's side and walked over to the former household. Even Zero felt the mood of the group change, a collective intake of breath that was held as he stopped at the edge of the miserable huddle.

"Get up. You are all free to go."

What?! Although another apt question would have been "Go where?" But they doubted anyone would argue with the Monoliths.

Zero looked around him as the other workers looked over at them in disbelief. He suddenly realised that he needed to do his last act as manager and steward of the crater before him. He forced himself to nod and smile, he thought, reassuringly. It was scarier than the silence.

"Go on. I…" Zero faltered. He could find no words. What did you say to people you've let down so spectacularly?

"Do your best to help each other," Shizuka finally said, her voice a husky rasp over her own almost paralysing emotions. "We'll see to you when we can."

She acknowledged the painful parting in progress as they stood up in an invasive wave and bid a silent farewell to them before leaving, some walking, some running, down the hill to the road. The older members actually kissed or touched them before leaving, only Maggie shooting at Kaname a look, the tone of which they missed - and nothing could be garnered from Kaname's face - before heading herself down the hill away from them. Zero felt Shizuka tremble afresh and hugged her more tightly as he helped her to her feet. He wondered briefly if she would survive this. She looked so frail just now. So devoid of hope.

Just when they thought of trying to leave themselves Kaname stepped into the now empty circle.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they are taken care of."

Zero's eyes were lowered but he could feel the brunette's eyes on them, looking them over. The next thing he knew he was on the ground attending to Shizuka's slightly swollen ankle. Or trying to.

Shizuka actually fought this effort for some time, until Kaname held her foot firmly and looked right up into her eyes, staying where he was, uncaring that his wife and the soldiers were watching this closely. It was a few long moments of looking into the brunette's obstinate expression, and a pinch from Zero, before Shizuka allowed her foot to be lifted. Maybe she would survive after all. Seems she was still prepared to fight the war herself.

Kaname dropped his gaze to her ankle and examined the delicate limb closely and gently. Shizuka winced as he rotated her foot carefully but it was otherwise uneventful.

"How does it feel?"

"Fine!" Shizuka snapped, unsuccessfully trying to retrieve her foot. "I've been saying that all…!"

"It's not broken," Kaname interrupted firmly as he removed it from his lap and stood, wincing a little as he did so. "It's just a sprain, I think. We'll have a doctor look at it to make sure…"

"'We'?"

Kaname looked over at Zero at this. He nodded.

"Yes. You all will be our guests for the time being, given the circumstances…"

"The _circumstances_?" Ichiru repeated, grinding this out with sarcasm so thick Kaname stiffened perceptibly. "Why don't you go fuc…!"

"That's okay, Kaname," Zero said quickly, stepping forward, between them. "We have… a few options. Why don't you just let us leave?"

Kaname, surprisingly, developed a bit of an alarming flush before gesturing for the nearby guards to disappear. He waited until they'd moved away from them before pushing the family back into the cave, slightly out of eyesight of the others. He then stalked away from them for a few moments, deeper into the cavern. Zero and Ichiru exchanged looks of some concern as Shizuka gave his back a look that probably would set it alight if she'd had enough time. He'd let the others go. There was no good reason to force them to stay. Hadn't he been worried about his security before? There was nothing to secure now. Their fucking home was gone!

Kaname eventually turned back to them and approached calmly. He looked at each of them in turn, no doubt wondering why he was trying so hard, as they certainly were.

"First, I am not letting you go. You know why. I won't discuss it again.

"Second. I am disappointed that you keep bringing it up. I don't need, with everything that's happened, to be worrying about you in this way. I don't need it. What's the fucking point of… _any_ of this if you're gone?"

"Kaname…"

"Shut up, Ichiru! You of all people know how I feel, yet…"

"How _you_ feel? _You_?!" Ichiru seethed, clenching his fists, Zero grabbed for him in alarm but he pulled away violently. "Why should we give a shit about your feelings when everything we've shat blood for is in rubble because of _you_ …!"

"It's a set-back, Ichiru. It will be rebuilt."

"It's a _set-back_ …!"

Ichiru launched himself at Kaname having, in some astonishment, repeated his callous utterance. Kaname side-stepped him deftly, stuck his foot under his trailing leg so the teen fell forward into the dust then drew his pistol and pointed into his face as he rolled over to look up at him.

"Go ahead!" Ichiru screamed, "Do it! I'm sick of you!"

"No!"

Shizuka was there throwing herself on her son. Kaname drew his other gun and trained it on Zero as he too ran forward. The teen stopped in his tracks and stared impotently at his mother's pleading face. Kaname looked back to where Shizuka knelt in the dust holding her son and seemed… to catch himself. He holstered his pistols and closed his eyes. Zero walked forward and got his mother as Ichiru also got to his feet. They stared uncertainly at him as the silence dragged on.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Zero asked, not quite sure he'd heard correctly.

Kaname opened his eyes, finally, but looked at nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry. About this. I shouldn't have drawn on you. I was very… upset. I apologise."

The family, understandably, remained silent. Kaname removed the holster and tossed it out of the cave. He turned back to them, his hands shaking a little as he visibly tried to calm himself.

"I… don't want to hurt you. You know that…"

"Fuck you."

Kaname stared at Ichiru as he continued.

"I love you all deeply. I know you all must be hurting right now. I understand that. I do. But I all I can offer you is to replace your home. That's what I meant to say. To promise you that I will spare no effort to find whoever did this to you and make them pay, and, that it will be rebuilt. Every stone, every piece of furniture…"

"You can't just replace it, Kaname! It was in our family for…"

"I know, Zero," Kaname said quietly, wearily. "I know what was there and what you all went through to care for it. _I_ loved it too. But I can't give that back to you. No matter what you say or do to me. All I can do… is my very best to atone. It will never be enough. I know that and… it scares me but… that's all I can do."

Zero held the gaze of the miserable brunette before him for a few more seconds before breaking eye-contact uncomfortably, looking down to where his mother continued to stare. It seemed as though she was feeling the same crisis he was, the anger and hate that you wanted to stoke for this man seemed to wither in the face of his obvious helplessness and regret. Zero saw her look down at his ugly, muddy pyjamas, at his defeated stance, his fists clenched to hide his discomfiture. Zero wondered about how this would be different if Kaname wasn't in his position. Wasn't the obvious target for their hate. _They_ were able to support each other in their grief. Kaname was alone in his.

Zero turned to Ichiru who alone held Kaname's gaze. He knew that they had been together last night. When he'd gone to look for his brother he'd noticed the increased guard outside his door. He supposed he could have still gone in but he always felt like he was intruding on whatever it was they had. He couldn't miss the looks that passed between them. Even though Ichiru always appeared to care far less than he did, Kaname always looked to him, depended on him to understand and accept him. Zero knew that what was between them was more complicated, or simple, depending on the explanation for their odd interactions. And when Ichiru looked away, Kaname could be seen to draw strength from this alone as he waited for them to… make their decision.

"What do you want, Kaname?" he finally asked. He wanted to know. Maybe including for his own sake. Did it mean that Ichiru was the one he preferred? Was he just a convenience when Ichiru wasn't in the mood?

What was he thinking? The man was the enemy! Their house was gone. Why was he preoccupied with this _now_?

"You always ask, Zero. The answer will always be the same."

There. Kaname was looking at him now. Waiting. He wasn't tense anymore. He seemed resigned to his fate. Zero sighed. It was contagious, apparently.

"What happens now?"

"You have to go with Yuuki for now. I have to go away…"

"NO! Absolutely not!"

"Shizuka…"

"She'll kill us! What's the point of all of this if you're just toying with us?"

"That's why you should trust me now!" Kaname insisted, meeting her eyes. "All this was to assure you that I would never place you in danger. Never. If I don't have you to come home to, I would rather not come home…"

"Why her, Kaname?" Zero asked. "Why not send us south…?"

"The Supreme Leader has to go back home for her safety and to assure the populace. She understands your importance to me and wants to protect you while I have to do what I need to do. It was her idea…"

"It was an order, you mean."

"…Yes. Actually, I was crazy enough to insist you come with me. I am not as assured of the safety of the other estate as I was a day ago. She is right, of course. I would have been nigh useless with you there distracting me." Kaname smiled at this and inched closer. The atmosphere was far less toxic than before and it was clear Kaname longed to touch them. Zero found himself longing to touch _him_ …

"How long?" he asked, as Kaname came within a foot of them.

"I can't answer that. Simply because I don't know. As long as it takes… to ensure our safety."

Kaname then leaned in and whispered to them, his voice trembling under the traumatic weight of the memory. "The bombing… scared the hell out of me. When I was knocked over you all were behind me. I couldn't see you and…"

Zero reached out and held him. Kaname hugged him back, scooping Shizuka into his embrace as well. Finally.

 _Finally._

"I… screamed for you," Kaname hiccoughed, squeezing them tightly. "Did you all hear me?"

"Yes, Kaname. I did. We all did. You nearly stepped on mother."

Kaname pulled away to look teary eyed at the morose woman.

"I'm sorry. I was in a panic. I'm ashamed of myself now."

Shizuka shook her head, waved him away and folded her arms, not trusting herself to speak. Kaname's arms fell away as he cleared his throat.

"I have to go. I'll call when I can…"

"Kaname. You… can't!" Shizuka pleaded. "She tried to kill us! What's to stop her while you are away?"

"You."

"Me?"

"All of you. She won't like that I said this but… she likes you. There is no way she'd insist on your going home with her if she didn't. She could have ordered you taken to some other place for safe keeping, somewhere I could still reach you and so… could she."

Shizuka gasped at this. She was terrified of the woman. Kaname reached out to grab her shoulders.

"No. Have courage, Shizuka. Like you did with me. There is no use worrying when you can't change the situation. Deal with her fearlessly and she will see what made me love you. Despite your being elites.

"Really, Zero?" Kaname said as an aside. "The Royal Family? She's still not over that one. She's more than intrigued by that alone..."

"It's by marriage, Kaname."

"Still…"

"You were going?" Zero returned irritably. Kaname grinned and reached for him, pressing his lips to his. Zero was too stunned to respond before he was released. Kaname smiled into his face with such affection it stunned him even more.

"I'll call. As soon… as I can. I promise…"

"Go fight your war, Kaname. Like a good Monolith soldier."

Kaname looked over at Ichiru at this. He narrowed his eyes in warning, but he was in too relieved a mood for Ichiru to ruin it. Besides, he didn't call him "Second Leader". It meant Ichiru was going easy on him. Kaname decided to take it as his version of a fond farewell. He began to reluctantly back away from them.

"Whatever you need, you'll have. It will be like before. Just because I'm not there, it doesn't mean…"

"You're not watching us like a hawk. We know, Kaname," Zero finished.

Kaname nodded and turned to scoop up his holster. It reminded him of a more serious issue. He turned to go back to them.

"It… did cross our minds that you may have had something to do with the air-strike. We can't prove it yet, of course. But, I don't think you did, given you saved our lives…"

"We didn't, Kaname! It was all we had…!"

Kaname raised his hand and they fell silent.

"We both know that you are up to something. I have not informed the Leader, which is…" Kaname faltered here, appalled and disgusted with himself, but he eventually continued. "I will instead ensure her guard and yours is comprehensive. If you require more freedom it is up to you. You could give us a chance to do right by you or… you will be treated like prisoners until you realise the futility of schemes. It's up to you. Until then… I will do all in my not inconsiderable power to make sure you never succeed. Is that clear?"

Kaname stayed as long as was necessary for his warning to sink in before turning on his heel and gesturing to nearby soldiers as he headed down the hill to the road. Cars were parked by the curb-side apparently ready to take them away. The Kiriyuus watched as Kaname got in and the car sped off down the road towards the City… leaving them with the petite woman in a brown fur-lined coat and red negligee that showed at strategic points as she marched towards them.

Yuuki looked over the huddled family sternly, before turning sharply and heading down the hill herself.

"Come on! Keep up! I want to be home before sundown!"

 **YUUKI** looked out of the window of the plane and asked herself, again, why she was doing this. What woman in her right mind would take care of her own husband's…?

God. She hadn't a word for it. It was crazy. If he thought she hadn't noticed the peculiar pyjamas when he usually slept in the nude or close to it, he had another think coming. Probably borrowed them from one of his many, many household staffers to hide from her. What? Bruises from the fight? The result of some rough make-up lovemaking, perhaps? He did seem happier when he came to bed in his costume. He'd kissed her goodnight and cuddled her enthusiastically. Probably to stop her from getting a good look at him, she thought. But… she just loved when he was happy.

And controllable. That's it. She was doing this so he would have something to lose, an incentive to be malleable. All she'd had to do was promise to protect them and he was grateful enough to do anything to appease her.

Including leave them with her as he did his fucking job...

"My Leader!" saluted a guard on her left. She sighed inwardly and looked towards him.

"Yes?"

"We're coming in to land in half an hour, Ma'am!"

"And the items…?"

"The clothing you requested is waiting, Ma'am!"

"Good. Dismissed."

Another set of loud heel clicking and she was alone with her thoughts again. Well, almost…

"I had them get some clothes for you all. It's temporary, of course. I'll have the outfitters over in the morning after we've had some sleep…"

"Where are we going?"

Yuuki's eyebrows rose in surprise. They hadn't spoken to her at all during the five-hour trip. Just nodded politely at whatever was said. She'd told herself it was good that they weren't given to talking her ear off since she was busy planning a war. Still, it had been a tad irritating that they couldn't be bothered to speak to her.

"To the Fort. I think you'll approve. It's gorgeous there. And the air-space is _strictly_ controlled."

Zero nodded and returned his gaze to the window. He could see from the plane the barren war-torn landscape. The rubble from countless destroyed houses and buildings, the trenches and pockmarked terrain of war. He was more than a little scared about what lay in store for them. He gasped and squeezed his mother's hand as she sat beside him "resting her eyes" as Ichiru was on the other side of her sleeping on her shoulder. Zero didn't know how they could sleep at a time like this.

Yuuki spotted his distress. She had nothing else to do but study them as she sat on the other side of the plane.

They'd had a chance to clean themselves up in the airfield bathroom but were still in their dusty robes and shoes. But even slightly unkempt they were a beautiful family. Their home was destroyed but they were scrupulously polite - to her and the guards, anyway – poised and calm. It was a relief to see the small crack in their defences even if it was to show severe judgment of her homeland. Yuuki released her seat-belt and leaned forward a bit.

"I know what it looks like," Yuuki explained defensively, mindful of Kaname's obvious displeasure with them seeing where he'd come from because of the shattered wasteland that was their country. She'd had to put her foot down to get him to see sense. She was annoyed with his shame until she felt a twinge of something similar herself. It was them. They seemed so beautiful and untouched you wanted to apologise for the ugliness around them. "We _are_ in the process of repairing and rebuilding. It will take many years to erase nearly a century of war…"

"I understand. I do. It's just… I didn't expect to see so much destruction. I'd seen some pictures, heard the news, but…"

"The reality is much worse. The elites shielded all of you from the truth, I expect. No doubt, if there had been an outcry to make themselves useful it would have been too inconvenient."

Zero divorced his eyes from the window and looked over at her. It was her turn to be studied, she gathered.

"You know, Auntie S… our aunt told us about you."

"Really?" Yuuki queried warily, ready for the bit of ass-kissing.

"Yes. She followed your progress avidly from the beginning… until you began the annexations. _Then_ she grew quieter… But she did root for you. Right from the assassination of the Chilokean leader. When you decided to publicise it and state your intention to unify, and asked for help, she was behind you. She thought that move was brilliant and brave. I knew, that if she was impressed, you must have been very impressive. Our aunt is an exceptionally intelligent woman. She made the last years of your civil war seem very interesting."

"They were, Zero. They certainly were. Is she still alive?"

"I… don't know."

"I see…" Yuuki felt it was a lie. Another elite deception. She began to sit back in her chair.

"Kaname… I mean, the Second Leader has met her. I will have to ask him to check on her."

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry," Yuuki replied quickly, making a mental note to do just that. "And it's okay to call him… that if you wish. No use in pretending he is otherwise to you."

Zero nodded his thanks and resumed looking out the window, his mind going to happier times and the melancholy and fatigue took him over. To his chagrin he began to weep, covering his face in desperation as the tears began to fall. He'd always been afraid of his aunt, but he would give anything to be back in that familiar cottage, sipping her weird tea and listening to her speak excitedly about some new alliance or other that had been formed thousands of miles away. He'd give anything. Anything. To be home.

He was surprised to feel a hand on his. He uncovered his eyes and looked at the small hand squeezing his fingers in surprise. He didn't even notice her move.

"You know… I've lost many homes and… each time it hurt because you always hope it would be the last one."

Yuuki paused briefly, tilting her head slightly as if to dispel some useless memory, but continued.

"Kaname and I may seem insensitive to your pain but it's not true. It's just… we have more experience than you do on how to move on from such a loss.

"For instance, I know you will come to realise that you have what's really important: your lives, your family and your memories. With those things, you can do absolutely anything, including build a home wherever you please. And it will feel just as good as the one you lost. I promise."

Zero was more stunned than anything at these kind words coming from _her_. She appeared to realise this and removed her hand, going to stand to return to her seat. It was her turn to be stunned when a hand caught hers and held it.

"Thank you," he said, a bit awkwardly, hurriedly, as she was in mid-retreat and he was a second from being pounced on by the nearby guard. But she turned back and placed her hand on top of his large, warm one, noting the callouses she felt with some approval. The thought burst into her mind of how they would feel against her skin before she crushed it.

"You're welcome, Zero. And to my home. I sincerely hope you will be comfortable there."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 19: Long Distance Relationships

 _by lightpathetic_

" **SECOND LEADER!"**

Kaname took a few beats to steel himself before getting down from the imposing military truck he'd used to traverse the crater that now made up the Kiriyuu estate and about a quarter of a mile into the city. It was suggested to him in the analysis of the event that the wall surrounding the Kiriyuus' holdings had directed some of the blast upward and perhaps had spared some of the surrounding precincts. But everything else had been flattened: the house, the stables, the cottages, even the fence posts for the pens he'd helped to erect not that long ago. Gone. And the people along with it. His men were still recovering bodies, and parts of bodies, some almost indistinguishable from the livestock, even three days out. The smell of explosive, smoke and rot hovered as he picked his way to where some specialist personnel stood, awaiting his arrival.

"Second Leader, Sir!" They saluted in unison. Kaname nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes roving the scene for anything that reminded him of what had once stood here.

"Report."

"Sir!" A woman of some vintage and girth stepped forward and directed the Second Leader to a tent erected some twenty metres to his right. Kaname began a brisk march towards it, the woman trotting along beside him with some difficulty. The personnel in the Forensic and Analysis Division weren't required to have physical fitness. Just precision and accuracy.

Kaname opened the tent himself and stepped in. Inside, the ground was covered with a huge white sheet of canvas. Upon it lay pieces of metal and wires. His eyes began to assemble the pattern in his mind as he moved forward and around the collected junk; flat scraps of metal on the outside, more structured casings towards the inside, wires, gears, tubes, even the remains of a battery towards the middle. However, what really drew his attention, what really made him show the merest impression of emotion since disembarking from the truck, was the black symbol that began to form from several pieces of sheet metal collected on his right. He carefully headed over to them, removed his shades and stared.

"Sir!" The woman walked over to the Second Leader and opened her binder. She had all the research right there…

"It's the 'Fat Lady' marking."

"Yes, Sir. It was placed on the new four tonne bomb by some soldiers in the…"

"...Channel Countries Armed Forces as a joke," the Second Leader finished. It was his responsibility to be on top of these things. "It had just been tested on one of the abandoned islands to the south of The Islands. It led to its being known more popularly as 'the Fat Lady'."

"Yes, Sir." Well, a least they'd recovered the pieces so she didn't feel too useless...

"That bomb, as I recall, took out half the island."

"Yes, Sir. It strikes me as a bit of overkill for this particular target. Perhaps it was intended to destroy the Presidential Palace and our installations to the north-west but it missed."

"Perhaps." Or, perhaps they knew he and Yuuki were both there and decided to enter the war in spectacular and intimidating fashion by taking them both out and effectively ending it. It was a strategy he'd used often enough. The risk they undertook, however, was just to end up entering the war.

Kaname turned and left the tent and stalked back to his vehicle. He'd seen enough.

The Channel Countries had declared war on the Monolith Regime. He had some long days and sleepless nights ahead effecting their rebuttal.

" **MR ZERO?"**

Zero rolled over and peered groggily at the face he could see over the lamp. He'd just made out Seiren's face - she'd arrived a day later and had been effectively assigned to be their attendant, no doubt an attempt to provide a familiar face - before sitting up and automatically looking at the window to gauge the time.

"It's one thirty-one, Sir, but…"

"Yes?"

"Mr Kaname wants to speak to you, Sir."

Zero moved to get up. They had been here in this place over a week and they had yet to hear from him. He longed to have some news of their home and, to feel some assurance that he was still alive and hence, that they were safe. Seiren stopped him.

"I'm told there is an outlet by your bed. He wants to talk to you briefly."

"Okay."

Zero settled back into bed and took the phone as Seiren disappeared from view to seek out and find the socket. She eventually rose, smiled and left as he placed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Zero?"

"Kaname. How are you? Where are…?"

"I'm fine, Zero. I'm sorry to wake you…"

"That's alright, Kaname. We already know how it is when you… travel."

There was silence on the line for a while. Zero wondered if he was gone.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here, Zero. I was just trying to relax, now that I can hear your voice."

"Oh."

"Have I embarrassed you?"

"No," Zero replied as he flushed a little.

"Good. Tell me about your day."

"Like you don't know."

"Humour me."

"Have you been back home yet?"

"... Yes."

"Is there anything left?"

"No."

"I see…"

Tears formed afresh in Zero's eyes. Tears for this grim confirmation.

"What about the workers in the…"

"Everyone within half a mile of the impact point died, Zero. The others that lived in the cabins further east near the hills escaped the worst, but there were some injuries in the aftermath." The Monolith soldiers that had sheltered in the makeshift barracks on site had also perished but he knew Zero would not be as sympathetic as he would have liked.

Zero dropped the phone, covered his face, and sobbed. He knew who lived in the stables and cottages. Good people he'd come to rely on and trust. People that had given them a chance after everything that had happened. Practically his family. He thought of Petrovic's lifeless body and cried even harder. He should have sent for them. If he'd known...

That was it. It was all gone. He'd also confirmed that they were completely at their mercy. Zero felt the return of the desolation that he'd experienced on his knees in the dust that morning.

It was a while before he remembered the phone. He took it from beside him and reached to hang it up when he heard a familiar noise. A deep trundling. A train? He pressed his ear to it again.

"Hello?"

"I'm here."

"Kaname?! Why didn't you go?"

Silence. Zero decided to just compose himself and resign himself to continuing this conversation.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"That's okay, Zero. I understand. I wish… I was there… for you."

Zero covered his face and let this go without comment.

"Is Ichiru with you?"

"No. Do you want him?"

"No. I… just wanted to know if you had someone there to…"

"He's in his own quarters."

There were a few moments of silence then Zero could hear the low chuckle from the other side of the line. He frowned in puzzlement.

"What's so funny?"

"You two. I can hear from your voice that you're upset with him."

Zero found himself smiling. Kaname sounded so proud of himself he couldn't help it.

"Well spotted, smarty pants."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. We're still absorbing what happened…"

"Are they upset with you because you helped us?"

"No…"

"Really?" Kaname's inflection was incredulous.

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"Something stupid. I don't want to trouble you with it."

More silence. It drew out and Zero began to fidget. He could feel Kaname's annoyance as if he were in the room.

"Kaname…?"

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?" Kaname demanded coldly.

Zero sat up, gave the handset an exasperated look and replaced it to his ear.

"Must you give me the third degree me at two in the morning?"

"Fine. I'll go. You're just making me angry and all I'd wanted…"

"Wait! Kaname…?!"

"Zero, nothing irritates me more than lies. You know that…"

"All I'd said was…"

"The worst are the ones that just _insult_ my intelligence…"

"Yes! Yes, alright? He's angry that we helped. I'm angry that he can't see that it wouldn't have solved anything if we hadn't. That it would have just gotten us killed."

His admission was true. Mostly. Ichiru also found it unbearable that they were so much worse off as to be depending on them. Their position had weakened without their having dealt any significant blow to them. Ichiru was livid that at least the head enemy could have died along with the one chip they'd had left if he'd left well enough alone. It didn't help that Zero pointed out he didn't know the place would be obliterated. He just didn't want he and his mother to be buried alive. Ichiru only decided he was a coward and sell out. Zero'd left him at this point.

There was more silence again but Zero didn't feel the same unease as before. He tucked his legs under him and waited for him to end the call.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Kaname said at length. "I appreciate that you want to protect him. I do. I just hate when you lie to me. It makes me feel more uncertain about… this. It makes me scared that I'll have to… that I'll lose you."

"I'm sorry, Kaname. I didn't think..."

"I know. You were worried about what I would do. I understand. The problem is I also understand Ichiru. He made no secret of his opinion of your helping us. Yet, I can no more hurt him than you or Shizuka. I enjoy Ichiru's bluster and energy too much. And his honesty. He never lies to me."

"No. He doesn't care enough to," Zero returned bitterly. Astoundingly he heard another chuckle. Some of the tension dispelled with it. Zero found his shoulders relaxing with the more comfortable atmosphere.

"I enjoy you too. Your thoughtfulness and calm. It's refreshing on a night like tonight."

Zero noticed the subtle note of fatigue and despair. He found himself wishing he could do something to alleviate it.

"Are you in danger, where you are, Kaname?"

Again silence filled the line as Kaname thought carefully on what to say or chose to simply not answer. They were used to it, his ignoring a direct question on his whereabouts or activities while he was away. He was extremely cautious, extremely disciplined and, perhaps, unwilling to let the war intrude between them. But… the phone calls became longer and began to come in at increasingly odder hours. It was like in that respect he couldn't help himself. His impulses where they were concerned were beginning to rule him. Ichiru had once been buoyed by that. It meant he would eventually make a mistake.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot to tell you, your Aunt is fine. She'd heard the explosion, of course. My men found her walking towards the house."

"God, she's so stubborn. We hate when she tries to do that. It'll take her almost two days without a horse…"

"In this case there would have been little choice if you all had perished. She was informed of your whereabouts. Her response cannot be conveyed without the complete use of expletives. She chose to return home. We gave her extra supplies and assured her she would continue to thrive under the Monoliths."

"Don't tell me. Her response to that was equally ripe."

"Yes." His reply was tight. He really didn't like the woman.

"Did the Supreme Leader ask about her?"

"Why?"

"I told her about her. How much she admired her initially... I don't think she believed me."

"How… has she been treating you?" Kaname asked, deftly sidestepping speaking about his secret conversations with his Leader but unable to stop himself asking about their relationship with her. It worried him no end that they were with Yuuki, despite how much he told himself there was no use fretting about it, it was for the best, he should focus his energies elsewhere. His delay in contacting them had been about how busy he had been. It had also been about his trepidation that his worst fears would be realised. However, as he got and read the reports, he was able to comfort himself that each day they were still alive meant that she was serious about respecting his… need for them right now. That fact, and the horrible day he'd had, had made him man-up and reach out to them. But it could all change so quickly. So quickly…

"Zero?" Kaname prompted anxiously as the teen fell silent. He seemed invested in the answer, Zero realised.

"Fine. It's…" Zero paused again. Kaname began to think on a suitable change to their arrangements…

"What?"

"Unexpected, I guess. She's different to how you painted her. How… I thought she would be."

There was a brief but pregnant silence on the line.

"How so?"

"You know. She's also calm and thoughtful. Very charming. Funny. She did this dance with the bread rolls and utensils to make us laugh the second night we were here. Ichiru wants you to get her to stop that. It's embarrassing…"

"Really?"

"Yes. We all agree on that point."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We played Chess a few times. I had fun. She cheats but that's alright. She has to, believe me."

Zero smiled as he heard the chuckle on the line and the successful attempt to smother it.

"…But then she can be different. When she has to work, she changes. Becomes very serious…"

"Do you mean…?"

"No, nothing bad. She's protective. Even of you. You know… I think I got the "father-in-law" talk yesterday."

"I don't understand…"

"She wanted to know what my intentions were towards you. How I felt about you…"

"I understand. And what did you say?"

"That it's complicated."

"I see."

Zero frowned.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I wish..." There was another pause. Zero waited for the honest admission but it didn't come.

"I didn't know you played Chess," Kaname commented instead. Zero sighed in frustration.

"We play _all_ sorts of games, Kaname."

Another silence. Zero guessed he was carefully considering what to say next. His frustration just grew.

"God, Kaname. Can't you just say what you're thinking for once?"

"I could… but I'm not there to do it. So there's no point. It'll just hurt to say it. Any of it."

His voice was low, slightly husky, with more than a hint of melancholy and regret. Zero closed his eyes as his body responded to it in the stillness of the night. He was surprised by the effect given Kaname hadn't said anything to make him respond like this but then… he had. Hadn't he? He was unaware of the soft moan that issued from his lips as he pictured Kaname sitting alone in a train car, in full uniform, grasping the telephone to his ear as a flush stole across his cheeks, usually the first indication you'd gotten to him…

"Do it anyway. Tell me."

Zero deliberately injected a commanding tone to his voice. Playing a hunch. He waited, holding his breath, during another of Kaname's long silences. They could be lengthy. One time he'd hung up only to have him call him right back…

"I am thinking about..."

"What? Go on. Tell me."

Zero heard the shift in position, the touch of something soft against the receiver.

"...that time by the pool…"

"When you finally kissed me?"

"No." Another pause.

" _Kaname_..."

"When... you tore my underwear off me and… pushed me back onto the table. I keep thinking about you… that way…"

Zero exhaled quietly and closed his eyes, lying back onto the pillows.

"So, what you're saying is, you like when I undress you? My hands on you?" Zero's voice dipped dangerously on this point. He cherished the brief intake of breath it caused on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I do. But… I prefer… when you tear my clothes off me… and…"

"Yes?"

"You know."

"No, I don't. Tell me."

"Zero…"

"Tell me." Zero was firm. He could feel that it worked on him.

"You turn me over and…"

"Fuck you. _Hard_."

He heard the brunette's breath catch and the sound of something hitting the receiver.

"Kaname?"

"You're driving me crazy…"

Zero frowned. Had he never talked dirty over the phone before?

"Kaname. Are you alone where you are?"

That silence again. Zero growled low.

"Kaname!"

"Yes. Do you think I could do this in front of my…?"

"Can you lie down with me?"

"Of course I can't. Look, I should go…"

"Kaname! Wait!"

"What?!"

"Don't go yet. Please."

"Why? I've been sitting here long enough…."

"Because you just made me painfully hard thinking about you and you can't leave me this way."

Another silence. Zero felt like reaching into the phone and strangling him.

"Kaname!"

"You're deliberately trying to torture me…"

"No. You're torturing _me_. You started this. Telling me what you wanted me to do to you while you're miles from me. You and that gorgeous body of yours." Zero groaned as his breaths became very laboured. It was more than obvious that he was… helping himself. "Since you're not here to follow through, the least you can do is stay on the line, let me hear your sexy voice while I pretend you're here. Beneath… me…"

This last was punctuated tellingly. Kaname groaned desperately but was unable to make himself hang up.

"Zero, please…"

"Like that day by the pond," Zero moaned and breathed into the phone as a surge of sensation course through him. "You were naked, lying back on the table, your legs parted and you were already long and hard… I couldn't wait to taste you, devour you. Draw on you until you…"

"Stop it…"

"…Came. That sight tortured me until I finally did it. God, you're delicious. I love the way you glide into my throat, the way you writhe impatiently when I roll your head around in my mouth. You absolutely lose yourself. The way your sexy eyes roll back when I lick you slowly over and over…"

A bit of a troubling whine issued from the line. Zero rolled onto his stomach and ground into the mattress. He was close too.

"Do you know what I can't forget? What _tortures_ me?" Zero asked gruffly as he circled his hips against his hand, pretending it was the brunette… "You on your knees, pleading to be fucked as you were being explored. You cried out when Ichiru drove his tongue into you, his fingers, when he ran his mouth over your hot flesh… um," Zero moaned breathlessly. He was coming. "I wanted to drive myself into your heat until I lost my mind. Until I lost myself, until I died, _inside_ of you…"

"Fuck me. I want to _feel_ you …," came the almost inaudible gasp. It was then that Zero realised, belatedly, that Kaname was quite invested. The result was that he was pushed over the edge rather quickly, his mind picturing Kaname's state, his lidded eyes, his hot firm body… He groaned lengthily into the pillow, the handset not far from him as he tumbled over and into himself. God, that had been…

Zero rolled over onto his back and took deep breaths. He wanted more. He wanted… He grabbed the handset with renewed purpose.

"When are you coming here?" Zero demanded into the phone. "Kaname?"

"… I don't know. A few weeks…"

Zero swore and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Kaname, the way I feel right now…"

"I can try for next week. A brief… visit…"

"Good. I think we can skip the preamble, don't you? As soon as I see you, I'll rip your clothes off and…"

"Uuuhh..."

Zero heard the phone hit a hard surface as a telling series of grunts erupted over the line. He listened avidly as Kaname fought to control the noise of his orgasm, his hitched breaths stifled by something. His sleeve? He did force himself to take deep breaths to cope. Eventually, he emitted a low moan, as he body seemed to come back to some sort of normalcy.

He next heard the phone being removed from the surface before it went dead.

 **KANAME** was still face down on the table in his quarters on the train. He didn't say anything further to Zero because… well he blamed the youth. _He_ knew this would happen. He doubted any of that had been completely secure. God. What was wrong with him?

He was mostly annoyed with himself. Furious. Embarrassed that Zero's condition had affected him so deeply that he'd essentially compromised himself. He wasn't a frigging teenager anymore, he thought in disgust. However, between his own excitement, heightened by the still painful injuries Ichiru had caused and Zero's performance, he hadn't stood a chance. He didn't even have to touch himself, only managing to remove himself from his clothing before the inevitable happened onto the floor under the table. Still, his inner turmoil all paled to the exhilaration he felt and the deep pervading longing to see them again.

Kaname lifted his head from his arms and smoothed back his hair, attempting to compose himself as he thought of cleaning up and resuming his duties. He looked at his watch. The "brief" phone call he'd given in to making had taken over half-an-hour. Ridiculous.

He resolved as he stood and straightened his uniform to be more disciplined, to focus his mind exclusively on this duties and… to find his way back to Zero next week so they could finish what they had started.

 **THE "WEEK"** turned into several, however, as the Monolith Regime prepared to take on a new and very demanding campaign to the north-west. Kaname, who was in charge of the actual course of the war, knew that a naval attack on the long-time maritime power would be costly, if not suicide. Not to mention, they had the Channel to negotiate.

Luckily, Kaname had had this matter in his contemplation for some time. In effect, the Channel Countries had played into his hands. His plans were now inevitably rushed and he didn't get a chance to sabotage the Alliance between the Eastern Countries and the Channel Countries as he had planned. However, considering his intelligence was that the Eastern Countries were so far holding to their position of non-intervention, he decided to gamble on the Channel Countries having entered the war of their own part, and by an unprovoked attack on their leadership. The picture of "the Fat Lady" was "leaked" judiciously to the relevant intelligence agencies and Yuuki did her best to air their outrage to their people and whomever would listen. They were justified in their retaliation. They now gave notice, which was more than the Channel Countries saw fit to provide.

While Yuuki fielded the numerous calls for diplomacy and practiced her oratory dramatics on the airwaves, he decided on the strategy for their next conquest. Given their might and location, a full on attack was not feasible. They had to attempt a more concerted strategy, a combination of taking out key military and civilian targets by air and covert insurgency. It required copious amounts of preparation in absolute secrecy. Preparation he needed to coordinate carefully. He knew he couldn't be distracted now and that he had no time to waste.

However, he couldn't resist his calls home. He found he couldn't bear to not hear their voices and, he wanted to make sure they knew they were safe. Especially now.

He knew it must be hell to be waiting like this with the Supreme Leader, of all people, when rebuilding their lives would be a more useful diversion from their loss but he wanted them to be somewhere the Regime had total control over, where they would be cared for, until he could do it himself. He had no other option, he reminded himself. He still intended to venture south, and he was sure the vast new estate would cheer them up considerably. He was still sure that, once they knew they could have anything they desired, how much he cherished them, they would choose to stay with him, choose to trust and love him. It was just that these times were too precarious. With all the danger around him, he needed the one thought: that they were safe.

It was nine days after Kaname's late-night call to Zero, when the first encouraging results came in for the amphibious vehicle they hoped to use in the invasion, that Kaname next lifted the telephone and directed his call. His request was clear to him when he'd picked up the phone. He knew that Zero would only… bring out the more impulsive side to his nature, – he couldn't get that demand out of his head and he was sure he'd abandon common sense if he heard his voice again. He also knew Ichiru would be nigh impossible to converse with in his current mood – the reports and his conversation with Zero did indicate to him that Ichiru was still… quite hostile. He longed to comfort him but it would be impossible over the phone and he just couldn't make the visit. He had to leave him be. For now.

So, he called for…

"Good afternoon, Second Leader, Sir. How may I help you?"

"I want to speak to Mrs Kiriyuu."

"Sir!"

Kaname waited as he was connected to the communications office on their level and then as the relevant personnel brought the phone to her.

He had time to think on this need to ground himself with them and to again accept his one weakness. Time to try talk himself out of interrupting her and then feel the pain of his disappointment in that course of action. Time to scold himself for wasting time and then… to think on what she would be doing now as they brought her the phone, what she would be wearing, the guarded look she always first shot him before it melted in her amusement at his brazenness. He began to think of kissing her then. He always thought of kissing her, even when she was angry. That cold, aloof demeanour thawing against the heat of his raw desire for her.

He had time to enjoy this thought, the sweet angst of their delicate dance towards what he saw as the inevitable filled him with an anticipation so delicious he sighed. He wondered at it, this exquisite excitement. He'd never felt anything like this before. He just knew… joy flowed from only the knowledge that this person he cherished and admired would soon be _his_.

"Hello?" Shizuka said, as the guard stepped out of the room behind the officer that had brought the phone, which surprised her.

"Good afternoon, Shizuka. I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"Kaname. You're not interrupting anything. You know that."

Kaname heard her calm hopelessness in her voice with some anxiety but forged on. He would make it up to them. They knew that. Still…

"This is only temporary, Shizuka. Another few weeks and I will be in a position to take you all away from there."

"I understand, Kaname…" Shizuka began uncertainly.

"What's the matter? You don't believe me?" Kaname would be the first to admit: he sometimes he became impatient with the "dance". It would be so much easier if they would just see what they had and trusted him.

Shizuka turned away from the piano she'd been practicing upon before the call and flicked the phone cord with her fingers as she dealt with her irritation. Kaname could be such a bully sometimes, especially when he was away. It was, perhaps, a product of the pressure he was under. He hated for any of them to doubt his resolve or him. However, he had promised their home would be safe. Could he blame them?

"…It's not that I don't believe you, Kaname," Shizuka returned, after a period of silence during which Kaname had time to regret his outburst. "The last few weeks have been difficult, especially since there has been very little word on what you have planned for us. Zero had said that you were planning a visit soon and..."

"I know but something came up. It may be another few weeks before I can…"

"I want to see my house, Kaname. I want to see with my own eyes that nothing is left."

Kaname sighed and sank back in his chair in the office they'd shown him to in the test facility in order to make his call. He closed his tired eyes as he thought on the magnitude of the loss they'd endured together.

"There _is_ nothing left, Shizuka. The bomb that was used… I'm surprised there is anything left at all. If Zero had not acted as he did, we all would have been erased from existence…"

Shizuka squished the evil thought that made her wish they had indeed perished with their home. The palpable pain of her loss and the dreadful fear of the unknown as she wandered aimlessly in the house of her captors, made her a tad fatalistic. She squared her shoulders and forced her mind back to the topic.

"Still, I need to…"

"Dammit, why?! What reason would I have to lie to you…?"

"I'm not accusing you of lying, Kaname! It's about me! It's about what _I_ need! I still wake up thinking about what I need to do, who I need to meet with… I miss my life and I think I need to see it. To make it real. To… I don't know… say goodbye. Mourn. Why do I need to explain this to you? It was _my_ life for decades!

"And what about the people who depended on us? We should at least make an appearance…!"

"I have dealt with that, Shizuka. You are forgetting it was all _my_ responsibility. They have all been given adequate compensation or helped to find a situation elsewhere. Everyone. You need not worry about them now. When the time is right, you will have a chance to see for yourself."

Kaname really didn't realise he'd reminded her that the Regime had commandeered her home and she was essentially staff. He was more in the mind-set that he was in a position to handle such things for her. For them. He didn't notice her pained silence as he continued, his tone gentling as he too thought of his grief.

"As for the site… Your memories of the estate are worth more than the death and carnage that is there now. If that is how you remember it then... that is what I want to show you when you return. I want to spare you seeing it like that. It still… upsets me that a wasteland remains where our home used to sit, where things used to grow… Even the foundation stones had been scattered like missiles. Nothing remains. Just… desolation." It was as though his war-torn life had followed him to the one place he'd hoped to escape it. Seeing it like that had affected him more than he cared to admit.

Shizuka's tears began to fall as the image took hold in her mind. Zero had told her what he'd said but… she'd imagined she needed to see it for herself. Maybe it would have finally sunk in. She would stop thinking about sitting in the salon or wishing for a swim in the pond or about getting ready for winter. Maybe she'd stop getting homesick, heartsick. Or simply… accept there was nothing left to fight for.

"I hear that you are making friends, as I'd hoped," Kaname said after a while of listening to her sniff stoically. He dearly wished he were there. His hands clenched impotently, imagining her warm, slender waist within their grasp.

"Really? You're not one for misinformation," Shizuka managed, dabbing her eyes and sniffling, hoping to stem the tide.

"I'm not. Unless, you are calling Yuuki a liar. I've heard about the piano lessons."

Shizuka's eyes widened as she looked back accusingly at the piano keys, a little taken aback at the exaggeration.

"It was one lesson, Kaname. A simple nursery song…"

"It could have been Rachmaninov. She was raving about it. She has always wanted to play the piano but never got around to learning. The other items in the music room are mostly gifts…"

"Don't you mean spoils of war?" Shizuka jabbed bitterly, looking over the crowded music room by the light of the mid-afternoon sun.

Yuuki had freely admitted to it being a collection of showpieces. Shizuka remembered the fright she'd had when the Supreme Leader had barged in with tears in her eyes. She'd had to play for her every day since then. The lesson had only been yesterday, and only after Yuuki had waved her guard away and sat beside her on the bench to watch her in silent fascination. She very well couldn't have the woman continue thinking it was all some type of strange magic…

Kaname was silent for a little while, this time giving her a chance to calm down.

"Not all of them. The piano was a gift from a friend. He said it was one of the finest instruments on the continent. Of course, all we knew was what we'd read in books. We didn't know otherwise until you'd played it."

Shizuka ran her eyes over the imposing black finish of the concert grand piano that had drawn her to it, and out of her melancholy, from the moment she'd laid eyes on its magnificence, parked nonchalantly in the corner of this depressing place. Since then, she would usually be found here, in harmonious communion with the ebony and ivory keys at her fingertips, the music taking her back to some happier place in her mind. It would be dishonest of her to say she'd seen a finer instrument, but she didn't mind being dishonest to a Monolith who'd taken her home.

"It does have an adequate tone. It needs tuning, though," she added wickedly.

"Okay. I'll send someone out tomorrow…"

"No! I mean… God! Do you really think I care that much about the damned piano?"

"Yes. I do," Kaname replied, squeezing the phone tighter to his ear as engines started in the testing hangar nearby, an indication of what he should be doing instead. He really wanted to stay with her. "Play something for me."

"I don't…"

"Please."

Shizuka still felt like being difficult, but she turned back to the bed of gleaming ivory.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Something that reminds me of holding you."

Shizuka couldn't help herself. Much to her shame, she blushed as she tried out the first bars of a waltz. Did he have to be so direct?

"Like this?" Shizuka asked huskily as she balanced the receiver on her shoulder and began to manipulate the keys with skilful grace. The notes of a gentle waltz filled the air. There was no answer. She imagined him trying to listen above the background noise, his eyes closed, his body relaxed…. She thought to disrupt it, stopping as she spoke again.

"You know… you were a good student. You shouldn't give up your lessons. In fact…"

"I had a good teacher and I don't intend to. That was good. More of that," he ordered. Then added, "please."

Shizuka placed the receiver on the top of the piano and began the song in earnest, the music taking her away as she travelled the heights of the composition. She was a very good pianist. Her parties invariably included a short recital. She'd heard many people compliment her by saying she could have become a professional. But she never wanted to grow to hate the thing she loved. She married well, had a great family and continued to play for pleasure. She'd always thought that decision had served her well, until… Until.

She reached the end of the music and glanced up, remembering the phone. She picked it up.

"Kaname?"

She could hear the noise in the background.

"Kaname…?"

"I had… no idea you could play like that."

Shizuka allowed herself a smile. She hadn't lost it.

"There wasn't even a piano at the house. There was nothing to even _suggest_ you could play like that." He sounded annoyed, which puzzled her.

"Everyone learns piano. Even the boys…"

"Not like that. What happened?"

"Lot's of things, ending with my selling my piano a few years ago. I got bored with it. It was just taking up space."

There was a bit of tense silence then, as if he needed to process this answer. Shizuka fiddled with the phone's cord as she waited.

"Right around the time you decided you didn't much like jewellery, I suppose," Kaname intoned tightly. It felt like a personal accusation.

Shizuka bit her lip as she turned away to the windows as if to escape the conversation but controlled herself. Why was he so angry?

"The last thing I need is _your_ judgment..."

"I'm not…!" There was a pause before he started again with forced calm. "I meant to convey that it is much easier to just tell me what I want to know. And much healthier for all concerned."

Shizuka had difficulty stamping down the urge to strangle him. She just caught herself before she hit the piano's keys with the receiver, which would have been a grave folly.

"What is it that you want to know?" Shizuka managed through clenched teeth.

"What happened, Shizuka? Just tell me."

"There's not much to say. We ran into some unexpected debts after my husband died. Funeral expenses, loans were called in, legal issues needed to be addressed. There's nothing there that requires a threat to uncover."

She heard the frustrated sigh. She knew he was probably threading his fingers into his hair. She liked that she'd caused him that much irritation.

"Was that so hard to say? Why can't you trust me with such simple things…?"

"Kaname, don't start…"

"Is it so impossible for you to give me a chance to make you happy?"

"Kaname, it's not for you to make me happy…!"

"Then I declare it my purpose. Here and now. To you."

"Don't be absurd! I'm not a sub-committee! How do you expect me to forget what you stand for? If it were not for you, I'd still have my house. My _life_ …!"

"Because of me you'll have it again and more, Shizuka. Much more. I'll make sure you see what I'm capable of."

"Kaname… Kaname!"

Shizuka obeyed what the dial tone was telling her and hung up the telephone with some violence, all before standing and marching over to the window, her fists clenched until they reddened with the effort. God, he made her so angry!

So fucking… furious!

Shizuka pressed her clenched fists to her eyes as she realised the one unforgiveable thing about her anger.

It was at herself.

She already regretted how the call had ended. She already... missed him.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They were inspired by Vampire Knight._


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for the reviews!_

 _It's been a long time, I know. I've been busy and blocked._

 _Trying to get started again. Here's a very long one. I will do better next time._

 **Chapter 20: A Change of Scenery**

 _by lightpathetic_

 **THE FORT** was certainly that.

It was built sometime in the distant past by one of the conquering powers of this region. It had stood in the mountains as an abandoned but iconic symbol of past military might until it was taken over by the Supreme Leader, who, at the time, was an upstart leader of yet another frigging warring faction in their blighted country. She had used it as a base and hideout, even before her eventual victory and its eventual resurrection as the Regime's Headquarters, a calculated symbol of might and permanence to the masses, thus nicely co-opting its historical significance and reverence for their own purposes.

On approach by plane, the Kiriyuus, upon seeing the three tiers of dark blue-grey stone, obviously quarried from the same dour mountain range, felt the intrigue of the odd location and view, as well as the fear of what it stood for. They'd all noticed the heavy-gun positions and the intensity of the fortifications. All before searching instinctively for a way to escape and realising the steep cliffs made it nigh impossible by foot.

It was indeed another prison, a fact that dawned on them almost at once as they exchanged uneasy looks. Looks which were observed and misconstrued by their host, who immediately began to harbour some resentment at what she perceived as their unfair prejudgment of her home.

The Regime had added some improvements since its formation. An airstrip higher up the mountain for easier access, more accommodations for the soldiers, staff and guests, actual water-borne facilities and plumbing. The inside had been overhauled as the riches of the Regime grew and the interiors were decorated luxuriously and comfortably for the Leader and her guests, while further accommodation was made for the more modern weaponry needed for the defense of this position.

The Kiriyuus did find themselves assigned to a relatively opulent section on the middle tier, near to the Supreme Leader, but not too near. When they left their rooms by the glass doors on the other side of the room, they ended up on a huge terrace of blue-grey flagstone that overlooked the plains of charred earth and patches of fledgling green, where villages spread across the landscape, billowing wisps of smoke issuing from the various households that could be seen in the distance. There were hills beyond these plains and gentle slopes, again with little greenery, a casualty of the intense deforestation by the once poor and desperate people. Still, it was a remarkable view, which they indulged in daily as they stood or sat together on the terrace furniture, huddled in warm clothing because of the altitude and brisk breeze that constantly pummelled the mountain, or whenever they rose in the morning and had occasion to glance out at it.

It was true that they and the Supreme Leader had the terrace in common but she was guarded impenetrably. Still, they saw her often enough at dinnertime and whenever she needed a break during the day – apparently, she could become as busy as Kaname on occasion. One time, they did not see her for four days. Otherwise, she would merely show up and attempt to join them wherever they could be found… if she so desired, that is. As Zero had mentioned to the Second Leader, her moods could vary with whatever matter she had to deal with during the day. Including them. However, for the most part, it seemed she enjoyed their company, or at least the idea of their being there, even if she sometimes appeared… defensive at times. Or resentful.

Besides the bedroom suites, offices and barracks there were many facilities for recreation. The music room, a library, a salon, a games room, a "small" theatre for plays and films, a curious dining area enclosed by glass that faced the east and a solarium with various plants.

In each common room, there appeared to be a vast selection for its purpose, as if she feared leaving anything out. The library was massive. Huge shelves filled the room in regimental rows and there were even ladders for the walls where the tomes touched the ceiling.

In the music room, the focal point on entry was a twenty-foot log on the wall that appeared to be an exotic wind instrument. It was accompanied in its display by windpipes and flutes of many types. When your eyes began to roam, however, one discerned the three harps, two pianos, eight unusual string instruments and a guitar, a collection of drums and brass instruments, two bass and violin. And those were just the instruments crammed into the walking space with just enough room to move around them. They all were apparently gifts because the Supreme Leader admitted later, quietly, to Shizuka that she played none of them, although her husband had tried to show her the _drednata_ once, their native battle-horn on which, unsurprisingly, he was of some competence.

The Kiriyuus had access to much of the general living areas on the second tier. The barracks, offices and defensive stations on the first and third tiers were off limits. They explored liberally the second week after a period of shock and mourning. By then the effects of the inactivity and anxiety began to set in, forcing Zero and Ichiru to leave their mother's side and roam the place, ostensibly to get their bearings, secretly to envision their means of escape. They each had a soldier assigned to them so they couldn't get into too much trouble or very far, unless they slipped away from them. Even then, however, it was soon apparent that there were so many soldiers on the compound that they soon met up with another, especially guarding the restricted access areas… and any exits.

It was also soon apparent that their movements or sightings were reported to both Leaders. Yuuki – oh yes, she insisted they call her Yuuki on informal occasions since they were already on a first name basis with the Second Leader and she was not to be upstaged, apparently – would comment on their visits to various parts of the Fort during their meals together. The observations were injected nonchalantly like conversation fodder, intimating some piece of history, or informing on who had given to her the instrument or piece of furniture that they had touched. Between that and Kaname's comment to Shizuka about her playing of the piano, these tactics was creepily efficient in letting them know they were in a large, well-appointed stone cage, with little privacy whatsoever.

And that their stay… could be indefinite.

 **THE KIRIYUUS** were as surprised as anyone to eventually realise it had been almost seven months since they'd last seen Kaname. While nothing much had happened _to_ them in their sojourn in this fortress on a hill, it was by no means boring.

Each day brought its own intrigue as to how the day would unfold. After all, they'd finally gotten their wish: they were in the belly of the beast. The unbearable irony was, however, that their wildest revenge fantasies had not prepared them for the reality… and how it would crush their woeful inexperience.

They didn't even know how to pick a lock and two thirds of their number had never operated a modern gun. Also, the truth was… the longer they stayed with these people, the more certain they became that they had nothing left to go back to, the more uncertain they became about the future. This made horribly killing the Head Leaches in their lives a tad more difficult to be motivated about.

Their home was gone. Yes, they still had the land but from the sound of things, they would have to start from scratch and with limited resources. Unless you took into account – which they would not – the twelve boxes of jewellery from a _very_ prestigious jewellers which were now in Shizuka's possession, the kind of prestige that is only of renown in the highest echelons of society and not these folk who said they were but still had such bad taste as to advertise to the masses.

 **THE DAY** after Shizuka's chat with the Second Leader about the hardships in her life, a guard introduced a harried elderly man who all but intruded on her rendition from memory of a difficult composition by Chopin, and nervously went about taming the instrument that had dared to offend her ears. He also ironed out the kinks in the second piano for good measure before bowing low again and taking his leave. Then, two days after that, the large jewellery boxes had been brought into her room and unloaded next to her bed by three soldiers in a type of desultory procession. It was probably just to underscore his point – the bastard. He could get her anything she wanted. Just like that. She just had to let him do it.

Shizuka did, after battling her curiosity for two days, peep into the first two boxes… then closed them again. They were obscene but tastefully done, as she'd expected. Probably looted. No, definitely looted, she decided. Shizuka replaced them with a grim smile of realisation on her face. These monsters adored killing elites but were not immune to the snobbery the distinctions of class had cultivated. Couldn't they see that they aspired to what they hoped to destroy? They had long realised it was a part of Kaname's fascination with them, unfortunately.

No. They would not use the spoils from their own countrymen. It made them no better that _they_ were.

 **STILL,** it was getting harder and harder as the days dragged on to hold on to their righteous indignation, to remember they were essentially prisoners, to summon the fight they had pledged themselves to against the Monoliths. What would they have if they succeeded? What were they fighting for? Their name? Their reputation? What was left of their land? A few keepsakes they had hidden away? In this world where the old systems had been obliterated and they weren't yet assured a place in the new one? In this, place where no one would find out about their fight?

Could they be blamed… for giving up?

It didn't help that they were well cared for. It was true the Supreme and Second Leaders ensured that they lacked for nothing. They had been fitted with new clothes the next day after their arrival. Their usual favourite items and garments were flown in four days after that, no doubt thanks to Kaname's unnerving attention to detail.

Moreover, they were otherwise comfortable. They were given three meals a day and could order whatever they wanted, within reason, in the interim periods of the day. They were made comfortable. More than comfortable.

Kaname couldn't have planned it better, if he had done so. The way to completely break them. Sometimes that thought crept up on them when it was quietest. That they _were_ broken, that they should give up. They had nothing left. Nothing. Except each other. Why risk that? For what? The others who already hated them anyway for surviving when so many didn't? For escaping the camps when so many languished or died there? _They_ didn't care that they'd had little choice. That their luck really involved becoming the local despotic leader's crush.

The Kiriyuus each had their tales to tell. Even Shizuka still recalled a certain day with such... shame.

 **IT WAS** a few days before Kaname had left for his last trip before the upcoming Ball. She had finally convinced him that she "couldn't just have a suit in his size delivered" and that he should be fitted for a tuxedo at a tailor. For just the right look, you understand. He'd looked so... she didn't know... overwhelmed by the exercise, she had offered to come with him, telling him that she needed to carry out some errands in the area anyway.

She'd lost her head, she knew. They all did their best to avoid being seen with him. It was bad enough people knew he lived with them at the house. If they were alone, people gave them the benefit of the doubt. Could deal with them as victims of circumstance. _"Your home was commandeered by those bastards! You poor souls! How do you cope?"_

What made it even more unpalatable was the entourage of sheer military might with which he insisted on travelling. They supposed he was very important - and hated - and hence an inevitable target for assassination. However, his soldiers seemed to delight in crushing the ordinary activities of the citizenry just so Kaname could go shopping. Streets were closed, extra soldiers positioned everywhere, even in the windows of unsuspecting families' homes, people imprisoned in whatever structure they were in or barred at the end of the street until he left. At minimum, it was highly embarrassing. To them. _He_ thought he was worth it. He would only appear highly amused by their protestations and ire. It was all part of the psychology of oppression, no doubt. His blunt reminder of who was in charge.

Now, there she was with the Second Leader at her favourite tailor waiting for him to be measured for his tuxedo, he looking every bit as uncomfortable as his reluctance had suggested - being fussed over didn't sit well with him, apparently. She looked to all the world like a doting wife, including imploring him to be still and stop sighing and fidgeting, picking colours, being modelled for, all while several Monolith soldiers stood guard outside. She saw that now. It was so _stupid_. She had talked him into a smaller contingent but... No, it didn't matter. Of course, it wouldn't matter.

Shizuka'd decided, during a tense moment when he'd caught her staring at his uncovered torso in the mirror, to just pop across the street to her hairdresser to make an appointment. Her "bodyguard", the soldier Kaname had assigned to drive and accompany her whenever she left the estate, closely followed her, but she'd waited outside, thankfully. Shizuka still closed her eyes on the painful embarrassment of being coldly told that there were no appointments available for the foreseeable future, without them even checking their schedule. She'd been confused and angry at first until… Until…

" _Mrs Kiriyuu! Did she just…?"_

" _No! Leave it, Olivia! I'm fine…!"_

" _But I saw her lunge at you. You recoiled and then you wiped your…!"_

This last was interrupted by Olivia's swift stamp to attention. Shizuka began to tremble. No…!

" _What's going on? I can hear you both from across the street."_

Shizuka turned to find Kaname standing there in the half-done tuxedo, pins everywhere. You'd think a bomb had gone off.

" _What are you…?!"_ Shizuka immediately began to fuss, glad of the distraction. _"Kaname, you'll ruin that material and where will I find Obermori wool again with a war on?"_

" _Shizuka,"_ Kaname stepped towards her and cupped her shoulders, making her look into his eyes. _"What's happened? You're shaking…! "_

" _Nothing, Kaname! I'm a little upset I can't get my appointment on the date. I'll need to go elsewhere. It's just that they are the best and…"_

" _Is that all? I'm sure they'll clear a time if I explain…"_

" _No!"_ Shizuka shouted. Then said more gently, _"No. Thank you, Kaname. I'll find someone else. I already hate when you bully the populace. How would I feel if you did it on my behalf?"_

Kaname had looked at her with more than a hint of suspicion then over her shoulder to the hairdressers'. Shizuka had held her breath as he did so, hoping he wouldn't make matters worse…

Kaname looked back to her, searching her face, her eyes.

" _Sergeant Martin. Report."_

Shizuka broke eye contact and looked over to Olivia with thinly disguised alarm. The soldier spoke up with just the merest hesitation.

" _Second Leader, Sir! Mrs Kiriyuu went into 'The Regal Madame' seven minutes ago, spoke to the woman at the counter for a few minutes and then abruptly left. Sir!"_

Shizuka's nostrils flared in her relief. Kaname spotted it. Either his soldier was lying to him or Shizuka was relieved something was not seen. Which, he wondered?

" _Is that all, Sergeant?"_

This time his eyes went to the junior officer, his eyes conveying something else Shizuka couldn't decipher. This was because Sergeant Martin and the Second Leader had a history together. But she wouldn't know that. A history wrought on the battlefields in their benighted country, first as the resistance and then as the rabble with the most power.

What Sergeant Olivia Martin lacked in initiative and ambition, she held in fierce loyalty, guts and ferocious persistence. She had earned her pension many times over – and had the scars to prove it - but she saw no attraction in a quiet retirement, being most at ease in a soldier's garb. The compromise, with her failing reflexes, dodgy Achilles tendon and slightly arthritic joints, was becoming a member of his personal detail. That way he kept her out of trouble and she felt as though she was of service to… the Regime.

Only the Kiriyuus had put a spanner in their well-laid plans. Still, she was the first person he'd thought of to trust with Shizuka's life… and to take it, if necessary. Also, to never be swayed by her charms. This was all in his look as he met the slightly wrinkled and battle-worn visage of the female officer.

But Shizuka wouldn't know any of that.

" _She'd recoiled, Sir. As though she had been spat upon."_

" _I see."_

Shizuka had begun to tremble afresh. She reached out to touch him, beseeching him.

" _It was nothing! I swear! Olivia wasn't even there!"_

Kaname reached for her other hand and took the handkerchief from her rigid fingers. He raised it to his nose and smelled it, taking a deep breath on her unique perfume and… something else.

" _Please, Kaname. Just… come back inside. Please."_

Shizuka remembered. How terrified she'd been. Kaname'd stood there, his bearing tense, his face tight from the anger he fought to control. She saw as Olivia's hand hovered over her pistol as though awaiting some unthinkable order…

" _What would you have me do, Shizuka?"_ Kaname eventually whispered to her, his lips barely parting as he ground his teeth in fury. _"_ _Ignore_ _the fact that they did this to you…?"_

" _Yes! Please! It's not their fault, really. It's…"_

" _Whose?"_ Kaname sneered, stepping closer to tower over her as if he wanted to shake some sense into her. _"Whose, Shizuka?_ Mine?!"

" _No, mine. Mine. I should have known better."_

" _How?"_ Kaname thundered, his face inches from hers. If she brought up their relationship as a reason, he swore to God he would shake her. Right here in the middle of the street. _"What do you mean?"_

" _She lost her eldest to the war. At Du Lac..."_

Kaname's brows had risen at this. Then he'd stepped back from her as if suddenly catching hold of himself. It had been the worse battle for this city. Their last desperate stand. He looked over at the shop again, this time… with another odd expression. Much like respect, but Shizuka could not be sure. Then he'd turned away, pocketed her handkerchief, held out his arm and waited. Shizuka took it, too relieved to worry about who would see her do this, and accompanied the Second leader back to tailor's.

She'd been back to that street a few times and the shop was still there. However, she'd never again ventured inside, too afraid to even see if Kaname had left them alone. But just like that, a long-standing friendship had been extinguished by association. Shizuka had even been there to comfort her in her grief. Now she was the cause of it.

No. She didn't blame anyone but herself.

Shizuka sighed, shaking her head on the memory. They'd all had those experiences. Ones that left them in no doubt about how much of the populace felt about them. Could they be blamed if they felt that the fight for the "greater good" had lost some of its lustre?

It was selfish, they knew. But without… _them_ they had nothing. With them… they had a chance to… thrive again. Didn't Kaname owe them a house? If it hadn't been for him…

Dammit! They weren't proud of these thoughts. Their country was worth any amount of sacrifice.

Right?

 **ICHIRU** took this lack of resolve the hardest. He who'd been training for just this type of noble suicide mission. He hadn't hesitated when they spoke of making some progress against the "enemy". But then, he'd met the enemy: a petite, charming woman that indulged in regrettable physical comedy and insisted on telling them stories about her childhood in a small, impoverished town she could point out in the distance from the Fort. The hard-won pride always showed on her face that she had achieved this position in this place she'd always idolised from a distance. So even he found himself fighting less and less against the excuses not to fight. Sometimes he would say he was only worried about his mother, sometimes he would say they should wait for Kaname and kill two birds with one stone. In the end, it translated to a lack of appetite to do the deed. It didn't help that they were watched constantly and they would have to use whatever was handy. Ichiru implied he'd had some training in this regard but…

 _But._

It became their official reason, even though there were others: they were waiting for Kaname's return. However, this event seemed to get farther and farther away despite his assurances during his phone calls.

 **THESE BECAME MORE FREQUENT** as the weeks stretched out. This was not unusual. Even while they had been on the estate, they would find that his interruptions after four weeks' absence could be described by the uncharitable as a nuisance. It was as though he became anxious that they would evaporate if he didn't check up on them. With the planning of the ball he had an excuse to be absolutely shameless, even to the point that Shizuka once flatly refused to take his call. He got the message… for half a day. Presumably the time it took for his anger to subside. He did behave as though he deserved their attention and hated when they tried to disabuse him of this notion.

With this new front in the war taking up his time, the tragedy they had suffered and their new precarious location, Kaname did show considerable restraint at first. However, he did have regular conversations with the Supreme Leader who on occasions that suited her, liked also to behave as his wife. She was still intrigued enough about her husband's fascination with these elites to invite herself into their relationship whenever she could and so, one morning about five weeks into their "stay"…

"Kaname," Yuuki ventured, towards the end of one such report. She had noticed he had been less than carefully polite to her and could sense his fatigue. He'd been travelling non-stop for weeks seeing to the necessary recruitment and equipment for the mission that lay ahead. He'd had to reduce their offensive on the southern and eastern fronts to redirect resources. So marked was the change, in fact, that his intelligence operation was blowing up with the activities of the Channel Islands' efforts to shore up their own defences and make plans for pre-emptive strikes on their positions. Basically, he was playing a game of eight-dimensional chess that took all his concentration to not be caught check-mated.

Ordinarily he thrived in these situations but… something was missing this time. A certain centre, a core to his being that he'd always had to sustain and motivate him. It was his fault really. He'd become distracted from the goal he'd pledged his life to, the allegiance to the Monoliths, to Yuuki, that had sustained him before… and had replaced it with the estate and the people that he'd adopted as his home. He was feeling the grief of the loss, he knew, and the fear that he could easily lose… what remained. A reminder he felt every time he made his reports to his Leader.

 _"Ma'am?"_ Kaname prodded, rubbing his neck tiredly. He looked around for his coffee cup and downed the tepid contents.

"Kaname…" Yuuki nagged subtly. _She_ was rested, bless her. Kaname inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to stamp down the surge of irritability. He wanted to sleep so badly his vision blurred every ten to fifteen seconds. He was not in the mood for her playfulness.

 _"What is it, Yuuki?"_

"Why don't you ask me about them?"

 _"Who?"_

"Our guests, Kaname."

There was a beat or two of stunned silence. Yuuki smiled to herself as she imagined his face. She would bet he was awake now. She heard him clear his throat before speaking.

 _"Why? What's happened?"_ Kaname spat the words as he gripped the phone's cord. Did he really want to know?

"Nothing. They are well. Your um… What do you call a male mistress, I wonder?"

 _"Don't start, Yuuki…"_

"I wasn't! I'm only trying to figure out how to…"

 _"Don't. You just don't. You ignore it like I ignore all of_ _your_ _affairs."_

Yuuki felt her own anger rise at this. It seems her husband was not the only one with an oversized sense of entitlement.

"How can I ignore them? They're in my house!"

 _"Are you saying you want them to leave?"_

"No! I'm saying you could stop pretending I don't know what's really going on!"

Kaname leaned forward and tucked his face into his free hand in eminent frustration. He was a fool. This situation was crazy. His wife was babysitting his lovers while he cursed having laid eyes on them in the first place as he lay alone on his cot… missing them. This was all unbearable enough without not being able to see them. Without them being in danger like this.

And she knew it. It was in her voice.

 _"What do you want, Yuuki?"_

"I like your progress thus far with the offensive, Kaname, and… since I know what they mean to you… I mean, I've done my best to understand the situation and…"

 _"Yuuki! For heaven's sake…!"_

"I don't feel that we have to keep pretending they are not in our marriage."

 _"Don't be silly, Yuuki. They're not in our marriage any more than half of your security detail is in ours."_

"Dammit, Kaname," Yuuki thundered, near to losing her temper. "Could it be that you no longer care what I think? Or would you rather lose your life than allow me in it?"

 _"Yuuki... I'm sorry. I am just… not in the mood for your games…"_

"I am not toying with you. I'm only saying you should stop toying with me. You end your calls with me and then call back here as if I wouldn't know. Just to speak to them. Would it kill you to ask me to transfer you? Or, to discuss them with me?"

Kaname stayed silent, his mind sorting through the myriad reasons Yuuki would try to corner him like this. What was she getting at? But all he could think of was one. All he could think of… was the other way she could hurt him.

Kaname did get regular reports. He looked forward to reading them. Even in his most stressful situations he would sit and study the most mundane activities of the Kiriyuus… and imagine he was there with them. The reports were fairly thorough, even including their interactions with the Supreme Leader. Kaname knew why; she allowed it. So in the last few weeks, rather than be contented they were safe and simply playing the piano, wandering the halls or engaging in hushed conversations at night, he'd been worried about the increasing interaction between Yuuki and…

"Kaname?"

What was she looking for? Permission? Or, was she finally now letting him know? This thought filled Kaname with fatalism. That and his fatigue made his self-preservation impulse somewhat weakened.

 _"It is not my place to trouble you with such things. I don't mind calling them myself, Yuuki. In fact, I'd prefer if you_ _stayed out of our rela_ _…"_

"Nonsense!" Yuuki interrupted quickly. "It's no trouble. I prefer it. I'd prefer if there was less sneaking around between us. Don't you? I think it would make things easier all around.

"Now, it just so happens they are all in the solarium this morning. I will have you transferred."

Kaname's tired eyes closed in relief at the thought of hearing their voices. The emotion was so strong, he voiced it.

"Thank you, Yuuki."

"You're welcome, Kaname."

After that day, when he called to make a report to his Leader, depending on the outcome – sometimes there was an urgent reason for the call - she would offer, as his wife, to transfer the call, and he would accept. She would sometimes listen in herself – the contents were reported to her anyway – to gain some insight into his relationship with them and… to perhaps torture herself a little to hear his quiet, simple joy and comfort in speaking with them, something she'd never quite experienced herself. Even in an argument, she could sense his contentment with loving them and his sadness at being apart from them. It was only when they begged him for something he couldn't provide, like a request to return home, or for him to visit them, did he seem to despair. It was then he would avoid them for a few days and focus on the offensive. They soon learned not to raise that with him, thankfully.

Yuuki began to amuse herself after that with various subtle manipulations, including letting them know bits about Kaname's interests, career and background – the sanitised version, anyway – suspecting her husband had been far too modest about his accomplishments. She kept a handkerchief nearby to muffle her laughter when they raised whatever latest titbit she'd divulged during their calls and Kaname's voice would tightened ever so slightly, she detecting he was less than pleased with her. Why did he hide his prowess from them, she wondered. They wouldn't even have known about the knives if it hadn't been for her. She did not think he should be ashamed of his hard work and dedication, especially in relation to elites who were basically a useless class that grew rich off the backs of those who actually earned their living.

The Kiriyuus also suspected that Yuuki wasn't only about playing sympathetic matchmaker between them and the Second Leader. But it was still an open question as to what else she was up to.

Of course….

 **IT DIDN'T HELP THAT MRS KURAN** was also quite temperamental. At first, she was a gracious and cautious host. One would call that the "getting to know you phase". However, after a few weeks, it was clear that the Supreme Leader was not always calm and charming. She infrequently missed dining with them or meeting up with them during the day but it was anyone's guess the mood in which she would be.

It was clear her position placed her under tremendous pressure. She sometimes became combative or worse… The Kiriyuus learned to spot it and to thread carefully around her like this. Even Ichiru grew to know when to test her patience. Especially after the night she'd stood from the table mid-meal, having swept it to the floor, and after pausing in some… terrible, silent debate by a guard, left the room without more.

They'd hardly slept a wink that night… until they saw her again for dinner the next night, a night she offered to let them watch a new "public information film" with her – as nauseating an example of propaganda as they had ever seen, complete with cuts to sunrises and parting clouds when she'd appeared on stage to give her speech. When she went on to extoll the talents of the director in such glowing enthusiasm, it left no-one in doubt that she was over her temper of the night before.

And so it went.

They were reminded every day that they were definitely not on an extended vacation and that they were in danger, with Kaname many miles away and it was anyone's guess if they would see him again. They would have to rely on themselves for the time being…

" **ZERO! NO. PLEASE. DON'T GET UP."**

Zero turned to slip the miniature rose bush back into the soil of the new pot he'd prepared for the repotting before rising to greet the new arrival.

He was alone here in the solarium. The others had dispersed to other activities in the Fort. Sometimes, it was good to be apart. If only to think…

"I see you've been working hard in here. My gardener has nothing to do!"

"I wouldn't say that, Yuuki," Zero replied easily, learning from hard experience not to stumble on their names. "I've only potted a few shrubs…"

"Don't be modest, Zero. It doesn't suit you. I love what you've done."

"Thank you."

Yuuki moved past him to inspect some of the plants. He had been busy in there. He'd spotted almost immediately that some of the plants had yet to reach their potential and well, it gave him a diversion to their current predicament. His mother had her music and reading, he had his plants and Ichiru was similarly busy but he didn't always volunteer with what. Zero suspected he explored as often as he could and watched people. There was precious little else to do here. That is, besides entertaining the Leaders in whatever manner they chose that day.

Zero eyed the guards uneasily as Yuuki stood close to him, all her attention on one blossoming plant with orange flowers. They used to be very cautious with her person, they all recalling how brutal her soldiers could be about her protection. Even Shizuka had been manhandled at some point when she risen uninvited to fix a twisted collar on the Supreme Leader's suit.

But that was before. Now Yuuki invited herself into their orbit with easy familiarity, even touching their knees, hands, faces without reservation. They did nothing to invite this type of familiarity. Or, at least, they thought they did nothing. But they soon found they were drawn into an odd way of relating to her. A way that was a tense friendliness on their end but very real comfort on hers.

"Gorgeous. If you keep this up I'll have to keep you here," Yuuki said seriously, bending to sniff the bloom.

"I would have thought you would like to have the place to yourself again…"

"I sometimes think that way. I admit. But, I blame that on my living 'on my own' for far too long. I've started to see other points of view as a nuisance rather than a challenge to my own echo-chamber," she responded, easily co-opting her husband's observation about her as her own after she'd griped to him about whatever _robust_ discussion with the Kiriyuus had set her off that time.

Yuuki straightened and turned to face him. She smiled and leaned towards him instead.

"You must forgive my temper. Kaname jokes that it will be the death of him. I adore your being here actually. It's a welcome change of scenery."

Zero coloured slightly at her frank open assessment of his looks, as Yuuki laughed and took his hand to lead him to the sofa. There was no request to sit. She was like Kaname in this regard. Despite their assurances to the contrary, the dynamic was not usual. They were well aware they had them at their mercy and, at least subconsciously, they acted upon it.

"Careful," Zero warned, "my hands are…"

"I'm not afraid of dirt on my hands, Zero. Sit down."

Zero again eyed the guards and sat, knowing that Yuuki would note where he sat and then sit as close to him as possible.

Zero was a young man, but in many ways, he was not an innocent. He had an idea that the Supreme Leader knew this as well. She even showed impatience when he sought to put a less immodest distance between them or… when he pretended to miss her unsubtle attempts at flirtation when they were alone.

But Zero was still trying to decide how to negotiate this situation. She was clearly interested in taking up where her husband had left off with him. Why? And… although he did realise the Supreme Leader did outrank Kaname and could be more useful to them, what guarantee did he have that it would be the case? They at least knew Kaname. What his intentions were. The Supreme Leader seemed less invested in their wellbeing and more in her amusement and curiosity. He would prefer not to alienate a sure thing like Kaname but with him being so far away, he wondered if he shouldn't worry about saving themselves instead.

"Hmmm. You smell good. I've always loved honest sweat."

Zero smiled awkwardly, as he usually did, stopping her small hand's path along his firm muscled thigh just before it ended up in his crotch. She enjoyed toying with him like this, he'd realised from weeks of interaction.

Initially, she'd quizzed him lengthily on his relationship with Kaname, mostly curious, almost equally resentful. However, as the days turned over, no doubt encouraged by her husband being safely far away, the boys noted that the role of martyred wife wasn't as interesting to her as seductress. The playbook was worn but familiar: openly admiring looks, increasingly bold touches of their bodies, less subtle references to intimacy. Ichiru didn't… tolerate her as well as Zero did. So, the inevitable shift to his bearing the brunt of her affections occurred.

Yuuki chuckled as her hand was caught and held. That was one way to get them at least to hold hands…

"Have you been in here all day?" Yuuki asked, tucking her cheek onto his shoulder and closing her eyes. She was reeling from a day of set-backs with the planned offensive. Well, she thought they were set-backs. She wanted them across the Channel yesterday and Kaname – as well as the other generals she consulted and bullied behind his back – said it would be another four months. That buffoon over there was accusing her of loud, empty sabre-rattling. She longed to march up his to doorstep and shoot him.

"No. Mother has been trying to get me to resume piano lessons. I spent some of the morning with her," Zero replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. As if she didn't know…

"Is she succeeding?" Yuuki asked, some wry amusement in her voice. Zero had intimated before how much he hated piano but he also hated disappointing his mother. She had dreams of passing along her talent to her boys, as her ancestors had to her. "From as far back as Great-nan Helena," she would say, meaning some ancient ancestor that had, allegedly, inspired some equally ancient warlord with her prodigious talents, to conquer half the continent and set up a civilisation that had much influence on them today. The boys had long ago accepted this world changing talent would skip this generation.

"No. I've messed up enough sonatas to give her a more than subtle hint."

Yuuki chuckled at this.

"Zero, you're far naughtier than you let on. I like it," she quipped, raising her head to absorb his reaction. She was rewarded with an easy smile, his eyes relaxing into a warm grey, his shapely lips parting to reveal perfect teeth. She lost her own smile for a moment. No wonder her husband was smitten. Before she knew it, before she could stop herself…

Zero got over his initial surprise quickly, merely staying still as the Supreme Leader delicately sucked his lips, her red tipped fingers tucked into the hair at his nape. He didn't respond though his mind raced with the implications.

To be honest, it was hardly the first time he'd been inserted into a marriage which included active involvement with both parties to it. What was unusual was the added stakes, the obvious complications. Should he see where this would lead or would risking alienating Kaname be worse for his family? The Supreme Leader was hardly a safe bet. But… she was the Supreme Leader. She was the ultimate goal after all.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked, when she'd finally released him. Zero smiled uneasily into her upturned face.

"You know what, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled impishly and the next thing he knew she was on his lap, her scrupulously pleated beige dress spreading around her as she landed. Zero jerked in surprise and eyed the soldiers around the room.

"Ignore them. Just concentrate on me."

"You know I can't. There must be fifteen people in here with us."

"Is that why you didn't kiss me back?" she asked coyly.

Zero looked up into her face. She was not unattractive. Petite, cute, feisty and impeccably coiffed. This had its attractions to him. The only real indication of her age was her softer skin and persistent minute lines about her eyes and lips. However, like this, playful, highly amused and toying with him, he could almost forget himself and be seduced by her charm. Almost. He found it useful to remind himself that he couldn't trust her. It could all be a test so she could use it against him with Kaname. An excuse to declare them untrustworthy. Zero decided he shouldn't make it so easy.

"Your husband has spies everywhere. The last thing I want is for him to get the wrong idea at such a precarious time for him."

 _And us._

"What makes you think," Yuuki purred, as she balanced on the rather telling response beneath her, "it would be the wrong idea?"

Zero paused again. She was obviously in a happy, flirtatious mood but there was a hint of seriousness to her eyes. The offer was finally being made. And Zero did think of accepting. If only to see what was in it for them. He wasn't so naïve that he didn't see the possibilities.

They'd been involved with influential people before. Once, they'd used their… _connections_ to have someone brutally warned off of trying to blackmail them. It involved two broken legs and some fire damage to their house. Zero still regretted the outcome sometimes when he thought about it, although they'd thanked the daughter of a notorious crime lord comprehensively. He had no stomach for cruelty. His recollection was also bittersweet because it highlighted what they'd lost. They'd thought they'd had so many friends. So many people had assured them of their devotion. Yet… it all evaporated at the first sign of a scandal. Knowing so many people made it a lonely existence when they all had to cut ties with you to save themselves. All ties. Even the favours the family had come to depend upon.

The family had discussed the Supreme Leader's attentions, of course. The hint had been how she'd sent the soldiers for Kaname. They could probably kill two birds by having one take care of the other. All she would need was an excuse. The right excuse…

"Zero… Zero! Stop! Where are you going?"

Yuuki was indeed embarrassed - despite her sanguinity about trying to seduce the teen with all her soldiers about - when she was carefully lifted by a promising cradling of her behind in two large strong hands… and deposited onto the sofa itself. She'd only just stopped herself from grabbing at him when he turned and winked at her.

"Just a minute, Yuuki. I have a present for you."

"A present?" This time Yuuki eyed her guards in concern. What could he possibly have?

Zero took up his shears, went off into the corner of the room, and disappeared behind a wall of greenery briefly before returning with a something he kept behind his back.

"Dare I ask you to close your eyes?" Zero asked teasingly as he dropped the shears into his workbag, it and the tools were a gift from Kaname, another present of eerie significance illustrating just how far their activities got from this place. Zero certainly didn't talk about his gardening with Kaname.

Yuuki held his eyes for a beat or two then closed hers. She was happy enough that he would return to the chair to indulge him. She held out her hands in expectation but kept her ears pealed for agitation by her guards. However…

"Open."

Yuuki of course felt the delicate petals on her palm and scented the subtle perfume before her eyes confirmed it. She smiled as her hands closed around the long stem and she brought the red lily to her nose.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope it was a surprise. I did my best to be sneaky about it but there are no guarantees in this place."

"No. It is a lovely surprise…" Yuuki trailed off as Zero went over to sit in the single chair opposite her. Her lily now seemed less an object of affection than of distraction. She resisted the urge to throw it.

"Don't you like women, Zero?" Yuuki snapped loudly, with some frustration, using their audience, she thought, cruelly.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. Have you _ever_ had a girlfriend?"

Zero sat back in his chair, still holding her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should keep this for my husband."

Yuuki stood and dropped the flower in the chair as she turned to go. Zero stared at the flower on the sofa for what seemed like an eternity. Then he sighed as though reaching a decision.

"Yuuki, wait."

Zero rose and scooped up the flower and ran to her, heading her off. The door was already open for her exit and the soldiers stood ready to follow her out. Still, he hid his anxiety as she turn stern eyes towards him.

"I'm done playing, Zero. I have work to do."

"This is for you, Yuuki," Zero said quietly, taking her hand and placing the bloom into it before closing her fingers around it, trapping her hand in his for longer than necessary. "It pleased me to see your smile after so much effort. I hope you can still enjoy it.

"As to your other query… I think what you are really asking is if… I could like _you_. The answer… is also in my gift to you."

At this Zero stepped away from her, his head bowed as he waited for her to leave. He half expected her to stomp on it. However, a surprising thing happened.

"Zero, I…" Yuuki began but trailed off as though she had changed her mind. She looked at the soldiers surrounding them and nodded, suddenly melancholy.

"Thank you for the gift. I'll see you later."

She turned and marched away, the bustle of her entourage filling the room in a whirlwind of noise before the doors closed and there was silence again.

Zero ignored the remaining guard as he turned to collect his tools, his limbs suddenly unsteady.

He'd done it. He'd taken the step.

Heaven help them.

 **ICHIRU,** despite their caution, was going out of his mind. He felt like he was just watching his dignity erode every time he cooperated with these people. He had nothing but their hospitality and it irked him. He even began to think that he saw the knowledge of their worthlessness in even the soldiers' faces. Sometimes, he would refuse to even leave his room to escape it and Zero would have to come in and get him.

" _We have each other, 'Ru. Objects can be replaced. Buildings rebuilt. The land is still there. Someday the war will be over and we'll be there to restore everything. To just like it was. In a hundred years, they won't care about the difference."_

He tried. He really did. But it wasn't so simple for Ichiru. He needed to feel a purpose to his life and he'd had that with the estate. Now… he felt defeated. Pointless. Without foundation. He'd always known what he was about, even when he'd left his home to fight the Monoliths. He'd had his home to protect, to fight for. Now… not only had he lost his ground, he was now beholden to the enemy. No, worse. He was… involved with… the enemy.

Ichiru felt a singular revulsion with himself each time he thought about it. About him. Kaname. He hated the way his body responded to thinking about him, hated that he sometimes craved his presence, hated that he would wake up to his unfamiliar bed missing him. Hated that they had become so lazy and unfocused as to let him in rather than treat him as he deserved. Like the enemy. Like a murderer. He'd said he was angry with Zero but he was mostly angry with himself. After all, he'd been the first to… accept him after finding out about that horrifying facility. It was as though he possessed his body, his mind's knowledge lost to his all-encompassing lust.

Oh, how he missed home. His animals, his house, his room… the bed where he'd been driven crazy by Kaname's beautiful, responsive body, his reactions to his touch, the mind blowing way he responded to punishment…

Yet, he'd begun to refuse his calls. He wanted him to suffer too. He wanted so much to forget him so he could feel whole again. So he could _think_ again.

 _Save himself…_

"Mr Ichiru, Sir…" Seiren began.

"What is it?"

"Mr Kaname wants to speak to you, Sir."

"My answer… is still the same," Ichiru replied deliberately, slowly. If you want the detail of his previous answer, it had been along the lines of a suggestion that Kaname and his unworthy ancestors, who may or may not have shared a bucket with a swine, could take the proffered communication device and place it ungently up one of his nether orifices. He remained in his chair, staring out at the turbulent sky, huddled under a comforter for warmth. He liked the terrace regardless of the elements. It reminded him of the open skies over the fields at home.

"Don't you think she's told him that?" Zero had come with her, no doubt to make himself a nuisance.

"What, Zero? What is it you want me to do?"

"Talk to him!"

"I don't want to! I do not want to talk to him. He can't make me do anything I don't want to do! I don't get to do what I want. And if he has the time to waste he can stay on the line until he dies from exhaustion!"

Zero heard the tapping on the line and Seiren replaced the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Sir. He still refuses…"

Ichiru heard her stop talking and closed his eyes, adoring the peace. Noises seemed to bother him so much now. Now that he wasn't sleeping much. He didn't get why they were so willing to endure this. This wasn't a life. The same thing every day. Mundane activities with no purpose as the Monoliths went unpunished. He wanted to scream...

"He wants you, Sir."

Ichiru saw as Zero took the phone and listened. Then…

"He's gone," he announced. He replaced the phone whereupon Seiren bowed and took her leave. Ichiru sighed in relief.

"Good…"

"I'm not so sure. He said he'll handle it."

"Maybe he'll send me to the camps. At least it would be a change from this place."

"Ichiru, why are you behaving this way? What are you hoping to prove? All you're doing is making mother sick with worry."

"That's not all I'm doing. Maybe they'll take the hint and let us go home. I'm sick of waiting around here in this gilded cage."

Zero bent and leaned on the arms of the chair, looking his brother in the eye.

"Stop this," he whispered. "If you have the courage to face the future it could be we still have a chance to make a difference…"

"I don't believe you. Don't think I don't see what's happening."

Zero frowned and stared at his brother's accusing face.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw, you know. You and _her_ together."

Zero did blush at this and stood to turn away.

"How did you…?"

"How do you think?" The room did have a wall of glass.

"It's not what you think…" Yet.

"That's what I thought at first. I waited for you to tell me about it. And waited…"

"Talk to you?!" Zero cried, turning back to his stubborn twin. "When could I have spoken to you about it? Between the tantrums and this sorry-assed behaviour…?"

"I gave you every opportunity to come clean. To include me in your plan…"

"I don't have a plan yet…"

"I knew it. Sell-out! You and mother are just going to forget everything they've done to us…!"

"Shhh! Ichiru!" Zero hissed, looking around. "That's not true! This is about survival! All we can do here is survive! We decided…!"

"I think I'll pass. I don't want any part of this. Everything here, from the sheets to the food to the jewels mother jokes about tossing over the cliff but doesn't… were paid for with lives. Innocent lives…"

"I know that, Ichiru! I know that! But what do you want us to do here like this? We can't even make a phone call without permission! Kaname says he will come get us when he can to take us South. There is opportunity there, Ichiru. What does it say about you if you just give up here?"

Ichiru did turn away from Zero's gaze at this. His heart began to feel their pain. His brother's pain. He loved his family dearly. They knew that but… it was the same reason he'd left them to fight. He couldn't just sit there and watch them be hurt without doing something meaningful. He did see his brother with that woman. The way she had simply moved in on him, supposing he would know better than to fight her. He'd despised her even more after that, even more when his brother didn't tell him about it…

"I can endure anything as long as you are with me, 'Ru. You know that. We've been through…"

"Not like this," Ichiru whispered dejectedly. "There has been nothing like this…"

"Then how do you know we won't succeed unless we try? Do you remember the day we were thrown out of school? Or the day we found out about Cross' suicide? Or the day they told us about father…?"

"Stop it. Stop it!"

"We've been hammered so many times and we kept going. Always. We always thought it was the worst thing and we would never survive it. The time mother locked herself in her room for days after the auction…"

"Zero…"

"You were the one that set fire to her door and made her come out…"

"Now I know you're reaching. You've always hated that I nearly burned the house down…"

"Yes, but that was to stop you doing it again. I've always been grateful for that. Mother was so furious she forgot she'd lost almost everything that she'd cherished because of us…"

"Almost. Almost forgot."

"Yeah."

Zero looked away, but threaded his fingers into his brother's as their eyes registered the memories of their mother's own red-rimmed ones in the weeks afterward, trying to run a nearly bankrupt estate and care for children that were pelted whenever they left the grounds. He eventually smiled though at their mother's determination.

"She would rather have died than lose that place. She absolutely hated grandmother. Remember…?"

"'Darling,'" Ichiru began in the accent their mother would inhabit during her tirades at her boys, all while pulling Zero off the chair's arm and into his arms to comfort then both. She used it most during those days they had tried to recover from… everything, impersonating her mother-in-law's condescending tone she had used as Shizuka had sat next to her future husband on the settee during their marriage announcement, "'I don't understand why you can't see she's just a vacuous social butterfly! There are so many more suitable prospects out there _some-_ where.'"

Zero laughed as he squeezed his brother's hand.

"Kaname would have shot that old bat on the spot. No doubt about it."

"God, to see that…" Ichiru replied before they both broke down into laughter. Ichiru brought Zero's hand to his chest. He was remembering again… what was important.

"Don't leave me out what happens to you. Please. It's what I can't forgive. They're coming between us."

Zero pulled his hand to his cheek.

"No they're not. I already know what we're capable of together. It's just… I thought you still hated me for…"

"No, dumbass. I could never hate you. Well, maybe if you joined the Monoliths…"

"Right." Zero's inflection was sarcastic as he sat up to kiss Ichiru's lips briefly before standing. "Shall we tell mother you're better? I have a feeling she's been the one complaining to Kaname about you."

Ichiru stayed where he was in the chair, staring up at Zero's face, as though considering it.

"What?"

"What's happening with the Supreme Leader?"

Zero sighed and sat back into his lap.

"Nothing. She's testing her boundaries and I'm letting her."

"Why?"

"Why not? Maybe we can…"

"I doubt it. She's not as naïve as Kaname. At least Kaname has some sense of honour. She doesn't seem to have any qualms about much. Those are _her_ death squads Kaname's in charge of…"

"I know but… she's so..."

"That's what I mean. She's crafty. Already she's wheedling her way between us and Kaname. What if she makes her move? Are you going to refuse her?"

"I don't know…"

"What about Kaname? You know that she'll tell him. She has no reason not to. Are you forgetting that he's the one that's actually on our side? And he's not the type to share?"

Zero rubbed his face in frustration and leaned away from his brother. He was suddenly feeling trapped. He saw Ichiru's point but he hadn't spent the time with Yuuki that he had. He wondered if it really was so simple… to just refuse.

"Maybe you're right, Ichiru. Maybe I should be more careful."

"Kaname really needs to take us away from here."

"Maybe if you spoke to him…"

"Don't start that again…"

"You said it yourself. He's our one ally. Besides, he's probably just going to do something stupid if you don't speak to him. He's also not the type to take 'no' for an answer."

Ichiru did consider this. It was during this time that some soldiers exited onto the terrace and headed for them. Ichiru sat up in concern as Zero shot to his feet.

"What is this? What's…?"

"The Second Leader requests Ichiru Kiriyuu's presence in the briefing room, Sir!"

 **SO THIS WAS IT.** The "something stupid".

"Sir! He's here, Sir!"

" _Where is he?"_

"He's sitting at the end of the table, Sir!"

" _Is he shackled?"_

"No, Sir!"

There was brief silence as Ichiru ground his teeth in fury. If he dared…

" _Fine. Leave us. All of you. Guard the door."_

"Sir!"

There was the familiar commotion as the soldiers left punctuated by the heavy closing door and then silence. Ichiru folded his arms, determined to wait this out.

" _Are they gone?"_

Ichiru looked up at the ceiling and pretended he was under the sky at home watching the clouds roll over their land…

" _I miss you too. Desperately."_

Ichiru scoffed and stood to pace away from the speaker, an embedded metal and wood boxy contraption of knobs and mesh at the centre of the large highly-polish redwood table.

" _You know it's true."_

So what! Ichiru wanted to scream. Instead he went to the door and grabbed the handle, aching to… No. Just aching.

" _I've stopped making you all promises because I have none left to give that I can keep. I hate this situation if only because of what it is doing to us. But I want you to have a little more patience, please…"_

"Fuck you, Kaname! We are prisoners here. Prisoners! There is nothing you can say to me that will make this any better!"

There was silence for a long while as Ichiru tapped his head into the door. He's probably celebrating how easy it was to make him crack.

" _Is there something I can do for you to make you show some mercy to me?"_

"Yes! Yes! Let us go home!"

 _"I can't, Ichiru. I've told you…"_

"Then I've nothing more to say to you."

Ichiru returned to his seat and sat facing away from the gadget as though the man were present himself. He was miserable. Agonisingly homesick and worried about everyone he cared about. Including…

 _"I've healed completely from our last night together. There are hardly any scars."_

Ichiru closed his eyes tightly, wishing he would let him leave…

 _"You don't know how much that disappoints me."_

No! Don't! Don't listen…!

 _"Do you need... to do_ that _to me again? Will that help?"_

Ichiru shook his head. No!

 _"Say it and I'll come. Tell me to come."_

"No…"

 _"Isn't that what you want? To punish me?"_

"Shut up. Shut up! Or I swear I will…"

 _"What? Tell me."_

Ichiru was on his feet again, pacing. Kaname's unsteady breaths were audible and Ichiru's body was already responding to his need, his fists clenching tightly to fight the urge to give in. How does he do this to him?

"Fuck you."

 _"I can sense your tension. It's making me nuts thinking of what you would do to me if I were there…"_

"Stop it! You sick bastard! I've told you that is not how it is supposed to happen! You need help!"

Ichiru, whose fingers were in his hair at this point became truly incensed when he heard the laughter, a low chuckle that took over the room. God, he wanted to slap that speaker into next…

"Where are you?" Ichiru demanded hoarsely. He'd gotten the joke at his expense. The last time they met, Kaname had been the one to leave with teeth marks on his thighs… No. It was anyone's guess which of the two of them needed help. Right now Kaname had his attention. He wanted a repeat. It now... consumed him.

 _"… Far away. Too far to get there now. But… If you stop worrying me like this, I'll try to come home in three weeks. There's something I'm working on that I want to complete first. Then… I'm all yours."_

"Like before?" Ichiru had come forward to the speaker. His body alive with a need for violence towards the brunette he couldn't understand. The image of Kaname strapped down on this table with wire invaded his mind.

 _"Yes. L… like before,"_ Kaname replied, his voice unsteady. He too was enthralled. He wondered what Ichiru could do with planning. He bit his lip, adoring the pain, pretending it was the teen, as he allowed his mind to touch on it, that small act engulfing his being as he gasped in arousal. These boys… he sometimes cursed his having met them bitterly, especially when he was away like this. But the thought of not having them in his life, not having met them, also filled him with dread. He no longer understood his life without them in it. That prospect scared him more than any adversary he'd had to face in this war.

"Kaname."

 _"Yes?"_

"This place… I feel like it is killing me. I miss my home. My life…"

 _"I know how you feel. I do. The estate too is lodged in my mind. Still so real that I think about going back to it when I am finished here. I want to go home with you all so badly I have to make conscious decisions during the day to stay here, to fight on here because... that way you are safe. That way… that will never happen again._

 _"One promise I will make to you is that I am working tirelessly to be able to take us home again. I just… need you to be patient with me. The last thing I want is to disappoint you all. The last thing I need… is your hate. This alone drives me when all else fails."_

Ichiru finally sat at the table nearest the speaker, his finger tracing the cold expanse of it. There was no-one here to see him weaken, to see him yearn for just the image of home Kaname had described. He wouldn't have minded the times before Kaname barged in. But his mind did go to the dinners and lunches in their house, the awkward outings on the ranch, the times they went swimming together and… the quiet nights in the salon when he would listen intently to their mother's stories about their childhood, or hers, before they turned in.

Ichiru would take even that right now. Since... the intruder didn't feel like an intruder anymore.

 _"Ichiru? Are you still there?"_

Ichiru cleared his throat and roused himself from his dire homesickness. "Of course I'm still here, Kaname."

 _"Can you promise me you will give me time and... you won't worry me like this again?"_

Ichiru took several moments to think about it, deliberately making him wait. But in the end, as he knew would happen, he responded to him.

"I want something else first. I'm going out of my mind here…"

 _"Name it,"_ Kaname breathed, in audible relief.

"Sometimes I watch the soldiers carry out drills. I want to go…"

 _"No. Absolutely not."_

"Kaname…"

 _"Don't. No, don't 'Kaname' me. I may be smitten but I'm not crazy. I know each and every one of you…"_

"Kaname, all I'm asking is to be allowed to train with them. I'm not asking to join the fucking Monoliths. You have guards on me all the time. You don't even have to give me a live weapon…"

 _"No! We'll discuss why when I get there,"_ Kaname cut him off urgently, knowing that he couldn't voice his concerns over this connection, but feeling his usual irritation with their plotting. He was sure it was an excuse to push the current boundaries of their housing arrangements, and all without his saying directly to his leader that they were dangerous. He'd been mostly responsible for the fact that they hadn't gotten up to much mischief thus far, he was sure.

"Kaname, it's been months with nothing to do but…!"

 _"A few more will not kill you. You'll get no sympathy from me on this matter, Ichiru. You know why. Now drop it."_

Ichiru scraped back the chair and stood to walk away from the speaker again. God! Did he want him to go crazy?

"Fine! I don't know why I am wasting time with you! Maybe I should just get Zero to ask the _Supreme_ Leader for me."

There was no response from the boxy contraption for a while. Ichiru knew better than to think he'd hung up.

"That's right. I even saw it with my own two eyes! Try getting rid of _her_ …!"

 _"Ichiru, if this is one of your_ _childish_ _attempts to anger me…"_

"Maybe it is. I'll demonstrate my weapons targeting when you finally return. Can I go now?"

Another long silence as Ichiru paced, incensed. He didn't mean to bring up Zero's and the Supreme Leader's budding relationship but… he was fed up with this place, his powerlessness. Why couldn't he get what he wanted for a change? What _little_ he wanted?

 _"Fine. You needn't trouble the Supreme Leader. I will arrange six hours a week for you. Strictly controlled..."_

Ichiru's eyes began to tear up in relief.

"Kaname, thank..."

 _"Don't thank me. My orders... will be to shoot to kill if you deviate in_ any _way from my instructions. Do you understand me?"_

"Yes."

 _"Good. I have to go."_

"Wait..."

 _"What is it?"_ Kaname replied tightly. He was so furious that he was practically speaking through clenched teeth. All of this was against his better judgment. _All_ of it. He rarely used to act against his better judgment. He attributed his success to just that. This fucking family! He wished he'd never...

"I just wanted to…" Ichiru came over and leaned on the table his head bowed, viciously annoyed at himself as he whispered. "Come back to us. Okay?"

There was another long silence and Ichiru began to wonder if he had gone too far. A thrill of fear assailed him as he opened his mouth to...

 _"You… couldn't keep me away, Ichiru,"_ his voice low, hesitant as though ripped from his being. _"I... promise I'll see you again. Soon."_

 **NOW ICHIRU** did have another motive for his request. It was not that he didn't want to train with the soldiers as he pretty much saw himself in this light. Another advantage being that he would perhaps have some contact besides his family and the Supreme Leader and gather information that might be useful to them.

These notions came from his being on his own for long stretches and, besides using that time to explore as much as he could and observe as much as he could, he would often walk along the terrace until he came upon the barracks on the third tier below him. The larger third tier was the soldier's barracks, offices and main defensive stations. It wasn't immediately visible unless you crawled out onto the thick retaining wall and looked down – which Ichiru had done one evening to get an idea of the fall before being quickly grabbed and marched to his room. However, if you went to the far side of the terrace, away from the Supreme Leader's end, you could see the third tier's continuation into the mountain, where they had decided to locate the soldiers' barracks and concourse because of its open-air position. From there he could see the yard where they did laundry, played games, ran drills or simply hung out in the slight shelter from the harsh wind the main tiers and the mountain afforded.

Ichiru had found himself watching them simply because he had nothing else to do, or to amuse himself by plotting elaborate fantasies about killing the lot of them. Sometimes they noticed him and offered him a curious look, during which one of their number would smack whomever and whisper to them about the peculiar "guests" of the Leaders before going back to their chores. He was mostly ignored, though, as the soldiers went about their day. Ichiru didn't care what they thought but did find himself envious of their ability to fight and have a purpose, reminding himself of the few weeks he'd been with the Resistance and the happiness he'd felt to have been a part of a solution.

Ichiru would settle on the wall and watch the soldiers, aware of deliberately trying to spot certain soldiers – including their various guards – but unaware of when he'd begun to look forward to seeing a particular one.

He was an orange-blonde young man, quite handsome though with flawed features that still made him interesting enough. He was tall. Very tall. He towered over the other soldiers, which Ichiru told himself had made him stand out, and not his calm shy smile or the way his eyes would meet his with defiance of his open admiration as he stood in his towel, or very little else, hanging out laundry or going about his life. He was usually off duty in the evenings so Ichiru, when he did do his walk at those times, would look for him, a bit of amusement in an otherwise dull and demoralising existence. He was never among their guards or the Supreme Leader's, so Ichiru imagined he was an officer of some rank or helped to operate the defensive positions.

Ichiru was mostly fine with just eying the local soldier-life. But then, he started thinking about those long, muscular legs scoring his sheets or wrapped about him. It was surprising his indulgence in this fantasy, one that would trap him when the soldier came out in little but a towel at his waist and slippers, and would usually be set into motion by imagining some mechanism removing the narrow white cloth so he could see... everything. Ichiru was sure from his height and lithe musculature that he would not be disappointed. And so, stealthily, it began to creep into his mind that… he had to know. That the world wouldn't end if he found out.

It was a mostly harmless diversion, this man being the daily object of his lust, until one day the man looked up and met his eyes. It was suspicion and curiosity at first, which Ichiru met with his version of open admiration. It ended quickly as he returned to his chores.

But then… it happened again. And again. Ichiru kept being caught staring at him and the soldier would send various intimidating glares his way, or amused or exasperated looks or… ones that felt… slightly considering. It wasn't long before someone noticed the looks between them and he was called over by an older officer and spoken to. After, that the looks ceased. The soldier stopped looking up at him and eventually he changed his routine altogether, and its location.

Now Ichiru was well aware that soldiers tended to disappear on them whenever they showed so much as the beginnings of affection towards them. They, and the soldiers at the estate, had learned very quickly that the other were off-limits. He knew the Supreme Leader's guard had come back with them and the events of months ago would have spread to anyone who needed to know, and made it clear to anyone their… _position_ with the Second Leader and now, with the Supreme Leader. Not that anyone could miss it. They were living with her after all.

Still, this had always infuriated Ichiru. He'd always hated that Kaname used his power in this way. What felt more like prison than not being able to get any? What was even worse was that the stench of what he undoubtedly was to the Second Leader now accompanied him wherever her went. Long cultivated friendships and relationships suffered by just this association. Now he couldn't even get laid when he wanted to. He lifted himself off the wall the fifth day he was deprived of seeing him and decided that if Kaname wanted him for himself he should be here himself to claim him, dammit. Or the _least_ he could have done was ask. He hadn't seen fit to ask. Just taking it for granted because he was a _prisoner_. Fuck it! He'd gotten soft. Why should he give a shit about any of these vermin?

At this realisation he'd turned to the soldier that was standing nearby pretending he was staring off into the distance instead of memorizing his every move.

"What is his name? The really tall, blonde one?"

"Sir?!" the soldier asked, clearly puzzled by the request.

"Fine. I'll ask the Supreme Leader…" Ichiru responded, turning to do just that. It was almost dinnertime and they all had found that this innocuous sounding threat usually got them at least simple answers to most of their questions.

"Kain, Sir. Master Sergeant Kain, Sir."

"First name?"

There was a slight hesitation, which Ichiru didn't miss. The soldier was clearly worried about his intentions. What had they been told about them besides their being fucking concubines, he wondered?

"Akatsuki, Sir."

"Akatsuki…," Ichiru repeated to himself, as if practicing whispering it into his ear. "How do I meet him?"

"Sir?!"

Ichiru gave the soldier one last look and went towards his room to prepare for dinner. The threat was clear. The Supreme Leader would be imposed upon to make the introductions, which would be a nice glaring, Roman candle bright, heads-up of his interest in him. The soldier actually ran after him.

"Sir… I can… ask to see if he will come up, Sir."

"You do that, Wilhelm. I'll be in my room."

So, Ichiru was sitting on his bed forty minutes later, waiting when the knock sounded. It was a little too loud, a little too fast. He was obviously annoyed he'd sent for him. Ichiru did wonder at his impulse as he rose to open it. What did he hope to achieve besides some sort of petty point?

Ichiru pulled open the door to see the two soldiers standing outside. Wilhelm and Akatsuki, the latter of which stared at him with thinly veiled annoyance and suspicion. He was even taller than he'd imagined – a good head and shoulders over him – but just as handsome.

"Come in."

"I can't, Sir. I'm on duty."

"Now, that's a lie."

Ichiru watched as Akatsuki visibly stewed on this accusation. Ichiru obviously didn't mind letting him know how closely he'd watched him.

"Do you really want me to speak to you in the hallway?" Ichiru tried again, looking over to his left to see two more soldiers. Ichiru wondered at this. Did they think he was that dangerous?! God, maybe he was…

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" Akatsuki prompted, becoming impatient with being toyed with like this. If only they'd told him earlier about the warnings, he would never have engaged in that silly…

"Yes. There is," Ichiru replied, lowering his gaze the length of him then returning to his wide hazel eyes. Ichiru was just in time to see the flush of colour to his cheeks and thinning lips. The soldier stepped back and looked towards the accompanying soldiers with some embarrassment.

"Thank you, Sir, but I do not think I can be of assistance to you," he finally said and turned to go. Only Wilhelm remained as the other soldiers left with him.

Ichiru closed the door and leaned back on it, staring ahead of him at nothing in particular, his heart pounding from being in the proximity of someone he very much in lust with and, he supposed, the surge of adrenalin of using his newfound power in this way. They were afraid of him. What he might do and… what the Leaders would do as a result. He began to think on how he would use it again. To get what he wanted.

And now, he had used it again. With Kaname.

Ichiru smiled as he was escorted from the briefing room. He finally looked forward to the future for the first time in a very long time.

 **HOWEVER, THE WEEKS** to the Second Leader's visit stretched out into another thirteen. The Second Leader became so busy he couldn't even call more than once a week and even that had ceased for the last three weeks.

However, one day, while they were sitting on the terrace together having lunch, Seiren ran towards them.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked, getting to her feet. By this time, they could hear the approaching aeroplane.

"The Supreme Leader sent for you. You're to come to the airstrip directly…"

"The airstrip? What's going on…?" Shizuka exclaimed, very confused.

"It's Kaname! It has to be!" Zero cried, already on his way to the entrance to the main household, the others following him with as much speed as they could manage. He was here!

They all wondered how he would look. He didn't discuss his activities or his whereabouts but they could hear the stress he was under. Ichiru would lay odds on his being thinner with more grey in his hair; Zero only hoped he wasn't injured. Shizuka for some reason, thought of her husband. The news that came on the last day that she saw him.

They were in various degrees of apprehension and excitement as they headed to the main elevator doors, which for the first time in many months opened to admit them and they were transported to the top of the mountain and the embrace of the outside world.

 **YUUKI** felt the irritation of waiting leave her as the Kiriyuus came into view. Finally. She beckoned them over to stand with her as the aeroplane flew overhead and banked to come in to land.

"Supreme Leader," Zero began as they bowed, noting the formal circumstances. "Is… the Second Leader coming?"

Yuuki, who stood in a crisp white skirt-suit and very dark sunglasses surrounded by her guards and various members of the household, nodded once and gestured for them to stand behind her. She had concerns about how this would play out. Would they embarrass her by greeting him first? Perhaps, she should have spoken to them instead of indulging in the bit subterfuge. Apparently, Kaname hadn't wanted to tell them he was coming. He said it was tradition. Who was she to argue?

"You should be warned," Yuuki finally mentioned softly. "He is slightly injured. Nothing very serious," she said quickly as they looked at her in alarm. "But… enough to make me order him home for a couple weeks of rest."

Yuuki saw it. The various looks of tense anticipation on the faces of the family. She wondered what they were thinking. It seemed like an eternity since they'd seen him last. So much had happened, she thought, as her gaze came to rest on Zero's tense, worried face. So… much.

They watched without more as the plane came in to land and then as the door opened and the steps were lowered. The family was tense with anticipation, Shizuka even holding her breath. She felt her hand being squeezed and realised that Ichiru was holding her hand as he held Zero's, who stood closest to the Supreme Leader. It seemed like forever as a wheelchair was lowered from the door and then…

"Kaname!"

She was startled to find this had come from her, but she was so relieved, so happy to see him. However, Ichiru held onto her as a look issued from Yuuki in their direction. They were still the hangers-on to a marriage, the "elites" hosted at the Monolith stronghold. They couldn't just intrude on this. Even Zero got it… even as he longed to run to him and hold him. Hold him…

Kaname came slowly down the steps and by-passed the wheelchair as he slowly walked across the runway. His left hand was in a sling, his gait was deliberate but his bearing was military. He marched toward his Leader and eventually saluted, at which point there was an eruption around them, an unfamiliar hooting that both Leaders ignored but the family realised was celebratory. They were glad to see him home too.

The noise died when the Supreme Leader stepped forward at length and touched her right fist in answer to her left breast before turning and heading back into the Fort. It was at this point, only this point, that Kaname turned to them, gave a wobbly smile and spread his good arm wide. He wasn't disappointed. He was immediately engulfed by grateful emotional Kiriyuus. All of them.

There was not a dry eye amongst them as they hugged each other tightly, Kaname ignoring the pain as he enlisted the use of his left hand and cried into their necks.

It was, as he knew it would be. It was good to be finally home.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They are inspired by Vampire Knight._


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for the reviews!_

 _Sigh. Just some scenes that nagged me. See you next chapter._

Chapter 21: With Love

 _by lightpathetic_

 **KANAME** was deliriously happy.

However, you wouldn't know to look at him right now.

He was fully aware of how he must appear to them being wheeled, looking half-dead, to his room, but his normally reliable endurance had failed him crucially. Maybe it was being home again and the relief sabotaged his determination to continue to suffer. Maybe it was the days of pain and the sleeplessness because of it – he was paranoid of taking drugs for obvious reasons and refused them steadfastly when he was conscious. Not that he couldn't stand pain but sometimes it wreaked havoc with his need to relax into a restful slumber. Of course, it didn't help that he hadn't been sleeping well before…

He next realised he was being prepared for bed. He would admit to himself that he was unaware of most of the trip to his room from the airstrip, pinpointed conveniently from the moments just after he'd nearly fallen on top of Shizuka – he'd been hugging her tightly at the time, unable to make himself let go of her as he sobbed like an angry toddler into her hair.

God, how he'd missed them. He was so afraid this was a cruel hallucination and he would wake to find himself alone. It would hardly be the first time...

Kaname eventually roused himself sufficiently to look around him.

"Where…?" he offered weakly.

"You're in your room, Sir," a uniformed woman assured quickly as she and another military medical attendant helped him into bed, just after efficiently removing his uniform and leaving him in his boxers. Kaname shook his head. That was not what he'd wanted to know.

"My…"

"Sir?"

Kaname's eyes began to tear up as his face reflected such desperate yearning even the male officer became shaken. Should he get the doctor?

Kaname closed his eyes in shame and the female medical officer took the opportunity to dab them. _Come on. Focus. They don't know…_ "The family… I was with on the tarmac. I want… to see them."

"Sir. They are not allowed to enter…" the female medical officer began, knowing the elites he spoke of had been stopped before they could follow the Second Leader into the Leaders section of the second tier. She recalled the commotion as one of them called out his given name. Her colleague stopped her, however.

"Of course, Second Leader," he said, pulling the covers over him and arranging him comfortably. "I will see to it as soon as you are settled."

It was all the Second Leader needed to hear, apparently. He relaxed and promptly passed out again.

 **THE SUPREME LEADER** was at that time on a call with Takuma Ichijou, the acting Second Leader for the time being, trying to press him on the offensive and the progress with the investigation into the bombing that had placed the Second Leader in his current predicament.

They were at least certain it was an assassination attempt. The bomber had perished in the blast – not surprising as he'd had the ordinance strapped to his person and under the uniform of a Monolith soldier – taking thirteen soldiers with him. Including one that had shouted a warning when he'd spotted the junior "officer" with an almost impolite insistence on approaching the Second Leader and rushed the assassin away, but not far enough to prevent the ensuing carnage and Kaname's being flung into the wall of the nearby building, despite the soldiers that had dashed in to protect him. His named was Sachin… something. She didn't recall his full name now. She would make sure of it before she called his family with the usual thanks on behalf of the Regime and assurances that his sacrifice would not be in vain.

She tried to do this for the more commendable feats of bravery. These were publicised and thus were of benefit to her politically. To be perceived as the Mother of the Nation helped her cause with the many mothers who sent their children into yet more fighting. Yet more dying. _She_ cared as they did so "The Cause" must be worthy of their sacrifice, they thought, thus ensuring another generation would grow up expecting to fight for their country. It was a nice bonus that they all actually believed in it.

The soldiers that had survived will receive commendations, awards and promotions, she had decreed. An enormous bounty was on the head of the conspirators. However, there was precious little else to work with. The bomber and his equipment had been burnt or destroyed beyond all recognition.

 _"It could have been anyone, Yuuki,"_ Takuma opined in fatigued exasperation. _"We are awaiting an accounting of our enrolment numbers but considering what Kaname did last…"_

"Not over the call, Takuma," Yuuki snapped, a bit annoyed to be called by her given name without being invited. However, Third Supreme Commander Ichijou did feel; given what he was accustomed to as an unfortunate result of his elite upbringing and, how instrumental he had been to their cause, not to mention how close he was to them in rank and relationship, that he was an equal and should treat them as such. Of course, because of the above Yuuki would let his easy familiarity slip on occasion, unless he stood to embarrass her. Still, she took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "I am aware that the suspect pool is numerous given that action, even among our own people who still harboured some… regard for _their_ status."

She included herself in that group, despite her politics. It was hard not to. Yuuki still found herself fending off attacks of conscience whenever she thought of it. Was there any greater atrocity than exterminating the stuff your own dreams were made of?

"Keep investigating. I want no stone unturned."

 _"Of course, Yuuki. Out."_

Yuuki looked up from the console at a knock on the door to her office. She sighed on seeing who it was in the glass window as she flipped the switch, releasing the lock mechanism.

"Ma'am!" the officer shouted, heels clicking as she saluted but Yuuki waved her on impatiently.

"Yes. What is it?"

"The Second Leader is requesting that the elites to be brought to his room, Ma'am. The senior medical officer is asking for this to be facilitated."

"The Senior Med…? Is the Second Leader in distress?"

"No, Ma'am. He just thinks he shouldn't excite himself unnecessarily."

Yuuki did pause briefly at this.

The Leaders did reside, if you could call Kaname's intermittent visitation residing, in a suite on the second tier that was heavily guarded, secure in its access and unique in its furnishings, all of which, save the seating area furniture, was carved from the rock-face. It was one of the oldest sections in the complex and the Leaders liked the Spartan feel, it reminding them both, of their own basic beginnings and that of the people that has once made a stand here.

The suite was positioned at one end of the tier. It had large picturesque carved windows that overlooked the valley. There was a small seating area with a fireplace, two bedrooms for the Leaders with beds of carved rock on which the mattresses were laid and a shared bathroom of the same blue-grey slate with a carved out sunken tub/shower, a long trough-like sink and carved out toilet with a wooden seat and cover. It was cosy and steeped in history. Including their own history together.

She realised she did not want _them_ to be a part of it. Even though…

"Ma'am?"

Yuuki looked up at the officer, thinking to refuse, baulking at the thought of the Kiriyuus in _their_ place. There were so many other more suitable rooms. Impressive luxurious rooms. Why couldn't he see them there?

"…Fine. Arrange it. Make sure… they are watched closely."

"Ma'am!"

The door closed behind the officer and Yuuki flicked back the locking switch, sinking back into her chair. She felt drained. She felt robbed of her husband and their unique life together. She felt exposed and embarrassed. It was silly, she knew. This was just a phase. Just… temporary. Even she had found them… beguiling despite her superior maturity and wisdom. She had indulged him knowing how he felt about them, knowing it would not last, having been _assured_ it would not last. He… _they_ would get… whatever this was out of their system and then he would love her all the more for having allowed it. For giving him what he needs now.

"You owe me, Kaname," she whispered into the almost stifling solitude around her. "You know I will never let you forget it."

 **"OF COURSE, IT'S NO COMPARISON** to my room at the estate," Kaname replied, to the polite compliment about his minimalist room – it could even be seen as gloomy as only a series of three carved slits let in some light. Besides the bed, there was a table, a chair, a small cupboard and a set of drawers. He knew it wasn't to her taste by her uncomfortable choice of conversation fodder but he knew she meant no harm by it. It was her way of finding something good in a situation to chat about. "I loved the light in the mornings, the view of the roses, stables and cottages." _Knowing you all were near me._

Kaname didn't state this last but it was in his eyes as he looked at Shizuka, holding her hand snugly as she sat on the bed beside him. The boys were also there at various points in the room. Ichiru was sitting on the other side of the bed at the corner as though he wished to bolt, Zero was on the chair beside Kaname and his mother. Zero was also proving himself useful having helped Kaname to eat and was now simply being companionable as they visited. They all wore barely disguised looks of shock at his appearance without his hat and uniform. Hardly a spot that they could see on his body was without bruising or bandages. He'd been mad to walk from the airplane.

The subject of the room's simplicity came up long after Kaname had refused the remainder of the chicken broth – he'd eaten a decent amount – and they had gotten the usual business of catch-up out of the way. The family had come in around the time a medical attendant was sitting with him trying to get him to eat something. Shizuka had taken the tray from the man with some confidence and turned to the invalid with a demeanour with which her boys were quite familiar. Thus it was that Kaname had been treated to their silence until he'd stopped staring daggers at the attendant and opened his mouth. The last sight of the medical attendant before leaving was of the notoriously stubborn Second Leader being fed his meal by the equally stubborn mother of two boys.

He did find himself enjoying it despite the initial embarrassment. He always cherished his easier interactions with the family but as Shizuka became parental, she also became more… familiar with his person, completely forgetting that her patient aspired to their contact being anything but. After all, he was injured, not dead. She sat tucked into his side, his hand and arm was near enough to her to caress her thigh, which he did to indicate his readiness for another mouthful, bitterly disappointed she didn't blush at his touch as she sometimes did. Despite the pain, Kaname did cherish the moments she would rub his lips with her fingers, without thinking, to clean any spilled broth, she innocent of the reason of his increasing sloppiness as he got to feel her slender digits against his sensitive lips.

Despite all this, Kaname still noticed the surreptitious scrutiny of his injuries and pain by Ichiru, noticed how his eyes darted to each grimace as Shizuka accidentally bumped into his chest. He felt the beginnings of a particular yearning steal over him as his left foot migrated stealthily to where Ichiru sat and touched him, a contact which was finally acknowledged when Ichiru reached to squeeze it before standing and moving away from the bed. Kaname felt his anguish at this rejection but not discouragement. On the contrary, a cold resolve began to supplant his disappointment.

Upon finally satisfying the Kiriyuus that he had made a decent effort with dinner and they moved on to other topics, the familiar one about his gifts came up. This brought Kaname to eventually demand that Shizuka tell him what she thought of his most recent ones. She paused at this, noting his careful scrutiny of her face as she thought of how to answer…

"Don't tell me you don't like them…?"

"Actually…"

"Shizuka, I thought we were past this pretence…"

"It's not pretence! I was never one for such ostentation…!"

"That's not true, Shizuka."

Shizuka frowned at this statement. This certainty. Kaname was watching her with that unique blend of censure, hurt and threat that often featured in certain impasses with the Kiriyuus. The ones where they would try to distance themselves from him. He wasn't a fool. He'd spotted their shenanigans ages ago. Yes, including how they avoided being seen with him. Their familiar discussions of his gifts began when he, full of optimism about his love for them, would scour the Regime's Holdings for the most expensive or unique or beautiful items to bring for them. Peace offerings, tokens of affection of stunning expense and workmanship, simply because he could. And they would refuse them. Claiming it was not to their taste. He did eventually change his strategy to more personal items, noticing that their home and their possessions were pretty simple for elites. A fact he'd liked about them. He'd honoured their wishes… only to have Shizuka admit that their reasons for this were also false. That it was all because of incredible hardship she hadn't seen fit to tell him about.

"I've done some research on the sale of your possessions."

"Why would you waste time like that, Kaname?" Shizuka laughed uneasily trying to retrieve her hand to move away from the unnerving stare. He held on tighter, however. Almost bruising her flesh. Shizuka barely hid a wince as she returned to the bed.

"I managed to find an inventory…"

"Why don't you just get to the point, Kaname?" Zero demanded, going to stand next to his mother in support. Why was he bringing this up?

"I'm only saying that your mother owned some of the finest pieces of jewellery. Unique and very expensive. No wonder you knew what to get for the Supreme Leader…"

"Many of those were in the family for…"

"Yes. Decades. Like the necklace I gave you for your second gift. You'd turned white the moment you saw it but I never knew why until now. The pamphlet's inventory write up said, 'own a piece of history with this gift from Queen Anne to our principal's great grandmother'. You'd just given it back to me and left. I didn't know about it's origins. You didn't see fit to _tell_ me any of that…"

"How, Kaname? How could I voice that I knew who had bought that necklace? How could I voice the bitter disappointment in myself that I lived with the person that had probably murdered Lady Sutton and stolen her property…?"

"I didn't…"

"Now who's lying?"

"You should have told me," Kaname stated gruffly, but looking away from her eyes. It had been a bad mistake. An unintentional mistake. As soon as he'd seen it in the Treasury listing he'd thought of her. A string of five large yellow diamonds each surrounded by six smaller ones in a star pattern. He'd wanted so much to impress her. He didn't think that she would know the piece. He didn't think… at all...

"I'm sorry, Shizuka," Kaname said softly. "I never intended to expose you to… to insult you. Any of you. I want so badly to make it up to you."

"You can't, Kaname. And sending me more looted jewellery certainly doesn't help…"

"I know. I know…"

Kaname closed his eyes at this, suddenly exhausted. Too tired of fighting to mention that he'd actually ordered that jewellery for her. Not that they would believe him. It seemed like an eternity ago now. Keeping them safe for suitable occasions to give them to her. One such occasion, he'd hoped, would have been the Ball.

He'd put a lot of thought into them. Nothing too large to compete with her slender elegance or to offend her taste but the jewels were of such size, quality and quantity as to leave no one in doubt of her status with him. He'd ensured all the stones were flawless and that each piece contained priceless, rare blue diamonds which brought out the flecks of blue he thought he saw in her eyes. It was a running joke in his mind. He would let her think they were sapphires or she'd never wear them and he felt good giving her something as rare as he thought she was, despite the significant hit to the Monolith Treasury.

"Perhaps we should go and let you sleep…" Zero suggested, more to slay the awkward silence than anything. Kaname jerked awake and tightened his grip.

"No! Please. Not yet…"

"What happened to you?"

The others did seem startled by this question, even Kaname. It seemed they were all resigned to Ichiru just sulking during this visit.

"You know. I… wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell…"

Kaname trailed off miserably as Ichiru turned and marched off to a window. It was a lie. Worse, a familiar lie. He never shared any information. Never trusted them. What was the point of any of this?

"Let me guess," Zero spoke up teasingly as Kaname turned to watch Ichiru in concern. "Was it off a building this time? You look terrible."

"Something like that," Kaname said absently, his mind still preoccupied with just why he required caution. It was hard remembering sometimes, especially when he hurt them. He disliked the distrust between them as much or more than they did. He wished he could tell them about his life, what he did. Why he did it. He longed to convince them of the righteousness of it. All of it. It would put even his gifts in perspective. But, no matter what he did, the gulf between their sides just seemed to continue to widen.

He supposed his caution prevented them from having to worry as he did about the now very real threat of assassination as much as it protected himself in case they somehow were encouraged by his proven vulnerability and the existence of a conspiracy against him. He wondered if they would join it if they were given the chance… He closed his eyes on another surge of sadness at the fact that this relationship could never be normal, could never be relied upon. Would never… last. An action which Shizuka took as a sign that he should definitely rest.

"We should..."

"Not yet…" Kaname ordered, reflexively tightening his hold as he felt her again try to remove her hand from his grasp.

"Kaname you need to rest," Zero insisted. "We've been here a good while. Your nurse will come and arrest us soon…"

"We'll be around when you wake up again, Kaname," Shizuka assured, finding it within her to cover his hand in her other to soothe him. She already regretted making him unhappy and she wondered at this. Did she really feel she needed to protect him from the consequences of his own actions? "We'll be here when you wake up. So get some sleep…"

But Kaname stubbornly held on.

"I insist you stay. Can't you stay?"

Shizuka and Zero exchanged looks.

"What are you so worried about, Kaname? You seem…"

Afraid? Ah yes. That fear. The one where this was all a dream and they would evaporate with the dawn and he would be alone again. He just couldn't shake it. It was then he thought of how he could get what he needed to relax. He'd been happier during the initial part of their separation and he'd convinced himself he knew why. He'd still felt their presence, you see. He just needed to feel that way again.

Kaname looked up at them, forcing a smile to his lips.

"I will agree to this," Kaname parried, changing the subject. "If you all come back tomorrow morning. After breakfast. I want you to try on the emerald and sapphire rope set for me, Shizuka. So bring it with you or, I will get up and fetch it myself. Without my wheelchair."

Shizuka seemed surprised by his knowledge of the contents of the jewellery boxes as much as by his audacity in ordering her to wear their contents. Kaname raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lingeringly before letting go. He had nothing to lose by insisting she begin to wear them. Hopefully, with time, she would come to forgive the source and accept his efforts to take care of her.

The family turned to go after making sure he was comfortable. All except Ichiru who'd simply headed for the door.

"Wait."

"No, Kaname," Zero insisted. "We'll see you tomorrow…"

"I meant Ichiru. I… need help with my bandages. I want to change them before I go to sleep. It will only take a few minutes…"

"Haven't you a nurse for that?" Ichiru snapped, as he looked away from Zero's concerned eyes to the invalid on the bed.

"Yes," Kaname said simply but beckoned him forward anyway as he made to sit up with difficulty. Zero rushed forward to help.

"I'll do it, Kaname…" Zero offered.

"No. You both fed me. Shizuka held my hand. I want Ichiru. I don't think he'll want to refuse. Right, Ichiru?" Kaname asked, meeting his eyes, daring him silently.

Ichiru did want to do just that. Refuse. He was annoyed Kaname was injured. He wanted to leave this place and clearly, Kaname was not in the position to take them away from here. He was bitterly disappointed for that alone. Now to have Kaname try _this_ … If he could have left without repercussions, he would have. Ichiru was well aware of the liberties that he had been allowed to have and hence, the meaning of the threat in Kaname's dark stare. He sighed as he stepped forward. He supposed he could handle the bandages if it kept him happy.

He ignored Zero's look of warning as he walked forward to the bed. Kaname gestured to the case on the table. Zero headed towards it.

"I'll get them…"

"No, Zero. You two can go. Ichiru does this sort of thing all the time. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Zero did frown at this. Kaname was getting rid of them to get Ichiru alone. He wondered at this. He didn't think Kaname could do much in his condition. He could barely raise his head. Ichiru on the other hand…

"Do you think he knows?" Shizuka asked urgently, as they were escorted from the suite. Zero shrugged.

"Probably."

"What do you think he will do?" Shizuka asked, not for the first time. Zero shrugged. Again. They could only hope he would understand or, at least give them a chance to explain, before he did anything foolish.

 **"WAIT**

"What?"

"I want a bath first."

"You want me to bathe you?!"

"Yes."

Ichiru flung the bandages back into the case and paced away to calm himself.

"Why?! You have…"

"I know what I have, Ichiru. You're going to give me a bath and then reapply my bandages. There should be a basin on the table. Get some warm water from the bathroom."

Ichiru turned to take the basin and then stormed from bedroom. After some quizzical looks from the guards and loud noises in the bathroom, Ichiru was back with little abatement in his temper. Kaname felt a thrill take over him.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

Kaname nodded him on as Ichiru came over and pushed the basin onto the chair Zero had just vacated. He went over to the cupboards to look for towels but also took the opportunity to snoop. Kaname indulged him for a few moments before he redirected his efforts.

"You'll have better luck over there."

Ichiru closed the cupboard doors and went over to the drawers. He easily found what he was looking for. Kaname's possessions were few. At least, what he kept here in this bedroom.

It wasn't long before a larger towel was placed beneath the patient and Ichiru began to remove the old bandages. Kaname winced and moaned in pain at intervals, but it otherwise went smoothly. He was badly battered Ichiru noticed, openly regarding Kaname's naked body, his fingers tracing some of the bruising as Kaname stayed still watching him, his absorbed face. It all looked painful. Very painful.

"What happened?" he whispered. Kaname shook his head slowly and met his eyes with a familiar look. Ichiru felt his anger again. He would have to earn that information.

Ichiru began to bathe him. Gently. Completely at odds with his present attitude. He began with his face and carefully washed over his neck, chest, stomach, along his legs… Going deliberately over his bruised flesh, washing the badly sprained left arm he kept tucked close to him, the angry black and blue and purple splotches on his torso and forehead, the abrasions and wounds on his limbs, the badly swollen joints of he left foot. He did try not to cause pain but it was inevitable given the extent of his injuries. Hence, they were soon under a spell unique to the two of them as Ichiru did eventually escape his self-pity to become engrossed by each grimace of pain as he rubbed or dabbed at them. Soon, Kaname was very obviously offering his lips but Ichiru merely gestured for him to roll onto his side by tilting his head away from said lips.

"Was it a raid? Tell me."

Kaname, who was now on his stomach fuming at being thwarted, bit his lip as he noticed the quiet, whispered command to his voice as the warm moist cloth slid up and down the insides of his thighs…

"I can't say but…I did fall. I slammed into a wall then… I don't remember much after that. I next woke up in my quarters with a doctor fixing my arm."

"It was dislocated?"

"Yes… At the shoulder… my elbow was badly sprained."

Ichiru sucked his breath through his teeth as he touched it. He rubbed the cloth _firmly_ along the shoulder as Kaname tensed…

"What about your chest? Broken ribs?"

"No…" Kaname breathed, as he cherished the pain he was allowed to enjoy.

"Really? They were tightly strapped. As though broken." The cloth was removed from his shoulder to the bath, then eventually returned to his back, the renewed warmth sliding down his back and ever so slightly over to press into the bruised area of his ribcage. Kaname inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling languorously in their sockets.

"No. Just… cracked. Two cracked ribs. Slipped disc… in lower back."

"I see."

Ichiru finished what he was doing quickly and stood, dropping the cloth back into the water. He covered Kaname with the towel and began to dab him dry. He then carefully turned him over, ignoring the improbably engorged member that invited his attention as he continued to dry him off with a view to reapplying the bandages. Kaname tried unsuccessfully to capture his gaze.

"Ichiru…"

"I'm going to empty this basin. I'll be right back."

"Ichiru! Stop!"

Ichiru wanted to ignore him… He did, however, turn and go back over to Kaname. He, of course, knew what the brunette was upset about. Even in his state, he wanted him to…

"Come here."

"My hands are full."

"Ichiru…"

"No. Your ribs are broken. You can barely walk. You couldn't stop me if…" Ichiru stopped in shame. It didn't help matters that his hands trembled at the thought, the water sloshed tellingly.

"What? Do you mean… if you get carried away?" Kaname breathed, writhing a little as his body also responded to… the implications.

"Stop it! You've absolutely no sense of self-preservation. None!"

"You're overreacting. I've been through much worse than this."

"This is getting heavy. I should go…"

"Why? Is it because you're getting what you need elsewhere?"

This stopped Ichiru in his tracks. He took a moment to compose himself before turning back to face Kaname.

"Ah. So the truth _is_ that mundane," Kaname uttered caustically, looking away to cradle his throbbing arm in bitter disappointment.

"No. No it isn't," Ichiru countered. "I'm leaving because I can't trust you. You lied about the extent of your injuries, Kaname. I gave you a chance to earn it and _you_ blew it. You!"

"Fuck it! I'm sorry! I'm… What do you want me to say?" Kaname pleaded anxiously. "I was afraid you wouldn't… touch me…"

"You were right," the teen replied, turning again to go. Kaname made to stand.

"Wait. Please…"

"Kaname! Stay in bed!"

"I'm sorry. Please don't go…"

Ichiru sighed lengthily before placing the basin on the floor and going back over to the bed. Kaname watched in some relief as Ichiru helped him back onto it, lifting his legs onto the damp towel.

"I'll empty the basin and wash my hands then do your bandages. I'm not going anywhere."

"Not yet. Stay with me," Kaname begged, patting the mattress, ordering Ichiru to sit beside him. Ichiru sat, annoyed at himself. He was tempted, goddammit, even knowing better. But he wondered about calling his bluff and just leaving. Kaname had hinted at his cheating. Did he… suspect?

Kaname grabbed Ichiru into a kiss. Achingly hot, instantly deep. He longed to seduce him, to be seduced. He felt as though he would break if he didn't get Ichiru to be like before. It was reckless, he knew. But all he could think of was his escape into a blistering ecstasy he knew he could find with Ichiru. He was already drunk on the prospect, his body alive with just the promise…

The youth, however, turned and pulled away but Kaname held on, nipped, and kissed his neck. Ichiru's eyes closed on the sensation, both of the kiss and the tortured moan against his flesh. It hurt Kaname to move like this. And he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Kaname. Wait. You'll hurt your…"

"I don't care," Kaname whispered harshly. "Fuck me, Ichiru. Now…"

Kaname broke off as he met Ichiru's lips again. Again pushing inside and devouring his heat. Ichiru responded, finally, taking over to lap at then suck on his searching tongue, impatiently biting his lips as Kaname cupped and massaged his throbbing length, causing the brunette to tremble at the pain. He cried out as Ichiru's hand splayed on his chest and pushed…

"No. Wait…"

"No. Please…"

"We should have a safe word. In case…"

Kaname moaned and kissed him again, reaching under the teen's shirt and raking his fingernails down the length of his torso. For fuck's sake…!

Ichiru pulled away and stood marching away from Kaname, the brunette only just stopped himself from falling off the bed.

"Ichiru! Goddammit. Come here or…"

"What?" Ichiru demanded, becoming colder in the face of another threat. Kaname closed his eyes and tried to will himself to think.

"Fine. Talk to me. Tell me… what you need from me. I'm willing to listen now."

"I don't believe you…"

"I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave me like this. Please."

"Why? Why must you do this now? You can barely…"

"I don't want my pain… to be only be about my failures, Ichiru. I'd rather you take that from me as only you can. I love feeling absolved, feeling weightless and free. I get that from the lingering evidence of your… possession of me. From how you… hurt me…"

"You mean abuse you, Kaname. You don't even care about controls or safety…"

"I like the danger. I like everything about what we have…"

"Get this straight: we have _nothing_ like that! That was _one_ time after a horrifying experience. I've never wanted anything like that!"

"Bullshit. You're hard right now and not just because of a few kisses. The only thing missing is my mobility and I regret that. You like to be persuaded. To put up some token moral resistance to be knocked down. I get that. But as you can see I'm a little handicapped right now so if we can just skip it this once, I'd be very grateful."

"Go to hell," Ichiru lobbed back as he took up the basin. "You sick piece of…"

"I'm telling you I can handle it. You don't have to be afraid that you'll hurt me like you did Zero."

"What did you just say?"

Kaname lurched forward as Ichiru again stalled on his way to the door.

"You heard me. It wasn't hard to guess from how upset you were. Your reaction didn't make sense if it was someone else that had done that to him. What happened? Was the price high enough for you to get over your precious scruples?"

"Fuck you. Fuck you and the evil beast you rode in on…"

Kaname somehow caught him as Ichiru moved away from him towards the door. He could tell the teen was upset. He was shaking, indelicate in his movements.

"Ichiru…"

"No! Don't touch me!"

Ichiru flailed wildly as he shoved him away from touching him but Kaname grabbed for him. Ichiru off-balanced and dropped the basin of water. The next thing he knew, they were both on the ground in a puddle of water and Kaname was coughing and retching as his body stiffened in such pain he hoped to pass out to gain relief. Ichiru had even fallen onto him bodily, compromising his already painful arm and chest.

"Kaname… Kaname! Let me see!"

Ichiru watched Kaname's wide tear-filled eyes in some alarm before inspecting him. He was panicking. Should he call the guards? The doctor?

"I'll get help…"

"No…! Don't. Just help… me up…"

"Your ribs could be…!"

"No. She'll arrest you. Just put me in… the bed."

Ichiru stood and helped Kaname to his feet. He buried his face into Ichiru's neck as he cried audibly at being moved the short distance to the bed. Ichiru was frantic. He'd landed on him!

"You see? I told you…!"

Kaname laid back on the bed as Ichiru inspected him carefully, pressing his ribs as Kaname cried, touching his shoulder and elbow. He eventually dried him again, wiped his hands in some alcohol he'd found in his case, cleaned his bruises and scrapes the same way and then began to bandage him, getting him to sit up for the process.

Kaname eventually settled into an uneasy stillness as he endured, tucking his face into Ichiru's shoulder, enjoying the comfort of his closeness as the boy wound bandages tightly around his chest. His mind went again to the explosion, recalling the soldier that had tried to gain access to him before… all hell broke loose. Kaname squeezed his eyes closed, the doubts plaguing him again. Had he gone too far? Was he losing the faith of his men? Did he deserve to lose the faith of his men?

"Kaname…?" Ichiru asked as he realised the brunette was crying again. He reached up to hold him but Kaname pulled away.

"Do you want… someone else? Is that it? Are you no longer… attracted to me?"

"Is this reversed psychology now? Kaname, you can't even sit up without…"

"I'm sorry about what I'd said. I… only meant to say…"

"I know what you were trying to say."

"Then have pity on me. Have… mercy on me."

"Kaname…"

"You fell on top of me and I'm still alive. All I'd wanted…"

"Kaname…" Ichiru continued to protest, shaking his head more in disbelief than refusal.

Kaname reached up to silence him, to still him, placing his thumb against his lips. Ichiru's eyes lidded on the sensation of his touch, his lips parting almost of their own volition, allowing the digit inside against his teeth. Ichiru opened to trap it there, testing the slender pad between his teeth, biting down delicately, communicating a bold desire than the brunette read easily. Kaname freed his thumb and began to rub the teen's gums and teeth firmly back and forth. Ichiru groaned and caught his wrist to still him.

"Your teeth are on edge for me now, aren't they? You pretend you're so much better than I am and yet it's all you can do to stop yourself from…"

Kaname gasped as Ichiru suddenly sank his teeth into the fleshy part of his palm, yet his legs curled as he realised he would _finally_ …

Kaname cried out as he was shoved back on the bed and straddled. Ichiru covered his mouth with one hand as he undid his pants but then he removed his hand and backhanded Kaname in the face. The brunette whimpered on the blow and writhed but did not cry out. He understood that he had to be quiet.

Ichiru slapped him again, enjoying this simple humiliation as much as the recipient, before pushing up onto Kaname's sore chest and parting his legs with his own. Kaname convulsed on the pain, moaning pitifully as Ichiru raised his legs indelicately then bent to devour his stiff weeping cock. He cried out again as his body coursed with an intense pleasure that was unique as much as it was mind-blowing. He was barely aware of existence outside of Ichiru and his mouth on his hot, pulsing flesh, his exquisitely stinging body which thrummed with a cloyingly devastating rhythm of pleasure and pain that nearly made him insane. He slipped his right hand into the teen's hair to still his ravenous drawing on him but his hand was slapped away as teeth sank into his head and his tender scrotum was wrenched mercilessly. He drew a halting hiccoughing breath born of acute agony as he arched. He couldn't get enough.

Ichiru rose and repeatedly punched the brunette's injured, swollen shoulder before grabbing his wrists and shoving them carelessly above his head for good measure. He was rewarded by Kaname's tearful cry of pain which he absorbed in avid concentration as he impatiently ground his own dripping arousal against him.

He too was lost in their spell together as he next grabbed the brunette's neck with his left hand, all while he brought his own throbbing flesh to his tight entrance. He then squeezed his neck, bringing the weight of his body to bear, until Kaname began to gag, all before he shoved himself inside him, meeting his tightening heat with a dulcet shudder that nearly undid him. This was well spotted by Kaname who registered his objection by slapping at his face before raking his fingernails along Ichiru's arm, he not countenancing an abrupt end to this without getting what he needed.

The teen responded by gritting his teeth and pinning Kaname beneath him, shoving his legs onto his shoulders, his hands cruelly clasping the brunette's neck and left wrist as he plunged again and again, deeply and viciously, riding hard against the reddening cheeks of the soldier's behind, his own body coursing with a singular exhilaration as Kaname groaned in serious trauma beneath him.

Kaname's face showed his grimace of jaw-dropping pain, with the merest hint of the gnawing sensation of abject pleasure that engulfed him. His eyes devoured Ichiru's mindless face that echoed his own feelings as his unbearably sensitive sheath was plundered. It wasn't long until he finally convulsed in an ecstasy so dense only the whites of his eyes were visible as he grunted to cope. His good hand held Ichiru's wrist as in a death grip as he completely, ruthlessly embraced this exquisite pulsating maddening high. It was glorious while he was able to soar the heights of it, all before his stiffened, shuddering legs went limp against Ichiru as he plunged into the ensuing relief of unconsciousness.

" **WHAT HAPPENED?"**

Shizuka stood in her anxiety as she awaited the answer. Ichiru did realise he'd guessed correctly, having seen both guards for his brother and mother outside of his room. He did consider going elsewhere but he knew he had to face them sometime. He uneasily met Zero's eyes before looking at his mother.

"I bathed him, changed his dressings. He's asleep."

"That's all? He didn't…?"

"Mother!" Zero warned, not trusting speaking here. Ichiru shrugged.

"He didn't ask for anything else but to be comfortable enough so he could sleep."

"Really?" Shizuka said suspiciously as she finally noticed as Zero already had, his swollen lips and the scratches on his neck and arms, his dishevelled dress.

"Yes. Excuse me. I need a shower. I had an accident with the bath water."

This didn't dispel the suspicious looks from his family members as he went towards his bathroom and closed the door. He'd begun to undress listlessly when the bathroom door opened and his brother came in. Ichiru turned to look at him, realising that the long set of scratches on his chest and stomach would be visible, even in the mirror.

"How…?" Zero asked in puzzlement, unable to understand how Kaname was able to do this but broke off as Ichiru reached for him and hugged him. Tightly. Zero quickly recovered from his surprise to hold him back, seeing as only he could the distress Ichiru was in. They held each other for a long while in silence, up until Shizuka interrupted to remind them about dinner.

 **KANAME** woke up and winced as he moved unthinkingly. Such a searing pain awoke in his body that he bitterly regretted being alive. To make matters worse, an overly chipper voice intruded on his misery…

"Good evening, Sir! How do you feel?"

"Thirsty and deadly."

"Um… of course, Sir. Here you go. Slowly…"

Kaname finished the proffered cup and then gestured for another, and another. He felt like standing under the shower with his mouth open.

"I've overslept?"

"Yes, Sir. By about two days."

"Two…?" Kaname searched the medical attendant's face to suss the lie.

"Yes, Sir. From the time the… family left, Sir."

From the time… Kaname's face broke in a rueful smile as he remembered. _That's_ why he felt so sore… The sensation changed as his body adapted to the new perspective. He bit his lip as he tensed intimately and winced, all before that peculiar warmth spread throughout his limbs. He moaned in response to it. God, this was better than any drug in creation.

"What time is it?"

"Fourteen minutes to six..."

"Good. Help me up. I'm in time for dinner."

" **IS IT ANOTHER 'INFORMATION' FILM?"**

"Yes. But this version is only for you."

The Kiriyuus were having a fairly decent evening. Kaname showed up around the time they were about to sit down for dinner, a move they were familiar with where he was concerned, insisting he felt better as he winked at Ichiru, who flushed furiously and avoided his eyes. He was transferred from his wheelchair with the help of his attendants and Zero and, aside from occasionally grimacing painfully as he sat opposite the Supreme Leader at the other end of the table; he became more like his old self as the evening progressed, though his attendant had to assist him with his courses.

Now they were in the theatre. He'd announced, quite smugly, that he had something to show them. Their suspicion became aroused, however, when Yuuki asked, in surprise, if he really intended to show them that film. He'd only thrown her a glance that seemed to answer her query as she stood and prepared to go to the theatre as well.

Now they waited as the film was retrieved and loaded onto the equipment. They all sat on the same row, second from the front of the nine-rowed theatre, but Yuuki was at the end beside Kaname, who had been wheeled beside her in the aisle, Shizuka sat beside Yuuki then Zero and Ichiru on the other end. The Kiriyuus waited anxiously as the lights dimmed. They had gained nothing from quizzing the Leaders and Kaname only watched them with a contented smile which was oddly unnerving. Did it have something to do with their house? Had he started to rebuild? It was the likely scenario. A subject that was on all their minds. Even his.

But no. They were so wrong.

The film opened with a view of a balding man sitting in a chair under a lamp. He looked as though he lacked sleep but was well dressed, presumably for the camera. The Kiriyuus, however, didn't need the initial question of the interrogation. The man would have been instantly recognisable to anyone that had picked up a newspaper, seen a newsreel or come across a stamp or currency of any kind from the Channel Countries.

" _My name is Jean-Alain, King of…"_

"Kaname! What is this! What are you showing us?!" Shizuka shrieked, rising to her feet.

"Kaname, I told you…" Yuuki began, but Kaname stopped her.

"Shizuka, I'm showing you that I kept my promise to you all. This is the sovereign of…"

"I bloody well know what he is the sovereign of! As does the rest of the planet! Are you telling me you have… _harmed_ this man?!"

"Shizuka, there is a war on with…"

"Fuck your war!" Shizuka screamed, startling everyone with her language, even the guards. It was so out of character for her, the projectionist paused the film in an effort to calm her down. "Is King Jean-Alain alive? Yes or no?"

Kaname looked to his wife for support but found none there. She'd tried to warn him. Despite what they thought of that man, of elites, the Kiriyuus were of the same class, possibly… the same family. War or no war, house or no house, they wouldn't understand. Hell, even she was having trouble with it herself. Her husband, bless his soul and his rabid dedication to "The Cause", did think she, suspiciously, lacked the enthusiasm of someone in her position about such a get. Luckily he'd "suggested" this in private or... Yuuki folded her arms and waited for his response. It was clear she was enjoying watching him squirm.

"Kaname!" Shizuka shouted. God, she was livid enough to… She looked around her for something to throw.

"…Yes," Kaname finally admitted, annoyed that Yuuki was right after all. They still identified with these people. "He is alive. For now. If you would watch the film he was going to apologise for…"

"I don't want any tortured apologies from that poor man!"

"Poor!?" Kaname scoffed. " _Poor?!_ He does not deserve your _sympathy_. He authorised the attempt on our lives! And he's the filthiest elite of all because his family has perpetrated some of the worst atrocities across the fucking planet for their own gain…!"

"You should be one to talk, Kaname! What of his family!? Are they…?"

"They are fine. They're being held with him..."

"In the camps?!"

"No…! Dammit! Why are you so angry! All I'd wanted to show you was that I…"

"It's not about you or us, Kaname," Zero finally intervened in the shouting match, rising to hold his shaking mother. "It's _the Royal Family_ …"

"They are just _elites_. Just like…"

"Us?" Ichiru finished, as Kaname faltered, finally finding his voice. He too was chilled by this. Did Kaname really have no sense of what he'd done?

"Where did you get him? Have you invaded the Channel Countries already?" Shizuka demanded, looking at Kaname as though he'd spat on Christ.

"No," Yuuki responded as her husband hesitated. "Kaname found them 'evacuating' to the East…"

"Yes. That's right! They were jumping ship like the rats they are…!"

"Zero," Shizuka interrupted impatiently. "Take me to my room. Please."

"Wait. Shizuka…"

"Leave it, Kaname," Zero ordered, alarmed by how frail his mother looked just then. "It's late. We'll talk again in the morning."

"Wait. Please," Kaname begged, first trying to get to his feet but giving up as it proved problematic. "I didn't mean to offend you. Any of you. I just wanted to show you I'd kept my promise to you. I told you that I would find and punish whoever had destroyed our home..."

"We understand, Kaname…"

"Then why are you so angry?! Would nothing please you?"

"Kaname, it's a shock. That's all. Give us the night to process this. Ichiru, are you coming?"

Ichiru was still staring at the screen. He seemed mesmerised by the image of the man who'd seemed larger than life all his life but was now... just an old man in an interrogation room that appeared to have lost the will to live. Kaname had done that to him. To prove some stupid point to them. Ichiru was horrified, certain that the film would reveal what actually happened. Kaname was not above doing something… cruel…

"Ichiru!" Shizuka called breathlessly. She was nearly hyperventilating she was so upset.

"Coming."

Ichiru got to his feet and turned to leave. He realised he didn't want to know either.

" **THE FIRST TIME** I met him was as a teenager. He came to a dedication of a building near my school…"

"Shh, mother. He said he wasn't dea…"

"He came to eight of my New Year's parties, Zero. Eight. He and the Qu…Queen. And the girls…"

"We'll talk to him in the morning, mother. Make him understand…"

"He's lying. I know he's lying. That was a fucking snuff film…"

"No, mother. Kaname knows better than to show us something like that…"

"He doesn't," Shizuka sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He has no humanity left. Or he thinks we don't have any. He's evil. Pure evil."

"Shhh, mother. They'll hear…"

"So what? Do you expect me to live with knowing I caused Jean-Alain's death? My God, if anyone else saw that 'film'…" They wouldn't be able to set foot anywhere in the world again.

"What did you expect would happen when he invaded the Channel Countries, mother? That he would just install himself as the Prime Minister under Jean-Alain?"

"Ichiru, shut up…!" Zero bellowed, but Shizuka stopped him.

"I hoped he would lose, Ichiru. I hoped _they_ would save us…!"

"Like before? When they just watched our people get slaughtered? I agree that they deserve nothing! Not even our grief!"

"That's enough, Ichiru! Go to bed!" Zero shouted, furious that he couldn't see that their mother was grieving for a friend and an icon not only a monarch. He could be so dense sometimes…

"Mother," Zero continued as Ichiru stormed out, "don't upset yourself. We'll explain how we feel, make sure they are alive. In the morning. You'll feel better once you know…"

"Ichiru is right, you know," Shizuka whispered.

"No. He's just being an idiot…"

"…About our inaction. We must have courage. Do the right thing. Before… Before it's too late…"

That was it. Shizuka broke down again, her deep racking sobs filling the room as Zero held her tightly to him.

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They are inspired by Vampire Knight._


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your comments!

Chapter 22: Seeing Other People

 _by lightpathetic_

 **ZERO LEFT HIS MOTHER'S ROOM** in the wee hours of the morning, having fallen asleep beside her during his efforts to comfort her. He let himself out of her room, eyed the guards opposite in the hallway in half-greeting, half-unease and then turned to the right to head to his room, ignoring the familiar footstep behind him of his dedicated guard following him.

Zero's room was at the far end before the tier ended in the sheer rock of the mountain. His mother was next beside him and then Ichiru was on the other side of her towards the main complex. This configuration had seemed a good idea at the time they had arrived as the brothers had wanted their distance from each other and the relative in common with which they were still in good graces was their mother. Their relations had since improved but by now, they were used to it. It was a farther walk to be together but not insurmountable.

It only became a nuisance when, in the slightly curved shape of the hallway, you only encountered an increased guard presence outside your room when you were already committed to the turn.

The guards stepped forward, surrounding him as he hesitated outside, offering their own encouragement. There were five of them in all, including his own. He continued to his door, wondering who could be waiting in his room at this hour.

He had good cause to wonder, considering, even with Kaname's absence, he'd begun to have visits to his room in the small hours of the morning that did warrant this level of guard posting. Zero grew nervous, wondering if she would dare try this with Kaname here. But then, he thought ruefully, she probably would…

A guard opened his door for him and ushered him inside. He thought he did not recognise any of them. Maybe it was…

"Zero…!"

Zero stamped down his surprised as he walked over to the seated figure next to this bed. He was still in his wheelchair but he had been leaning onto his bed, his pillow. He sat up and made to chase the sleep from his features, roused as he had been by the closing of the door. It had seemed too loud even to Zero in the stillness of the night.

"I was waiting for you," he began guiltily. Zero came over to his bed and sat down, turning to face the Second Leader.

"I can see that. Kaname, you should be in bed. Your injuries…"

"I wanted to talk to you. To make you understand…"

"I do understand, Kaname. Perfectly."

"Okay, then. To… apologise."

"'Apologise.'"

Zero, repeated this as he rose and walked over to the doors that led to the terrace. It was too dark to see out. The main floodlights had already been turned off and only strategic points of light chased the darkness for the benefit of the guards stationed outside. He'd only hoped to escape for a little while from Kaname's beseeching gaze.

What did he expect? They knew he knew how they saw him. He knew that they thought what he'd done, what he did was evil. Yet, he was here, having kidnapped and tortured icons in their lives. Persons that had defined their existence for as long as they could remember. And, he was asking for _their_ forgiveness? Did he really think they had the capacity to provide it?

"I'm sorry I offended you. It was thoughtless. I understand that now. I was caught up in my own agenda and forgot it was not the same as yours. It's the one thing that divides us, I know. Otherwise, we'd…"

"What?" Zero prompted as he trailed off. Kaname wheeled his chair over to him, close enough to touch but not daring to.

"Be together. I know it. I'm painfully aware that but for the war, what I have to do, we'd be free to love each other. You don't know how much I regret that I can't be that anonymous soldier to you all anymore that deserved the benefit of the doubt… Still, those memories sustain me. Those easy smiles of welcome, how relaxed you all were to laugh at and with me. I'm determined to have it again. I believe, once I prove myself to you, I'll have it again."

"God, Kaname!" Zero bellowed, rounding on him. "Even _you_ must know we're _way_ past that…!"

"Not entirely. You all remember sometimes. When you are kind to me despite… everything…"

"You count on that, don't you? No. There is no doubt about it. You are deeply cunning and manipulative. You even know whom to visit after you do something monstrous. Ichiru's too angry, mother too upset, so here you are. Did your soldiers report on who was the calmest of the three…?"

"You know I'll do whatever it takes, Zero. Whatever it takes to stay with you."

"No! Fuck you! I won't be the salve to your conscience this time…!"

Zero tried to leave, turning blindly as his tears had begun to obscure his vision but he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked at it in alarm. He hadn't realised he'd gotten up from his chair.

"I hate that I make you cry," Kaname ground out, holding onto Zero as he tried to hide his face from him. "I do. It makes me know unbearable pain until you can smile at me again. I try very hard to prevent it and it always backfires. Always.

"I could explain my thinking. I did try to. My hope was that you would see, in all I have to do, that the most important part of my motivation is you all. I'm not free to marry you and take you away from here. I'm not free to declare it from the rooftops and tell the rest of it to go to hell. All I can do is fight and present the best of the spoils to you, like the mangy battle-scarred cat that I am, eager to please the most important persons in his life. The sad truth is that all my gifts will stem from the things you hate because of who I am. You don't know how this crushes me…"

"Then, you should stop trying! Don't you understand? We do know that nothing good can come from you, from this," Zero cried, gesturing to his surroundings, the Monolith regime in general. "It's all poisoned by your cruelty and ambition. All of it. Nothing you can do will convince us otherwise! We still remember too, Kaname. How it was before your war. How vibrant and peaceful our lives were. How happy we were on our land…!"

"Now who's being idealistic? Even I know it wasn't all roses for you. Half those people began to show you respect because of me…!"

"So what?! We were happy! It was a contentment we earned ourselves after years of blood, sweat and tears and your war took it away from us…!"

"Zero, I promise you, if you give me a chance, I can…"

"No! No! The point is you can't replace it with anything good! You're incapable of it! You just admitted that!"

Zero turned to move away again but Kaname hung on to his shirt, pulling them together. He encircled Zero's waist with his good arm and pressed their bodies together. He moaned as he felt Zero's body, his heat touch his. He'd no idea how cold he'd felt until he'd touched him. He dropped his head to the boy's shoulder, and pressed his face into his neck. He wanted to melt into him. He wanted to stay here and love him. Didn't that matter to him?

"Kaname…"

"What about me, Zero? You used to be able to see me through all of it. When you held me, when you kissed me, it didn't used to matter. Just our need for each other. What can I do to remind you?"

Zero gasped as a hand slipped under his shirt and then delved into his trousers. Kaname took advantage of his loss of composure and pressed his lips to his, his tongue delving into his open mouth…

"No… Kaname…" Zero pulled away. He couldn't…

"What do I have to do to get you to see _me_ again? Tell me…"

Kaname was next at his feet. Zero was surprised to find his trousers were undone and Kaname was massaging his flesh. Before Zero could stop him he was in his hot mouth, his tongue rolling against his tender underside. Zero closed his eyes on the sight. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Kaname… I _can't_ …"

Kaname removed him from his mouth to reply, his hand still roaming restlessly along his length.

"Yes, you can. When we're naked together, you remember who I am to you, don't you?

"You promised me when you saw me again, you would tear my clothes from my body and fuck me. I'm here now. For you. You can do… whatever you want to me… Whatever. You. Want."

Kaname was on his feet again, his breaths caressing Zero's parted lips. He carefully removed his arm from his sling and brought Zero's hands up to the neck of his shirt. His breath rate increased, his eyes lidding as he thought of Zero doing it, as he'd thought of him for all these months. He missed him. He missed them all and the unbearable agony was that after all these months of yearning for them, he'd made one mistake born of his love that threw them asunder again. But he'll always have Zero's kindness, didn't he? He'll always have Zero's ability to see past it all and claim him…

Zero tightened his fists on Kaname's shirt and Kaname felt himself, at just the feel of Zero's muscles bunching, thrown to the edge of capitulation. He loosed an almost mindless groan as Zero paused. He would come as soon as he heard the rip, he was certain…

"I can't, Kaname. Not tonight," Zero finally responded, dropping his hands and closing his trousers resolutely. "Tonight I look at you and all I see is that video. All I see is our destroyed home and this prison you've locked us within. I'm in no mood to fuck that.

"If you've come here for assurances you might as well leave now. I have none to give. To do that, you must have hope and I don't feel it anymore. Not when all we have are our regrets that…"

"What?" Kaname snarled as he shoved Zero away in anger, in bitter frustration. In heartbreak. If he'd lost _Zero_ … "Say it. That you didn't kill me when you had the chance?"

Zero stayed quiet, only meeting his fevered gaze with his own quietly tearful one. Then he turned to escape to the bathroom. Kaname lurched forward and held him, his eyes wild, his body shaking.

"Say it, damn you! Be man enough for once and say it! You wish me dead!"

"No! I wish _we_ were! I wish with all my heart that the numerous times you almost killed us, you had! We wouldn't be here going crazy in this prison with nothing to show for our lives except now we may actually be the cause of the death to other people besides ourselves!

"How you must be laughing at us. Despite all our brave talk and scheming, we haven't even the courage to stop you the one way we have control over…!"

"What are you saying to me?! You want to die…?!"

"No. We're already dead, Kaname. We're just treading water here until you realise it."

Zero yanked away his hand and Kaname allowed it, the boy running away from him to the bathroom and slamming the door. He only emerged much later when he finally heard the door to his room close behind _him_.

" **KANAME! WHAT THE…! STOP IT!"**

He did. He turned towards his only superior officer and saluted, before dropping the long baton he'd been using to demolish the room and heading back over to his wheelchair. He had to right it, of course. It had been the first casualty in his tantrum. His wife ran over to help him.

"You're stinking drunk…!"

"It could be worse, my dear Leader. If I'd been allowed to have my fucking pistols…!" he screamed to the personnel eavesdropping at the door behind her. The Supreme Leader turned to see to whom he referred and the doorway to his office was suddenly empty. She went over and closed the door.

"Kaname, I am very disappointed in you…"

"Who told you, huh? I'll have their heads…"

"No one had to tell me. The whole wing could hear you…!"

"Leave me alone. Just for once leave me alone!"

"No! You pull yourself together this instant or I swear…!"

"What? What, _dear Leader_?" Kaname drawled in obnoxious sarcasm. Yuuki ached to slap him. "That you'll permanently remove me from my much coveted… position?" This last was interrupted by a hiccough. Yuuki realised there was no use speaking to him in this state.

"Perhaps you should go to bed. We'll speak in the morning…"

"I won't be here. I'm going back to the Front."

"You are not! You're in no state to…!"

"I don't care. I don't care anymore!"

"Kaname, keep your voice down! Do you hear me?!"

"I don't care," Kaname repeated petulantly as he looked around him for a bottle. Any bottle with liquor in it…

Yuuki clenched her fists and closed her eyes briefly before going to get a chair and position it in front of her flailing husband. She pulled the wheelchair to face her, away from his reach of the spilling bottle of bourbon on the floor. He swore as he turned to her, not the least because she'd made him knock the bottle with his unsteady fingers, making the precarious situation worse.

"I don't need to ask what happened, do I? You've become very predictable."

"Please. Spare me the lecture. I'm in no mood for your sanctimonious bullshit…"

"How did you expect them to react after showing them something like that?"

"I expected them to realise I was fighting for them as well. That all… I think about…" Kaname stopped. He tried to pull himself away for the liquor but he was again thwarted.

"Nice to see that our Administration is at least second."

"Go to hell. I have given my life to this… this fucking…"

"And I haven't?! You bastard! Don't you think I wish I could be fucking around with some exotic diversion too…?"

"Like you haven't been…"

"Kaname…"

"I've heard what you've been up to, _Your Eminence_. Tell me, what do you do in Zero's room at night? Huh? Do _you_ at least get to fuck him?"

Yuuki stood and moved away from her husband's accusing eyes. So he knew. She'd kept that from the reports. Yet…

"They were the one thing that was mine. All mine. You have everything else. Everyone else. You couldn't let me have that one thing…?"

"We just talk, Kaname…"

"Bullshit!" the Second Leader bellowed, pushing up from his chair. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you! Ask him! Sometimes I can't sleep and he's there! We talk about anything but the war. My hopes, his dreams. We talk about life, my life, his life on the ranch. How much he misses it. Sometimes we'd play… games. Sometimes, he would massage my feet. Sometimes, I would fall asleep on his bed while he sits in the chair. It's harmless."

"You expect me to believe that…?!" Kaname thundered. Yuuki turned to face him, meeting his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ forget who you're speaking to! If you think I won't order a firing squad _right now_ for the whole lot of you, just to have some peace, you have another think coming! This drama is embarrassing and unseemly! It's a deal breaker for the marriage I wanted to have with you! You know it! I don't have to _lie_ to _you_ about any of it!"

Kaname turned away from her, stalked over to his desk and shoved the heavy, metal printing machine onto the ground, enjoying the scatter of the various pieces across the floor, a fitting comment on just what he thought of her self-righteous speech just now. Yuuki came over to him and turned him to her.

"He won't touch me like that, Kaname. He reminds me that he's yours every time I try. We're just… friends. I admit I take advantage of him, of the situation, when I can't sleep. That's all. I… swear it."

That was almost the whole truth. In his room, late at night, she got the added benefit of seeing the merchandise even though she was unable to buy it. These beautiful boys slept in the nude or close to it. Twice she'd "dropped by" and caught Ichiru getting out of bed Zero's bed without a stitch on. He would meet her eyes with defiance, and perhaps a dare, as he leisurely walked over to his robe and put it on before leaving. Leaving her with a head full of virile male physique and longing for the possibilities of other pursuits…

She did take advantage of them and she knew they knew it. They indulged her quite comfortably. Sometimes Zero didn't bother with his robe but then, he always wore boxers. It was a game, a risqué diversion on sleepless nights. All quite harmless between adults.

But what was behind Ichiru's stare? Her husband knew, she was sure. She still hadn't forgiven him for that either. For getting to know and for giving that boy the ammunition to maliciously taunt her like that.

 _Guess who your husband gets to fuck and you don't…?_

Kaname, even through his drunken fog, spotted his wife's frustration. Not only at having to reason with him like this… but at not getting what she wanted out of Zero. He spotted that first. Zero kept her at arm's length because of him and she resented it. Worse, she resented admitting it to him. Kaname leaned back on the table, suddenly robbed of strength in his relief…

 _He's yours…!_

Yuuki noted the change in him and relaxed a little. The rage and fatalism seemed to subside as he closed his eyes. She turned and went to fetch his wheelchair, kicking the office debris to one side as she did. He'd really demolished the place…

"I'm still leaving this morning."

"Kaname, I've had enough of…"

"I need to take them away from here. To the South."

"What?! Why?!"

"They're miserable here. I didn't let myself consider how much… until this morning."

"What about keeping them safe…?"

"I'll… make sure they are safe there. I just know that… if they stay here… I'll lose them."

"If you mean by my hand, Kaname…"

"No. Possibly by theirs.

"I wish you'd known them more on the ranch. How they thrived, how the place thrived. You'd see the shells that they have become now. I have to do something."

Kaname opened his eyes and looked at his wife who'd gone uncharacteristically quiet. She seemed… bereft. He pushed off the table and went to her, cupping her face. He felt a kinship with her just then. Enough to be kind to her. She'd found herself in his situation with regard to this family and perhaps, would feel their loss when they were gone. Kaname felt, acted upon, the resulting swell of pity before he could suppress it.

"They can't stay here, Yuuki. If they perish down there, so be it. They would be happy. And we want that, don't we?"

Yuuki bit her lip as she met his open, honest stare. All his love was in it. For her as well as for these elites. He felt safe showing it to her. He knew why, she guessed, as she closed her eyes on her tears.

"They really do miss that farm. I know..."

Kaname pressed his lips to hers, going to hold her. It was gratitude. It was relief. Even happiness…

Yuuki inhaled audibly when she was finally released to her husband's smile. His smile…

"You taste like a liquor cabinet."

"I think I drank one. I'm sorry. I couldn't… stand myself…"

"Shh. It's okay. Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

Kaname closed his eyes as he recalled the pain of their rejection. Yuuki shook him until he looked at her again.

"Stop it. It'll be fine. I'll make all the arrangements," she offered.

"Thank you."

Yuuki gestured to the wheelchair and he sat gingerly. He was exhausted now and physically hurting. He wasn't getting any rest in this place anyway, he realised.

"I think I'll come too," Yuuki mused as she turned the chair towards the door, aiming to wheel him to their quarters. "I had planned to shoot some footage of the Supreme Leader walking the beaches to the South for my next information film…"

"No, Yuuki. It's not safe…"

"Of course, it is. Safe enough for your elites. Anyway, I'll just stay a couple weeks, see how you all settle in, then return… here…" Yuuki trailed off unenthusiastically. She'd be alone again. Alone…

"Yuuki, don't you remember what happened the last time!? It's like drawing a bullseye on our home!"

"Nonsense. Stop fussing. We'll be discrete. Maybe I'll travel under an alias. Wear a wig. Like the old days.

"Which means… we'll need to plan my departure. It can't possibly be this morning. We'll still tell them at breakfast. That should cheer them up. But we'll have to go next week. How's that? And it will also give you some more time to just rest and recover. Right?"

 **"SECOND LEADER, SIR!"**

"At ease."

Kaname looked up from his file and to the soldier who stood legs apart near the door. He waved to indicate he wanted to be alone with him and waited patiently until the other soldiers left the interrogation room and him alone with…

"Sit down, Master Sergeant."

The tall soldier came over to the other seat across from the Second Leader and folded himself onto the metal chair opposite. Kaname found himself scrutinizing him, appraising him physically, as he did so.

He supposed, as a man, he was handsome. Tall, reddish-blonde, full lips, square jaw, wide clear hazel eyes with long eyelashes, broad muscular shoulders, long legs. His nose was slightly crooked, a bad repair after a break, no doubt. But the imperfection did give his perfection an earthy quality, he supposed. Showed he was no angel. Gave him a barbed edge that might be enticing to…

Kaname's good hand shook slightly as he leafed through the file on the table silently for a few moments, as if he hadn't memorised it already, cover to cover. But now that he had made himself do this, he was having some regrets. Why did he want to do this? Why?

Did he really need to hear it out loud?

Kaname looked up at the soldier, hoping he was composed enough to meet his eyes. It was strange; he found the composure. The situation was familiar. A debriefing of a spy. That's what this was. He could become detached. Cold. In these circumstances.

"I have your report here, Master Sergeant. It is scant of details."

"Details, Sir?"

"Yes," Kaname spat, closing the folder and pushing it away from him dismissively. He became quiet again, the self-loathing taking him over.

 _Why are you doing this?_

He knew why. Because it hadn't been him. Because he hadn't been the one, there, and he was jealous. He wanted it all. Him all. Even that. Even second hand.

"You must be completely honest with me, Kain. I'll know if you're lying. And I won't be pleased if you do."

"Sir!"

Kaname reached to pull his wheelchair away from the table and a little to the side. He should be in bed. Resting. But again, he couldn't bring himself to be still. To relax.

Terms with the Kiriyuus were still frosty. They'd made the announcement of the move the day before at lunch – they hadn't made it to breakfast for obvious reasons. He'd seen the relief on their faces to be able to leave here. Ichiru had actually smiled broadly. His wife had squeezed his hand then to encourage him.

He'd sat next to her for support, in case he forgot himself in their reactions. Still, even though they had seemed pleased with the news, they hadn't looked at him with their usual affection. So Kaname'd decided to stay away from them for a few days, an opportunity, he'd told himself, to "rest". Which ended up meaning he'd lie in bed or sit in his chair staring out the window and pining for them. It was then he got it in mind to read this file. It started as a type of punishment. Then it became a substitute for the interaction he craved. Now here he was. Wanting _details_ …

"How did you meet?"

"Sir? I wrote…"

"I am completely aware of what you said in the report, soldier. Tell me how… you met."

This was awkward. Master Sergeant Akatsuki Kain cleared his throat and tried to think back to the day. He was aware that this was unusual. He was also aware of their relationship to the Second Leader. He couldn't help but think his life was in the balance…

"He asked to see me, Sir. He sent his guard to get me."

"And you went up to see him. Why?"

"He threatened to ask the _Supreme Leader_ to introduce us, Sir. We thought..."

"Yes?"

"That it would be a bad idea to draw Her Eminence's attention to the request, Sir."

Kaname smiled sadly. He'd also used that same trick on him. Now, here they were. Uneasy… bedfellows.

"Why did he ask for you?"

"He'd noticed me in the yard, Sir. I didn't realise who he was at the time…"

"What do you mean? You encouraged him?"

"No! I mean… I _was_ curious about his attention before I found out… who he was…"

"I understand."

Kaname wheeled around the desk and behind the soldier. Kain began to panic. His nostrils flared tellingly.

"What happened when he sent for you?"

"He… made his pitch, Sir. I declined."

"He propositioned you, right then and there? How?"

Kain heard the chair come to rest beside him. He knew the Second leader was injured. He also knew that he was capable of killing with anything at his disposal. Including his bare hands. In any case, to fight back would mean his death here. In this place… Kain closed his eyes and thought of his mother and...

"I… I don't remember… I just remember how… he looked at me."

"How?"

"Like…"

"What?"

"Like he wanted to… eat me, Sir."

Kain's eyes opened as he heard the chuckled on his right. The chair wheeled away and off to his side to where he could just see it out the corner of his left eye. He felt relief. For now…

"How did it make you feel?"

"Sir?"

"Did you want him to eat you?"

"No, Sir."

"Really? Weren't you attracted to him?"

"No, Sir. I just wanted to leave. Before… there was trouble."

"So it came later. You willingness to fuck him."

"Sir! You'd said…"

"I know what I said, soldier!" Kaname snarled, turning to face the stymied member of the military. Kain's breath rate increased to match his anxiety.

"I don't understand. I only touched him because…"

"But how many times did you 'touch him'…?"

"He initiated all contact, Sir. I am completely loyal to y… to the Regime, Sir!"

It was the truth. He felt it. Still, Kaname wanted to ignore that. He wanted an enemy. Someone to demonise and fight because he'd had what he desperately wanted. To withstand the worst of his resentment. Irrational, he knew. His current impasse with the Kiriyuus had nothing to do with this affair and everything to do with _himself_ …

"Go on."

"Sir?"

"When did you actually fuck him?"

Kain inhaled and tried to remember. Kaname slammed his good hand on the table. Were there so many times it was unmemorable…?

"It was weeks later. He'd been assigned to me for weapons training. I'd tried to get out of it but I was told it was an order from you…"

"He requested you. Said he saw you conducting a class. I agreed. Your record was without blemish. Was."

"Sir," Kain responded, bristling at this threat. "I've _never_ …"

"You _had_ to have known the position you were putting yourself in with this, Master Sergeant. Did you think I would tolerate this, knowing what you were doing with him?"

"Sir, you implied it was a matter of great importance… You'd _said_ …"

"I know what I said…!" He didn't want his words repeated back to him now. Not when he was looking for someone else to blame for his misery!

"…You'd said you needed him kept happy and out of trouble! For your sake, Sir."

Kaname pulled away from the table and wheeled away to the wall, taking deep breaths. He'd said that. He _had_. He'd been insane with worry and desperate to make them happy… God. He _was_ insane…

"I didn't only do it because of your request, Sir. I knew that our Regime depended on your ability to concentrate on the war. And that… you were becoming ill worrying about this…"

"What do you mean? How would you…?"

"My fiancée, Sir. She sometimes… tells me her concerns. You're a large part of them."

Of course! Kaname delicately slapped his head. How could he have forgotten…?

"Did you… mention what I asked you to do… to her?"

"No, Sir. I pray she _never_ finds out about this, Sir."

Maybe it was understandable that he had forgotten. Commander Souen was in the South, in charge of his Headquarters there until he could fully assume his duties there. It didn't occur to him that she would be involved in this at all. Still, it was a bad mistake. He wondered if he should continue with this… exercise. His shame could spread farther than these walls.

"I'm not a fool, Sir, although this situation has often made me feel like one. I understood what I was getting into. But, I also understood what you needed, Sir, and the discretion required."

"What I needed…" Kaname repeated in disgust. In what crazy world did anyone ask a soldier to…?

"Sir. I remember what it was like before you took over the military, Sir. The corrupt rabble that raped and pillaged and fought over a vision that only stood at the end of their noses. I'm old enough to have felt the shame and then the pride of belonging to it, Sir. You organised the security in every village, a system of accountability that allowed me to leave my family behind and join the Cause, _knowing_ they would be protected. They are thriving now because of you. With every conquest, my mother writes to me and asks me what I am doing to help you.

"I decided you were deserving of the sacrifice. Sir."

"I'm not so sure of that. Not anymore…" Kaname muttered under his breath. What was he doing? He felt like he was in quicksand and he'd no idea how to get out.

"Sir?"

Kaname took a few moments to compose himself and turned back to the waiting soldier. _Dismiss him. Reassign him. Kill him. Let it end now. Put it behind you._

 _Don't do this!_

"So… it happened during a training session?"

"No. I was cold with him at first. Truth was; I was annoyed with him. He knew it. That took care of his advances for a few weeks…"

"What did you say to upset him?"

"When?"

"He stopped attending the drills, the training. When I asked him about it, he became upset. When I investigated, his last class was with you."

"It was silly. He'd asked me where I'd go when I wanted to be alone. He suggested going there to chat some more. We'd reached a truce of sorts. We were chatting and… he was usually reluctant to return to the second tier. I guess he became bored and lonely there. Since then, we sometimes allowed him to visit the rec room, join in some card games…"

"My directions were to _never_ …!"

"He was always under guard, Sir. Obviously. His own guard even went to the bathroom with him and watched him pee. He hated going back up there and we felt sorry for him. Eventually, we…"

"What did you say to him?"

"At the time, I thought it was just another advance. I told him… I told him I had no interest in the Second Leader's useless dog."

"I see." In their culture, that was a pretty low blow. As poor people, they had no resources to spare for things without a return on investment. You had to be useful or dead.

"I… I just wanted no trouble, Sir."

"Weeks of 'training' then he stops. Cold. It took me a while to figure it out, admittedly with the help of your photograph.

"You called him my 'useless _dog_ '…?"

"Sir. It… it happened two weeks after I spoke to you, Sir. In… his room."

Now we get to it. They might as well. Kaname waved him on, wheeling behind him as he listened, forgetting being insulted on Ichiru's behalf.

"I did wait for him to resume training but he didn't come back. I realised I would have to be proactive. I got some wine, a couple glasses, some other little things…"

"Like what?"

"Nothing. Some biscuits my mother sends to me, some cheese and fruit from the kitchen…"

"The grand seduction. How wonderful," Kaname drawled sarcastically.

"You'd wanted…"

" _Go on_."

"I brought it to his room and dismissed his guard. It was around one o'clock in the morning. He was surprised to see me but he let me in."

"Then?"

"Sir, you want me to…?"

"Describe the night, Kain."

Kain closed his eyes. This was becoming uncomfortable. Too intimate. Why did he want to know…?

"I took off my cap. I asked to sit down. He asked what was in the basket. I went over to the table and unloaded it. I told him about the biscuits, my mother, her age, where she lived. How she only had one arm because her right arm was crushed from a fall when the soldiers that had raped her threw her from a building to kill her. He seemed sympathetic. Asked me more questions about her, about where I grew up."

"Then?"

"We were sitting by the table, just drinking, eating and chatting. He wasn't as keen on the biscuits but he ate them anyway. I then apologised for what I'd said to him. That… I was only trying to discourage anything happening between us. He asked if I was still trying to discourage it. I didn't answer. I didn't have to. I was… there…"

"Who moved first?"

"He did, Sir. _He_ did. All I did was make the initial effort to mend things between us. From then on, he drove all our interactions…"

"What happened?"

"He put down his glass, stood and removed his robe. He was… naked underneath. He kept his eyes on me as he came over to where I sat and…"

"And?" Kaname prompted again, barely a whisper.

"He straddled my lap and kissed me. I remember… how hot he seemed. How smooth, how soft his skin was. I remember his taste, of wine and savage refreshment. I became intoxicated by his kiss, his body against me. I wasn't… ready for that…"

"So it was easier than you let on. I knew it. He wouldn't be that upset if you hadn't led him on."

"I didn't! I mean… Not since the first. I didn't think a few glances would lead to any of this…!

"Besides, _he_ made it easier. It was as if he always knew I would give in. Even… what I would do when I did. What I wanted to do to him."

Kaname held his counsel there. Hadn't he felt that way? So… it wasn't just him…?

"I was disappointed when he stopped kissing me. I must have voiced it or tried to continue because he laughed into my neck as he nipped then sucked on my skin. I remember trying to pull him into me, to get closer, but he slipped my hands lower as he sat up and unbuttoned by shirt. He licked and sucked my nipples, kissed my chest as he slid between my legs… I was so turned on. All I could think about was him…

"The next thing I knew I was naked from the waist down, one leg was on his shoulder and he was going down on me, in such a manner that I was literally sobbing into my arm. He was…"

"I know."

Kain was aware that he was just behind him again, to his right. Had he said too much?

"Was that all that happened?"

Kain hesitated, and the wheelchair and its occupant appeared on his right.

"I came on his chest. He took it and rubbed it into his skin, watching me. For some reason that made me… crazy. I shoved him back onto the floor and tried to… take him. He laughed and pushed me away and ran for the bed. I caught him and shoved him onto it, face first, holding him down as I tried again. He pushed at me again, but only so he could pull some lotion from the bedside table...

"I barely remember much after that. Just pleasure. Just his heat, his body. I drove myself into him until I came and came… I don't even know when I passed out next to him. Only that he had to wake me up to go back to my quarters.

"I was ashamed of myself. I was sure I'd hurt him but he… showed up for training two days later, rubbed his ass against the mind-numbing erection I had from the _moment_ he'd walked into the room and… you know the rest.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Kain did look at the Second leader at this. It had been a crushing epiphany for him, to find that out about himself. He'd wanted it to be about duty but he knew better, didn't he? Two days later they were fucking in an adjoining storage room, stealing a few minutes after class and before he was required for duty, the boy bent over again as he lost himself inside of him, his groans of pleasure egging him on to sheer madness as he broke loudly inside of him. It was another few weeks before they'd actually tried having a normal conversation again and even then it was after they had sucked on each other until physical exhaustion in his quarters.

His _quarters_. Ichiru had insisted on seeing it and he'd risked everything to sneak him in…

Kaname broke eye contact and wheeled back to his original position at the table. Yes, it was what he'd wanted to know. The report gave dates, times, places, durations. Not emotion. Not whether or not they had enjoyed each other. Not that his Ichiru had been soaked in this man's…

"Did he take you?"

"Sometimes. I didn't like it as much as being the 'top'. But _he_ liked it so I tolerated it. He got off on sticking my legs on his shoulders and holding me down by my neck as he came. Sometimes I had bruises from his fingers on my neck for days, which… he also liked…"

"I bet he made it all worth it. Didn't he?"

"Yes. I loved fucking him. Sometimes he couldn't sit down afterwards. _I_ liked that. Just seeing him wince as he sat at the card table was an unbearable turn-on."

"Did you hurt him…?!"

"No! Not… He'd be sore but nothing serious…"

"I see."

Kaname pulled away from the table again.

"Have you seen him since I came back?"

"Yes. For the training. I told him it would not be wise to do anything while you were here. He agreed. He just…"

"What?"

"Kissed me. The way he likes to do. He would pull himself up by my shoulders into my arms, tuck his knees on my waist and kiss me. I tell him I could easily bend to his lips but he says he likes having to earn my kisses."

Bloody hell… Kaname made a soft, lengthy groaning noise of pain he was barely aware of.

 _Be careful what you ask for…_

"What are you going to do to me, Sir?"

This brought Kaname out of his reverie. One in which Ichiru was relaxed and free to love him. Was happy to love him… this way.

"I don't know… I mean… I shouldn't decide now. I will let you know soon.

"Dismissed."

Master Sergeant Kain stood and saluted before heading for the door. He face fell as he turned to go, his fear and his despair marrying in his eyes, his features, as he tried to keep his composure.

He'd had no idea the Second leader would want to do this. Else, would he have been more careful, more reserved? It had been liberating having the permission to do as he'd been tempted and he'd indulged wholeheartedly. But that was also because it wouldn't last. They both had known it wouldn't last. That's why it had been so intense, addictive, consuming.

Cathartic.

Was it so surprising that he may have to pay for something like that now? He only hoped Luca wouldn't as well. The Leaders could be vindictive…

"Wait."

Kain swallowed on his hurting throat before turning back towards him.

"Sir?"

The Second Leader beckoned him forward into the light, his eyes never wavering from his.

"Do you love him?"

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Do you?"

Kain thought about it.

"No, Sir. It was just…"

"Fucking?"

"Essentially. We have very little in common. And…"

"What?"

"He's an elite, Sir. I suppose I… liked that on some level. Physically. But I don't respect it, Sir."

Kaname's brows rose at this. This surprised him.

"Does he know this?"

"Probably. He asked about why we disliked elites at one point, Sir." As they'd laid there on the rug in his room, their bodies pressed together, glistening from the oil they'd used and sweat, the teen playfully tracing his nose, his lips as he spoke…

"What did you say?"

"They're a useless class of people who are content to watch the poor suffer and die, Sir." Or words to that effect.

"Does he love you?"

"I don't think so, Sir. He was as keen to keep this physical as I was. He was as demanding about what he wanted as I was. Beyond that, there was no talk of love, Sir."

Kaname nodded. He seemed to reach his decision.

"You'll be promoted for your service… to us. The elites, as you call them, will be leaving next week so… I'll leave you here…"

"Sir. If I may?"

"Yes?" Kaname wondered at his audacity. Couldn't he sense he should be grateful just to be alive?

"I want a position with your guard, Sir. To be near Luca… I mean, Commander Souen."

"You are aware that simply being in the Supreme Leader's guard means that anywhere else is essentially a demotion?"

"Sir!"

"And what makes you think I want to lay eyes on you again?"

Akatsuki Kain felt crushed by this utterance. It showed. He bowed his head and waited. He had no answer. Kaname watched him for a few moments then came to his decision.

"I'll have to speak to Her Eminence. If she okays it, then you'll go to the South with us next week. You'll stay at Headquarters while we decide what to do with you. I hope you know that we're fighting a war on three fronts. I can't guarantee you'll be as comfortable as you are among the Supreme Leader's guard."

"Sir! Thank you, Sir!"

"Dismissed."

"Sir!" This time the salute was slightly more enthusiastic but not too much. You shouldn't make it too obvious you wanted to do something else with your life than dedicate it to protecting the Supreme Leader in the rarefied atmosphere of this mountain.

" **KANAME."**

"May I come in?"

"I don't think I can stop you."

Kaname wheeled himself in and Ichiru closed the door behind him. It was late. Ichiru'd had his own hopes for the visitor… He should have known better.

Kaname wheeled himself over to the fire and set the brake, only sparing an enigmatic glance at the table and chairs to his left as he did so. He stayed silent a while as he watched the flames. Ichiru sighed and went over to one of the chairs next to the coffee table in his room and sat, waiting until Kaname finally made his move…

"I just spoke to Master Sergeant Akatsuki Kain."

Ichiru froze and looked over at the still figure cautiously. His threat days ago, and this statement now, instantly put him on edge.

"He said you're practically ready to join Her Eminence's guard. Your weapons training is going well."

Ichiru released a breath and sank back in his chair.

"There's no chance of that, Kaname."

"Really?" the brunette teased, finally turning to look at Ichiru.

"Yes. Really. None."

"A pity. From what I hear, you're practically one of them. I am assured you will be missed."

"What they'll miss is the opportunity to kick my ass during 'hand to hand' combat training."

Kaname chuckled at this, before turning away again. He then made to stand. Ichiru was at his elbow in an instant. Kaname's heart soared for the first time in days.

"What are you doing…?!"

"Help me to the bed."

"Whose bed?"

"Who else's? Yours."

"Why?"

"I'm spending the night."

"Kaname…"

"What? Is someone else sharing it?"

"No…"

"Then I will. I'm sick of sleeping alone…"

"Then go to your wife!"

"I want to sleep with someone I'm in love with and… who loves me."

"What does that have to do with me…?!"

"Ichiru," Kaname said, meeting his eyes. "Don't you get sick of pretending? It's just you and me here. The others are sleeping and I promise I'll leave before daybreak. I just… need to be with you tonight. The way you were the night of the storm. When you saw my distress and thought to relieve it. Please. Just tonight."

Ichiru looked away from his pleading eyes and sighed. Kaname reached forward and pulled him into a kiss. Ichiru stiffened against it, making Kaname think he would also find no welcome here. But as he sobbed and began to pull away in despair, Ichiru cupped his face and deepened the kiss. It was a while before…

"Why are you so sure I love you?" Ichiru demanded against his swollen lips. "Why?"

Kaname just offered a watery smile and turned to lead him to the bed. Ichiru pushed down the coverlet and made to help Kaname onto it….

"I want to take off my robe. Help me."

Ichiru did, easing his arm out of the sling and pulling away the garment. He was nude underneath it. Ichiru's lips twisted ruefully.

"Your turn."

Ichiru pulled the tie and slid the robe over his arms before tossing it on the chair next to the bed.

"You're already hard."

"I'm tired, Kaname."

Kaname stepped forward and pressed his body against the teen's, who shuddered at the contact.

"We'll sleep," Kaname whispered, as he hooked the boy into another kiss. "I promise.

"Afterward."

 **KANAME OPENED HIS EYES** and swore something awful as he realised the time. It was almost noon and he was still in Ichiru's bed! Why hadn't he woken him?!

Why _would_ he? The _bastard_!

He pushed himself to sit up gingerly and slowly scooted to the edge of the bed. His robe and wheelchair were right next to it, further indicating the forethought of leaving him in here to sleep. Dammit! Heaven only knew what they had told the Supreme Leader about his missing breakfast!

Kaname decided that leaving in just a robe at nearly noon was… only going to make matters worse. He looked around the room and decided he could manage to have a bath and find himself clothing he could borrow until he got to his quarters. Maybe he could pretend he'd risen early and went to his office…? Ah, who was he kidding? His guard were probably all gathered outside Ichiru's room in dense formation just for her to see.

Kaname eventually emerged in his wheelchair having washed adequately and found some clothing he could convincingly carry off as his own. He left the robe for collection later…

"Second Leader, Sir!" came the salute. Kaname nodded and immediately headed down the hallway as if he could erase his faux pas this way. The farther he got from the room the better.

Not that he could possibly regret actually sleeping with Ichiru. He'd spent quite a while savouring his closeness, their bodies pressed together, being able to tuck his cheek on one pectoral, his head on his shoulder, his left leg and injured arm carefully arranged across his taut body. He'd actually tried to fight sleep as Ichiru laid his hand on his as he drifted off. He wanted to memorise it all, stay here forever, stop time. Something. And just watch Ichiru sleep...

 _"I can feel those gorgeous eyes of yours boring into my skull, Kaname. You have thirty seconds to go to sleep or I'll go bunk with Zero. And no,"_ he'd said, brushing his lips against the brunette's hairline, _"you won't be invited to join us."_

 _"I thought you wanted me to keep my 'fucking huge, expressive eyes' on yours?"_

Ichiru'd opened his then and met his gaze with another threat, which made Kaname back down immediately. He'd chuckled softly, too happy to be annoyed at the vocalised threat of his leaving him alone and the wordless one of... not repeating what he'd done to make him come so hard and so long, he'd been afraid he was having a seizure. By the time he'd calmed down, Ichiru holding him in case he hurt himself, he'd pulled the sheets off the bed with just his feet. Who knew you could blow someone's mind with just lotion, a pair of talented hands and rock hard erections, as well as unwavering eye contact?

It had been so intimate; Kaname still blushed when he recalled it. He didn't expect that seeing everything Ichiru felt like that; his naked desire, his need for him, would resonate like that inside of him. All he'd been allowed to do was sit there with Ichiru on his lap and take it, but he couldn't even manage that. His body, his senses... had been electrified with such sensation... He'd been yelling, he was sure. Ichiru had scratches on his arms he was now ashamed of causing. But he'd obeyed, voraciously devouring every nuance of his expression until he'd... He'd... God! That shit should come with a warning, dammit!

Anyway, between their lovemaking, his raw exhaustion from lack of sleep and how deliriously happy he was, he didn't stand a chance to stay conscious. The next thing he knew it was flipping noon and he was alone in Ichiru's bed, trying to figure out how the teen had gotten out from under him without waking him.

He was definitely doing that again. That he was clear on. In fact, he'd achieved quite a bit of clarity on many things since yesterday. Even while he'd been having his shower, he'd begun to consider how he could improve relations with the Kiriyuus to gain what he wanted, his eyes hardening as his characteristic, cold cunning came to the fore. He understood what he needed from them, and them from him. He now had to arrange their lives so they could all get it.

Staying away for months had been a mistake. Leaving them here in this place had been a mistake. Ceding power to them and letting them think that intimate contact with him was optional had been mistakes. He wouldn't force them, but he was _done_ sparing them his need and desire for them. Done begging for crumbs. Done being less than the force to be reckoned with that had gotten him this far in his life. They will come to realise he wasn't going anywhere. That he was committed to them, to their lives together and he would not compromise on this. It would all have to be arranged to accommodate this. All of it. Right now, he was debating installing adjoining doors to their rooms as he headed towards the elevator. He was sick of negotiating the hallway to their bedrooms like some damned _stranger_. And, of course, they would have to have almost unfettered access to him.

It really did make a difference Kaname's finally having hope again. He'd actually earned his reputation as a ruthless and successful tactician. He was about to take over a continent, dammit. So, the Kiriyuus... were just another challenge he was certain he could conquer, once he put his mind to it. Everyone had a negotiable position, even the Kiriyuus, and he would find it. Then he would blow their minds with surpassing their expectations. That Cross-person, that dinky little politician that had held everything he craved..., had _nothing_ on what he was capable of.

One thing he knew for sure: he had to protect them from the war. Especially his role in it. It was why this place had been a bad mistake. All he was thinking of was keeping them safe but his cowardice had only jeopardised them further. This place epitomized everything they hated and did nothing to showcase the power he had to make them happy. Before now they had been quite willing to ignore the excesses of the Regime because they'd had their land. Hence, his first salvo would be to give them over to the vast Southern Estate and a healthy budget to run it. Whatever they wanted, they would have. It won't be long before they would be _competing_ to share his bed.

That's right. No wonder he was losing this battle. He needed to build an offensive. Strategic defense had never been his style.

"Wait. That sound... That's music, isn't it?"

Kaname stopped at the secured doors as he listened. It was a piano. Shizuka must be playing!

He turned towards the sound, hesitating briefly as he realised she might recognise his clothing. It was a momentary act born of his respect for her. But he hardened his resolve. It would be a greater act of disrespect to hide it from her. Especially with the direction he had planned for their relationship.

"Take me to the music room."

"Sir!"

" ** _NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"_**

" _I'm telling you it is! Schumann's 'Piano Trio in G minor' was required study…"_

" _That chord is all wrong…!"_

" _Then she composed it wrong…"_

" _No! Sacrilege!"_

The song resumed again as laughter rang out. Kaname was outside the music room listening, unable to believe his ears. He ground his teeth in some consternation as he realised he was hesitating at the door in his own household in front of his own men. Hesitating as a flush of anger and embarrassment stole over his features. Why? Well, it had less to do with his condition this morning and more to do with the ease with which Shizuka was relating to the person in that room. She never flirted with him like that. Never laughed with him like that. Why was she doing that with _him_? Unless…

" **THE SECOND LEADER!"**

The doors slammed back as he was announced to the room. Deliberately. All before he walked gingerly but with military bearing into it, met the eyes of the third occupant of the room and saluted. It was clear he wanted formality. No. _Demanded_ it.

However…

"Kaname! There you are. You were fast asleep for breakfast, I gathered, so I didn't get a chance to tell you. Takuma came in for a visit…!"

"Do you mean Supreme Commander Ichijou, My Leader?"

Yuuki sighed and discretely rolled her eyes as she turned for the glass of gin with a hint of orange juice beside her. Ichijou had decided it was seven o'clock somewhere in the world and they had all been persuaded to indulge in a few pre-lunch cocktails of his concoction. Then, they'd moved to the music room when it had come up in conversation that Shizuka played the piano very well. It turned out that Takuma did as well. The boys had declined to move with the party, leaving the older adults to their amusement. So here they were, slightly tipsy and massacring opuses.

Maybe it was timely that the wet blanket had arrived before the gods of culture smote them down.

Takuma, taking the heavy-handed hint, rose and came forward to attention, clicked his heels and saluted.

"Second Leader, Sir! Permission to be at ease, Sir!"

"Denied," Kaname replied, moving around him to go over to Shizuka at the piano, essentially placing himself between Shizuka and the man she'd been laughing with earlier.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Western front..."

"I invited him, Kaname," Yuuki interrupted, sipping her drink again. "It was supposed to be a nice surprise but I was assured you were fast asleep and needed your rest. He's already met the others…"

"Who is overseeing operations while you're here carrying on like this with these women?"

"Kaname! I'm perfectly capable of holding _my_ military leaders accountable! I told you it was just a visit…!"

"It's okay, Yuuki. I think I see what's happening here. Shizuka, it was a pleasure," Takuma continued, bowing deeply to her, dapperly clicking his heels together. Kaname hardly hid his disdain for this ploy. "Kaname, I can fully brief you in your office, if you'd prefer."

"Thank you for offering. I'll meet you there. Dismissed."

Kaname stayed where he was until Takuma turned to leave and the doors closed behind him.

"Do you have to be so obvious?" Yuuki demanded in some exasperation.

"He's a cad, Yuuki. All charm and no substance. I'm surprised at you."

"So what? We could do with some charm around here. Right, Shizuka?"

Kaname turned backed to Shizuka at this who'd gone very quiet as the one person she'd felt genuine warmth towards in months was banished from the room. He eased himself onto the stool beside her and looked at her until she looked over at him in some annoyance for making her uncomfortable. She then looked down at his clothing. Her brow cleared as she spotted the chipped button at the neck. This shirt. She recognised this shirt…

"Play it how you wanted to," Kaname spoke up quickly. "The song. It was beautiful."

"I'd rather…"

"Go on, Shizuka. Or he'll send that poor man back to the Front before dinner and I have plans this evening."

Shizuka took a deep breath and began, playing the composition as she remembered it, with Kaname beside her this time. He watched her in awe of her skill and with a feeling of deep inadequacy that he couldn't share it with her as Takuma had. Could she only respond to an elite like herself? Was that it?

Kaname forgot himself as he reached for her slender hand, squeezing it in his own. It stopped the song in its tracks as she looked up at him in query. He held it for a long while, seemingly on the cusp of speaking but unable to say a word. What could he say? How did he dispel this fear that she would never be happy with him or assure her that she could be?

"Kaname…?"

"I… didn't get a chance to apologise to you for the film," Kaname finally whispered. "I promise you now that the family will not be harmed."

That was it. That was all he could manage to convey.

Shizuka took her other hand, the one he wasn't squeezing the life out of, and touched his cheek. Kaname finally raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Did you chase Takuma away because you were worried about our honour or because he was murdering Schumann?"

"You know why I chased him away, Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled, then chortled, then laughed aloud. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but he'd looked so ashamed just now, like a naughty little boy. _No! Stop! You have to remember…!_

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"I thought I was done with having jealous boyfriends at my age! No offence, Yuuki."

"None taken. Sometimes I feel like laughing at him myself."

The room again rang out with feminine laughter and Kaname realised that perhaps he had overreacted. He released her hand and made to stand…

"I don't think you've had something to eat, Kaname," Shizuka observed, placing her hand on his elbow to stop him. "You know you get cranky when you don't. I'll have Seiren bring you something light before lunch. Alright?"

He knew she didn't mean it as a question. He'll have a sandwich and a fresh pot of tea to contend with in his office in a few minutes, regardless of what he said. She was taking care of him, as she used to do.

Kaname turned back to her and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, as near as he dared to her mouth. Yuuki will just have to forgive him.

 _I love you._

"I'll go debrief Ichijou now. We'll see you both at lunch."

 _to be continued_

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


End file.
